Nephilim in Remnant
by hikarikitsune27
Summary: After absorbing Kaguya and the Juubi. Shigure was sent into a different world, courtesy of the portals left by Kaguya, now in a new world how will our Nephilim handle it. Read and find out. Rated M just in case. NarutoxDevil May CryxRWBY crossover.
1. Chapter 1: Starting Beacon Academy

**HikariKit here with a new story, I had this idea on my head for awhile and after seeing season 1 and 2 of RWBY (many times) and catching up on Season 3. I decided to write this let me know what you think. I am working on my other stories so no worries. I just had to write this before it leaves my head. It's a NarutoxDMCXRWBY (with DmC elements) crossover it'll be centered on my OC.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, DMC, or Naruto. Only my OC and ideas.**

* * *

"Red Like Roses."- Speech

" **Mirror."-** Demon/God/Bijuu talking

' _I Burn.'-_ Thinking

' _ **From Shadows.'-**_ Demon/God/Bijuu thinking

* * *

 **Story Start**

Shigure sighed sadly as he was looking out the window on a ship towards some school called Beacon Academy. He was wearing a black three-tailed trench coat with gold lining on the edge of the coat, and a silky, golden flower blossom pattern decorates the inside of the coat, and a crescent moon with a circle in the center in the back in white, that reaches his legs. Under this he's wearing a black ascot wrapped around his neck, which hangs over a black sleeve-less vest and under that is a long-sleeve mesh shirt, black pants and tall, brown boots that reach his knees with fingerless gloves being the same color. He was also wearing a gold amulet with a ruby in the center, a memento from his mother, but it was hidden in the ascot. He is still trying to wrap his head on how he got to this world.(1)

He remembers fighting in the Fourth Shinobi World with his friends and comrades fighting two madmen named Madara Uchiha and Obito Uchiha. After killing them Black Zetsu was able to revive a Primordial Goddess named Kaguya Otsutuki and fought her when she activated Infinite Tsukiyomi. She wasn't called a Primordial Goddess for a reason she manipulated nature itself, creating thunderstorms, tsunami's and volcanoes nearly everyone died fighting her except a few like him, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, the rest of Rookie Twelve, the Kage's and their top ninja.

They couldn't stop her, everything they threw at her she absorbed it threw it back tenfold. If it wasn't for Naruto using his Sexy Jutsu to stop Kaguya for a moment, Shigure wouldn't have been able use a seal to absorb her and the Juubi into him, but it backfired on him since Kaguya still had portals opened. Shigure was too tired to move when one of the portals opened under him and swallowed him in.

He could still hear everyone calling out to him but the portal closed before anyone could do anything. It has been over six months since he arrived to this world. He sighs sadly until he hears a feminine voice in his head.

' _ **I'm sorry Shigure.'**_ the voice said.

' _You don't have to be sorry for anything Kaguya, it wasn't your fault you were still corrupted with Shinju's power, and you didn't know what you were doing.'_ said Shigure to the now known Kaguya.

After being sealed she regained a bit of her sanity to realize what she did and was sadden by it. When Shigure went to check on her in his mindscape he saw her crying on the floor. Due to his good and kind nature Shigure walked up to her and hug her. After they talked to get to know one another Shigure found out that he can't go back due to the Shinju's energy as it 'destroyed' the passage to the Elemental Nations. Shigure was saddened by this but Kaguya was able to help Shigure through this and became like a mother figure to him. That made her happy because she wasn't able to raise her sons due to being a Princess, and to Shinju's corruption, and was given another chance to be a mother.

' _ **At least you won't be affected by Shinju's power since you absorbed it due to your Angel and Devil Blood. I still can't believe you're an Angel/Devil and a Primordial God/Bijuu hybrid I'm so happy.'**_ said Kaguya which made Shigure chuckle before he heard a woman's voice saying something about arriving at Beacon soon.

' _True but thanks to you I was able to separate the Juubi into the Bijuu's again except for Kurama as his Yin half went back to Naruto before I absorbed it and you_ ,' thought Shigure as Kaguya, in his mindscape, saw eight spheres each with a kanji from one to eight ' _Okay I gotta go Kaguya talk to you later alright.'_ and with that Shigure cut the connection.

When the ship landed he was walking out towards the Academy about halfway there he was bumped from behind and when he turned he saw a silver-eyed girl with black hair, with a red tint to it, dressed in a black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak with a hood. She has cross-shaped pins holding her cloak to her shirt, she also has a black belt which holds a red holster for ammo and a red and black box on her back which Shigure guessed to be her weapon.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't watch were I was goi-" said the girl before she looks at Shigure shocked at his looks. He was a seventeen year old male with fair skin that was six feet and three inches in height. He has snow white hair that reaches his waist and he has golden slitted eyes. But what the girl was looking at were his 2 large horn-like appendages, which resemble that of a moon rabbit, on his head that he gained when he absorbed Kaguya and the Juubi.

"Are you okay?" said Shigure as the girl hasn't said anything yet before covering his ears as the girl squealed and grabbed his horns and was rubbing them.

"What kind of Faunus are you?" asked the girl excitedly, still being new to his horns he was very sensitive to them and couldn't help but purr as his tail, which resembled Kyuubi's tail but white in color, came out from his coat which made the girl squeal some more before touching his tail.

"U-Uhm can you p-please let g-go of my t-tail?" asked Shigure pleadingly which made the girl let go of his tail and was grinning sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head.

"Sorry about that when I saw your horns I got fascinated and when your tail came out I couldn't help myself, by the way my name is Ruby Rose." said the now known Ruby as she stretched her hand.

"It's okay and nice to meet you Ruby my name is Shigure Tsuki." said Shigure as he grabbed her hand and gave a small bow to Ruby.

They were like that for a few seconds before Shigure started walking towards the school. He looked back towards Ruby and saw that she hasn't moved yet and had a sad expression on her face.

"Ruby?" Shigure called out which had gotten her attention.

"Yeah?" she asks.

"You coming? We are going to be late if we don't hurry."

"Wait you want to walk together?"

"I don't see why not, we are friends right?" asked Shigure before he covered his ears as once again Ruby squealed before jumping on Shigure's back and pointing towards the Academy.

"Then what are we waiting for let's go," she exclaimed which earned a chuckle from the Tsuki. As they were walking Ruby saw that he didn't have a weapon and was confused on this, "Shigure?"

"Yes Ruby?"

"Where's your weapon?"

"Weapons."

"Excuse me?"

"I have more than one weapon."

"REALLY!? CAN YOU SHOW ME THEM, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEEEAASSSSEE!" said Ruby excitedly as Shigure nodded.

"Okay but can you get off my back so I can show you." and when she did a sword appeared in his hand. It is a regular Katana with a black sheathe and features several metallic ornaments on the bottom, it also has a yellow sageo, a cord that seems to be used to tie the katana to the waist. The guard is oval bronze in color, and the handle seems to be braided from white and black material. When Shigure took out the blade Ruby saw that it has several intricate ornaments, most notable is a relief of a dragon at the endpoint of the hilt.

Ruby was looking at the sword in awe as it was the most beautiful katana she had ever seen. "So what does it do? Or is it a regular katana?" she asked which made Shigure grin.

"Why don't we find out." he said as he walked towards a nearby tree and slashed it. He walked back to Ruby while sheathing the katana. Ruby was confused about this until her eyes widen. Right when a click was heard the tree fell apart into many pieces, which just one slash from a sword shouldn't have been able to do.

"Wha? How did yo-? I uh-" Ruby was stuttering that it made Shigure laugh.

"Oh man that never gets old. And how? Simple Yamato is a blade so sharp and fast that it can cut through anything even dimensions so to speak." said Shigure as Ruby nodded.

"Wow that is one cool blade, sooo…I got this thing." said Ruby as she grabbed the box from her back, and it morphed into a scythe as she stabbed it into the ground.

"A scythe cool." said Shigure as he saw Ruby change the scythe into a gun

"And it is also a customizable, high impact sniper rifle." said Ruby proudly as she loaded the gun.

"Sweet, all I have are these girls." said Shigure as he reached behind his coat and took out two pistols. Both weapons have the same design, with one being black, and the other being white. The pistols resemble Desert Eagles, with customizable grips twisting into sharp points. Near the bore of each pistol are engravings of scrollwork, and each also sports a ring hammer, "Ruby meet Zetsubō (Despair)," he motioned to the black pistol, "and Kibō (Hope)." he motioned the white one.

"So how do you change the magazines, they don't look like they can be reloaded?" said Ruby as Shigure let her hold Kibō and it was heavy for her if holding it with two hands was any clue. She tried to shoot it but couldn't as Shigure took Kibō away from Ruby which made her pout.

"I don't, they run on condensed energy that is shot out with a speed equivalent to that of, if not greater than a regular bullet would be, and also I can channel elements through it." Said Shigure as Ruby was shocked again that someone has a gun that doesn't run out of ammo.

"So what other weapons do you have?" asked Ruby eagerly but pouted as Shigure grinned a bit.

"I don't think we have the time Ruby besides it wouldn't be any fun I showed you all my weapons. ' _I don't even have other weapons but the face she made was actually kinda cute._ ' ' _ **Agreed.**_ ' So do you know where we are going?" asked Shigure as he looked around.

"No I was following you?" said Ruby sheepishly as Shigure sighed with a smile and placed his index and middle finger on the ground and closed his eyes. He was like this for a while before he got up.

"Okay I found a large group of people not to far from here." said Shigure as Ruby nodded and followed him.

 **Later**

Shigure and Ruby entered a building and saw many students there waiting, as they were walking they heard a voice call out to them, or more specifically Ruby.

"Ruby," they turned and saw a girl with long blonde hair that reminded Shigure of Naruto, lilac-colored eyes and was wearing a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small, golden buttons. She also has a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white, asymmetrical back skirt. Aside from an orange scarf around her neck, she has no discernible jewelry. She wears brown, knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray, bandana-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wears fingerless black gloves underneath what seem like two yellow mechanized bracelets with a black design, "I saved you a spot!" and walked towards her.

"So how's your first day going little sister? And who is this?" asked the girl.

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded? And Yang this is Shigure Tsuki, Shigure this is my older sister Yang Xiao Long." she said quite angry.

"Yikes. Meltdown already?" said Yang.

"You exploded?" asked Shigure but wasn't heard between the two sisters.

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school and there was a fire, and I think some ice…" said Ruby as she put her hand on her chin thinking.

"Are you being sarcastic?" asked Yang teasingly.

"Ugh I wish, I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage and she yells at me!" while she was saying this a girl with white hair and light blue eyes, Weiss Schnee, was behind her listening to her and was getting angrier for every comment Ruby made, "Then I sneezed, and then I exploded! And then she yelled again! And I felt really, really bad! And I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

"YOU!" yelled Weiss behind Ruby which made her jump on Shigure's arm.

"Oh god, it's happening again!" as she buried her shoulder on Shigure's neck which earned a blush from him.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" said Weiss.

"Oh my god, you really exploded." said Yang looking at Ruby in disbelief.

"Okay it seems you girls got on the wrong side of the foot why don't we take this from the beginning and try to be friends, okay?" said Shigure as he got Ruby off of him.

"Shut it rabbit boy!" Said Weiss with a heated glare as Shigure gave a small sigh.

This was another thing Shigure had to deal with ever since he got in this world the discriminatory of humans with animal traits such as horns, or tail and they were called Faunus. Mostly everywhere he went he was met with the glares and hated looks just because people saw him as a something that wasn't them, but Shigure got used to it due to his childhood with Naruto since he didn't have any chakra at all, until now that is.

"Hey, he's only trying to be nice." Yelled Ruby which made Weiss scoff and turn around making the few seconds awkward but luckily Professor Ozpin appeared on stage.

"I'll keep this brief," he started as everyone looked towards him, "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge…To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." Ruby looked towards Yang and Shigure with a smile, Shigure saw this and couldn't help but give a smile of his own which earned a blush from Ruby, "But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose…direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." And with that he left before a blonde woman came up to the mic and spoke.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight for tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready you are dismissed." And she left as well.

 **Later that Night**

Shigure was walking to the ballroom after taking a shower; he was wearing some black sweatpants and a white long-sleeve shirt that clings to his body like a second skin. As he entered the ballroom he was met with many stares from the females which made him blush and uncomfortable as he heard them talking about his ears and tail.

He kept on walking passing by Yang and Ruby and gave them a small wave which earned two different reactions from them. From Yang he got a flirtatious wink, and from Ruby he got a blush on her face and a small wave. He gave them both a smile before walking to his sleeping bag which was near the end of the room.

As he laid down on his sleeping bag Kaguya decided to make her presence known.

' _ **So when are you getting together with that Ruby girl or her sister Yang? Or maybe that Weiss girl, you need a girl to keep you in line. I want my grandkids already!**_ ' said Kaguya almost teasingly which made him gain a tick mark.

' _Really Kaguya! Again with the whole grandkids deal I told you I'm still young for that._ ' said Shigure before he heard Yang. He turned and saw Yang and Ruby talking to a girl with black hair and a ribbon on her hair. He saw that the black-haired girl had a book called 'Tales of Naruto Uzumaki'.

' _ **It seems you have another follower from the book, Jiraiya.**_ ' said Kaguya with a smirk on her face.

Two months since coming to this world Shigure decided to publish a book under the guise of Jiraiya Senju, in honor of Jiraiya and Tsunade since they've been the closest parents and grandparents figures he had, and also for Naruto since the story was about him.

' _Yeah, but I hope she isn't a fan of Icha Icha. How you convinced me to publish that is a mystery to me._ ' said Shigure as he gave a small chuckle. But before Kaguya could answer they heard Weiss, Yang, and Ruby arguing. Shigure groaned as he wanted to sleep, but luckily the black-haired girl blew out the candles, silencing them.

"Thank you!" he yelled in a teasing tone before going to bed but not before smirking as he heard Yang and Ruby yell 'Hey!'

 **Next Day**

Shigure woke up the next day feeling refreshed before blinking a few times as he saw an enthusiastic orange haired girl talking to a guy who had a highlight of magenta in his hair. He stretched a bit but couldn't move his tail, confused, he looked back and saw Ruby cuddling with his tail snoring away without a care in the world. He blushed a bit before being confused on how she got here when the boys and girls were separated but heard a chuckle coming from his mind.

' _ **Aww that's cute Shigure your girlfriend here is a sleepwalker and cuddler from the looks of it, so hurry up and give me grandchildren already.'**_ said Kaguya teasingly and excitedly already seeing herself with grandchildren.

' _What the hell Kaa-chan! Grandchildren really I'm still young?! Besides Ruby is just a friend so don't bring her into this.'_ said Shigure before he cut the connection and gave Ruby a little shake which earned a groan from her and opened her eyes to see a smiling Shigure.

"Shigure? What are you doing on my bed?" she asked tiredly as she rubbed her eyes.

"Well good morning to you too sleepy head and actually you're in my bed. So can I have my tail back please?" Ruby saw what she was holding and let's go with a blush in her face.

After getting ready and eating breakfast while listening to that cheerful orange-haired girl since they were right next to her. They went to the weapons locker to get their weapons; well Ruby did as Shigure keep his weapons sealed. He was meditating but got distracted a few times hearing Ruby and Yang fighting something about milk and shells, he wasn't even going to ask. They left to the designated area Professor Goodwitch told all freshmen to go to.

 **Beacon Cliff**

Shigure was standing on a square platform like the rest of the students.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest," stated Ozpin as Glynda stepped forward.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams'. Well, allow us to out put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates…today," said Glynda.

"What? Ohhh…" Ruby murmured in concern.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in the best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well," Ozpin said, hearing this Ruby groaned as did a few others, but Shigure was sure that there was more than just letting the students decide who they choose to be with, he was taught by Kakashi after all and as he says, 'Look underneath the underneath'.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner after the next four years," finished Ozpin and Shigure could have sworn he heard glass shattered.

"Whaaaat?!" Ruby exclaimed in panic.

"See? I told you-!" the orange-haired stated, Ozpin had to cut her off before she could continue speaking.

"After you've partnered up, make you way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path…or you will die." This cause Jaune to laugh nervously before gulping loudly.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, uhm sir-" Jaune asked hesitantly, raising his hand but Ozpin interrupted him.

"Good! Now take your positions."

Shigure took a look at his surroundings, seeing near the left end of the line was the black-haired girl with a katana on her back and a bow in her hair, Weiss with a rapier, a red-head girl in spartan-like armor holding a shield and a sword, a guy with a light-green mohawk, that cheerful orange-haired girl with a grenade launcher on her back, the guy with magenta highlights holding green pistol-knives in his hands, an arrogant light-brown haired man in armor, Yang, Ruby, Jaune and finally Shigure.

Everyone was getting ready in their fighting stances except for Jaune who still had his hand raised. Soon enough the mechanical platforms they were standing on started ejecting people into the forest, starting with the left.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um…a question," Jaune asks, not noticing that the number of students being left on the cliff was getting smaller and smaller, "so this landing…strategy thing…Uh, wha- what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

' _ **He's not that dense is he? I mean can't he see the others being sent flying.'**_ said Kaguya through their mental link.

' _Well you did feel his energy right? He may have about a Low-Jonin level energy but he doesn't seem that experienced in fighting.'_ replied Shigure to Kaguya.

"No. You will be falling," answered Ozpin getting Shigure out of his talk with Kaguya.

"Uh-huh…Yeah," whilst Jaune was still talking, the orange-haired girl and the guy with the magenta highlight were launched into the forest.

Shigure saw Yang wink at Ruby before putting on sunglasses and was launched into the air followed by Ruby who gave Shigure a grin, before she was launched.

"So, what exactly is a landing strategYYY!..." Jaune exclaimed as he was launched into the air.

Shigure was waiting to be launch but it has been a few moments before Ozpin talked, "Mr. Tsuki we need to talk."

"Please call me Shigure. I'm not one for formalities." said Shigure with a smile before turning serious, "So what is you want to talk about?"

"Well we can start on where we left off the last time we saw each other." said Ozpin as Shigure nodded.

"Well instead of telling you which will take hours, something I don't want, I can just show you but I'm warning you. I'll be showing you my entire life and it is not for the faint of heart." said Shigure as he walked towards Ozpin and Glynda whilst doing hand seals and pressed his finger on their foreheads and whispered, **'Life Style: Memory Transfer Jutsu'** they froze for a few minutes before Glynda, even with years of being a Huntress, only had tears in her eyes. Ozpin on the other hand had a sad look on his face seeing the life Shigure lived from being beaten during his childhood to his Shinobi life to the Fourth Shinobi War to now.

"I-I'm just surprised you didn't crack under the life you had. You have a very strong will something a Hunter and Huntress needs to have. Thank you for showing us your life. I'm sure that it must've been difficult for you to do that." said Ozpin but Shigure just gave a small smile.

"It's okay I don't care. What happened, happened I can't change the past just look to a brighter future. Though I do have a question there are like an odd number of us if we are going to have a team of four only one person will be without a team. So how does that work?" asked Shigure.

"Well it's simple we were going to have you wait until all the pairings have been made then send you. Then the pair you make first contact with will be your partners there will be a team with five students. It will be an experiment to see how a group of five will work." said Glynda with a few tears still in her eyes. Shigure saw this and walked up to her and gave her a hug which made her gasp a bit before hugging him back, Ozpin saw this and gave a small smile.

"W-Why?" asked Glynda after a moment of silence.

"Why what?" said Shigure knowing what she was going to say.

"Why didn't you defend yourself? Why didn't you fight back? Why did you let them do all those things to you?" she said.

"Because if I did I would be no better than them. If I fought back it will prove that they were right that I am a demon, and would have had me killed or executed, though I kind of am a demon from what I showed you." said Shigure chuckling a bit.

"It seems the final pairings have been made so go and get ready Shigure." said Ozpin and Shigure nodded and let's go of Glynda and walks to the platform and crosses his arms to get ready with a smirk on his face.

"Let's Rock!" said Shigure before he is launched into the forest.

* * *

(1)- Outfit like Vergil in Devil May Cry 3 but black.

 **Ch.1 End.**

 **That's Ch.1 of Nephilim in Renmant Let me know what you think. It's almost midnight for me and I work I'll continue to write my stories during work…just gotta be very discreet about it…anyways until next time.**

 **Next time: Emerald Forest.**

 **Like it? Hate it? Review or Pm please?**


	2. Chapter 2: Emerald Forest Part 1

**HikariKit here with Ch.2 of Nephilim in Renmant.**

 **Merry Christmas Eve everyone. This is my gift to you all.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, DMC, or Naruto. Only my OC and ideas.**

* * *

"Red Like Roses."- Speech

" **Mirror."-** Demon/God/Bijuu talking

' _I Burn.'-_ Thinking

' _ **From Shadows.'-**_ Demon/God/Bijuu thinking

* * *

 **Last time in Nephilim in Renmant:**

" _Why didn't you defend yourself? Why didn't you fight back? Why did you let them do all those things to you?" she said._

" _Because if I did I would be no better than them. If I fought back it will prove that they were right that I am a demon, and would have had me killed or executed, though I kind of am a demon from what I showed you." said Shigure chuckling a bit._

" _It seems the final pairings have been made so go and get ready Shigure." said Ozpin and Shigure nodded and let's go of Glynda and walks to the platform and crosses his arms to get ready with a smirk on his face._

" _Let's do this!" said Shigure before he is launched into the forest._

* * *

 **Story Start**

 **-Moments before Shigure's launch- Emerald Forest**

The forest seemed calmed, the only thing that can be heard was a black bird chirping in the sky, due to being early in the morning and how the sun was positioned, it gave the bird a majestic look.

Suddenly, a red and black blur zipped right through the black bird as it gave a final shriek and was replaced with a burst of feathers.

"Birdie, no!" Ruby cried out as she fell down into the forest.

As she was falling she fired a few rounds from Crescent Rose's gun form in an attempt to slow down her speed. Seeing that she had yet to slow down she changed it into her scythe form and caught on one of the tree's branches.

At the same time, Weiss hopped from a white snowflake glyph that she had summoned from her rapier.

The black-haired boy with the magenta highlight, Lie Ren, used his twin trench knife-pistols to spiral down a tree and hit the ground. Brushing the dust off his clothes, he heard a bang and looked up to see a yellow blur, who was Yang, flying through the air.

"Woo-hooo! Yeah! Ally-oop!" Yang screamed as she flew thought the air.

Using her dual ranged shot gauntlets, which she calls them Ember Celica, to shoot herself further and further north until she finally turned and gave Ember Celica one last bang and crashed through the leaves of a tree, only to spin as she leap from two trees, and tumble to the ground.

"Nailed it!" she exclaimed.

The red-head girl with the Spartan-like armor, Pyrrha Nikos, used her shield to burst through three trees and landed on a high tree branch. Switching her weapon from a sword into a rifle, she looked through the scope and evaluated her surroundings. Off in the distance she saw a flailing Jaune screaming as he fell helplessly.

Switching her rifle into a spear, she pulled her right hand back ready to throw whilst her left hand was used to aim her throw. It only took a moment for her to aim until she threw the spear across the air. Giving a bang the spear traveled faster to its target.

"Thank you!" Jaune cried out in the distance.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha replied while waving which made no sense since Jaune wouldn't have seen her.

 **-With Ruby-**

' _Gotta find Yang! Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find…'_ was the thought of one Ruby Rose as she frantically search for her sister Yang.

"Yang! Yaaang!" she yelled hoping that she was nearby.

' _Oh this is bad, this is really bad! What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first?'_ she thought before considering other people, _'Well, there's Jaune. He's nice. He's funny…but I don't think he's very good in a fight, though.'_ As a mental chibi cartoon version of Jaune appeared fighting a pack of Beowolves, but it didn't end very well as he was assaulted by the Beowolves.

' _Ooh! What about Blake…'_ she smiled at the thought _'so mysterious…so calm…plus she likes books! Then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her…Ugh!'_ as another mental image appeared only this time it was a cartoon Blake but she walked further and further away from a cartoon Ruby who was talking and talking.

' _Well there's Shigure,'_ she thought as a small noticeable blush appeared on her face. If she couldn't find Yang then Shigure was the next best thing, _'Yeah, me and Shigure. Maybe if we're on the same team we can get to know each other better and then…'_ she shook her head of her daydreams.

' _Okay…who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Shigure, Jaune, Blake, aaaand…'_ as time slowed down as she skidded to a halt and was in front of a familiar girl with white hair and a rapier. She stopped just in time to see her eyes, which was followed by a pregnant pause. Weiss eyes had a cold, calculating feel to them. Ruby just gave a small smile.

All of a sudden Weiss turned on her heel and walked away from Ruby. Ruby shaken out her thoughts took a step forward a bit.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" she exclaimed and stop as she kicked the ground slightly dejected, "We're supposed to be teammates…"

She followed Weiss and a few moments later she heard another voice.

"Come one, come on! Stupid…!" exclaimed Jaune as he struggled to free himself from the spear stuck on his hood.

He then saw Weiss and gave an embarrassing wave and a nervous chuckle. Weiss simply headed back in the direction she came from causing Jaune to slump his shoulders.

"By no means does this make us friends," Weiss stated as she dragged Ruby by her hood.

"You came back!" Ruby yelled cheerfully as she raised her arms in the air

"Wait! Come back! Who's going to get me down from here?!" Jaune yelled as the two girls went further and further away from him.

"Jaune?" came a female voice from below him. Jaune looked down to see Pyrrha with her arms crossed looking up at him.

"Do you…have any spots left on your team?" Pyrrha asked.

"Very funny." Jaune said, crossing his arms and looking away, before looking down at her and gave a smile, which she returned.

 **-With Yang-**

Yang was walking through the forest, "Hellllloooo!" she yelled not noticing a black blur passing through the trees near her, "Is anyone out there? Hellooooo?! I'm getting bored here!"

She then heard rustling behind a bush which made her turn to the sound, "Is someone there?" she walks to the bush and pokes her head through it, "Ruby, Is that you?" and looked up to see a Ursa growling at her, "Nope!" before rolling to the side from the Ursa and activates Ember Celica before she backflips as another Ursa tries to attack her from behind.

One of the Ursa runs up to her and gets punch on the stomach while the other gets an uppercut and a kick.

"You guys wouldn't have happened to see a girl with a red hood, would you?" asked Yang and all she got was a growl from the Ursa's, "You could just say no!"

Suddenly, one of the Ursa swipes at her twice, Yang barely dodges the attacks. After dodging she merely laughs at the Ursa.

"Geez, you two couldn't hit the broad side of a…"

Before she could finish her insult, she sees a single strand on her golden hair falling to the floor.

"You…" she said in a low voice, as she closed her eyes before opening them, her once lilac eyes were now blood red and filled with rage. Both Ursa's looked at one another confused on what was happening, "You monsters!" Yang yells as an inferno surrounds her for a moment before rushing towards one the Ursa responsible for her hair, and delivers a devastating combo on the poor creature, making it fly through several burning trees. The other Ursa tries to attack her but stops short at Yang's gaze as a tree falls behind her.

"What? You want some, too?! Yang yells at the petrified beast.

The Ursa, in a moment of courage, prepares to strike but suddenly a whirling noise was heard from behind the beast and it falls down a second later to reveal Blake with her katana, Gambol Shroud, on the beast's back.

Blake recalls her weapon back to her hand before sheathing it and gives a smile to the side. Yang, whose eyes are now back to their usual lilac, scoffs.

"I could have taken him."

 **-With Ruby and Weiss- Ruby POV**

"What was _that_?! That should've been easy!" I exclaimed, both Weiss and I having recently escaped an encounter with a pack of Beowolves.

"Well perhaps if you had exercised even the _slightest_ amount of caution with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!" She counters, causing me to scoff.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I cried out.

"I'm surprised someone who talks so _much_ would communicate so _little_ during an encounter!"

"Well, I'm sorry you need my help to win a fight. I'm just _fine_ on my own!"

"Well, congratulations on being the strongest _child_ to sneak your way into Beacon. Bravo!"

Weiss started walking away yet again causing me to give an agitated shriek as I unfold Crescent Rose, slice a tree down to the stump, refold it back, and follow Weiss as the tree crashes behind me. Had I stayed a second longer I would have seen a large dark feather falling to the trunk behind us.

 **-Present Time Shigure- 3** **RD** **POV**

Shigure was speeding through the forest in the air but he was talking to Kaguya at the moment.

' _ **Do you want me to locate someone for you?'**_ she asks.

' _No.'_ Shigure replies

' _ **How about I open a portal and send you to the ruin?'**_

' _No Mother!'_ he says again getting a bit annoyed.

' _ **Maybe I could-'**_

' _Kaguya-kaachan will you let me please try to take this exam my way! I don't want you to help okay, besides it wouldn't be fair for the others!'_ snapped Shigure which shocked her a bit.

' _ **Okay I'll stay quiet –sniff- my son doesn't want his mothers' help -sniff sniff- how cruel this world can be.'**_ and with that she cut the connection.

Shigure sighed at this before closing his eyes and going into his mindscape. When he got there instead of a desert with a night sky, it appeared to be on the moon with the stars and cosmos around even a few shooting stars passed by him. He saw Kaguya sitting looking up to the stars with a sad expression on her face. Giving another sigh he walked up to her and sat next to her. They stayed in silence for a few minutes until Shigure spoke,

"I'm sorry for snapping at you Kaguya-kaachan. It's just I wanted to give the others a fair advantage."

"I know Sochi it's just that while you may not be my actual son. You gave a second chance to be a mother. I've done horrible things not just to you but everyone I've met and you have every right to be mad at me but you're not. You were kind to me and helped me through what I've done. And in return I helped you but when you called me kaa-chan, words couldn't describe how I felt. I know I can get annoying but I just want to be the mother I always dreamed of being. Loving, kind, helping you when I can, tease you for grandchildren, singing you lullabies, and giving you advice. So if anyone should be sorry it's me." said Kaguya as she gave Shigure a smile.

Shigure gave one in return before hugging her, "You don't have to apologize Kaguya you are and have done all those things and no matter what happens you will always be a great mother to me."

Soon Shigure started disappearing signaling that he was leaving his mindscape. When he opened his eyes he was almost five centimeters away from hitting a tree, "Oh shit!" he yelled as he narrowly avoided the tree before avoiding another. When he landed he started running trying to see if he can see anyone in the distance.

' _ **Oh, and before I forget watch out.**_ **'** Said Kaguya before cutting the connection as he approaches a bush; confused on what she meant before going through it but he felt that he crashed into someone as he heard a yell and they all fell to the ground.

"Ouch! / Ow!" he heard two separate voices, and tried to get up, groaning as his eyes were closed. He felt his hands on something soft and without thinking he gave a squeeze. He then heard two moans before opening his eyes in shock and saw Yang and Blake looking at him with blushes on their faces. Shigure gaining a blush as he saw where his hands were on quickly got up from them and bowed.

"I'm sorry! It was an accident! Don't hurt me!" he said.

"I-It's O-okay Shigure it was an accident right Blake." Said Yang still blushing a bit as Blake just nodded not looking at Shigure.

"A-are you s-sure?" he asks not looking them in the eyes. Yang saw this and walked up to Shigure and placed a hand on his shoulders which made him flinch before looking at Yang who smiled.

"Yes we are sure. It was an accident so don't worry okay." She said and saw Shigure nod before gaining a smirk, "Though you have to take us both on a date now."

"W-what?!" yelled both Shigure and Blake as they looked at Yang in shock.

"You have to take us both on a date." Yang replied.

"C-can't you both just beat me up and be done with it." he asks, seeing that happen to Jiraiya every time at the hot springs, as Yang just shook her head.

"Nope, you will take us on a date after this is all over. No ifs, ands, or buts."

Shigure sighed before looking at Blake who was still shocked, "You okay with this Blake?"

"W-what?" Blake asks.

"I asked if you're okay with this. If you don't want to do it, you don't have to; I won't force you to go on a date with me."

"No I'm okay with it. I'm just shocked that Yang just said that so suddenly." said Blake as Shigure nodded.

"Though I hope what I say next doesn't make this more awkward than it needs to be." said Shigure as Yang looked at him with a confused expression.

"And what is that?" she asks.

"Well since there were an odd number of students in the forest. I was left behind until all the pairs were formed and then I was launched. And the pair I make first contact with will be my partners. There will be a team of five members." He said as they nodded feeling a bit awkward as the guy that 'touched' them is going to be living with them for the next four years.

"Yeah that was awkward." said Blake before they started walking again and soon reached the ruins.

"You think this is it?" asked Yang before noticing the deadpan looks on Blake and Shigure as they started walking closer to the ruin. When they got closer they saw chess pieces on top of pedestals, which a couple were already missing.

"Chess pieces?" Blake questioned, confused.

"Looks like it, though we aren't the first ones here it seems." stated Shigure.

"Well, I guess we should pick one." Blake said.

"Hmmmm…" Yang said as she studied the golden knight before picking it up and showing it to Blake and Shigure, "How about a cute little pony?"

"Sure. / Cool." said Blake and Shigure as they walked closer to the center.

"That wasn't too hard!" said Yang.

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find." Blake said as they all shared a smile.

 **-With Jaune and Pyrrha-**

Jaune and Pyrrha looked into the mouth of a dark cave.

"Think this is it?" Jaune asked as they entered the cave, moving along with a makeshift torch that Jaune was able to make before they entered the cave.

"I'm not sure this is it." Pyrrha said once they were inside the cave.

"Pyrrha, I made a torch, could you at least humor me for, like, five more feet?" said Jaune as he sighed.

As the two continued further into the cave, Jaune tripped on the ground, the torch flying out of his hand and into a small puddle, extinguishing the flame so the two were cast in darkness with only their eyes visible.

"Do you... feel that?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune got up.

"Soul-crushing regret?" Jaune said nervously.

"No, it's... _warm_..." Pyrrha said.

The pair continued onward through the cave until they saw a large glowing point of gold right in front of them, illuminating Jaune's excited features.

"That's the relic!" Jaune exclaimed as he reached out to grab it, only for the object to move away from his reach, much to the confusion on Pyrrha, "Hey! Bad... relic!"

He tries to get it again, then jumps forward and hangs onto it as the object raises him above the ground.

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed as the finally caught the golden object.

"Uh…Jaune...?" Pyrrha asked worried as Jaune's catch lowered itself so he was dangling in front of the now-glowing red lines and eyes of a Death Stalker.

 **-With Blake, Yang and Shigure** -

As they were talking they suddenly heard a girlish scream that was heard from far away, causing all of them to look at the direction the noise came from.

"Some girl's in trouble! Blake, Shigure, did you guys hear that?" Yang exclaimed to her partners.

"No I'm pretty sure that was a guy." Shigure said with a deadpanned look remembering when Kakashi screamed, when he found his entire Icha Icha collection on fire, courtesy of Anko.

"Are you sure? That sounded like a girl."

"Trust me that was a guy. What do you think Blake?" said Shigure as Blake was looking towards the sky.

As they were talking Shigure looked to the side and felt something he hasn't felt since being in the Elemental Nations. ' _That feels like…demonic energy, well I shouldn't be surprised._ '

' _ **You should check it out Sochi. I can feel that there are humans there as well.**_ ' said Kaguya through their mental link.

"Hey I'll be back you two I gotta check on something really quick." Said Shigure before he left not even bothering receiving a response.

Shigure appeared and he saw the instructors fighting what looked like scarecrows that have burlap sacks on their faces, with blades on either their arms or legs. He saw an instructor about to be killed and Shigure quickly created an energized sword and sent it to the scarecrow killing it.

Shigure landed infront of the instructor with Yamato in his hand, "Get everyone out of here, I'll take care of them."

"But your just a fresh Academy Student, what can you do?" said the Instructor before his scroll started ringing and when he answered it Professor Ozpin voice was heard.

"I _would listen to him Instructor. Shigure knows these things better than anyone, so take your men and leave the area immediately._ " said Ozpin before he ended the call.

The Instructor complied before getting his men out of the area as Shigure looked as the scarecrows started to circle around him, before two more scarecrows but bigger and having many blades on their arms, legs, and back, Mega Scarecrows, appeared through a red rune as the area was covered in a red dome.

"Bring it you ugly shits." said Shigure as the one of the Mega Scarecrows rushed to attack him and made a swipe but he blocked it before using Air Trick to dodge a scarecrow as it tried to stab him.

 **-With Jaune and Pyrrha-**

At the cave entrance, Pyrrha was rushing out right as the large, dark, scorpion-like creature of Grimm known as a Death Stalker crashed through the hole, roaring and waving its grass-encrusted claws as Jaune hung from its stinger.

"Help! Whoa-ah-ah-ah-ah! Why?! Pyrrha! He-e-e-elp! Pyrrha, this is not the relic! It's not!" Jaune exclaimed as he continued sobbing whilst being thrown around, "Do something!"

"Jaune! Whatever you do, don't let-" before she could finish her sentence, the Death Stalker hurled its tail back and launched the still-screaming Jaune across the forest, she could only watch in dismay, "... go."

Turning back to the creature in front of her, she smiled embarrassingly and rushed away after Jaune, the creature following in pursuit, snapping its claws at the retreating form of Pyrrha.

 **-With Ruby and Weiss- Weiss POV**

"Ruby! I told you this was a bad idea!" I screamed as we were hanging from the side of a large, dark, bird Grimm.

"We're fine! Stop worrying!" Ruby said loudly, trying to be casual about it.

"I am **SO** far beyond worrying!"

"In a good way?"

"In a bad way! In a very bad way!"

"Well, why don't we just **jump**?" Ruby asked suddenly.

"What are you? **Insane**?!" I said, only to notice that Ruby had already jumped, "Oh, you insufferable little red-!"

- **With Blake, Yang- 3** **RD** **POV**

"Hey did you hear that? What should we do?" Yang said before turning to see Blake looking at the sky and pointing towards it.

"Heads uuuuuuuu-" said the free falling form of Ruby, time seemed to slow down as Ruby came down, before seeing a blonde blur rush by through the sky.

It was Jaune as he and Ruby collided into the nearby tree.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" asked Blake.

Suddenly, several crashing noises are heard in the forest ahead of them, and an Ursa comes out, claws swiping, just as a pink blast of energy hits it in the back and it crashes to the ground, showing its orange-haired rider.

"YEEEE-HAAAAW!" Nora said, rolling off the creatures back and getting up with a groan, "Awwww... Its broken." she finished as she dashed onto its neck and observed the carcass as Ren came up from behind her.

"Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again." Ren said panting and leaning on the monster. Looking up again he noticed the pink dotted outline of where his partner should be and looked around to see where she had run off to again.

"Oooohh..." Nora said, picking up the golden rook piece, " _I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!_ " she chanted in a sing-song voice while dancing around.

"Nora!" Ren exclaimed.

"Coming, Ren!" Nora said saluting, before skipping off to her friend.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake questioned her partner.

"I..." before Yang could finish, she was interrupted by the sound of a screech from their right. Looking to where the sound came from, they saw Pyrrha running to the temple with a Death Stalker right behind her.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha exclaims, seeing her partner up in the tree.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune exclaimed as well, waving at his partner upside down a tree, as Ruby jumped down.

"Ruby!" "Yang!" "Nora!" the last one was spoken by said orange-haired girl, interrupting what was supposed to be a hug between sisters.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake questioned, Yang getting angrier and angrier, before bursting into a small inferno, as her hair seemingly floated before gravity brought it back down.

"I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something _crazy_ happens again?!" Yang exclaimed. A small silence was heard as everyone stood awkwardly waiting for Yang to cool down, Ren running over to a ditzy Nora, as Blake and Ruby were looking up.

"Umm... Yang?" Ruby said tugging on her sister's shirt and pointing upward which made Yang drop her head and shoulders. All followed to where her finger was pointing to see Weiss hanging on a talon, the size of her entire body, which belonged to a gigantic Nevermore.

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss yelled at Ruby from her position.

"I said 'jump'!" Ruby shouted back.

"She's gonna fall." Blake pointed out.

"She'll be fine." Ruby dismissed.

"She's falling." Ren said.

Jaune, having finally recovered from his collision with the tree, looks up to see Weiss falling through the air. _'This is my chance._ ' Thought Jaune before jumping off the branch with his arms outstretched, he caught her in a slowed-down moment.

"Just... dropping in?" Jaune says, both look down and see that they still haven't touched the ground yet, "Oh, God."

They hang on to each other wide-eyed as their moment of suspension ends and gravity taking over, their weapons flying behind them.

"Oh, noooooooo-" was Jaune's exclamation before he faceplanted into the dirt, limbs splayed out, serving as the perfect landing spot for Weiss as she falls into a seated position on his body.

"My hero." Weiss said mockingly.

"My back..." Jaune groaned.

The Death Stalker is still hunting Pyrrha, but she manages to land on her side at the feet of the heroes.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang says.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby says followed by a battle cry and charging at the creature.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang yelled as she ran after her sister. Ruby charged at the oncoming Death Stalker, still screaming and fired Crescent Rose to increase her speed. When the two met, the Grimm swiped Ruby away with one of its massive claws, knocking the girl back.

"Do-Don't worry I got this." said Ruby groggily getting up, she then turned and shot some rounds from Crescent Rose to the Grimm, before folding Crescent Rose and running with the Grimm after her.

"Ruby!" Yang exclaimed once more, running forward. But before she could reach Ruby, the Nevermore from before caws above them, flapping its wings and releasing lines of sharpened feathers with points, one of which had caught onto Ruby's cape, preventing Yang from reaching her.

"Ruby! Get out of there!"

"I'm trying!" Ruby yelled back, struggling with her cloak. The Death Stalker approached her and raised its golden stinger above the frightened red haired girl and headed down on her.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled out, reaching out in vain. Ruby turned her back to the Grimm and closed her eyes, awaiting her inevitable demise.

* * *

 **Omake**

"Hmmmm…" Yang said as she studied the 'artifacts' before picking one up and showing it to Blake and Shigure, "How about a cute little pony?"

When Shigure and Blake turned to Yang they saw her holding a sky-blue coat Pegasus with rainbow color mane and tail, about the size of a small lion cub.

"She's cute right? Right? Isn't she?" asked Yang as she saw them not saying anything, "C'mon she's a mini pegasus!"

"Well…I think this one's cuter." said Blake holding a light purple coat Unicorn with dark blue mane and tail with a rose and violet streak.

"Ooh! A unicorn." said Yang in amazement as she gained stars in her eyes and a few around her face.

"Actually girls this one is the cutest." said Shigure holding a pony, an Alicorn, with a very dark, almost midnight blue coat. The mane and tail had the colors of a clear night sky, complete with sparkles to represent the stars, and was translucent enough to see through it at some points.

Both Yang and Blake dropped their respective ponies before going gaga all over the pony in Shigure's arms. While said ponies on the ground, were rubbing their flanks, and looking at Yang and Blake with a bit of anger in their eyes.

"So…Pinkie Pie?" said the Pegasus as the Unicorn nodded.

"Definitely Pinkie Pie." said the Unicorn as they both smirked.

Whilst Yang and Blake, they both couldn't help but shiver as they felt like an impending doom was gonna be set upon them, but they shrugged it off as nothing.

* * *

 **Ch.2 End.**

 **That's Ch.2 of Nephilim in Renmant. What will happen to Ruby now? Will Shigure be able to finish off the demons in time to help his teammates? Until next time.**

 **Note the Omake I found it on Youtube looking at RWBY comics, so credit goes to the original creator.**

 **Next time: Emerald Forest Part 2.**

 **Like it? Hate it? Review or Pm please?**


	3. Chapter 3: Emerald Forest Part 2

**HikariKit here with Ch.3 of Nephilim in Renmant.**

 **Got this done as well after finishing Ch. 9 of SoNMM, happy reading and almost a Happy New Year.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, DMC, or Naruto. Only my OC and ideas.**

* * *

"Red Like Roses."- Speech

" **Mirror."-** Demon/God/Bijuu talking

' _I Burn.'-_ Thinking

' _ **From Shadows.'-**_ Demon/God/Bijuu thinking

 **Last time in Nephilim in Renmant:**

 _"Ruby!" Yang exclaimed once more, running forward. But before she could reach Ruby, the Nevermore from before caws above them, flapping its wings and releasing lines of sharpened feathers with points, one of which had caught onto Ruby's cape, preventing Yang from reaching her._

 _"Ruby! Get out of there!"_

 _"I'm trying!" Ruby yelled back, struggling with her cloak. The Death Stalker approached her and raised its golden stinger above the frightened red haired girl and headed down on her._

 _"Ruby!" Yang yelled out, reaching out in vain. Ruby turned her back to the Grimm and closed her eyes, awaiting her inevitable demise._

* * *

 **Story Start**

 **-With Shigure- Moments Earlier**

Shigure slashed the last Mega Scarecrow and with a sigh he sheathed Yamato. He then heard a caw and saw the Nevermore from where Yang and Blake were.

Gaining a bad feeling, Shigure quickly ran to them. When he got there he saw a Death Stalker bringing down its stinger to Ruby and without thinking he quickly ran, using his Angel Boost in his legs, so fast that everyone saw a black blur passing Yang, followed by a white blur.

Time seemed to slow down for Shigure as the Stinger was getting closer and closer to Ruby. ' _I'm not gonna make it._ ' He stretched his left arm in vain trying to get to Ruby and what happened next shocked him. His left arm glowed red, ripping the sleeve off the coat, before a spectral hand shot out of him and stopped the stinger as it was centimeters from Ruby's back. Shigure saw that his left arm was now coated in a black-like demonic arm that looked like a fingerless gauntlet, his hand however now glowed a bright blue along with a backhand core that cracked up towards and around his arm.

"You are **so** childish!" Ruby heard the voice of Weiss exclaim. Opening her eyes, Ruby turned to see that the stinger of the Death Stalker was encased in ice and being held by a red hand.

"Weiss...Shigure…?" Ruby asked in disbelief.

"-And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit...," Weiss looked at the hand before she continued, " _difficult_... but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if _you_ quit trying to show off, I'll be... _nicer_." Weiss finished.

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this." Ruby retorted softly.

"You're fine." Weiss said, walking away.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Ruby clasped her hands together, closed her eyes, and gratefully whispered "Normal knees..." As she got back up, she was rushed by the blonde blur that is her sister and pulled into a hug.

"So happy you're okay!" Yang exclaimed, before the two looked up at the Nevermore that was beginning to circle back.

"Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?" Jaune exclaimed, noticing that the Nevermore was coming back at the group.

"Shigure!" yelled Blake bringing everyone's attention to the hybrid as he fell on one knee panting heavily feeling his left arm was burning as if lava was poured on it. He shivered remembering Kurotsuchi and Mei when Jiraiya took him and Naruto on a three-year training trip.

"I'm okay Blake, but we gotta go." said Shigure as Ruby, Yang came up to him.

"There is no sense in dillydallying, right our objective is in front of us." said Weiss pointing to the relics behind everyone.

"She's right our mission is to grab the artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things." said Ruby earning a nod from Weiss.

"Run and live…that's an idea I can get behind." said Jaune.

With everyone agreeing that was the best plan, Jaune and Ruby each grabbed a chess piece and looked at each other with a smile. All while the Death Stalker continued to fight against its bonds, cracking the ice a little in the process.

"Time we left!" Ren exclaimed as the pairs all had a relic now.

"Right. Let's go!" Ruby said, moving everyone forward with the exception of Blake, Shigure and Yang. The latter with a smile on her face as she watched her sister, while Shigure gave a small chuckle.

"What is it?" Blake asked her partners.

"Nothing..." Yang said, staring proudly at Ruby as she led their group onward.

"Just another proud sibling moment." said Shigure with Blake smiling in realization.

 **-Beacon Auditorium- Hours Later**

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." Ozpin listed off as the pictures of each person appeared on a screen. Currently all of the initiates that passed the initiation were here to be assigned their teams. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!"

The audience gave one more wave of ovation, while the four students walked off the stage as four other students walked onto the stage. Each taking their places in front of the headmaster as their faces filled the screen.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR." Amidst the clapping, Nora laughed and gave Ren a hug, "Led by... Jaune Arc!"

"Huh? L-Led by...?" Jaune said in disbelief.

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin said. A grinning Pyrrha offered a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, but her 'leader' was knocked over and fell to his butt in front of the now laughing audience.

"And finally Blake Belladona. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long and Shigure Tsuki." Ozpin started, motioning over to the five as they stood before him, with Shigure using his trench coat to cover his left arm, "The five of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBYS and be the first ever five person team. Led by... Ruby Rose!" This statement caused Weiss to look to her right surprised, where Ruby is obliviously in shock as Yang goes over to hug her sister.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang exclaimed as she hugged her sister. Amid the last round of cheers, Ozpin looked around in interest.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year." Ozpin said.

 **Next Morning**

It was a good day as the birds were chirping and the morning suns' rays were waking Weiss from her nice nap. She gave a small yawn and rubbing her eyes, not noticing Ruby next to her until it was too late. Ruby blew the whistle she had and that woke Weiss which made her fall off the bed.

"Good Morning Team RWBYS!" said Ruby in a joyful voice.

"What in the world is wrong with you?!" asked Weiss a little mad at being woken up by Ruby.

"Now that you're awake, we can officially begin our first order of business." Replied Ruby.

"Excuse me?" said Weiss dusting herself off.

"Decorating!" said Yang holding a bunch of stuff in her arms.

"What?" Weiss exclaimed in shock.

"We still have to unpack," said Blake holding up a suitcase before the contents fell off, "and clean." She said awkwardly.

Weiss gave a look of annoyance before Ruby blew the whistle in her ear making Weiss fall down again.

"Alright! Weiss, Blake, Yang, Shigure, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission. Bonzai!" yelled Ruby at the end raising her left hand in the air in a fist.

"Bonzai!" said both Yang and Blake behind Ruby doing what she was doing before they all tilted to the right.

Weiss gave a sigh and shook her head before noticing that their male teammate wasn't around, "So where is Rabbit Boy?" said Weiss as she got up.

Before anyone could retort they saw the bathroom door open and Shigure walking out, in a white shirt and school pants, wrapping his left arm entirely with bandages, "Well, what do you know, Ice Queen does miss me." He said grinning cheekily.

"Please, don't flatter yourself pest." Weiss scoffed with a glare as Shigure gave a shrug.

"So what's this of a first mission?" asked Shigure looking at Ruby.

"We are going to decorate our room." replied Ruby as Shigure nodded.

It took them awhile but they finished decorating, from Yang putting an all boy band poster, from Weiss hanging a painting on the wall, from Blake organizing books before she took out a book Shigure was familiar with, 'Ninjas of Love'.

'A _t least it ain't Icha Icha._ ' thought Shigure sighing in relief.

' _ **Oh please, Ninjas of Love is the same as Icha Icha**_.' said Kaguya through their mental link.

' _At least my book has more adventure and romance than that smut Jiraiya writes._ ' Retorted Shigure before cutting the link and looked around to see that the beds were piled over one another.

"…This isn't going to work." said Weiss as she looked at the beds.

"It is a bit cramped." said Blake

"Maybe we could ditch some of our stuff." said Yang

"Or…we could ditch the beds and replace them with BUNK BEDS!" said Ruby happily as she threw her hands in the air.

"Um…that sound incredibly dangerous." said Weiss unsure about Ruby's crazy idea.

"And super awesome!" replied Yang and she pumped her first in front of her.

"It does seem efficient." said Blake voicing her thoughts.

"She is right though." said Shigure as well.

"Well, we should put it into a vote." said Weiss still unsure.

"Heh, I think we just did." said Ruby as Blake gave a thumb up, Yang held both hands in a rock in roll signal, while Weiss gave an angry look before they went on to fix the beds, "Objective complete." as they looked at the newly made bunk beds.

"Wait there's only four beds and five of us, Shigure where did you sleep last night?" asked Ruby as Shigure blushed a bit.

"Well…I…uh…slept with Yang." Replied Shigure shocking the others as they turned to Yang as she looked a bit away blushing as well.

"Uh…Alright anyways second order of business issss…classes," said Ruby excited at first before she became sad, "Now, we have a few classes together today at nine we got to be—" before she got cut off.

"What?! Did you say nine o'clock?" asked Weiss shocked.

"Uh…" said Ruby unsure of why Weiss was reacting that way.

"Its eight fifty-five, you dunce!" yelled Weiss before running out of the room.

Everyone, even Team JNPR, look out their doors before looking at each other.

"Uh…To class!" yelled Ruby quickly going after Weiss followed by Yang and Blake.

"Class?" said Jaune before Ren lost his balance and fell on top of everyone bringing them to the floor before Jaune got back up and started running, "We're gonna be late." As he started running before everyone followed him.

Shigure then calmly came out of the room putting his jacket on before closing both doors. As he was walking he past Ozpin and Glynda and gave them a smile and a wave in which they returned before making his way to class and sat in between Yang and Blake.

"Cutting it a little too close aren't we, Mister Tsuki. I'm Professor Port." said a middle-aged man, possibly in his fifties. He wears a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His pants he wears tucked into olive boots, similar in appearance and construction to cavalry boots. He has gray hair and a gray mustache and appears to be slightly overweight.

"Sorry about that Professor Port, you see I had a meeting with fate. We started talking about being lost on the road to life." replied Shigure with a straight face before seeing everyone looking at him with shocked expression.

' _ **I can't believe you did that.**_ ' said Kaguya through their mental link laughing really hard, ' _ **Ow my sides hurt but it's too funny. Hahaha**_ ' as she wiped her tears away.

"Uhm…yes anyways let's begin with our lesson." Said Prof. Port before he started talking about Grimm's and Hunters and Huntresses and how they're supposed to act. He felt some anger to his left and looked to see Weiss glaring at Ruby who was being a bit childish.

' _That's not good, It seems Ice Queen is gonna be a Fire Queen in a bit._ ' thought Shigure as Kaguya yawned a bit.

' _ **Why is that?**_ ' asked Kaguya.

' _She is looking at Ruby and is getting angrier and angrier by the second._ '

"I do sir!" said Weiss as she raised her hand up bringing Shigure out of his talk with Kaguya.

"Well then, let's find out. Step forward!" as a cage began to rise from the ground to show red eyes, "And face your opponent." said Prof. Port. They waited for a few minutes before Weiss returned with her white themed outfit on and rapier in hand.

"Go Weiss!" Yang cheered.

Blake waved a small flag with her team's name on it. "Fight well."

"Yeah! Represent Team RWBYS!" Ruby cheered.

"Ruby I'm trying to focus!" said Weiss annoyingly.

"Oh right sorry." Ruby said, sad for a bit, before looking at the match with excitement.

"All right, let the match...begin!" Port declared as he used his blunderbuss-axe to remove the lock from the unknown Grimm's cage. The cage door fell down to reveal a shadowy warthog-like creature with the white bone mask connected to two large tusks and plates scattered across its small body. Weiss avoided the initial charge that the Grimm made and even dealt a counter out as she did.

"Hm, not bad," Shigure said thoughtfully. "Had Borbatusks not been so heavily armored, I'd say that this would already be over."

"Indeed," Blake said as she observed the fight.

They all saw Weiss' rapier was caught in the Grimm's tusks. "She actually charged at it? Borbatusk's are more armored near the head so that they can handle the impact their attacks make." asked Shigure.

Yang groaned as Weiss was disarmed. "Man, she's really not paying attention to this thing at all, is she?"

"Nope." Blake agreed as she shook his head. This was actually kind of irritating to watch. She sighed when Weiss dodged the Borbatusk's charge and the Grimm bounced off of the desk without any damage done to the wood. "She does remember that she can use her Semblance, right? I would assume that since Professor Port can bring a Borbatusk into the classroom that there would be some sort of safety measures in place for the other students."

"Or there's not and we're just expected to be able to dodge," Shigure said. "We are training to become Huntsmen and Huntresses after all. And as my former teacher once said, 'Expect the Unexpected'."

"True." Blake conceded.

"Weiss, go for its belly! There's no armor underneath it-"

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss cut Ruby off.

Shigure sighed and shook his head. He then looked on as the Borbatusk curled into a ball and spun rapidly before it charged at Weiss. "So what would you two do if you face this kind of Grimm?"

"Restrain and reveal the underbelly, then use a bullet to finish it off." said Yang.

Blake gave a thoughtful look before answering, "I'd probably find a way to knock it on its back and pierce it with Gambol Shroud. What about you Shigure?"

"I would kick it when it gets close to me and when it is in the air use Yamato to shred it to pieces." Shigure shrugged when the two other members of his team looked at him. "What? When it works, it works."

"True, but why kick it when your gonna shred it?" asked Yang.

"Well I feel like kicking a Borbatusk when it charges at you… It's pretty fun." The other two conceded and watched as Weiss made a few glyphs in the air to reflect the Borbatusk and then back-flipped off one to impale the Grimm with her rapier.

"Bravo! Brav-O" Professor Port said as a few members of the class applauded. "It seems that we're in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!" as Weiss panted a bit before straightening herself up, "I'm afraid that's all we have time for today! Be sure to cover the assigned reading. And…stay vigilant. Class dismissed."

* * *

 **Omake**

Things have been strange for Yang and Blake days after the party to congratulate the new Teams.

 **Flashback -Blake-**

Blake was walking around the Academy reading her book before she was stopped by Shigure.

"Hey Blake." said Shigure with a smile as Blake just nodded before seeing something that caught her attention.

' _A red dot?'_ Blake thought to herself, ' _Must catch it._ ' without a second to spare, she dove for it, dropping her book and leaving Shigure behind. Just as she was about to get it, the dot took off down the stone path.

Blake pursued, leaping over bushes and dodging past students. The red dot did not relent, and continued to speed around the courtyard. ' _Why am I getting dizzy?'_ Blake thought to herself as she made another attempt to dive for the dot. Her vision was blurry, but she swore she was passing Shigure… over and over again. Finally, Blake stopped, staggered, and fell over. ' _You win this round.'_ she thought to herself as she landed on the soft grass. Her world was spinning, but she could hear different people laughing in the background… Blake sat up and looked for the source. She was confused to see people laughing, except Shigure, until she heard Yang spoke.

"Aww is the wittle kitty tired." Yang said laughing on the floor.

Blake quickly reached up, to see that she still had her bow, before quietly sighing but still confused as to why Yang called her a kitty until she looked to her backside to see a cat's tail. Blake blushed in embarrassment before running away, no one ever noticed light blue eyes glistening from the shadows above before disappearing.

 **Flashback -Blake- End**

Blake sighed at what happened to her but she shivered to what happened to Yang after she took a shower.

 **Flashback –Yang-**

Team RWBYS were in their dorm, after a training session, waiting for their blonde teammate to finish taking a shower before they heard a scream.

"MY HAIR!" Yang yelled which made them run to her and opened the door. The bathroom was a total mess but what shocked them was Yang. While she was clothed, much to the relief of Shigure, it was her hair that made them hold their laughter. Yang's hair was in a mix of blue, red, green, and white and seemed to sparkle a bit. "MY HAIR! IT'S A MESS!" the brawler shouted, as her usual lilac eyes turned red, as she ran to the shower to try and rinse it off.

Ruby cringed, fully aware of what might happen next. She could already imagine Yang causing an explosion of fire, burning the whole dorm room to ash.

Yang turned the shower on and felt the water flow over her, carrying multiple colors down the drain. Afterwards she saw that, while she got rid a bit of the colors, there was still enough in her hair. Yang sat on her bed for a while, brooding over her current predicament, as her teammates tried to cheer her up.

 **Flashback -Yang- End**

Let's say Yang wasn't in a good mood after a few days and when a poor soul made fun of her hair she punched them into the sky. Luckily, on who you asked, Shigure was able to calm her down as he was able to get rid of the dye from a homemade recipe Naruto taught him for when he did his hair dye pranks.

They questioned on who could be pranking them but never found any suspects.

 **Meanwhile Elsewhere**

"HAHAHA…that's genius…Oh man what I would give to see their faces." said a certain polychromatic Pegasus as she was listening to what her friend was telling her about her pranks.

"Indeed, you've done a very good job at teaching those girls a lesson, Pinkie Pie." said a certain purple Unicorn as she laughed slightly as well.

"Aww, thanks girls I had fun." said a pink pony with reddish-pink poofy mane and tail and light blue eyes, known as Pinkie Pie, which were filled with happiness and a bit of deviousness as well.

* * *

 **Ch.3 End.**

 **That's Ch.3 of Nephilim in Renmant. What crazy adventures will the newly created Team RWBYS face? Until Next time.**

 **Note the Omake Pranks is from RWBY Prank War by MrAnonymous321.**

 **Next time: Sparda and an unexpecting surprise?**

 **Like it? Hate it? Review or Pm please?**


	4. Chapter 4: Sparda and Unexpected Meeting

**HikariKit here with Ch.4 of Nephilim in Renmant.**

 **Got this done since like yesterday but the Walking Dead marathon kept me busy. -grins sheepishly-**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, DMC, or Naruto. Only my OC and ideas.**

* * *

"Red Like Roses."- Speech

" **Mirror."-** Demon/God/Bijuu talking, Jutsu's

' _I Burn.'-_ Thinking

' _ **From Shadows.'-**_ Demon/God/Bijuu thinking

* * *

 **Last time in Nephilim in Renmant:**

 _Shigure sighed and shook his head. He then looked on as the Borbatusk curled into a ball and spun rapidly before it charged at Weiss. "So what would you two do if you face this kind of Grimm?"_

 _"Restrain and reveal the underbelly, then use a bullet to finish it off." said Yang._

 _Blake gave a thoughtful look before answering, "I'd probably find a way to knock it on its back and pierce it with Gambol Shroud. What about you Shigure?"_

 _"I would kick it when it gets close to me and when it is in the air use Yamato to shred it to pieces." Shigure shrugged when the two other members of his team looked at him. "What? When it works, it works."_

 _"True, but why kick it when your gonna shred it?" asked Yang._

" _Well I feel like kicking a Borbatusk when it charges at you… It's pretty fun." The other two conceded and watched as Weiss made a few glyphs in the air to reflect the Borbatusk and then back-flipped off one to impale the Grimm with her rapier._

 _"Bravo! Brav-O" Professor Port said as a few members of the class applauded. "It seems that we're in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!" as Weiss panted a bit before straightening herself up, "I'm afraid that's all we have time for today! Be sure to cover the assigned reading. And…stay vigilant. Class dismissed."_

* * *

 **Story Start**

 **-3 Months Later-**

It had been three months since Shigure entered Beacon and to be honest things have gone a bit chaotic and interesting. So far he had gotten along with nearly all his female teammates except Weiss AKA 'Ice Queen'.

But he wasn't thinking about that at the moment, he was thinking about what that one demon said before killing it nearly 2 months ago. He was holding onto his mothers' amulet as he was remembering.

 **-Flashback-**

We see Shigure in an open field in the Emerald Forest as he finally killed the last demon before a rune appeared to show a new demon he never saw before.

The demon resembles an excessively large primate with gangly proportions, dark gray skin, and black fur. A deep scar runs down the center of his face, and his nose is completely gone, with only a large, open nasal cavity remaining. He wears a metal harness over his torso, and has a strap on his right leg to hold his grappling gun. A Hunter.

"What the hell are you?" asked Shigure before it gave a roar.

" **SPARDAAA!** " the demon yelled before grabbing his gun and sending it to the ground in front of Shigure, and it made a hand of stone speeding to Shigure at fast speeds.

"Oh crap!" said Shigure as he dodges the hand before taking out Zetsubō and Kibō and started shooting but it seemed to bounce off the Hunter, making the demon growl in annoyance, ' _It seems normal Chakra isn't gonna work._ ' thought Shigure.

' _ **Then try some Elemental Jutsu's.**_ ' said Kaguya as Shigure put his guns away and started doing handseals.

" **Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!** " yelled Shigure as he spat a large fireball directly on the Hunters face.

The Hunter howled in pain trying to get the fire off his face, as he got rid of the fire he saw a blue spectral sword about to stab his nose and moved his head slightly before seeing Shigure appear and tried to slash him with Yamato. The Hunter jumped back before taking out its knife and tried to stab Shigure down.

Shigure disappeared with an Air Trick before appearing a few feet away from the Hunter and created five Summoned Swords before sending them to the Hunter stabbing it on his chest and arms.

' _ **Shigure end it quickly, I can sense your teammates coming!**_ ' said Kaguya making Shigure grit his teeth not wanting them to get hurt. He then sheaths Yamato and got in a stance before whispering.

" **Judgement Cut.** " before he slashed Yamato once and sheathed it quickly all in a blink of an eye.

Time seemed to slow down as the Hunter was about to attack Shigure before he stopped. Then he fell apart with its arms, and bottom half of its body separating from its upper body.

Shigure walked closer to the Hunter and saw that it was still breathing a bit.

"It's over." said Shigure as he was over the Hunter.

" **Son of Sparda.** " said the Hunter.

"Son of who?" asked Shigure making him freeze a bit. ' _Could he know of my mother and father?_ ' thought Shigure at the end before hearing the Hunter speak again,

" **You have been found. You are dead, just like your whore mother.** " Finished the Hunter before feeling the area around him felt cold and saw Shigure's bangs shadowing his eyes.

Shigure looked at the demon with rage in his eyes, as his mind snapped at the comment, before he spoke in a deathly calm voice, "Whore mother? I never knew my mother, but if your calling me a son of a bitch. Then you wouldn't be the first!" said Shigure as he stabbed the Hunter killing him.

As the Hunter was disintegrating, Shigure grabbed his amulet thinking over that the Hunter said, ' _My mother…I don't even know of my mother._ ' Thought Shigure at the end before walking away to meet with his teammates.

"Shigure what are you doing here?" asked Ruby before seeing the faraway look on her teammates face, "Shigure are you okay?" she asked in concern.

"Yeah Ruby, I was just training. What do you girls need?" He replied with a smile.

"Well we were wondering, and by we, I mean everyone except Weiss, if you wanted to come eat with us and Jaune's Team." said Yang

"Sure I may have worked up an appetite." He said before they made it back to Beacon.

 **-Flashback End-**

Since then Shigure had been going to the libraries and shady clubs to find out more information about Sparda, but every time he comes out with nothing. He still has been looking much to the concern of his teammates.

Right now he was in the library looking at the screen with bags in his eyes as if he hadn't had enough sleep in weeks. Not noticing his teammates looking at him from afar.

"What do you think is wrong with him? He hasn't slept in weeks and he leaves during the night when we sleep." said Ruby.

"I don't know, but I'm worried about him." said Yang concerned for their male teammate.

"Why don't we talk to him and find out?" suggested Blake as they nodded before looking at Weiss.

"What?" she asked them seeing them look at her.

"Aren't you worried about him? He is our teammate after all." said Ruby which earned a scoff from Weiss.

"No, why should I? He can handle himself and as long as he doesn't bother me I'm fine." said Weiss before seeing them walk to Shigure as she left to their room.

 **-With Shigure-**

' _Dammit nothing again!_ ' thought Shigure as he slammed his hands on the keyboard before rubbing his head annoyingly and giving a tired sigh.

' _ **Sochi you need some rest.**_ ' said Kaguya worried about her surrogate son.

' _I'll be fine Kaguy-_ ' thought Shigure before he was interrupted by another voice.

' _ **No you're not Shigure-kun, if you keep this up you'll be like Gaara and I don't want that.**_ ' it said in a feminine voice.

' _Thanks for your concern Shukaku, but I can't rest knowing I may find something about my parents._ '

Another thing that happened during the 3 months was that Shukaku finally reformed and Shigure was a bit shocked knowing that Shukaku was really a female. Though when he asked Kaguya why it took so long for Shukaku to reform when she has one tail, she said that because their Chakra's were changing to Aura since they were very low after they were separated and they changed energies to survive.

' _ **Shigure…please.**_ ' responded Kaguya quietly which made Shigure sigh a bit knowing what was about to happen.

' _Kaguya…Please don't cry._ ' Shigure urged gently, which he heard Kaguya take slow deep breaths and hopefully, calmed her down, ' _Okay I'll get some rest._ ' He got up and saw the rest of his team looking at him in worry.

"Shigure is everything okay?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah I am…just…gonna go—" was all Shigure said before he started to fall down but he was grabbed by Yang and Blake.

"Shigure!" they all yelled before hearing him snore which made them sigh in relief as they took him to the room and laid him on Blakes' bed.

 **-A Month Later-**

It's been a month since Shigure's episode that we now see him in the room meditating while a golden sand Aura was covering him as he was talking to Shukaku at the moment.

' _ **Okay now will my power and you should be able to get a new Devil Arm from me.**_ ' said Shukaku as Shigure breathed in slowly.

Soon the Aura started to shrink around Shigure's hand and soon a glow lit up the room. When Shigure opened his eyes he saw a golden-brown sand colored halberd with a blade in the shape of Shukaku's hand and has red markings. (1)

He looked at the staff with awe before getting up and performing some Katas he learned from Hiruzen.

"This is awesome, I love it Shuka-chan." Shigure said with happiness in his voice which made the One-tailed Bijuu blush much to the amusement of Kaguya. He then proceeded to put the halberd away and just in time as Weiss walked in and saw Shigure in the room.

"What are you doing here?" Weiss questioned as she narrowed her eyes.

"Uh…I live here." replied Shigure making Weiss twitch in annoyance.

"Whatever." She said as she went to her bed and sat down going over her notes in class.

Shigure gave a tired sigh as he jumped on Yang's bed and face towards the wall. He knew Weiss hates him due to his Faunus look, but that shouldn't give her the right to hate all the Faunus, not all were evil. He even met some during his travels before coming to Vale, while yes he did kill some Faunus as they were too deep in their hatred for Human or Faunus life, but there were others that weren't and even helped him when they shouldn't have to. He even helped those that were like him, orphaned, hated, and alone.

Before he could think anymore he felt someone lay next to him and wrapped their arms around him. He turned and saw that it was Yang and she was fast asleep. It was another thing that was confusing for Shigure; Yang, Ruby and Blake always let him sleep in their beds, much to his confusion as he could have just sleep on the floor with a makeshift bed, but they wouldn't allow it. Even though he knew what they were doing, he didn't want to pursue a relationship, not even after that 'event' occurred so he decided to play dense around them.

So with a sigh moved a bit and unwrapped Yang's arms around him before he jumped off the bed and sat by the window looking towards the moon.

 **-Next Morning-**

Shigure was walking to the cafeteria and was writing on his notebook about what to write next in both his books 'Tales of Naruto Uzumaki' and 'Ninjas in Love'. As he entered the cafeteria he saw his team and Jaune's team sitting together, and was making his way towards them with a smile, before he saw Cardin and his team around a brown-haired rabbit Faunus girl and saw her getting nervous.

Shigure slowly lost his smile before his face became emotionless as he saw Cardin grabbed the girls' ears and was pulling on them.

"Ow…That hurts…" the soft spoken voice of the Rabbit Faunus girl quietly urged from a short distance away, Beacon's resident bully, Cardin Winchester, currently pulling on one of the girl's long bunny ears. "Please, stop…"

"See I told you they were real." said Cardin to his friends as they laughed.

But before anyone could do or say anything, Shigure walked up behind Cardin and his hand shot out and grabbed Cardin's wrist in a firm grip, "Let her go, Cardin." Shigure asked calmly with his back facing Cardin.

Cardin sneered at him. "No, I don't think I will you ani-"

A loud cracking noise resounded through the cafeteria, shocking everyone present at what they were seeing, even the brown haired rabbit Faunus girl.

Shigure let go of Cardin's now broken wrist while said bully grabbed where his bone had been broken and gritted his teeth, refusing to scream at the pain. "I told you to let her go, and you didn't listen." Shigure's tone was similar to a teacher reprimanding their student as he turned towards the bully, while getting in between Cardin and the Faunus girl, "And because you didn't listen, I broke your wrist."

Everyone stared at Shigure with shock and disbelief evident on their faces while Cardin snarled. "How dare you do that to me, you bastard!"

Before Shigure could retort, Professor Goodwitch appeared and looked at around seeing Cardin rub his throbbing wrist. The Rabbit Faunus was behind Shigure afraid of being seen by either Goodwitch or Cardin. Shigure was looking at Cardin with a bored expression on his face.

"What happened here?" asked Goodwitch in an icy tone, being reported by a student of what happened moments ago.

"This animal broke my wrists for no reason!" said Cardin pointing to Shigure, who was still looking at Cardin bored.

"Ms. Velvet what happened here since you seem to be hiding behind Shigure for some reason." said Goodwitch to the Rabbit Faunus as she slowly looked at Goodwitch.

"I-I was being picked on…and he came and stood up for me." said Velvet timidly being put on the spotlight.

"I see..." Glynda finally spoke up quietly before her gaze went back to Cardin, who was still throbbing his wrist. "Mr. Winchester. Come with me."

"What for?" He grunted out, holding his wrist as he got up.

"To have the nurse check you for your broken wrist..." Glynda responded while turning on her heel. "...and to issue you a proper punishment for harassing another student."

"What?!" Cardin snapped as he looked at her in shock, making Glynda pause mid-stride. "And that damn Animal gets away with what he did to me?! That's not fair!" as he glared at Shigure who gave a chuckle.

"Trust me Winchester, if I wanted to get away I would have done it without anyone knowing." Shigure chuckled darkly that creeped Cardin out, "Now if I catch you bullying anyone, whether they are Human or Faunus, and it'll be last thing you do."

"That's enough Mr. Tsuki and Mr. Winchester; I never said anything about Mr. Tsuki." Glynda responded while glancing over her shoulder at the student with narrowed eyes. "I will be getting to him later. Now, get moving Mr. Winchester. As for you Mr. Tsuki, go to Professor Ozpin's office."

"Got it Prof. G." saluted Shigure, before looking at Velvet who became nervous but relaxed a bit seeing him smile, "You gonna be okay?"

"Y-yes, thank you." said Velvet with a small blush as she looked away.

"No problem, I'm always happy to help anyone." Shigure smiled before walking away and glanced back over his shoulder looking at Velvet, "I hope to meet you again Velvet. You seem like a nice girl to talk to." and left not seeing the huge blush on Velvet's face.

 **-With Team RWBYS and JNPR-**

"So much for breaking his legs." said Nora slightly sad that she wasn't able to hurt Cardin.

"Forget the legs, did you all hear the cracking noise?" asked Yang as they all nodded.

"Yeah I think everyone in the cafeteria did." replied Ruby as she looked around seeing everyone murmuring with each other.

"But that isn't what shocked me." said Blake as they all look to her.

"What do you mean?" asked Jaune confused a bit.

"Shigure broke Cardin's wrists and he had his armor on, that takes massive strength even with Aura." said Ren making them nod.

"Though I wish he didn't talk to Velvet." said Yang slightly jealous.

"Why?" asked Pyrrha.

"Because I think Velvet might like him, if that blush is anything to go by." she replied pointing to the still blushing Velvet as her team was asking her what happened.

 **-Ozpin's Office-**

"So you broke a students' wrist for harassing another student?" asked Ozpin as he laced both fingers and rested his chin on his hands.

"Yes I did, the student being harassed was a Faunus girl name Velvet." replied Shigure crossing his arms as he looked outside the window seeing Vale.

Ozpin gave a small sigh as he leaned back his chair, "You know you will still have to get punished right?" he asked Shigure as he nodded.

"Yeah, but next time Cardin bullies someone else, Human or Faunus, it won't be his wrist that will be broken."

"Just don't kill him Shigure, or cause him a career ending injury." said Ozpin firmly as Shigure sighed as he turned to face Ozpin.

"Fine, so what's my punishment gonna be?" Shigure asked as Glynda walked in and put a hand on her hips.

"Simple Mr. Tsuki, you are coming with me on a mission outside of Vale to investigate disappearances in a small town." said Glynda as Shigure nodded not seeing anything wrong with that, but became worried seeing Glynda smirk, something he hasn't seen her do, "And you will do anything I say, and I do mean _anything_." she said.

"I'm not gonna enjoy this am I?" Shigure said looking at Ozpin who was drinking his coffee, with his eyes closed.

"Not one bit." was all Ozpin said before he let Shigure leave his office.

 **-A Week Later-**

It has been a week since Shigure's punishment and if he was honest, it sucked, Glynda was a slave driver as she wanted to 'spar' with Shigure to see how well he fought every time they stopped to take a break. They made it to the town to find out that the people were being killed by demons, which wasn't too hard for them as they killed them all. It was the trip back that was worse; she decided to 'train' him by strapping boulders on his back while using her semblance to attack him as he dodges it. He could still feel the stabs, shocks, burns and frostbite from his training, he was ever so glad to have a healing factor.

Now he was walking around Vale while his female teammates went to the port, as Weiss decided to meet the students from Vacuo or in Blake's case, spy on them for the tournament.

He was walking around deep in thought before he bumped into a person.

"Oh I'm sor—" was all Shigure said before looking at the person in shock.

It was a thin female with medium-brown skin and dark-red eyes. Her hair is a light, mint-green cut with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side, in the back. She was wearing two bronze-colored rings on her middle fingers as well as a pair of high-heeled shoes. Her attire consisted of an intricate, exotic-looking white top and olive undershirt, on the back is a symbol in the shape of a cut gem. She also wears white pants and brown chaps that end at her calves and an overlong belt, twice-wrapped, where she keeps her weapons as well as a single pouch.

"F-Fu?" whispered Shigure before memories of Fu came rushing to his head. He remembers first meeting her when he was in Taki for a mission to protect the Hero's Water. At first she didn't trust him at all but after a while she started talking to him and both found out that they lived similar lives. Both were hated for what they were even though it was something out of their control.

They hanged out with each other during his stay there and he defended her when the villagers in Taki tried to hurt her. Before he left Shigure made a deal with Taki's current leader, Shibuki, to take Fu away from Taki as long as she sent letters to him. Shibuki, while sad, oblige to Shigure's deal as it would also mean that Fu would have a better life in Konoha than in Taki.

When Fu heard of this she gave Shigure a bone crushing hug before kissing him on the lips. Both of them blushed for what Fu did, much to the amusement of Shibuki, before they left to Konoha.

Three years went by and during that time both of them express their love for one another and went out, it was the greatest moment of their lives. But all that changed when the Leader of Akatsuki, Pain, attacked Konoha and captured Fu, while both he and Naruto killed Pain they were too late as the rest of the remaining Akatsuki extracted the Seven Tailed Bijuu from her killing Fu.

Shigure was devastated for what happened to his lover and soon became cold and shut everyone off and he trained until he couldn't move anymore. Everyone was worried before he was knocked some sense by Naruto. While Naruto helped him, but the pain of losing someone who he was gonna propose to was still in his mind, and because of that he no longer wanted to pursue another relationship in fear of it happening again.

"—ello, Hello are you there?" said the female snapping her fingers in front of Shigure's face bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Oh…uh…I'm sorry. Please excuse me." Said Shigure quickly walking away, he didn't even make it a few feet before he felt his arm being grabbed. He turned and saw the Fu look-alike staring at him.

"It's kinda rude not knowing your name after you bumped into me, ya know." said the girl as she stared at Shigure firmly.

"My apologies, my name is Shigure Tsuki. May I ask your name Miss…"

"Emerald, Emerald Sustrai." said the now known Emerald as she held her hand out. Shigure looked at the hand before looking at her, "Its common courtesy to shake hands. What are you brain dead?" she said.

"I'm sorry," Replied Shigure again as he shook hands with Emerald, "I must go back to my team. They tend to get worried." said Shigure half-lying as he didn't want to be near Emerald at the moment.

"It's alright, I hope to meet you again Shigure." said Emerald before handling Shigure his scroll, "Here you have my number and I have yours. In case you ever want to meet up later." She gave Shigure a flirty wink before walking away with an extra swing in her hips.

Shigure just watched Emerald walk away before sighing as he left to walked back to the Academy.

 **-With Emerald-**

"He was actually cute for a Faunus, I hope to meet him again." said Emerald with a giggle before hearing her scroll ringing, "Hello."

" _Where are you?_ " said a feminine voice.

"Here in some part of Vale, why?" asked Emerald.

" _I want you to come back now._ "

"Yes Ma'am." said Emerald as she put her scroll away and left.

* * *

 **Ch.4 End.**

(1)- Spear of Shukaku

* * *

 **That's Ch.4 of Nephilim in Renmant. What will happen to Shigure now that he met a look-alike of his love? Will his teammates be able to help him? Until Next time.**

 **Next time: Secrets Revealed**

 **Like it? Hate it? Review or Pm please?**


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed

**HikariKit here with Ch.5 of Nephilim in Renmant.**

 **I was still at work at nearly midnight so I was able to finish this a bit sooner I will also upload Son of Nightmare Moon as well be on the lookout for that.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, DMC, or Naruto. Only my OC and ideas.**

* * *

"Red Like Roses."- Speech

" **Mirror."-** Demon/God/Bijuu talking, Jutsu's

' _I Burn.'-_ Thinking

' _ **From Shadows.'-**_ Demon/God/Bijuu thinking

* * *

 **Last time in Nephilim in Renmant:**

" _I'm sorry," Replied Shigure again as he shook hands with Emerald, "I must go back to my team. They tend to get worried." said Shigure half-lying as he didn't wanted to be near Emerald at the moment._

" _It's alright, I hope to meet you again Shigure." said Emerald before handling Shigure his scroll, "Here you have my number and I have yours. In case you ever want to meet up later." She gave Shigure a flirty wink before walking away with an extra swing in her hips._

 _Shigure just watched Emerald walk away before sighing as he left to walk around Vale._

 _ **-With Emerald-**_

" _He was actually cute for a Faunus, I hope to meet him again." said Emerald with a giggle before hearing her scroll ringing, "Hello."_

" _Where are you?_ _" said a feminine voice._

" _Here in some part of Vale, why?" asked Emerald._

" _I want you to come back now._ _"_

" _Yes Ma'am." said Emerald as she put her scroll away and left._

* * *

 **Story Start**

* * *

 **-With Ruby and the others-**

"What happened here?" asked Ruby as they approached the shop with a window broken covered in police tape.

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." said a cop with a beard as he walked to the building.

"Ah, that's terrible." said Yang.

"They left all the money again." said the cop's partner which had gotten their attention.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust." said the cop.

"I don't know an army." said his partner.

"You thinking the uh, White Fang?" he asked offhandedly.

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." replied his partner.

"Hmph. The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates." said Weiss as she closed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"What's your problem?" asked Blake.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." replied Weiss.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus." said Blake as she crossed her arms.

"Misguided? They want to wipe humanity of the face of the planet."

"So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale." pointed out Blake which made the think.

"Hmm…Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago. Maybe it was him?" pointed out Ruby.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang know only how to lie, cheat and steal." said Weiss trying to prove her point.

"That's not necessarily true." pointed out Yang.

"Hey! Stop that Faunus!" they all heard a yell by the ship which made them run and they say a Faunus with blonde hair and a monkey tail dangling from the lamp post eating a banana.

They saw the cops talking to him before he threw a banana at one of the cops face and he ran to the stairs. As he was passing them, in a slow-down movement he gave Blake a wink, which made her raise an eyebrow, before Yang told Weiss about the competition which made them run after him as Weiss wanted to observe him.

They followed him around the corner before Weiss bumped into someone but she whined at seeing the Faunus ran away. Yang then pointed at the girl on the floor who introduced herself as Penny. Soon Weiss question her about the 'Filthy' Faunus from the boat which made her and Blake get in an argument all the way to their room.

While they were arguing they didn't notice their male teammate was already in the room taking a shower while thinking of a certain greenette.

"Fu." Whispered Shigure sadly as the water ran down his face covering his tears.

- **In Shigure's Mindscape** -

' _ **Shigure.**_ ' said Kaguya feeling the sadness in Shigure as she knew how much this Fu girl meant to him. She saw all of Shigure's memories when she first became sealed to get a better understanding of him.

She saw the memories of the two and how much they love each other. She saw how happy the two were and while she wanted to bring her back it would be near impossible and bad to do. It would be impossible since they are in another dimension and she knew Shigure wouldn't want that no matter how much he loves Fu.

" **Baa-chan what can we do for Shigure? I-I don't wanna see him like this.** " said Shukaku as Kaguya closed the connection to keep Shigure from hearing them.

" **I'm afraid there's nothing we can do Magomusume. We can hope either his teammates or that Emerald girl or any girl can help him now. There's no easy way to forget about your lover and also have them die in your arms.** " said Kaguya sadly as Shukaku gave a sigh and looked towards the ground.

 **-Outside the Mindscape-With Ruby and the others-**

"You know why I despise the White Fang? Why I particularly trust the Faunus?" said Weiss as she walked towards the window as everyone was listening to her more closely.

"It's because they've been at war with my family for years…War- as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear, board members executed, an entire train cart full of Dust stolen. And every day my father would come home furious. And that made for a very difficult…childhood." Finished Weiss as she slammed her fist on the table

"Weiss I—" was all Ruby said as she placed her hand on Weiss shoulder before it was slapped away by Weiss.

"NO! You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch if liars, thieves, and murderers!" yelled Weiss at the end.

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" screamed Blake back before she caught what she said and looked at her teammates with fear in her eyes. "I…" was all she said before she ran out the door using her speed.

"Blake! Wait come back!" yelled Ruby towards her but she stopped as it was too late.

Yang was on her seat looking at Ruby before looking at Weiss who looked a bit unsure on what just happened, but before they could do anything they heard the bathroom door open to reveal Shigure, whose head was covered in a towel, rubbing his hair.

Having never seen him shirtless before, Yang and Ruby blushed in various degrees, but it quickly became shocked, Weiss included, when they noticed something else they hadn't seen before, besides his demonic looking arm; his scars. There was one on his stomach as if it was a large sword that pierced through it. On his back were five parallel marks in the shapes of claws going from across his top left shoulders to his right hip. But what horrified them more was a massive scar covering most of his chest in with several long scars converging at a large one in the middle.

No one said a word. Oblivious to everyone's stunned silence, Shigure went to his bag and grabbed a clean shirt and pants before heading back to the bathroom to change. Just like that, all the warmth that was in the room drained, leaving only a solemn chill in its wake…

"Oh…my god…" Whispered Ruby faintly covering her mouth with both hands as tears started leaking out which made Yang stand from her seat to Ruby and hugged her as Ruby started to cry softly on Yang's shoulder.

"Is Shigure another Faunus you hate? Tell me what did he ever do to you personally to hate him, huh?!" said Yang to Weiss with almost venom in her tone.

Weiss looked the other way before walking away to the door, "I'm gonna get some fresh air." She said as she slammed the door. Silenced reign the room before Shigure came out, pulling his mostly dry hair in a ponytail.

He didn't make it half-way across the room, before he was jumped on by Ruby as she hugged him and was crying on his chest, catching him off guard. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"…" Shigure was confused on this before he remembered that he came out shirtless and they saw the scars. Sighing, he slowly hugged Ruby back before leading her to Weiss's bed and they both sat down. Ruby was on his left still clinging onto him crying softly on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Ruby I didn't wanted you all to worry or anything…like now."

"We are your Teammates? Your Friends right? If so please tell us everything, we barely know much about you." asked Ruby sniffling a bit looking at Shigure with her teary silver eyes.

Shigure was hesitant before Kaguya contacted him, ' _ **Tell them.**_ '

' _What?_ '

' _ **Tell them Shigure, they are nice girls and they can be trusted.**_ '

' _But what if they fear me? What if they don't want to be friends anymore? What if when I tell them they will leave me?_ ' thought Shigure in fear.

' _ **Stop right there, its thoughts like those that will keep you stressed Shigure. They won't leave you or hate you, you know it, and I know it. Please Shigure, I'm telling you as a friend, tell them.**_ ' said Shukaku.

' _ **Shigure I know your scared…and its normal as you have something worth protecting, while you may no longer go back to the Elemental Nations, you made new friends that became your precious people. Shukaku's right, Shigure, please tell them.**_ ' said Kaguya before she cut the connection.

Shigure sighed while nodding, "Alright I'll tell you." Before looking around the room, "Where are Weiss and Blake?"

"Weiss left to get some fresh air and Blake ran away after we found out she was a Faunus. Did you know she was one?" asked Yang as Shigure nodded a bit.

"I had a feeling she was a Faunus but I didn't ask her since it would have made her uncomfortable. You know how Faunus are treated." said Shigure before placing the now sleeping Ruby, as she cried herself to sleep, before walking out the door, "I'm gonna go find Blake alright, she deserves to know as well." And with that he left

 **-Two Days Later-**

It has been two days since Shigure left to find Blake that the rest of Team RWBYS went to Vale to find them both.

"It's just that they've been gone all weekend." said Ruby as they were walking on the streets of Vale.

"Blake's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself. And I'm sure Shigure has found her…maybe." said Weiss not caring at all.

"Weiss come on, they're both our teammates." said Yang.

"Is she? We all heard what she said." said Weiss.

"Weiss…" started Ruby before Yang continued, "Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. Either way they're both missing and we need to find them."

"A member of the White Fang! Right underneath our noses! I bet Shigure is in it as well." murmured Weiss at the end.

"I just hope they are both okay." said Ruby in concern as they continue to look around.

 **-With Blake-**

Blake was outside a café drinking her tea before she gave a sigh and looked towards the person or Faunus in front of her seating on the other chair.

It was a tan-skinned boy with short spiky light-blonde hair and dark-gray eyes. He wears two red wrist bracers and an open loose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular physique. He also wears blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. He wears white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants. He sports black and yellow sneakers and wears a twisted golden necklace around his neck, with a round pendant bearing a monkey emblem. As a result of his Faunus lineage, he has a long monkey tail the same color as his hair, which he was using to hold his teacup around while waiting.

"So…you want to know more about me?" said Blake.

"Finally she speaks, nearly two days and you've given nothing but small talk and weird looks." said the Monkey Faunus, and saw Blake giving him a small glare, "Yeah like that."

Blake rolled her eyes, "Sun…Are you familiar with the White Fang?" she asked him.

"Of course, I don't think there is a Faunus in the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid holier-than-now creeps who use force to get whatever they want, bunch of freaks if you ask me." said Sun as he grabbed his cup to drink.

"I was once a member of the White Fang." said Blake which made Sun choke on his drink.

"Wait you were a member of the White Fang?" exclaimed Sun as he looked at Blake with wide eyes.

"That's right. I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I born into it." said Blake as she started on how the White Fang was born during the ashes of war to symbolize peace and unity between Humans and Faunus. How they became the voice of the Faunus when Humans still treated them as lesser beings. But it never worked until a new leader stepped up and change the White Fang, from peaceful protest replaced with organized attacks, setting fire to shops, and attack company trains that use Faunus Labor.

"So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence. And instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am a criminal hiding in plain view all with the help a little black bow." said Blake as she looked up her bow and her ears wiggled around to show her point.

"So… Have you told your friends any of this?" asked Sun which made Blake give a small sigh and before she could answer they both heard a voice that spooked them.

"She should have, but I can understand why she didn't." said a male voice that when they turned they saw Shigure sitting on the edge with his back facing them.

"S-Shigure!" nearly yelled Blake shocked at not noticing him there.

"Yo." he waved nonchalantly before falling back and landed on one hand before pushing himself up, twisting in the air before landing on the seat.

He saw Blake and Sun looking at him with shocked expressions which made him laugh. Soon Sun started laughing alongside him which made Blake sighed a bit before looking at Shigure seriously.

"So what are you doing here?" she asked him.

"What does it look like kitty-cat, I'm here to see you." said Shigure before he ducked as Blake's Katana was heading straight towards his neck, "Oi, be grateful I didn't say pussy-cat as that was my first choice."

Blake just gave a sigh before sheathing her Katana, "You still haven't answered my question."

"Well after I took a shower Yang told me you and Weiss had a fight before you said you were a Faunus and ran off. So I came to look for you, which took like 30 minutes, and since I knew it was still early to go back, as everyone needed a breather, I just shadowed you to make sure you were safe." said Shigure.

"But, why?"

"Because you're my teammate Blake, so what if you have cute kitty ears, you're still the same Blake I've come to know for the past few months. Just because you're a Faunus it won't make me hate you for what you have done with the White Fang. You said it yourself you saw the error of your ways and left the White Fang in hopes to make the world better." said Shigure in a sincere tone.

Blake was in a shock as Shigure didn't see her as a lesser being and as a person, even though he is a Faunus. She couldn't help but let a few tears fall from her face. She felt someone wiping the tears away and looked to see Shigure giving her a warm smile.

"Besides do you think I'm a Faunus myself. I'm actually a Half-Demon as you can see from my arm." said Shigure as removed his glove to show his hand.

"B-but I thought it was your Semblance?" asked Blake a bit shocked.

"I don't like repeating myself so I'll give the short version. No I was never a Faunus, from what I could gather I'm a half-demon, half-angel. Also I gained the tail and ears from a 'side effect' which I will explain when we are all together okay. Also don't tell the others about me, I will tell them when I have the chance alright." said Shigure as Blake nodded before Sun looked up.

"A Nephilim!" he said which had gotten their attention.

"A what?" asked Shigure in confusion.

"A Nephilim, it's a combination of Angel and Demon, they were the third group before they were killed by demons two thousand years ago." said Sun.

"How do you know that?" asked Blake.

"Oh one of my buddies Scarlet is into that sort of stuff and I happened to listen to him a few times." replied Sun as they nodded before walking.

- **Ruby and the others** -

"BLAKE!" yelled Ruby as they kept on walking hoping their friends would hear them.

"SHIGURE!" yelled Yang.

"BLAKE! SHIGURE! WHERE ARE YOU TWO?" yelled Ruby before looking back at their final teammate, "Weiss you're not helping."

"Oh, you know who might be able to help? The police." said Weiss which earned a glare from Ruby.

"Ugh… Weiss." said Ruby in a low tone as she crossed her arms.

"It was just an idea."

"Yeah, bad one." snorted Ruby as they kept on walking.

"Weiss I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions." said Yang.

"I think when we hear it, you'll all realize that I was right." said Weiss.

"And I think Weiss's hair looks wonderful today!" said a voice behind Weiss that made them jump and turned to see Penny.

"Ahh, Penny where did you come from?!" shouted Ruby in surprised.

"Hey guys! What are you up to?" said Penny as she waved to them. Both Yang and Ruby looked unsure if telling Penny was a good idea but decided otherwise.

"We are looking for our friends Blake and Shigure." said Yang.

"Oh, you mean the Faunus girl and the other I don't know who that is." said Penny nodding her head.

"Wait how did you know that?" asked Ruby with a raised eyebrow seeing that they were the only ones who knew this whole time.

"Uh… the cat ears." Replied Penny as she pointed on top of her head.

"What cat ears? She wears a... bow." said Yang with a face of realization at the end now figuring out why their teammate wears a bow as a tumbleweed passed by them.

"She does like tuna a lot." Whispered Ruby out loud which made Yang nod in agreement.

"So where are they?" asked Penny looking for Blake and possible a new friend as well.

"We don't know they have been missing since Friday." said Ruby in concern before Penny grabbed both her arms.

"That's terrible, well don't you worry Ruby my friend. I won't rest until I find your teammates."

"Ah that's nice Penny really, but I think we are okay. Right guys?" said Ruby towards her sister and teammate only to notice the dotted outline of them as they disappeared.

Ruby looked on in shock as the tumbleweed from before past by them again and Penny seemed to notice it.

"Sure is windy today." Penny told Ruby before Ruby gave a sigh and started walking, as Penny kept asking her questions.

 **-With Blake, Sun, and Shigure-**

Later, walking down the street, Blake talked about rather or not the White Fang was responsible for the robberies when Sun spoke up, "What if they did. I mean, the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is go to the place they would most likely go if they were to do it, and not find them there, right?"

"That…actually makes sense." commented Shigure seeing the logic from what Sun explained.

"Though we don't know where that could be." said Blake as she sighed.

"Well when I was on the ship I heard a few of the guys talking about unloading a huge shipment of Dust." said Sun getting their attention.

"How huge?" asked Blake.

"Huge. A Schnee company freighter." replied Sun and expanding his arms to show how big the Dust was being shipped.

"You sure?" said Blake a bit skeptical about it.

"They only way to find out is by going Blake. It's the only lead we have so why not." said Shigure as Blake nodded. The group agreed and decided to head to the docks, where a shipment of Dust was said to be coming in.

That night, at the docks, Blake, Sun and Shigure watched from a top the building overlooking the crates.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, A bullhead landed, as multiple men were walking out. All of them wore uniforms that matched Blake's description of a White Fang soldier.

As the men filed out of the bullhead, a certain figure walked out, a man that Blake recognized, Roman Torchwick.

Suddenly, Blake appeared behind Torchwick, sword to his throat, demanding to know why he is with the White Fang. As Torchwick revealed that him and the White Fang were in a joint business, two more bullheads appeared dropping off more troops, followed by Torchwick knocking Blake off.

 **-With Ruby and Penny-**

As they were walking they both heard an explosion and turned to see smoke coming from a distance.

"Oh no." said Ruby before running towards the smoke with Penny following her behind.

 **-Back with Blake-**

Blake quickly got up as she saw Roman shoot from his cane before jumping back and running behind the crates.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." said Roman before he felt something on his and removed it to see a banana peel. He looked back up only to widen his eyes as he saw Sun coming down and dropkick his face. Sun did a few flips before turning to Roman.

"Leave her alone." he said as Shigure appeared next to him before they both saw many soldiers surround them.

"You're not the brightest banana of the bunch are ya kid?" said Roman before the soldiers started to attack them.

Shigure quickly jumped and took out his pistols before shooting at the soldiers with guns. He landed a few feet away as more soldiers surrounded him, which made him grin as he put his guns away. He looked at the soldiers before making a 'come hither' gesture which provoked them as they all charged at him. He stayed still until he dodged to the left before grabbing the first soldier's arm before swinging him around like a rag doll and knocking three others away.

He saw a few with swords which he summoned Yamato before blocking their strikes. He soon finished defeating the soldiers and just in time to see Blake attack Roman who used his cane to block and then attack back, Blake in turn used her Semblance to attack again. This process repeated itself for a good 15 seconds until Roman knocked Blake back before Sun attacked with his Gunchucks, Roman was doing pretty well blocking all those bullets until Blake ran up and slashed him.

After getting up Roman saw a crate above them and shot it down. Shigure appeared behind Blake, grabbing her, and jumped back as Sun jumped forward to avoid being crushed. Sun got up and turned to see Roman pointing his cane to him before they all heard a voice.

"Hey!" they all turned to see Ruby on the rooftops holding her scythe.

"Hello Red isn't it a little past your bedtime." said Roman.

Shigure saw an orange-haired girl by Ruby talking to her. He saw Ruby turn back to the girl before seeing Roman raise his cane and shot Ruby sending her back.

"Ruby!" yelled Shigure before hearing Roman laugh. Shigure couldn't help but look at Roman with hate-filled eyes before feeling a strange power as it enveloped him before screaming as he saw black.

 **-In the Mindscape-**

Kaguya and Shukaku were at the orb with the Kanji for two before it glowed to show a two-tailed hell cat stretching.

" **Awe man I never thought I would be back, any second longer and I would have lost it.** " said the cat before looking at Shukaku, in her human form, and Kaguya. " **Nee-chan? Baa-chan?** "

" **Hello Matatabi it's nice to see you again.** " said Kaguya smiling.

" **But how is this possible? How is Shukaku here and you as well?** " asked Matatabi as she looked confused.

But before they could answer her they felt a strong feeling of anger and pain before Matatabi started screaming as they saw her power being forcefully taken.

" **Ba-baa-chan, what's h-happening?** " asked Matatabi through the pain.

" **Shigure! Something has happened to him.** " replied Shukaku before seeing Kaguya create a mirror to see what was happening as Shukaku tried getting to her sister but was met with a barrier that kept her from reaching her.

 **-In the Real World-**

Everyone looked at Shigure in horror as the energy he gave out slowly disappeared to show his entire body to be blue and black and seemed to be moving. He has a black mask that covered his face and they only saw glowing white eyes and teeth, sharp claws and his one tail split into two tails as they were slowly waving behind him. (1)

" **RAAARRRRGGGHH!** " yelled Shigure before looking at Roman before crouching down as if ready to attack.

Roman saw this before many soldiers got in between him and Shigure. Shigure saw this before growling and just ran to them throwing all the soldiers away or ripping them apart. Roman quickly ran away before calling in for reinforcements as four bullheads appeared and started to shoot Shigure down.

Shigure roared as he was being hit before raising his head and curling his two tails above him to show many small blue and red orbs coming together to form another orb. Shigure then ate the orb before sending the Bijūdama towards two bullheads as they were making another pass.

Blake looked on as Shigure destroyed the two bullheads and heard him roar.

' _Is this his Demon side?_ ' thought Blake before seeing Shigure jump to the third bullhead and going inside. Things were quite before seeing multiple explosions as Shigure jumped off as the bullhead fell to the ground exploding.

"These kids just keep getting weirder." said Roman as the bullhead he was on took off before Shigure could do anything.

Blake slowly approach Shigure a bit tense since this Shigure destroyed three bullheads and killed many White Fang soldiers. "S-Shigure?" asked Blake before seeing his ears twitch and turned to Blake.

Without warning Shigure used his tails to knock Blake away.

"Hey what's your problem?" asked Sun as he helped Blake up.

Shigure roared before he jumped to them bringing his demon arm down. Blake and Sun jumped away as Shigure made contact with the ground and created a crater.

"Snap out of it." yelled Blake as Shigure ran to them but before he could reach them he crashed into a white glyph and as he shook his head he was punched away. Blake looked to see Weiss with her rapier and Yang was the one to punch him.

"You okay Blake, we were walking before feeling a strange power and followed it to see you almost get attack by that thing." said Yang.

"Wait don't hurt him!" yelled Blake confusing both Weiss and Yang before seeing Shigure roared before attacking Yang.

Yang dodged his swipes before delivering a devastating uppercut before punching his gut sending him into a crate. Weiss saw Shigure getting up before noticing something about him, his demon arm.

"Wait is that Shigure?" asked Weiss shocking Yang as Blake nodded.

"No that can't be Shigure, not our Shigure." said Yang before they all heard Shigure growl.

Shigure was about to attack until they all heard a voice, "Shigure stop this please." They all turned to see a teary eyed Ruby before Shigure ran to her knocking them both to the ground. Shigure roared in Ruby's face and raised his demon arm to slash her but before he could he felt a hand on his cheek and followed it to see Ruby giving him a small smile.

"Please Shigure come back to us. We need our teammate back." said Ruby as they stayed like that for what seemed like an hour but was actually a few seconds. Shigure suddenly held his head roaring in pain as he got off of Ruby almost as if fighting within himself. He stopped, before looking back at Ruby and the others, and without warning he turned and ran.

"SHIGURE!" he heard them yell but it was too late as Shigure jumped on one of the buildings disappearing into the night. They would have followed him if it weren't for the cops arriving and detaining them.

 **-With Shigure-**

It has been a few hours since he left Vale that Shigure was still running until he slowly stopped. Shigure leaned on a nearby tree as he returned to normal. He had one eye clenched shut while the other was forced to stay open by his willpower, he was breathing heavily before he heard growling to see a pack a Beowolves surrounding him.

Shigure tried to leave but his body was in pain and fell on his knees. He saw the Beowolves jump to attack him as he was losing consciousness. The last Shigure saw was a red and black figure appeared in front of him before seeing black.

 **-With Team RWBY-**

After being dismissed by the cops and arriving to their dorms Team RWBY were on their beds waiting for their male teammate. When the door opened they jump hoping to see Shigure but were saddened that it was Prof. Ozpin and Prof. Goodwitch.

"It sure has been an eventful night." said Prof. Ozpin as he closed the door behind him and sat on a chair.

"Uhm sir what will happen to Team RWBYS?" asked Ruby in concern.

"For now just get some rest girls. Tomorrow we will discuss the fate of Team RWBY." Replied Ozpin.

"Wait RWBY?" asked Yang.

"Yes since your male teammate is no longer here, there is no reason for your team name to keep the S." said Glynda shocking them.

"What you can't do that!" yelled Ruby as she waved her arms around.

"And why not Ms. Rose, I would have thought that since Shigure is a demon, you would all be happy to remove him from your team." said Ozpin as he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry Prof. but you can't, we don't care what Shigure is, he is still our teammate." said Blake glaring a bit.

"Yeah Shigure isn't a demon!" yelled Yang as her eyes turned red.

"You sure about that, I saw the footage Ms. Long and Shigure attacked your teammate here and almost killed your sister like a mindless animal that kills anything in its way." said Ozpin which made Yang clench her hands in fists.

"But he didn't he regain control!" She retorted back.

"Yang it's no use arguing with Prof. Ozpin." said Blake.

"What about you Ms. Schnee? I would have thought that you would be most happy at seeing him leave. I've seen your 'interactions' with him." said Ozpin as Weiss gave him a glare.

"I've had the weekend to think things over and during the weekend I've realized that I don't care. Yang was right the other day, Shigure didn't do anything to me personally to deserve some my 'actions'." said Weiss as she looked down with a frown before looking back up with determination in her eyes. "That's why when he comes back I will make it up to him and ask for his forgiveness for what I did to him."

That somehow made Ozpin smile much to their confusion before he got up, "Well I'm glad he has good friends behind him and I'm sure he would be happy to know that. Have a goodnight ladies." He said as he made his way to the door leaving them alone before going to bed.

As they went to sleep none of them noticed a glow coming from Ruby and Blake.

 **-Random Warehouse-**

Roman walked into the warehouse, crouching down at the table, muttering to himself about failed plans. Suddenly a voice came up behind him, "How very disappointing Roman."

Startled, Roman looked up towards three shadowed figure, "Whoa, wasn't expecting you guys back so soon."

The voice answered from the middle figure, "We were expecting more from you."

Roman retorted, "Hey, you were the ones who suggested working for those stupid mutts in the White Fang."

The figure lifted her hand up, summoning a small fire, revealing a black haired orange eyed woman, "And you will continue to do so. We have big plans for you Roman, all we ask is a little cooperation." soon the two other figures appeared to show a silver-haired man and a certain green-haired woman.

* * *

 **Ch.5 End.**

* * *

(1)- Version Two Jinchuriki cloak but blue.

* * *

 **That's Ch.5 of Nephilim in Renmant. What will happen to Shigure now that he's gone? What will happen to Blake and Ruby? Who was that red figure that appeared before Shigure? Until Next time.**

 **After this I'll take things away from Ruby Canon and into Shigure side but I will try to make go back to Team RWBY…maybe**

 **Next time: Looking for Answers**

 **Like it? Hate it? Review or Pm please?**


	6. Chapter 6: Looking for Answers

**HikariKit here with Ch.6 of Nephilim in Renmant.**

 **So…I got stuck here at work for an entire day since a co-worker is out for legal reasons, so I was asked to come in very early…8 hours down and another 7 to go…anyways because I had more time I was able to finish this chapter sooner than expected. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, DMC, or Naruto. Only my OC and ideas.**

* * *

"Red Like Roses."- Speech

" **Mirror."-** Demon/God/Bijuu talking, Jutsu's

' _I Burn.'-_ Thinking

' _ **From Shadows.'-**_ Demon/God/Bijuu thinking

* * *

 **Last time in Nephilim in Renmant:**

 _ **-Random Warehouse-**_

 _Roman walked into the warehouse, crouching down at the table, muttering to himself about failed plans. Suddenly a voice came up behind him, "How very disappointing Roman."_

 _Startled, Roman looked up towards three shadowed figure, "Whoa, wasn't expecting you guys back so soon."_

 _The voice answered from the middle figure, "We were expecting more from you."_

 _Roman retorted, "Hey, you were the ones who suggested working for those monkeys in the White Fang."_

 _The figure lifted her hand up, summoning a small fire, revealing a black haired orange-eyed woman, "And you will continue to do so. We have big plans for you Roman, all we ask is a little cooperation." soon the two other figures appeared to show a silver-haired man and a certain green-haired woman._

* * *

 **Story Start**

* * *

Shigure woke up groaning as he held his head in pain and he looked around and saw that he was in a room with a small flame lighting the place. It seemed to be old and run down, Shigure tried getting up before feeling shock all over his body and fell back into the bed.

"You shouldn't get up." he heard a distorted feminine voice and when he turned he saw a female with black hair wearing a shallow cut black dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets. An object that looks to be made from the material that covers her hair hangs from the right side of her skirt. She also wears black, thigh-length boots with a red splatter pattern. Her most distinctive feature is a fearsome, full-face mask that resembles the face of a Grimm. The mask has four eye slits, in which her eyes are red, further enhancing the character's inhuman appearance.

"W-who are you? _'She better not be a female Madara because that's what I totally need now._ '" thought Shigure sarcastically at the end before he tensed as the female walked up to him and giving him a glass of water.

"Drink, you are not fully healed from when I saved you three days ago." she said before pulling up a chair and sat. Shigure looked at the glass a bit suspiciously before she spoke again, "If I wanted you dead I would have let those Beowolves finished their job." Shigure sighed before drinking the glass, when he was done he looked at the female.

"You still haven't answered my question. _'Though why does her energy feel familiar?'_ " thought Shigure at the end.

"At the moment I'm the person that wasted their time to save you, so you can at least thank me for that." she responded a bit coldly which didn't affect Shigure at all, "But you can call me Raven."

"Well aren't you just a ball of Sunshine." muttered Shigure which earned a slap on the back of his head, "Kuso!" he yelled holding his head.

"Now I have some questions that you will answer or else." said the female, known as Raven, motioning to her weapon which made Shigure mentally roll his eyes before sighing.

"So what do you want to know?" he asked.

"First what are you, and don't say a Faunus since you have a different energy than anyone." added the female at the end before Shigure could open his mouth.

"Well from what I heard from a 'friend'," well Shigure didn't know if Sun was his friend per say, he was an okay guy and seemed fun to hang out with but that will be another thought for another day. "that I am a Nephilim, I am half-demon and half-angel." said Shigure before he was smacked in the back of the head, again, "What the hell was that for?" he yelled at her.

"That was because I don't like people lying to my face." she said in a cold tone.

"But how is it a lie since I can't see your face?" pointed out Shigure which made the female pause in thought before removing her mask. When she took off her mask Shigure was shocked at seeing Raven's face. She looked like Yang but with black hair and red eyes.

' _No wonder her energy was familiar, she looks like Yang._ ' thought Shigure before he remembered something that Yang told him, "Holy shit your Yang's mother!" he pointed at her. He saw her look at him with a cold glare which still unaffected him, ' _Yep totally Yang's mother._ '

"How do you know of her?" she asked him.

"She's my teammate along with Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose." said Shigure and noticed a small flinch from Raven when she said Ruby's name.

"So tell me what you really are since I hardly believe that you are a Nephilim as you say." said Raven.

Shigure just gave a small sigh before removing his torn trenchcoat, which made him have tears, ascot, and vest. He was about to remove his mesh shirt but he heard Raven speak.

"What in the name of Renmant are you doing!" she yelled with a small blush on her face.

"You wanted to see that I wasn't lying and this is a way to show you." said Shigure as he took off his mesh shirt before removing his bandages to show Raven his arm.

"So what that can count as a Semblance." said Raven before seeing his scars. Shigure gave a sigh before summoning his halberd that he calls Sabaku (Desert) and stabs himself on the chest.

Raven looked on in shocked as a young man just literally stabbed himself on the chest before she heard him groan, not in pain, but in annoyance.

"I always hate when this happens." said Shigure as he pulled Sabaku out of his chest and Raven saw the wound healed itself but the scar on him from before stayed.

Shigure looked at Raven before seeing the ice cold glare coming from her as she walked towards him and all he could say before receiving a beating was, "Fuck my life."

 **-A Day Later-**

Shigure groaned in pain as he opened his eyes to see that he was still in the room. He pulled out a scroll and in a poof of smoke a blue version of his trenchcoat appeared, got dressed and then walked out of the room into what seemed the living room before seeing the many things scattered around the room. It seemed that Raven had abandoned this place only grabbing the stuff that was the most important to her. He was confused about this before seeing a note, with a map and a small bag by the table, with a red blade stabbing it.

Shigure grabbed the note and read what it said,

 _To the Nephilim,_

 _I'm sorry for beating you up, but you did scare me, and for leaving you there alone unprotected. I placed a very strong barrier of Dust to keep the Grimm and anyone else away from you. If you wish to know more about your heritage, since you are a demon from when I knocked you outside the house and saved you from demons who kept calling you Sparda, so you owe me two favors now. Anyways go to the small town on the map mark by the red circle they have a bit of info on Sparda. I left a bit of Lien for your journey, don't worry we will meet again._

 _Until next time young Nephilim,_

 _Raven Branwen_

 _P.S. Keep the blade with you._

Shigure was a bit shocked before he gave a sigh as he looked around to see what he can use. He saw some photos that were scattered across the ground and pick them up, two pictures he found looking very old.

The first one was of Raven, with three other people. The first being a man who looked similar to Naruto, short blond hair, rounded face, well muscled, peach skin. He had lilac colored eyes, similar to Yang. He also shared the same color pattern to the way Naruto dressed, Orange. Next was a woman leaning against a tree with a white cloak, red tinted black hair, and silver eyes, reminding Shigure of Ruby. Finally, there was a tall man with a black cape holding onto a great sword. He had black hair, wore fancy clothes, and had a cross necklace around his neck. The second one was one a tired woman, Raven, in a hospital gown smiling tiredly holding onto a little baby with blonde hair. The picture was worn, most likely because it was looked at a lot.

The first one seemed like a picture of four friends, possibly of Raven back in the day.

' _Wait is that Raven and Yang?_ ' thought Shigure as he turned the pictures over and saw Raven's and Yang's name in the back confirming his suspicions. He looked at the other photo and it had the names of Summer Rose, Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen and Qrow Branwen. ' _So the woman in the white cloak is Ruby's mother, so does that mean that the Naruto look-alike is Yang and Ruby's father?_ ' Shigure thought before he sighed as things got a bit too much for him before he put the photos in his coat, taking the bag and the blade as well, before looking at the map as he left the house and saw that he was in an abandoned town.

"Okay the map says I'm in Mountain Glenn," said Shigure looking at the map not noticing a few Beowolves surrounding him, "so I have to keep going South-west," they jumped to attack him but then sand shot out of the ground trapping the Beowolves before they were crushed to death, "Now how am I gonna get across the ocean… Hmm I could always water walk to get to that place but then again my control in chakra isn't that good…ugh…well I could use the training." with a plan set Shigure placed the map away before noticing the Beowolves dead as they disintegrated, "I can never understand Grimm sometimes." said Shigure before walking.

 **-Two Days Later-**

It had taken Shigure two days to get to the ocean, he would have gotten their sooner but with the combination of Grimms, Demons, Kaguya, and Shukaku getting your attention, it does throw you off a bit.

Speaking of Kaguya and Shukaku, they have been trying to get Shigure's attention for the past two days but he always cut the connection because he still feels bad for taking Matatabi's power and hurting both Blake and Ruby. He finally reached the ocean but before he could even take a step he grabbed in head in pain before falling unconscious.

 **-Mindscape-**

When Shigure opened his eyes he saw that he was on a tiled floor and looked back to see what looked like a house with an orange roof with two smaller houses connected to it on each end. He looked back to see that one half extended into a desert while the other extended into a forests with mountains at the end. He sighed before sitting down crossing his legs and waited for Kaguya or the others to show up.

He wasn't disappointed as Kaguya appeared in front of him and looked at Shigure with a small smile before sitting next to him. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Shigure spoke.

"I'm sorry Kaguya-kaachan." he said.

" **There is no need to be sorry Shigure-kun, I know what caused you to do what you did. No one blames you, not even Matatabi. I explained to her what happened, though no one could have known that when Matatabi reformed your girlfriend wound up getting hurt.** " said Kaguya as she giggled seeing the small blush on Shigure's face.

"Still on that grandchildren dream of yours?" asked Shigure as Kaguya grinned sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head.

" **Yeah, anyways you need to talk to Matatabi.** " she said seriously as Shigure gave a small sigh.

"Can we do it later Kaguya, I don't feel like it's the best time to confront her about that yet." said Shigure before he felt sand grab hold of him and he groaned at seeing Shukaku appear, in her human form, which being the youngest out of all of the Bijuu's, was a very young and petite teen around his age but a bit taller than Ruby, with short sandy blond hair. She had her yellow irises and pupils that take the shape of a black four-pointed star with four black dots around it. Overall, her eyes give her a small crazed look. She was wearing a long-sleeve sand-colored blouse under a grey top, a dark blue skirt and a long black sash on her waist arranged in a bow. In addition, she wears a fishnet over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and left thigh.

" **Sorry Shigure-kun but you need to talk to her as much as she needs to talk to you.** " said Shukaku as Shigure saw another figure appear.

She has pale skin with her blue hair falling to her hips in two long braids down her back. Black streaks flowed through them giving her hair a flame like attribute. Her mismatched eyes looked at Shigure with a bit of fear and anger but mostly curiosity. She was wearing a simple blue kimono, with black flame designs, that reaches her thighs, black biker shorts, and black sandals.

" **Well go on you two speak.** " said Kaguya as neither Shigure nor Matatabi said anything for five minutes.

"I'm sorry Nibi, I never meant to take your power without your permission but when my friend who I consider my precious person got hurt I let my emotions get the best of me. I'm sorry if I hurt you in anyway." said Shigure with sincere in his tone before seeing Matatabi look down a bit as if thinking before looking at Shigure.

" **Just ask next time okay, and also just call me Matatabi.** " she said as Shigure nodded as Shukaku released him before he disappeared from his mindscape. Matatabi looked from where Shigure was before looking at Kaguya. " **Do you think it was a good idea not telling him about his teammates?** "

Kaguya just shrugged before answering, " **We will cross that bridge when we get there.** "

 **-Real World-**

Shigure got up from the sand before he decided to train a bit before walking on water as he wanted to have a good grasp. He didn't want to fall in the middle of the ocean, better safe than sorry. He then trained all night until morning in which he had to make a sand home with the help of Shukaku.

Now we see Shigure running on water as he was both nervous and excited about learning something of his parents or family. He kept on running for another half a day before seeing land which made him run quickly.

When he arrived he fell on his knees breathing hard as he ran nearly an entire day without stopping. He soon fell to the ground snoring away not even caring about the dangers that could be around him.

 **-An Hour Later-**

A girl with fair skin, brown hair that is tied in a ponytail, she has brown eyes, was walking along the beach gathering some seashells. She's wearing a white dress with black boots, as she was walking she noticed something near the beach and cautiously walked towards it and soon realized that it was a white-haired Faunus. She quickly ran to the Faunus and flipped it over to see that it was a male about a year older than her.

She then began to see if he had any injuries and noticed that he had none, but noticed his bandaged arm. Slowly she grabbed his hand and tried to removed it but the Faunus jumped to his feet, had a pair of guns ready, and pointed it to the girl. The girl began to fear seeing the golden slitted eyes from the Faunus thinking that he was going to kill her but relaxed a bit as the male just lowered his weapons and looked at her with a confused expression before he widen his eyes and bowed towards the girl.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." said the male which made the girl just giggled a bit.

"It's okay, though may I ask for your name and why you are here on the beach sleeping." asked the girl.

"Oh my names Shigure Tsuki and um…" started the now known Shigure before he stopped. How was he gonna tell her how he got here, it's not like he can just say, 'Oh I just walked on water for an entire day and I got tired', yeah like that will ever work. "I was traveling and seemed to have fallen asleep."

"Nice to meet you Shigure my names Kyrie." said the girl known as Kyrie as she smiled a bit, "Though how did you get here since this is an island?"

"Well my boat got destroyed by some type of Grimm." replied Shigure quickly which made the girl gasp.

"Do you know what it looked like?" Kyrie asked him.

' _Crap what's with this girl and her questions._ ' thought Shigure before he answered her. "Well all I know is that it looked like any other Grimm, black skin and white mask with yellowish-red eyes, but it has a long and eel-like body, pointy bony finlets that go from its head to tail, some whiskers and it also has sharp teeth." said Shigure making it up but saw the fear in her eyes.(1)

"You survive an encounter with a Unagi?!" asked Kyrie almost shocked.

' _That thing is real?_ ' thought Shigure sweatdropping to himself before Kyrie was babbling on about the Unagi which made his sweatdrop bigger. "Uhm Kyrie?"

"Huh…oh yes Shigure?" said Kyrie but before Shigure could answer his stomach decided to answer for him as it growled in hunger. Shigure grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head as Kyrie just giggled before grabbing his bandaged hand, "C'mon I'll take you to the city and get you some food." Shigure blushed a bit as he nodded before walking through the forest which Kyrie calls Mitis Forest.

After walking through the forest Shigure saw the city and it didn't look like the buildings in Vale or those in the Elemental Nations, it seemed to have a renaissance look to it from those books he read in the library at the Academy.

"Welcome to Fortuna City." said Kyrie as they passed the gates and Shigure saw that everyone had cowls on their heads, even the children but they had a symbol of a demonic looking sword.

They kept on walking towards a castle but Shigure noticed some people or guards with swords looking at him with a bit of suspicion if grabbing their swords wasn't a clue. They soon made it to the castle before Kyrie led him to a big door and knocked on it, Shigure heard a male voice and they both entered.

When they entered the room look like a study and a brown hair man was sitting in a chair looking over some papers. He has brown hair that reaches his shoulders, is slick back, and has brown eyes. He's wearing a double breasted white coat with gold on the shoulders, around the back of the neck and the wrists. This had a red and black belt around the waist. The pants were also white, and tucked into black combat boots, and had two black straps above and below the knee on each leg.

"Ah Kyrie I see you back from the beach…who is this Faunus?" asked the man as he looked at Shigure with a bit of suspicion.

"Credo, this is Shigure Tsuki. Shigure this is my brother Credo. Anyways Brother, Shigure got shipwreck and I found him out cold at the beach and I brought him here." said Kyrie.

"Don't tell me the Unagi again?" asked Credo in a knowing tone and sighed as Kyrie nodded, before he looked to Shigure. "Kyrie would you be so kind as to wait outside to let me have a conversation with Shigure." he asked as Kyrie slowly nodded before leaving the room.

Credo and Shigure looked at one another for a few minutes until Credo spoke, "So what brings you here…demon?" Shigure looked at him in shock. "Please don't be shocked I felt your energy and it's demonic, now answer the question." said Credo a bit harshly.

Shigure just gave a tired sigh and sat on the chair infront of Credo. "I came to know what I am," he said and saw Credo look at him confused, "All my life I've known nothing but loneliness, sadness, envy and pain. When I was little, kids would avoid me like some kind of plague, it didn't help when their parents encouraged this. Every day I would see the adults look at me with either fear or anger and every week I had to run away from mobs that wanted nothing more than to see me dead. I would sometimes ask myself 'why me?' and 'what did I ever do to deserve such hatred?' I always wondered if I had any parents and if I did, did they die when I was born or did they leave me and hated me like everyone else." Shigure then gave a hollow chuckle.

"Things didn't get better when the demons started to come after me. So my entire childhood I had to run from humans and demons until I was found by an old man who was a great swordsman and he taught me all he knew." Shigure gave a smile as that last part was true as he met Mifune one time when the Old Man Hokage took him and Naruto to Iron Country.

"Then I traveled all of Renmant just surviving really, it wasn't until a couple of days ago that I heard of this place and that you had information on demons." said Shigure as he looked to Credo as he nodded.

"Yes we do but its mostly on one demon that we worship named Sparda." replied Credo seeing the confused look on Shigure's face. "If you wish to learn more about him you will have to join the Order."

"The Order?" Shigure asked.

"The Order is a religious group that believed that Sparda was Feudal Lord for Fortuna and worships him to the objective to eradicate all demons." replied Credo as Shigure nodded.

"But if you eradicate all demons, why didn't you kill me yet?" asked Shigure as Credo just gave a small laugh.

"While yes you may have the energy of a demon, you don't seem the one to hurt an innocent person." replied Credo.

"But you don't know me at all, how can you say that?"

"Well I had my apprentice look into your soul, c'mon out Saphira." said Credo before a girl appreared.

The girl was wearing a long white robe with splits in the front and back to allow for easy movements. She also had long sleeves, an open collar, and a hood that came to a peak. Underneath the robe, she wore another closed collar shirt and white pants with black boots.

Over her robe, the figure wore a pair of steel bracers and a red sash around her waist. Over that sash was a belt covered with supply pouches, sheathes with throwing knives, and a pair of scabbards; one had a sword with a simple hilt and cross guard, and the other had a long knife. The belt buckle was shaped in a strange triangular design, with a rounded bottom.

Finishing out the outfit the girl wore was a cloak worn over her right shoulder and arm, a small crossbow slung on her back, and leather armor covering her chest, left shoulder, and boots.(2)

"Remove your hood Saphira." said Credo as the girl nodded as she removed her hood to show her short black-hair and sapphire blue eyes that had a calculative look towards him.

"Interesting," said the girl known as Saphira as she circled around Shigure like a lion circling its prey. "He may have demonic energy but his soul it's…pure almost angel-like." she had a look of awe as she stopped in front of Shigure and placed her hand on his chest which made Shigure blush a bit.

"That settles it then welcome to the Order Mr. Tsuki. Now for living arrangements you will live with me and Kyrie until you find yourself a home." said Credo as he got up from his seat and shook hands with Shigure as Shigure just nodded before Kyrie came in and left with Shigure to show him his room.

"So was he telling the truth?" asked Credo as it was him and Saphira.

"Yes, in a sense," said Saphira as Credo motioned her to continued, "He was telling the truth about his childhood and the old man but not about the Unagi." She finished as Credo nodded, "Though I suspect he knows about Sparda and wants to learn more about him. He has no ill intentions that I can assure you. Though he has eleven energies, one is his own, three are Auras, six of them are dormant, and two are very different, though of those two, one is very large. Still something bugs me." said Saphira as she cupped her chin.

"What does?" asked Credo since Saphira was never bothered by anything.

"His energy…it's almost the same as… _them_." said Saphira as Credo sat on his seat and laced his fingers under his chin.

"Hmm interesting, very well but for now keep an eye on him." said Credo as Saphira nodded before disappearing in the shadows. Credo then took out his scroll and dialed a number.

"… _Hello…yes it's Credo…No nothing is wrong it's just that we way have an issue…A person was founded by the beach earlier today by my sister and from what my apprentice can tell…well you will just have to come and see for yourselves since over the phone you won't believe me…Very well I'll see you all in a week._ " said Credo over the scroll before putting it away and started on his work.

* * *

 **Ch.6 End.**

(1)- Unagi from Avatar: The Last Airbender but Grimmified.

(2)- Assasin's Creed Brotherhood Ezio Auditore's Outfit.

The pic of the Grimm Unagi is on my Devianart page= hikarikitsune27. deviantart art/Grimm-Unagi-589646092

 **That's Ch.6 of Nephilim in Renmant. What will happen to Shigure now in Fortuna? Who are 'them' that Saphira mentioned? Until Next time.**

 **Next time: Confrontation**

 **Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please?**


	7. Chapter 7: Confrontation

**HikariKit here with Ch.7 of Nephilim in Renmant.**

 **Another Chapter finished…I'm on a roll I thought that being busy would hinder my writing but it hasn't…yet. As always enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, DMC, or Naruto. Only my OC and ideas.**

* * *

"Red Like Roses."- Speech

" **Mirror."-** Demon/God/Bijuu talking, Jutsu's

' _I Burn.'-_ Thinking

' _ **From Shadows.'-**_ Demon/God/Bijuu thinking

* * *

 **Last time in Nephilim in Renmant:**

" _So was he telling the truth?" asked Credo as it was him and Saphira._

" _Yes, in a sense," said Saphira as Credo motioned her to continued, "He was telling the truth about his childhood and the old man but not about the Unagi." She finished as Credo nodded, "Though I suspect he knows about Sparda and wants to learn more about him. He has no ill intentions that I can assure you. Though he has eleven energies, one is his own, three are Auras, six of them are dormant, and two are very different, though of those two, one is very large. Still something bugs me." said Saphira as she cupped her chin._

" _What does?" asked Credo since Saphira was never bothered by anything._

" _His energy…it's almost the same as…them." said Saphira as Credo sat on his seat and laced his fingers under his chin._

" _Hmm interesting, very well but for now keep an eye on him." said Credo as Saphira nodded before disappearing in the shadows. Credo then took out his scroll and dialed a number."_

"… _Hello…yes its Credo…No nothing is wrong it's just that we way have an issue…A person was founded by the beach earlier today by my sister and from what my apprentice can tell…well you will just have to come and see for yourselves since over the phone you won't believe me…Very well I'll see you all in a week._ _" said Credo over the scroll before putting it away and started on his work._

* * *

 **Story Start**

* * *

 **-With Shigure and Kyrie-Later-**

Kyrie was taking Shigure around Fortuna after taking him to get something to eat.

' _ **So do you think he bought it?**_ ' asked Kaguya talking to Shigure at the moment.

' _Not sure but it_ _was the truth…somewhat._ ' Replied Shigure as he followed Kyrie.

' _ **Do you think the girl found out about us?**_ ' asked Shukaku worried a bit about Shigure being attacked.

' _I don't think so but still we can't dismiss that at all._ ' said Shigure as they nodded.

' _ **Still you think your gonna find something about this Sparda person.**_ ' said Matatabi, but before Shigure could reply Kyrie got his attention.

"Hmm, what was that Kyrie?" asked Shigure, which made Kyrie giggle.

"I asked if you wanted to see the church but I saw that you were thinking too hard." Replied Kyrie as Shigure just chuckled nervously.

"Uhm, sure." said Shigure before Kyrie grabbed his hand and almost practically dragged him all the way, which made some citizens laugh at the young Faunus.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the church and Shigure saw a statue of a man with horns holding a giant sword.

"Is this Sparda?" Shigure asked looking at the statue.

"Yeah this is the demon we worship here at Fortuna." said Kyrie before a few citizens called her. "I'll be right back Shigure." With that she left leaving Shigure there looking at the statue.

' _ **So this is your father huh? I must say I know where you get your looks Shigure-kun.**_ ' said Kaguya making Shigure chuckle.

' _Well I don't know about looks I could have gotten them from my mother but still…_ ' paused Shigure at the end as he gained a thoughtful expression.

' _ **What is it Shigure-kun?**_ ' asked Shukaku.

' _Nothing, just thinking about the others back in Beacon._ ' said Shigure sadly wondering if the others either fear him or hate him now.

' _ **Shigure don't think like that, you know your friends will never hate you.**_ ' said Kaguya firmly.

' _Yeah, I'm sorry Kaguya_.' Shigure soon gain a mental image of Kaguya pouting.

' _ **I see now, now that you have found something about your parents, I'm no longer your Kaguya-kaachan.**_ ' Kaguya gave a fake cry, which made Shigure sweatdrop at her actions.

' _Really Kaguya-kaachan, you're a goddess and you're acting like a big baby._ ' said Shigure to her before his head started hurting.

' _ **I AM NOT A BABY…YOU…YOU…BABY!**_ ' yelled Kaguya which made everyone sweatdrop at her comeback.

' _ **Really Baa-chan, really?**_ ' said Matatabi to her just Kaguya just chuckled nervously.

"SHIGURE!" Shigure heard Kyrie yell to him in worry, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah just a small headache, no worries." smiled Shigure to Kyrie as she nodded a bit.

"Okay, let's go back home since it's almost time for dinner anyways." said Kyrie as Shigure nodded and followed her.

 **-A Week Later-**

It has been almost a week that Shigure was in Fortuna and things have been somewhat helpful when he was looking at info about Sparda. He found out that Sparda had two children, but the genders were unknown, and he gave his two children swords, one had Rebellion while the other had Yamato. He also found out that Sparda had a wife named Eva but there was little to no info on her, so Shigure doesn't know if Eva was human, demon, angel, or a Faunus. While it wasn't a lot at least it was something and as Ibiki and Anko said during their interrogations when Shigure went to watch them. Information is everything.

Other than that he enjoyed being around Kyrie, she was a sweet girl and cared for everyone and saw her as a little sister, not that he would say that to her in person, but he did tell Credo that.

There was Saphira, she was a bit cold but that came with the line of work Credo told him about. She is an assassin that kills anyone who deserves it, which he understands giving that he lived in a Shinobi world so assassination missions came a lot for him. Though Kyrie just buttered her up with a few cinnamon buns and she quickly became Shigure's friend, he still can't believe seeing the cold Saphira act like a fangirl when it came to cinnamon buns. He just has to make sure that he doesn't get in the way between her and the cinnamon buns and also not talk bad about them. He saw what happened to the last person that did and to be honest he would rather see Guy and Lee's Sunset Genjutsu repeatedly in Tsukiyomi than witness what happened.

Lastly there is Credo; he was an okay person, strict, but okay nonetheless. He knows that being a leader is tough since you have to look out for the people's safety and because of that, he trusted Credo with his Demonic Arm, though Shigure made him promise not to tell Kyrie about it. Shigure then started to wonder if Naruto became Hokage yet and if he found out the secret to beat paperwork.

 **-In Another Dimension-**

After the Fourth Shinobi War, we see one Naruto Uzumaki in the Hokage's Office doing the bane of all Kage's work, Paperwork. It has been almost eight years since the end of the Fourth Shinobi War that they defeated Kaguya. It's been almost eight years since Shigure sacrificed himself to seal Kaguya and the Juubi.

All of a sudden Naruto sneezed making the paperwork fly off the desk and into the floor.

"Oh come on, I was already done Dattebayo!" yelled Naruto before the door opened to show Hinata and three kids which made him smile.

"Tou-san! Tou-san! Tou-san!" yelled two kids before jumping on his lap while the last one stayed with Hinata.

"How are my beautiful kids and wife doing." said Naruto as they all smiled.

"Still doing work Naru-kun." said Hinata.

"Just got done but someone was talking about me and I sneezed which made the papers fall off the desk." said Naruto as he grinned sheepishly.

"But Tou-san you said you were going to spend the day with us. Did you forget what today is?" said a little girl about four years old with blue eyes, dark blue hair and two whisker-like marks on her cheek.

"No I didn't Himawari, today is festival for when your Oji-san saved the Shinobi World."

"Shigure-Oji right Tou-san?" said a boy a year older than his sister with also blue eyes, blonde hair and also two whisker-like marks.

"Yes Boruto, Shigure-Niisan." said Naruto smiling sadly.

"That's the same person you named after me right Kaa-san?" said the last boy who was the younger twin of Himawari but he was different that his siblings. He had pale eyes showing his Byakugan though it has a tint of lavender like his mother, his hair was dark blue with blonde and red tips, and has two whisker-like marks just like his siblings.

"Yes that's the same person we named you after Shigure-kun." said Hinata as she hugged her son before they all left to enjoy the festival after Naruto left a few Shadow Clones to help clean the mess.

Naruto looked up towards the sky and thought, ' _I hope you're safe and happy wherever you are, Shigure-Niisan._ '

 **-Back with Shigure-**

' _ **You sure you wanna do that?**_ ' asked Kaguya a bit nervous at Shigure's plan.

' _Yes I want to work on my own powers since I haven't trained in them due to learning more about Charka._ ' said Shigure holding a seal tag on his hand.

' _ **How long will the seal last?**_ ' asked Shukaku at not being able to help Shigure when he needs it.

' _Only for half a day or until I remove it, don't worry Shukaku I'll be fine you'll still be able to talk to me, I just won't be able to use your powers._ ' said Shigure before applying the seal on his chest before he started training.

Hours later Shigure was in the forest training before a, bigger than normal, pack Beowolves surrounded him. He looked at them before three Beowolves started charging but before the Beowolves could swipe him, Shigure disappeared which confused the Beowolves before one of them had a blue ethereal sword in its head. The rest of the Beowolves looked at up to see Shigure in the air before he vanished and appeared by the one with the sword and swiped the other two in half.

Shigure got up and turned to see the rest of the Beowolves before they all charged at him. He then sheathe Yamato before closing his eyes just listening to the Beowolves before he opened them and ran towards the Grimm and sliced them one by one. He then saw a bigger Beowolf with bone-like armor on its chest, spines, and arms. It has an angular skull and pointy ears, an Alpha Beowolf, before it started to slash Shigure. It kept missing until Shigure had enough of dodging and slashed it with Yamato before sheathing it all in a second.

When Yamato was sheathed, the Alpha Beowolf fell down into many pieces before Shigure continued his assault on the remaining Beowolves, while this was going on he never noticed that someone just walked in on the field.

 **-With Credo-**

Credo was in his office before hearing the door knock and Saphira entering.

"Master, _they_ arrived." said Saphira as Credo nodded.

"Very well let them inside." said Credo before three figures entered the room.

One was a female in her mid-early twenties with pale skin, long blond haired that reaches her waist, blue eyes, wearing a black leather outfit. She has a large demonic sword attached to her back.

The other was also female in her mid-early twenties with fair skin, dark hair that reaches her collarbone and frames both sides of her face and a fringe that reaches her eyebrows. Her outfit consists of a white jacket with that appears to be a harness underneath with no shirt. She also has white shorts and red gloves. She has magazine pouches on either side of her hips and knee-high boots. She took off her sunglasses to show her heterochromatic eyes in which her left eye is red while her right eye is bluish-green. On her back was a rocket launcher with a bayonet attached to it.

Last was also female that looked to be about eighteen years old with a pale complexion and grey-green eyes. She wears a blue hoodie with an orange body, hiding her short brown hair. She has three necklaces, the longest having a silver pendant, and wears denim short-shorts, along with thick, knee-high socks and brown boots. She has a stencil tube slung over her back, used in her tagging with spray paint that hangs off her waist. She has several mystic-designed tattoos on her arms and forehead.

"I'm glad you could all make it Trish, Lady, Kat." said Credo with a small smile.

"Yes well when you called us we had no other choice but to come quickly." said Trish.

"Though we were in a very important mission." said Lady a bit annoyed.

"Um…eating pizza while playing Battlefield 4 wasn't an important mission." pointed out Kat which made Lady blush in embarrassment as Trish just smirked.

"Where's your last member?" asked Credo not seeing the fourth and most likely important person of the group.

"In the forest for a walk." said Kat before Kyrie came inside.

"Credo have you seen—oh my Trish, Lady, Kat It's so good to see you all." said Kyrie as she hugged the women's in which they returned.

"Ah Kyrie just who I wanted to see, if you would be so kind to bring Shigure here." said Credo much to the confusion of Trish and the others.

"Shigure?" asked Trish as Credo nodded.

"Yes, Shigure is the person Kyrie found at the beach and I believe he may be related to your teammate." said Credo shocking them.

"How can you know that?" asked Lady.

"Well besides the white hair maybe also because of his arm that resembles your teammate's Devil Trigger." said Credo that shocked them even more before giving the coup d'état. "Also it's because he has Yamato."

"WHAT?!" yelled Trish, Lady and Kat shocked at the information that was given.

"Um…He's in the forest training." said Kyrie nervously seeing the girls shocked looks.

"Wait if he's in the forest then…aw crap we gotta go before a fight breaks down." said Trish before running towards the forest with everyone following her.

 **-With Shigure-**

After Shigure defeated the last Beowolf he heard a voice behind him that said, "Verna you Bitch!" before he turned to see a broadsword heading towards him and block it with Yamato before pushing the assailant away and got a good look.

It was a female in her mid-early twenties with fair skin, white hair that reaches her waist, and has blue eyes. She wears casual black jeans, combat boots, and a red V-Neck short sleeve shirt with a red and black leather biker jacket. However, what got Shigure's attention was the amulet she had around her neck it was like his but silver in color.

"So you just think because you have bunny ears I won't be able t—Wait a minute you're not Verna, alright kid you better tell me where you got that sword and trench coat and I may consider leaving you alive." said the woman as she grabbed her blade tightly.

' **Ooh that bitch who does she think she is talking to my Sochi like that…Kick her ass Shigure-kun!** ' yelled Kaguya which earned sweatdrops from Shukaku and Matatabi.

"Who are you?" asked Shigure ignoring Kaguya at the moment.

"I'm the one whose gonna take that blade from you kid." said the woman before she launched forward at unnatural speed, bringing her sword up, meaning to cut Shigure down swiftly.

Shigure didn't even flinch, he just calmly cursed under his breath and quickly parried the woman's blade with his own and then spun on the spot as the woman rushed past him, making sure her back was not exposed to Shigure's weapon. The woman skidded to a halt and turned to face Shigure once more, then she jumped the distance between them and their blades met once more, hitting together with such ferocity it was surprising the metal didn't break.

They traded a furiously fast paced flurry of slashes and hacks at one another, but they were evenly matched.

"You're not half bad kid." The woman remarked as Shigure managed to get past her guard and caused a small cut on her arm.

"Thanks you're very good as well." Shigure smiled as the woman repaid the cut with a small nick on his chest, cutting his vest and shirt, barely drawing blood.

They continued with their relentless assaults on one another, causing more and more injuries as they went along. The woman had cuts and scratches all over her arms and chest, and a deep wound in her hip from where Shigure's weapon had caught her rather unexpectedly. Shigure on the other hand, had deep gashes and cuts all over his arms, chest and even on his face from where the woman had used her superior speed to get the deep wounds into him, in the hope it would slow him down and end the fight.

Shigure was wearing down more than the woman, and as the battle progressed, he acquired more and more injuries, which built up into a serious problem, as the woman piled on the pressure with more and more strikes, looking like a possessed and angry woman.

' _Crap I'm getting tired fast, she's too strong, but why am I having fun?_ ' thought Shigure to himself before the woman disarmed Shigure with one swift upwards strike that sent his sword flying.

The woman caught it as it returned to earth, and then she drove the tip of the weapon into its holder, stabbing right through Shigure's ribcage, piercing his heart and driving right out of his back. Shigure fell on his knees, unable to breathe, but still very much alive. The woman stood back, panting heavily, her many injuries letting out a steady stream of blood, which seeped into her ruined clothing.

' _ **SHIGURE!**_ ' He heard the screaming voices of Kaguya, Shukaku and Matatabi.

"You fought valiantly kid, but this fight is mine, now to get the—" said the woman before seeing the golden amulet on Shigure's neck. She slowly reached for it and rubbed the gem with her finger before looking at Shigure and seeing a very familiar face.

"V-verna?" whispered the woman in shock before she heard Trish and the others.

"DANIELA!" they all yelled before seeing the woman now known as Daniela with her hand on Shigure's sword as it stabbed him through his chest.

"SHIGURE!" yelled Kyrie seeing a sword go through Shigure's chest and seeing his wounds. She tried to go to him but Credo kept her in place as she cried in his chest.

- **With Ruby and Blake** -

Ruby and Blake were with Yang and Weiss training before they both fell to the ground holding their chest. They both felt as if a part of them was gone and couldn't help but cry shocking Yang and Weiss before taking them to their dorms.

 **-Back with Shigure-**

Before anyone could do anything a black Aura covered Shigure before he gave a demonic roar that pushed Daniela back before it went away to show that he had changed. He had the appearance of a black, reptilian humanoid with angel-like wings on his back, while still keeping his 'Faunus' features. He then took out Yamato from his chest and place it back in its sheathe as he got up.

Everyone was on guard at Shigure's new appearance before it went away as Shigure fell to the ground.

* * *

 **Ch.7 End.**

 **That's Ch.7 of Nephilim in Renmant. A fight scene, so how was it? So did I surprised anyone with Dante being female? Did anyone guess that Shigure was Verna's, or Female Vergil's, child? I did leave a few hints….cough…Devil Bringer…cough…How will things turn out now? Will Shigure go back to Beacon? Until Next Time.**

 **Also if anyone's wondering the ages and how it was possible for Shigure to be a few years younger than Daniela it's simple a year in the RWBY world is eight years in the Naruto world. But I'll still put the ages at the bottom. I feel that it may spoil the next chapter by putting the ages but I'll take that chance...or i'm being paranoid?**

 **Verna-27(When she had Shigure), 20(When she arrived in the Naruto world.)**

 **Daniela-23, 20(When she last saw Verna)**

 **Shigure-17**

 **Trish-23**

 **Lady-23**

 **Kat-18**

 **Ruby-15**

 **Yang- 17**

 **Weiss- 17**

 **Blake- 17**

 **Next time: Memories of the Amulet.**

 **Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please?**


	8. Chapter 8: Memories of an Amulet

**HikariKit here with Ch.8 of Nephilim in Remnant.**

 **Another Chapter finished, the poll was closed today around 7P.M. my time and it will be a Harem thank you all for voting. Now I will put two polls one for each month of which girls should be in the Harem for Son of Nightmare Moon…I don't know it I want it too big so idk if eight or ten will be suffice…like half and half from each world...Let me know your thoughts.**

 **The first poll will be the girls in Equestria while the next one will be the Naruto girls. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or MLP, only my OC.**

 **Note Twilight, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Tsukiyo (Nightmare), and Princess Mi Amore Cadenza (Cadence) will not be in the poll.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, DMC, or Naruto. Only my OC and ideas.**

* * *

"Red Like Roses."- Speech

" **Mirror."-** Demon/God/Bijuu talking, Jutsu's

' _I Burn.'-_ Thinking

' _ **From Shadows.'-**_ Demon/God/Bijuu thinking

* * *

 **Last time in Nephilim in Remnant:**

* * *

" _DANIELA!" they all yelled before seeing the woman now known as Daniela with her hand on Shigure's sword as it stabbed him through his chest._

" _SHIGURE!" yelled Kyrie seeing a sword go through Shigure's chest and seeing his wounds. She tried to go to him but Credo kept her in place as she cried in his chest._

 _-_ _ **With Ruby and Blake**_ _-_

 _Ruby and Blake were with Yang and Weiss training before they both fell to the ground holding their chest. They both felt as if a part of them was gone and couldn't help but cry shocking Yang and Weiss before taking them to their dorms._

 _ **-Back with Shigure-**_

 _Before anyone could do anything a black aurora covered Shigure before he gave a demonic roar that pushed Daniela back before it went away to show that he had changed. He had the appearance of a black, reptilian humanoid with angel-like wings on his back, while still keeping his 'Faunus' features. He then took out Yamato from his chest and place it back in its sheathe as he got up._

 _Everyone was on guard at Shigure's new appearance before it went away as Shigure fell to the ground._

* * *

 **Story Start**

* * *

It has been almost three weeks since Shigure ran away that things have been boring for Ruby and the others at Beacon. A small sigh escaped Ruby's lips as she tried working on her homework, but a certain white-haired Faunus preoccupied her thoughts. Specifically the events that happened during the docks before Shigure decided to run away without an explanation. She continued to do her homework until she saw that Shigure's backpack was there in the corner. Feeling a little bold, she jumped off her bed, grabbed the backpack, walked back to Weiss bed, and opened it.

She saw a few clothes mostly another trench coat, which made her put it on, went to the mirror and giggled seeing it being a bit too big for her since she was way shorter than Shigure about a good foot with her being 5' 2''. She went back to the backpack, took out a black headband with a leaf symbol on the metal plate, and put it on. She then saw a picture of Shigure before pulling it out to show that he was with another girl with short green-minted hair and orange eyes. Ruby saw that the two were smiling, as they were holding hands, which made her a bit jealous before looking at the back and saw writing on it.

 _To the man that my love has no end, I will keep on loving you until my last breath._

 _From, your loving Fu_

"What'cha doing sis?" Yang asked who appeared in the room, which made Ruby quickly put the picture away.

"Nothing." Ruby shortly replied.

"She's right; you're definitely doing something, if the headband, the trench coat, and that backpack are any give away." Weiss commented, which made Ruby blush in embarrassment.

"Whose backpack is that?" asked Yang as she sat next to Ruby.

"It's…um Shigure's." replied Ruby.

"Really so what's inside it," said Yang as she looked inside the backpack. "Cool there's another headband here as well." said Yang as she took out another black cloth with a Kanji symbol for 'Shinobi' on it and put it on her neck. Yang blinked when she pulled out a jacket that was worn out, and way too small to fit Shigure. It was orange with high white-collar and blue shoulders, it looked slightly beat up and torn, with a zipper down the front. It had a red swirl design on the back, and a white one on the left sleeve.

"It's so…orange." said Weiss looking at the jacket not expecting Shigure to wear that kind of clothing.

"It looks familiar." muttered Blake as she kept staring at the jacket.

"Well I like it, looks nice and cool." Yang said as she took off her own jacket, showing that her tube top was strapless and reveals a lot of her body. Her own jacket was small, so after putting on the jacket, she got up and looked at her reflection in the mirror and gave herself a thumbs up. She felt strong with this jacket. It was well cared for, very durable feeling, and it seemed like it held many comforting memories for Shigure. She could only zip it up to about halfway to her cleavage, but that was fine with her.

"So who's the girl?" asked Weiss as she saw the picture of Shigure and Fu on the floor when Yang tried on the jacket.

"Girl!? What girl?" asked Yang before snatching the picture from Weiss and looked at it. "She's actually pretty cute." commented Yang.

"I don't know all I know is that her names Fu and she probably is or was Shigure's girlfriend." replied Ruby unsure of the relationship of Shigure and the mystery girl.

"So you went through Shigure's stuff? Why?" asked Blake changing the subject feeling a bit jealous at seeing the picture.

"Yeah, but it's because I miss him." said Ruby as she sighed and fell back on Weiss's bed.

"It's more than just missing him isn't it." said Yang teasingly as she saw the blush on Ruby's face.

"No." she quickly denied, but the quiet and noticeable sound of giggling from Yang was heard throughout the room.

"The blush on your face when Blake mentioned Shigure is a deeper shade than the usual." Yang stated, having analyzed her sister's expression, "No, this tells me something happening to you before Shigure left. Something... romantic..." she continued, Ruby beginning to sweat slightly at this tactical side of her sister whilst Weiss and Blake could only stare at the female blond in surprise at her analysis of the situation. "You…love him!" Yang exclaimed a grin plastered on her face as Ruby's blush became an even deeper shade.

"H-How did you find out?" Ruby stuttered out.

"You left your diary unlocked yesterday and I sorta read it." Yang said holding her sister's diary in her hands with a sheepish look on her face, causing the three occupants of the room to facefault.

"Y-Yang!" Ruby exclaimed, quickly snatching the item from her sister's hands.

"I'm not actually surprised, with the way you two interacted." Weiss commented.

"Y-Yeah... I actually love him. He's nice, caring, strong, and handsome." Ruby shyly admitted before covering her mouth at what she said at the end.

"Oh and he's handsome too huh?" Yang continued her teasing further making Ruby blush more.

"W-well you should talk, when you were first talking to him I can tell that you were thinking that he was cute and you can't hide it from me!" said Ruby, now it was Yang's turn to blush before she smirked.

"Well at least I slept with him first." she proclaimed with her smirk still on her face.

"So when do you think he'll be back?" Blake asked, trying to change the subject, her super blush having leveled out into a small blush.

"I don't know, hopefully soon though." Yang sighed.

"It will be." Weiss replied, "After all, he'll have to be present for the upcoming Vytal Festival."

 **-With Shigure-**

Shigure woke up to see that he was in the guest room of Credo's home, he was confused about this until he remembered that crazy woman attacking him and heard her say the name Verna. He couldn't help but remember the name the Old Man Hokage say every time Shigure was in the hospital when he was little. Was this Verna his mothers' name he wondered, before he could think the door opened to reveal Kyrie as she looked at Shigure in shock, before leaping towards him and crying on his chest.

"You're okay!" Shigure heard Kyrie mutter.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little sore, how long was I out." asked Shigure.

"For about a week, I was scared that you wouldn't wake up." said Kyrie as she hugged Shigure tighter. Shigure gave a small smile before noticing that he was shirtless. Before he could say something, they heard a voice by the door.

"If I knew any better Kyrie, I would say that you're trying to get busy with the kid already." Shigure turned to see Daniela looking at them with grin on her face. Kyrie heard what she said and quickly lets go of Shigure with a blush on her face.

"Already being the protective Aunt huh Daniela?" asked Trish with a smirk as Daniela scoffed with a small blush on her face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." said Daniela as she looked away.

"Yeah same here." said Shigure before going to the drawer, pulling out a sealing scroll and in a poof of smoke, his vest appeared and put it on.

"Well kid, I'm your Aunt and you are my Nephew. There's nothing else to talk about." said Daniela before leaving the room.

"Sorry about her, she's still shaken up by the fact that you're her Nephew." said Trish as Shigure just nodded.

"That's okay I'm still shocked about the whole Aunt deal, since I met a demon that called me Son of Sparda." said Shigure before silence reign once again before Kyrie spoke.

"I'm gonna...go, it's great to see that you're okay Shigure, bye." and with that, Kyrie left leaving Shigure and Trish alone.

"So Shigure would you be able to answer me some questions that I'm sure Daniela would have wanted to ask you." said Trish as Shigure nodded before continuing, "So how did you get Yamato and the Amulet?"

"Well I had them ever since I was little," Shigure then told Trish that the Amulet was from his mother who he now knew was Verna, due to the Old Man Hokage saying that name once but he dismissed it and also to Trish confirming it with a blood test that Daniela was his Aunt or Possible Mother. They both quickly ruled the last one out since she never seemed to be the motherly type. He then told her about being chase by demons when he was little in Limbo and that was when Yamato appeared before he killed the demons.

"Damn," said Trish before a thought came to her, "You mentioned something called Limbo? What's that?"

"Limbo is the world the demons walk amongst in the Elemental Nations, it's like a dimension that humans can't see, and trust me I've been down there more times than you know," Shigure said as he lost count to how many times he was pulled into Limbo. "Limbo is the world of the demons where they run amok freely, a world we can't see with our naked eye."

"Can't see with our naked eye?" Trish asked.

"Yes, for instance if this were the Elemental Nations right now a demon within Limbo could be sitting right next to me or you, you just don't see them. However a person with psychic-like abilities can see demons clearly without being dragged to Limbo." Shigure said as Trish nodded.

"So is there a demon in the room?" asked Trish as Shigure shook his head.

"No this world doesn't have a Limbo which I'm grateful for because it was a pain in the ass getting out." said Shigure which made Trish laugh.

"Oh yeah I can see that you and Daniela are related."

"Um…Trish did you ever knew my mother?" asked Shigure after a few minutes of silence which made Trish look at him with a shocked expression but knew that he was still a kid who never knew his parents at all.

"Well your mother was cold, a know it all, stick up her ass, the meanest demon I have ever met and she—" paused Trish with an angry expression on her face before she smiled confusing Shigure, "was my best friend. I met her before I met Daniela and we rather had many things in common like annoying Daniela to hell and back. She wouldn't hesitate to hurt those that bring harm to the people she loves."

"Do…you think she ever loved me?" asked Shigure as Trish saw the look in his eyes and it broke her heart. Before she could say anything the amulet started glowing.

"What the?" said both Shigure and Trish before the amulet glowed brightly covering the room as they screamed.

 **-Somewhere-**

When the light died down, they saw that they were outside overseeing a village at night as Shigure gasp.

"What is it Shigure?" asked Trish hearing him.

"We are in Konoha, well what looks like Konoha but we are on top of the Hokage Monument. Why did the amulet bring us here?" wondered Shigure before hearing a woman's voice and they turned to see her with a man.

He was a man that has tan skin, golden eyes, and shoulder length brown hair. He was wearing leather armor on his chest and bracers on his arms, black pants and Shinobi style shoes.

The woman has fair skin, blue eyes, white hair that reaches her waist. She was wearing casual green jeans, combat boots, and a blue V-Neck long-sleeve shirt and a very familiar blue trench coat.

"Verna?" whispered Trish but Shigure heard her.

"That's M-mom." he asked shocked as Trish nodded before hearing them speak.

"What are we doing here in the middle of the night Reo-kun!" said Verna annoyingly at being up but the man known as Reo just chuckled.

"C'mon Hime, it's a beautiful night besides I need to tell you something." said the man known as Reo. "We've known each other for what six years, right?" he asked as Verna nodded. "Well I haven't been truthful to you in those six ye—AAHHHH!" yelled Reo at the end as Verna tried to cut him down with Yamato.

"If you've been cheating on me I will take what makes you a man." said Verna in a sickly sweet tone.

"T-that's n-not what I w-wanted to t-tell you." stuttered Reo from behind a tree.

"Well what is it?" said Verna a bit curious before Reo came out and took off his leather armor which made Verna blush, shocking Trish, before seeing two white angel wings coming out of his back.

"I am an Angel Verna-chan. I'm sorry if I kept this from you." said Reo before hearing Verna laugh that calmed him and Shigure, who was listening.

"Mom's got a beautiful laugh." said Shigure as Trish just nodded dumbly, not comprehending at what she was seeing.

"Well I haven't been truthful either." said Verna before she transformed into her Devil Trigger form. She had black armor with blue-light cracks around the armor mostly around the chest area. She has two horns on each side of her head with four blue horns pointing upwards behind her head almost like a crown. She also has a dark-purple almost black cape in the shape of insect wings. " **I am a devil, the daughter of Sparda.** " she said in a demonic tone.(1)

"Oh…um…wow what are the chances." chuckled Reo before down on one knee. "Well I guess this makes it easier then," he took out a small box that made Verna gasp. "Verna, would you do me the honors of being my wife? I promise to love you and treat you like a queen and our kids with as much love as we can give them."

" **O-of cou** rse,I mean yes!" said Verna turning back to normal and kissing Reo, which he returned.

The Amulet glowed once again blinding them, when Shigure opened his eyes he was in front a mansion surrounded by a forest that looked familiar to him. He was looking at the mansion not hearing Trish calling him from behind him.

"Shigure." said Trish before walking up to Shigure to see him almost in a trance. She snapped her fingers in his face but it didn't do anything, she even slapped him as well and still nothing.

"Hey Trish!" Trish heard her name being called and turned back to see Daniela, Lady, Kyrie and Kat running up to them.

"What are you girls doing here?" asked Trish as they gave a shrug.

"No idea, but do you know how we got here? All I remember was my amulet glowing before we appeared here." said Daniela confused on what was going on. All of a sudden, they saw Shigure walking to the house almost zombie-like and the rest followed him. Shigure entered the mansion before heading up the stairs, went to his left and towards a door. He slowly made his way to the door before opening it to see a nursery and a white haired woman on a rocking chair in front a window humming a tune.

The others came in and were shocked at seeing the woman before another woman entered the room passing through the others like a ghost and called to the woman.

"Ne Verna-chan, why are you here in the room the baby won't be born for another three months." said the woman. She has olive skin, brown eyes, thick eyelashes, and long, waist-length, burnt orange hair; her bangs naturally frame her face. She is wearing a white kimono with an orange obi sash, and tabi socks with black zōri sandals.(2)

"I was just trying to come up with names Orihime." said the woman named Verna as she got up and looked towards the woman named Orihime.

"Holy shit is that Verna! How is that even possible it was three years ago when she went to the Hell Gate but she looks to be about twenty-seven." said Daniela before hearing the conversation between the two women.

"Do you know what you're gonna name the baby?" asked Orihime a bit excitedly which made Verna giggle.

"No, I know that he is gonna be a boy but I don't know yet." said Verna truthfully. Orihime gave a thoughtful pose for a minute before widening her eyes in realization and gave a small gasp.

"You can name him Shigure!" said Orihime with a happy expression on her face while Verna gave a deadpan look.

"You want me to name my son Sprinkle?" Verna asked as Orihime just shook her head.

"It also means Autumn/Winter Rain since he'll be born around late September early October." said Orihime as Verna gave a thoughtful look before looking at Orihime with a smirk.

"You know that if I name him Shigure you are going to be his Godmother right?" said Verna as Orihime gasp and hugged Verna while chanting 'Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!' repeatedly.

The Amulet glowed once again blinding everyone until they were in a forest before seeing Verna running away with a bundle in her arms as she was breathing heavily.

"Dammit, I'm still too weak to defeat him," she said before she started to have tears, "Darn you!" she punched the tree making the bundle cry as she slowly rocked it, "Shh, Shh it's okay Shigure-kun I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Too bad you won't be able to keep that promise." said a deep voice that when they turned it angered Shigure to the core. It was male who had a mask that covered his face; the mask has flame like designs and had one hole on the right side. He was wearing a cloak with a hood, standard Shinobi sandals, and a chain connected to both of his wrists.

"What have you done to Reo and Orihime!" yelled Verna as the man just chuckled.

"I would be worried about you at the moment since the angel and that woman are no longer here with us it's a shame for the angel I couldn't get his blood before using an attack that destroyed his body." said the man as Verna gave a horrified expression as the Baby Shigure started crying. "He amazes me to be a union of both Demon and Angel; I can tell that he will become very powerful when he's older."

"You'll never get him!" said Verna in anger.

"It's not your decision to make." said the man from behind her before he thrusted a kunai in her back.

"NOOOO!" yelled Shigure before Daniela and the others held him back.

Verna gave a shocked looked before she was kicked to the ground by the man. Verna was having trouble breathing as she tried to get up.

"Don't bother getting up, I used a toxin that nullifies your demon blood you have about five minutes before you die a slow painful death." said the masked man as he approached Verna. "Now to take that child so that he can be used for my plans." but before the man could grab Shigure a kunai appeared in front of Verna and in a yellow flash a man appeared.

The man has blue eyes and spiky, blonde hair, jaw-length bangs framing both sides of his face. He was wearing a standard Konoha uniform with two bands on his sleeves, a green flak jacket, blue forehead protector, and blue sandals. Over this, he has a short-sleeve long white haori, closed in the front by a thin, orange rope. The haori was decorated by red flame-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" written vertically down the back.

"It seems you've arrived Minato Namikaze." said the mask man before he left in a swirl vortex but not before saying one last word. "Mark my words Konoha will fall and the child will be mine." with that he left.

"Verna!" yelled Minato as he knelt besides Verna but she tried to give Baby Shigure to him.

"T-take him, I won't be able to last long. The toxin is killing me and with me giving birth since yesterday I'm too weak to last much longer." said Verna as she chuckled a bit before coughing up blood.

"Verna." whispered Minato sadly as the Baby Shigure cried but Verna sang a tune.

"Don't worry my son I will always be with you no matter what." smiled Verna before taking off her amulet and placing it on Shigure, which immediately calmed the young child. She then grabbed Baby Shigure's wrist and a tattoo of a sword appeared before vanishing.

"What's his name?" asked Minato curiously.

"His name is Shigure Vergil Tsuki-Sparda." said Verna as Minato looked confused.

"You named him Drizzle?" he asked which made her chuckle before she coughed violently.

"N-no Shigure means 'Winter Rain' while Vergil means 'one who is strong' from my world. I love you Shigure, take care of him Mr. Godfather." said Verna with a smile before the light in her eyes vanished. Minato gave a sad downcast look before picking up the Baby Shigure who was crying over his mother death. Minato then proceeded to seal Verna's body in a scroll before burning it to ash, as it was Verna's plan in case she died so that no one can get her devil blood.

Minato gave a small prayer before hearing the roar of the Kyuubi and went to proceed with the plan save his village. Shigure and the others saw Minato and Kushina sealing the Kyuubi in a Baby Naruto before they jumped infront of Naruto as Kyuubi tried to impale him with its claws. They saw Minato summon the Shinigami before giving some goodbye words to Naruto before the Kyuubi vanished and a seal appeared in Naruto's stomach.

They saw an old man and a few people with masks before seeing the two babies before something happened that shocked everyone present. A red cloud of Charka swirled around a Baby Shigure before it went away. When the old man checked on him, he saw that the pupils in his eyes turned to slits before picking up both babies and disappeared.

They Amulet glowed once again before Shigure and Trish were in the room. Trish looked at Shigure who was silent before turning her head to see the others walking in. They saw Shigure standing there before he took a seat on the bed and they all saw his hands tighten.

"It was him, this whole time it was him." whispered Shigure in anger as his bangs covered his eyes.

"Shigure are you alright?" asked Trish before placing her hand on his shoulders.

"Yeah, It's just that the man that took away my family and friends was one of the few that tried to bring so called 'peace' to the Elemental Nations." said Shigure as he brought his head up. They all saw that his eyes were red with a black flower bloom symbol on each eye with three Choku Tomoe (Straight Tomoe) on the petals. "What are you all looking at?" he asked seeing their shocked faces before turning to the mirror and saw became shock at seeing his eyes.

' _How is that even possible?_ ' thought Shigure before hearing a very loud and pissed voice in his head.

' _ **SHIGURE! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU! WE TRIED TO GET YOUR ATTENTION FOR THE PAST TEN MINUTES AND YOU NEVER ANSWERED US!**_ ' yelled Shukaku before Shigure told them what happened.

' _ **Interesting, well I never told you but you got the Mangekyou Sharingan from being my Jinchuriki, but I never told you since I didn't wanted you to go blind and act like all high and mighty. It seems you got the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan from seeing your mother dying.**_ ' said Kaguya as Shigure slowly nodded.

"SHIGURE!" yelled Daniela as she smack him on the head.

"Itai! What the hell Oba-chan!" said Shigure as Daniela and everyone, except Lady, raised their eyebrow.

"Uh…what?" asked Daniela as Shigure massage the lump on his head.

"Oba means Aunt and –chan is an honorific that is used on females." said Lady plainly before Shigure looked in the mirror and cut the flow of Charka on his eyes and they returned to normal.

"So what's with the eyes?" asked Trish as they all nodded as Shigure gave a sigh before telling them about the history of the Uchiha and Senju Clan, who they originated from. They were shocked that Shigure possessed those kind of eyes after hearing what one man did, Madara Uchiha, before he gained the Rinnegan but that is a story for another time.

"W-wow those are some very powerful eyes and next to the Rinnegan but what else can they do?" asked Trish before they saw Shigure's eyes had a faraway look for a bit before he blinked.

"Well in the first three stages," he started before activating his Sharingan to show three tomoe in each eye that are connected by a circle. "When a person, or an Uchiha mostly, experiences a powerful emotional condition with regards to a person precious to them, their brain releases a special Chakra and thus gain the Sharingan. There are different levels of the Sharingan, which can be distinguished by the number of tomoe on each eye with three being a fully mature Sharingan." Shigure took a deep breath before continuing, "Those stages grant the user two different abilities called the Eye of Insight and Eye of Hypnotism. The Eye of Insight gives the user to see Chakra, or in my case energy like demons and Aura, a clarity of perception which can enable to read lips or mimic movement. In battle, this allows them to see fast-moving objects, and since mine is fully developed, offer some amount of predictive capabilities like anticipating the opponents next move based of the slightest muscle tension. Although I will be able to see these things, I need to have the physical ability to act on what I see. Like if someone who is faster than I am, I'll be able to see them, but won't be able to dodge in time. The last ability of the Eye of Insight gives the user the ability to copy almost any Jutsu or attack to near-perfect accuracy." He paused before looking at them to see if they weren't lost and they nodded for him to continue.

"Next is the Eye of Hypnotism, I can perform a Genjutsu or Illusion on a person, mostly through eye contact, but I know a person who can place you with just a twitch of their finger," said Shigure remembering when he met Itachi a few times. "Anyways it can suggest thoughts and actions to a target, coercing them to act in particular way without them knowing. In some rare cases, a Sharingan user can take complete control of the target's body, forcing them to do exactly as the controller wishes; let me show you Kyrie you don't mind do you?" asked Shigure as Kyrie just nodded.

Shigure then went up to Kyrie and said, " **Genjutsu: Sharingan!** " Kyrie's eyes turned red like Shigure's before she started acting like a chicken, which made the others laugh to the floor. Shigure started panting heavily as he cut off the connection returning Kyrie to normal.

"That was mean Shigure!" yelled Kyrie with an angry expression on her face while stomping her foot in anger, Shigure was unable to stop laughing as she started to repeatedly hit him a rolled up newspaper that no one could figure out where it came from or how Kyrie came into possession of it.

"Sorry, but it was a way to show you all what the Sharingan can do, so how did it feel?" asked Shigure as Kyrie just shivered.

"Like going on for a ride, I could feel, see, hear and do everything but I couldn't control myself at all." said Kyrie as brought her arms close to her which made Shigure frown before putting an arm around her.

"Sorry about that Kyrie, I promise that I will never let you go through that ever again." said Shigure as Kyrie smiled but had a small blush at seeing the others making kissing faces and separated from Shigure.

"Next are the two advance stages of the Sharingan, the Mangekyou." started Shigure as his eyes turned into the lotus flower with the three tomoe. "The first is called the Mangekyou Sharingan and one can gain them by witnessing the death of someone close to the user, but the Uchiha got these criteria wrong as they though the user was to be responsible for causing the death and practiced killing their closest friend." Everyone gave a look of horror at hearing that. "The Mangekyou retains all the Sharingan's abilities but it gives the user a new set of abilities. There are Amaterasu, Tsukiyomi, Kamui, Susanoo, Kotoamatsukami, Izanagi and Izanami, but it differs from each user."

"First is Amaterasu or Heavenly Illumination, which is said to be the flames of hell and can burn as hot as the sun itself. Amaterasu can produce black flames at the focal point is the user's left eye, which makes it almost impossible to avoid, keyword almost, as long as the person has the speed to dodge them. Once created, they can burn for seven days and seven nights, the flames cannot be extinguished or any normal methods; only the user can put them out."

"Next is Amaterasu's counterpart Tsukuyomi or Moon Reader, which requires the right eye to come in contact, trapping the target within an illusion completely under the user's control. This results in the victim suffering psychological trauma that incapacitates them for a considerable period of time."

"Then we have Susanoo and that is the strongest defense the user can gain through the Mangekyou and is the rarest of all abilities, it requires the user to awaken the Mangekyou in both eyes. Susanoo is a gigantic, humanoid being made of the user's charka that surrounds them and becomes an extension of their will, acting and attacking on their behalf. It first starts out as a skeletal structure of a human being, with two sets of arms conjoined by the elbow, from the waist up that moves with the user, the more practice the user has the more 'features' the Susanoo gains, such as muscle, skin, etc. In its next stage, armor forms around the humanoid for further protection, causing it to resemble a yamabushi. Only two Uchiha's and a non-Uchiha have gained the final form of Susanoo, which is called the Complete Body Susanoo. In this state, Susanoo gains a tengu-like nose, wings for flight, and is clad with robes and ornate armor. This form possesses power comparable to that of a tailed beast, capable of leveling giant mountains and small planetoids with ease."

"Wow those are some really dangerous abilities to have, I can't believe a group of people possess that kind of eyes." said Trish as everyone nodded.

"Well it's a good thing that all but one are dead, and the other is a good person." said Shigure.

"What do you mean Shigure?" asked Lady.

"I mean is that the entire clan, even women and children, were massacred when I was around seven. They were killed by a member of their own who was a prodigy in and out of the clan." said Shigure in a sad tone, "To think that he was only thirteen when he killed them all only sparing his little brother."

"Wait a kid killed his entire clan and he was thirteen!? What kind of monsters let that happen." yelled Daniela angrily.

"Daniela you have to understand, I lived in a world where it's either kill or be killed. You are taught at a young age to protect your village, I was only five when I made my first kill and it wasn't demons I killed." said Shigure shocking them.

"W-what?" asked Daniela fearfully as Shigure gave a small sigh.

"I grew up being hated because I hanged out with Naruto, who had Kyuubi sealed inside him. Somehow, the villagers thought that I was a demon and took every chance they could to beat me up. I went at least once a month to the hospital I.C.U. and came out looking like I was never injured the next day which made their hatred grow." said Shigure as they all gained horrified looks.

"But this was before Yamato appeared that I was training one night and as I walked back to my apartment I heard a women's cry for help. When I went to checked it out, I saw that three men were trying to rape her. I snapped and killed them but not before getting this scar," said Shigure as he grabbed his stomach, "it was after that I made my second friend, her name was Anko Mitarashi." said Shigure remembering his long-time friend.

"A-anyways what are the other abilities of the Mangekyou." asked Lady changing the subject.

"There's Kamui or Authority of the Gods, All I know is that it has three uses, one it can make the user intangible, making any weapons or attacks pass through them like nothing. Another use is sending the user or a person of the user's choice to any location or to their own pocket dimension in a swirl of vortex. The last use is that the user can send weapons thru Kamui, surprising the enemy in their blind spot."

"Then there's Kotoamatsukami, or Distinguished of the Heavenly Gods. It is regarded as a Genjutsu of the highest caliber, making even Tsukiyomi look like a D-rank Jutsu, due to the victim being entirely unaware that they are being manipulated. It allows the user to enter the mind of any individual within their field of view, and manipulate them by giving them false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things of their own free will."

"The last two are the Kinjutsu of the Sharingan, Izanagi, which casts a Genjutsu on the user instead of other and is the most powerful amongst its type of Genjutsu. When activated, the caster removes the boundaries between reality and illusion within their personal space. That means while fighting, Izanagi is capable of turning any occurrence including injuries and even death, while the technique is active, into mere "illusions." They only way to know if it is active is that the user automatically fades away as though they weren't there and returns back to reality; physically real and unscathed as if they were never injured in the first place."

"Last is Izanami, which like its counterpart Izanagi cast a Genjutsu but on the target instead of the user. When activated the caster uses the Sharingan to remember the sensations of both their body and that of the opponent's that instant like a photograph which represents as **A**. Now bear with me since Izanami is more technical than Izanagi. The user must replicate the same sensation and memorize it with their Sharingan, which represents **A-**. Izanami then overlaps and connects the two identical sensations, as well as the flow of time between them, creating an infinite loop of event that traps the opponents' consciousness. The user can also create multiple sensations, such as **B** , **C** and so forth, the more sensations the user memorizes, the better their chances would be for the victim to experience each time they repeat a loop."

"Wait why are they called Kinjutsu? What is Kinjutsu?" asked Kat confused.

"Kinjutsu is also known as Forbidden Techniques, while not an actual Jutsu the Mangekyou after many uses renders the user blind after each use. While Izanagi and Izanami completely blind the Sharingan user depending on which technique is used." replied Shigure as Kat nodded.

"Wait if the Mangekyou was one advance stage what's the other?" asked Kyrie.

"The last stage is called the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, which can be attained by receiving the transplanted Mangekyou of an Uchiha with strong blood ties—ideally a sibling—thus awakening the so-called Eternal Mangekyou. Their Mangekyou-based abilities are made stronger and they no longer suffer any negative side-effects, from what Sasuke told me the Eternal Mangekyou is proof of an Uchiha continuing to seek something despite experiencing great losses."

"But how did you gain the Eternal Mangekyou if you Verna didn't have the Sharingan or another child." Asked Daniela but before Shigure could answer Kaguya spoke.

' _ **Sochi make a Shadow clone but use my Chakra.**_ ' said Kaguya as Shigure nodded.

"There is someone that wants to meet you all," said Shigure as he crossed his index and middle fingers in a T-shape before calling out, " **Kage Bushin no Jutsu.** " and in a poof of smoke Kaguya appeared shocking them as they grabbed their weapons.

"Who the hell are you!" said Daniela.

"Well nice to meet you too Daniela," said Kaguya shocking her, "You as well Trish, Lady, Kat and Kyrie."

"How do you know our names?" asked Trish curiously since they never met this woman in their lives.

"I know your names from living in the mindscape of my sochi or son." Said Kaguya as she went next to Shigure and wrapped her arm around his neck.

Everyone was confused about this until they saw the rabbit horns on both Shigure and Kaguya that they widen their eyes in realization.

"WHAT!" they all yelled.

"Uhm…yeah here's what happened." said Shigure before telling them about the Fourth Shinobi War and what happened before Kaguya and the Juubi were sealed.

"Wait they were able to seal you because of a Jutsu called the Sexy Jutsu?" said Daniela before laughing her ass off. Kaguya blushed in embarrassment much to the amusement of Shigure.

"Wait what is this Sexy Jutsu?" asked Kyrie which made Kaguya grin before looking at Shigure.

"Go ahead Sochi show them the Jutsu." Said Kaguya making Shigure pale at what the girls could do to him.

"I'm not doing that Kaguya." Shigure said shaking his head no.

"Oh come on Sochi, please for Kaa-chan." Kaguya gave Shigure the puppy dog eyes and lip quivering. Try as he might even Shigure fell for the Puppy Dog Eyes Jutsu.

"Fine I'll do it but I'm not doing the one Naruto used on you, I still wanna live." said Shigure sighing as he made a Ram sign. " **Sexy Jutsu!** " and in a puff of smoke a girl was in Shigure's place.

Everyone was shocked at Shigure turned into a female, Shigure saw their stares and became a bit nervous, thinking that they were gonna scream, which was a mistake on 'her' part. Suddenly Shigure was grabbed by the girls as they screamed Kawaii and began babbling about the shopping they were gonna do. Shigure paled before trying to escape their grip but it proved futile as they had a strong grip.

"P-please anything but that." said Shigure in a soft tone which made them squeal some more.

"So how long can he hold this form?" asked Trish.

"He can hold it indefinitely and it's no illusion since this is an actual shape-shifting technique unlike the Henge." said Kaguya which confused them.

"So everything's real?" asked Lady as Kaguya nodded with a mischievous grin.

"Yep let me show you." Was all Kaguya said before she got behind Shigure and grabbed 'her' breasts.

"Kyah!" yelled Shigure in a cute tone, which made 'her' blush in embarrassment as they looked at Shigure with shocked looks before pouncing on Shigure and dragging 'her' for some shopping.

* * *

 **Ch.8 End.**

(1)- Found a pic on Deviantart of Vergil's Nero Angelo Form if it were in DmC: deviantart art/ DmC-Vergil-Devil-Trigger-358482862 -credit goes to the ORIGINAL creator of the pic-

(2)- Just think of a fusion between Orihime and Tia Harribel from Bleach.

 **That's Ch.8 of Nephilim in Remnant. Before anyone asks why Verna was killed remember she gave birth to Shigure so she was weak which made Obito defeat her easily. Until Next Time. If you any questions let me know either Review or PM and I'll do my best to answer them.**

 **Next time: Dance.**

 **Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please?**


	9. Chapter 9: Dance

**HikariKit's sister here with Ch.9 of Nephilim in Renmant.**

 **Hello everyone this is Hikari's sister since he left his pen drive here at home. I will be doing the honor of 'updating' his stories, since he wanted to wait by the end of the month to update the stories, but that will do no good since we are watching the Batman Vs. Superman movie and mostly I kinda want to prank him. Anyways enjoy and no telling okay lol.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, DMC, or Naruto. Only my OC and ideas.**

* * *

"Red Like Roses."- Speech

" **Mirror."-** Demon/God/Bijuu talking, Jutsu's

' _I Burn.'-_ Thinking

' _ **From Shadows.'-**_ Demon/God/Bijuu thinking

* * *

 **Last time in Nephilim in Renmant:**

" _Fine I'll do it but I'm not doing the one Naruto used on you, I still wanna live." said Shigure sighing as he made a Ram sign. "_ _ **Sexy Jutsu!**_ _" and in a puff of smoke a girl was in Shigure's place._

 _Everyone was shocked at Shigure turned into a female, Shigure saw their stares and became a bit nervous, thinking that they were gonna scream, which was a mistake on 'her' part. Suddenly Shigure was grabbed by the girls as they screamed Kawaii and began babbling about the shopping they were gonna do. Shigure paled before trying to escape their grip but it proved futile as they had a strong grip._

" _P-please anything but that." said Shigure in a soft tone which made them squeal some more._

" _So how long can he hold this form?" asked Trish._

" _He can hold it indefinitely and it's no illusion since this is an actual shape-shifting technique unlike the Henge." said Kaguya which confused them._

" _So everything's real?" asked Lady as Kaguya nodded with a mischievous grin._

" _Yep let me show you." Was all Kaguya said before she got behind Shigure and grabbed 'her' breasts._

" _Kyah!" yelled Shigure in a cute tone, which made 'her' blush in embarrassment as they looked at Shigure with shocked looks before pouncing on Shigure and dragging 'her' for some shopping._

* * *

 **Story Start**

* * *

Professor Ozpin was looking over the students in their usual practice sessions until something caught his eye, or rather two people.

It was two of the normally five members of Team RWBYS, Ruby and Blake specifically. While they seem to appear normal to anyone else, their Auras surprised and worried him.

Ruby's Aura had a black inferno, with a speck of white in the center, within her rose gardens of red while Blake had one as well in her mysterious Purple Aura; it seemed to resonate with each of their Aura's in perfect sync.

He then began to wonder who had the black Aura until he came up with only one person, Shigure. It seems that during the docks three weeks ago when Shigure turned into his mini Bijuu form he knocked Blake away and grabbed Ruby, he concluded that maybe some of his Aura had seeped into the two girls and was worried since a Bijuu's Chakra was poisonous to anyone not immune. He then went to his office to see if he can find a way to either contact Shigure or have someone else do it for him.

 **-With Team RWBY(S)-**

After the training session, Ruby and the others went to the cafeteria to eat. Weiss and Yang had gotten their trays before sitting next to Team JNPR before they saw them with shocked looks and pointing behind them before looking back and were shocked as well.

Ruby and Blake came to the table with a huge pile of fishes; they all cringed when Ruby and Blake just suddenly grabbed the fish and ate as if they haven't even eaten at all.

"Whoa Ruby since when did you ever like fish that much?" asked Yang since Ruby would rather eat cookies than fish.

"I don't know I just felt the urge to eat fish." said Ruby between bites before grabbing the shockingly last fish just at the same time that Blake grabbed it and looked at each other with a glare. Everyone could have sworn that Ruby's and Blake's pupils turned to slits and they slowly back away since they both have gotten mad over the simplest things after the events of the docks.

Both girls continued to stare before they jumped at each other and started to exchange punches and kicks at incredible speed. Yang knew that Ruby wasn't the most experienced hand-to-hand fighter but the way she was fighting Blake dismissed her thoughts. She saw Ruby doing a spinning kick aiming for Blake's face but Blake graciously dodged under it and swung her now clawed hand to Ruby's face. Ruby bent back and using the momentum, she did a back flip and kicked her in the chin.

The force of the kick lifted Blake from the ground. Everyone's eyes bulged out in surprise.

' _Damn._ ' They all cringed as they could feel Blake landing on the ground, hard, if she had been a normal person that would be the end of the fight.

However, she wasn't at the moment as a Purple Aura with a few specks of black surrounded her when she got up and with her newfound lightning speed she kicked Ruby in the face sending her flying out the window. Blake then jumped through the window leaving everyone shocked at what was happening.

When they went outside, they saw Ruby and Blake attacking each other but saw that they both gained claws on their hands and their canine teeth elongated. Ruby now had a red Aura with specks of black before she rushed towards Blake who met her in the middle and punched each other's fists creating a shockwave that almost sent the others to the ground.

Ruby sent a punch to Blake's face, who tilted her head to the left. Blake was about to punch Ruby into her solar plexus when Ruby used the momentum from her punch to spin around and elbow Blake in the chest sending her a few feet back.

Blake roared and slashed Ruby's chest with her claw like hands ripping her shirt, and leaving five bleeding gashes on her chest. On instinct Ruby delivered a powerful frontal kick to her mid-section sending Blake flying back. Blake got up before giving Ruby a growl in which she returned.

They both gave one final roar before they dashed at each other with clenched fist. In a split second, their fists collided with each other cheeks. Everyone was silent until their Aura's went away as they returned to normal and both fell to the ground unconscious.

"What the fuck!" said the last person anyone expected to hear cuss.

"Velvet did you just cuss?" asked Coco as she looked at her teammate with a shocked expression as the said girl blushed and tried her best to shrink away from everyone.

"I didn't see that one coming." commented Yang as they all nodded before her and Weiss ran up to their sister and teammate and sighed in relief as they were breathing. They then took them to the infirmary to get their wounds check.

 **-Professor Ozpin-**

Professor Ozpin was looking at his scroll going over the footage of the fight between Ruby and Blake. He then got up from his seat as he looked at the glass window as Professor Ozpin stared out at the sky. Despite it being four o'clock in the afternoon Ozpin had a cup of steaming coffee in his hand.

"Professor Ozpin, I'm sure you have seen the footage." Glynda asked, putting her hand on her hips, as she entered the room.

"Yes things have proven quite difficult with what happened." Ozpin said as he turned to Glynda.

"John..." Glynda said, using Ozpin's first name, worriedly, "What are we going to do about this?" A tired sigh escaped Ozpin's lips as he turned back to stare at the window intently.

"Retrieve him." Ozpin said confusing Glynda, "It's time for Shigure to come out of hiding."

 **-With Shigure-**

Shigure at the moment was fighting against some Grimm as Daniela wanted to see where his level of skill was. He rolled to the left as an Ursa went for a swipe on his back before summoning Sabaku and practically knocked the Grimm into the air like a baseball.

"You're a sadists you know that!" yelled Shigure up on a hill as Daniela and the others were watching him.

"Oh come on dear nephew, this is a test to see what you can do without Yamato." yelled Daniela without a care in the world as she knew thanks to Kat's Semblance the Grimm wouldn't be able to smell, see, or hear them.

"You know what fuck you!" said Shigure, as he blocked an attack by another Ursa and it sent him back, which made Daniela gain a tick mark.

"Fuck you!" yelled Daniela back.

"Fuck you!" yelled Shigure.

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you!" yelled Daniela before Trish hit her in the back of the head.

"That's enough Daniela, he doesn't need to be distracted by you." said Trish as she looked back at Shigure only to see him spin Sabaku gracefully before killing the Beowolves near him.

"Those are a lot of Grimm even for him without Yamato." said Lady as she saw Shigure dodge a Death Stalker's stinger.

"Nah the kid can handle this." said Daniela nonchalantly before seeing Shigure jump in the air before throwing Sabaku at the Death Stalker through its eyes killing it before a pair of his Summoning Swords appeared and he grabbed the two of them before slashing away the remaining Grimm.

"Not bad using his Summoning Swords as normal swords instead of sending them away." Commented Kat before they saw a Giant Nevermore appear and it flapped its wings sending sharp feathers at Shigure who dodged them.

"Dammit I'm starting to get pissed off at Oba-chan." said Shigure before he turned to the Nevermore.

' _ **What's with all the Grimm appearing near Shigure-kun?**_ ' asked Shukaku as they saw through Shigure's eyes and saw him use his Devil Bringer to catch the Nevermore before pulling himself towards it.

' _ **Did he just pull himself to a Nevermore when it's the air?**_ ' asked Matatabi face palming at Shigure's stupid action before giving some of her Aura to Shigure.

As Shigure was on the Nevermore's back, he felt Matatabi's power, which confused him until he heard her voice.

' _ **I swear you're more reckless than Yugito-chan when she was little.**_ ' She said before she willed her power on Shigure's hands and feet before in a flash a pair of gauntlets and greaves appeared. The gauntlets reached up to his elbows, while the greaves reach up to his knees and are black and blue in color that flows through them giving it a flame-like attribute. He looked on in shocked before smiling.

' _Thank you Mata-chan._ ' thought Shigure gratefully not knowing of the slight blush on Matatabi's face.

' _ **N-no problem, with my gauntlets and greaves you'll be able to shoot out a stream of flames or fireballs and for close encounters the fingertips of the gauntlets extend into claws.**_ ' She cursed herself for stuttering but was glad that Shigure didn't noticed it.

Shigure nodded before running up to the Nevermores head as he raised his hand before bringing it down sending blue-black flames to the Nevermore as it cawed in pain.

"Too hot for ya!" said Shigure before he was thrown in the air, as he was falling he saw the Nevermore flying towards him with its beak open. Shigure grinned and thought. ' _This is for you Yang._ ' not knowing that Yang at the same time was suddenly giddy much to the confusion and fear of others, before the Nevermore could eat him whole, he grabbed its top beak and held it from closing.

"I…hope…your…hungry!" said Shigure every time he sent a fireball in the Nevermores mouth. Shigure turned back to see a mountain before he jumped off and saw the Nevermore crash.

The Nevermore cawed at Shigure angrily before it saw Shigure rush towards it and sent a slash as the gauntlets turned to claws and swipe at the Nevermore. Time was slow and before the Nevermore could attack its head fell of its neck and disintegrated. Shigure gave a small sigh before he turned and saw the others landing near him.

"Not bad I say you can handle yourself pretty well, though what's with the gauntlets and greaves?" asked Daniela eyeing the weapons as the claws shrink back to normal.

"You really want to know." said Shigure seriously which kinda spooked them since he sounded like Verna but they nodded nonetheless. Shigure looked around before motioning them to get closer as they did. Shigure took one last look before getting closer. "It's a secret." he whispered which made them facefault, him roar in laughter, Daniela screaming and tried to cut him in half, but Shigure dodged and ran back to Fortuna laughing. The others just shook their heads before following them to make sure Daniela didn't hurt Shigure too much.

 **-With Shigure** -

Shigure was in his guest room at Credo's home after running all afternoon from Daniela until she caught up to him and gave him a small beating. Now we see him in the bed, wrapped up like a mummy making him look funny, while petting Matatabi in her Mini-Bijuu form. He gave a sigh as he remembered the conversation with them of how it was possible that he arrived in Remnant and how it was possible for him to be a few years younger than they were. Kaguya said that it was probably a one in an infinite chance of that ever happening, so he was very lucky to have her. That ended with Kaguya being smacked by Shukaku and Matatabi again for being all high and mighty. However, Trish hypothesize that it was probably because of Yamato that he arrived here in Remnant and that time in the Elemental Nations is different than here.

As he was resting, he heard the cabinet vibrating which confused him and he opened it to show his sealing scroll was vibrating. He took out the scroll, unfold it, and saw the seal for his E-scroll was pulsing, which surprised him since he thought that it was in his pocket when he went Mini-Bijuu mode. He put some of his Chakra in the seal and in a puff of smoke; his E-scroll appeared and saw that someone sent him a message.

 _It's time for you to come out of hiding._

 _Your team will need you as much as you need them._

 _-Professor Ozpin_

[You Have 60 Unread Messages]

Clicking on the little icon he saw that the rest of Team RWBYS, JNPR, and shockingly Emerald and Velvet had sent him messages throughout the three weeks.

' _Hey Kaa-chan, what should I do?_ ' Shigure mentally asked.

' ** _Why are you asking me, Sochi? It's your decision to make_** _ **, though I encourage you to go since your girlfriends deserve an explanation.**_ ' Kaguya said gently before she was smacked in the head courtesy of Matatabi.

' _..._ ' Shigure contemplated ignoring Kaguya's childish cry. On one hand, he wanted to meet his team and friends again, but was still afraid of them fearing or hating him. On the other hand, this was a request coming from Professor Ozpin. Looking back to his PDA, Shigure gave a small sigh and began typing a reply to Ozpin's message.

 _Okay I am going back to Beacon._

 _Keep this a secret from the others, as I want it to be a surprise._

 _-Shigure_

He put his scroll down before it beeped again and saw that Ozpin sent a reply back.

 _Make sure that you get here by the end of the week since that day is the Beacon Dance and it would make some people very happy. Dress in your school uniform for the Dance._

 _In addition, we will need to talk about your teammates, mostly Ruby and Blake something has happened to them that you may have the answers._

 _-Professor Ozpin_

Shigure gave a small sigh before he went to tell Credo and the others on what was happening.

"So you're going back to Beacon?" asked Credo as Shigure nodded.

"Yes, while normally I wouldn't go yet but this is a request from Professor Ozpin, the man has helped me a lot." said Shigure as he crossed his arms.

"But do you have to go?" asked Kyrie as she gave a small downcast look.

"Yes Professor Ozpin told me that something has happened to two of my teammates that I may be able to help with." Shigure said as he gave Kyrie a hug. "Don't worry I'll be back and that is a promise." Kyrie nodded before breaking the hug as the others came in.

"Shigure, what are you doing up?" asked Kat in a concerned tone. Shigure then told them of the message that Professor Ozpin sent him and that he had to go back to Beacon.

"Well technically you're still in school so you can go." said Trish which Daniela gave a horrified expression.

"But Trish, the kid's a rebel like me. C'mon I don't want him to be stuck up like Verna." pleaded Daniela missing the slight glint in Lady's eyes as she took out Kalina Ann and rammed the bayonet into the devils chest before pulling the trigger and sending her flying into the air.

Seconds later the rocket exploded and Daniela comically fell to the ground.

"Now Daniela while you haven't been to school, it'll be good for your nephew to finish." said Lady in a sickly sweet tone that sent shivers to everyone even Kaguya. "Besides I can tell that he has friends in this school right?" She looked at Shigure who nodded at her question.

"Are they girls?" asked Daniela before Trish smacked her.

"That's enough Daniela, so Shigure when will you be leaving?" asked Trish as she had Daniela in a headlock.

"Right now, if that's okay." Shigure said as Credo nodded.

"Wait!" yelled Kyrie which gotten everyone's attention.

"What is it Kyrie?" asked Kat.

"Um…well…I was wondering if…we give Shigure…a haircut." said Kyrie before the girls smirked at one another before turning to Shigure who was stepping back into the corner.

"C'mon girls let's not get hasty here, I mean I like my hair as it is." said Shigure with fear before they jumped on him. Credo was doing his work, ignoring the calls of help from the Nephilim as the girls were dragging him away, but smirked when he heard Shigure call him a 'Traitor'.

- **With Emerald** - **Five Days Later-**

"And finally, Pyrrha Nikos." said Emerald, as she was in her dorm with her teammates, in a bored tone.

"Ah, the Invisible Girl." said her black haired orange-eye teammate, Cinder Fall, as she sat on the bed.

"She's smart, but I wouldn't say invisible." said the silver hair man, Mercury Black, as he was laying on the floor reading a comic book he had in his hands.

"Do tell." said Cinder intrigued by Mercury's statement.

"Her Semblance is Polarity, but you'd never know just by watching." said Emerald looking through her Scroll.

"After she made contact with my boots, she was able to move them around however she wanted, but she only made slight adjustments. To make it look like she was untouchable," said Mercury as he sat up from the floor to explain more of his match with Pyrrha during class. "She doesn't show off her power so it catches her opponents off guard and they underestimate her."

"Hmmm…People assume she's fated for victory, but she has really taken fate into her own hands…interesting, well done Mercury, add her to the list." said Cinder as Mercury looked at Emerald with a grin.

' _No one likes an Ass-kisser._ ' thought Emerald as she rolled her eyes.

"You should be able to handle her no problem." said Mercury trying to get on Cinder's good side.

' _What do you know Ass-kisser Mega Evolved to Mega Ass-kisser._ ' thought Emerald as she looked through her messages.

"It's not about over-powering the enemy, it's about taking away what power they have, and we will in time." said Cinder confidently.

"Ugh. I hate waiting." said Mercury as he laid back down on the floor with his hands behind his head.

"Don't worry Mercury, we have a fun weekend ahead of us." said Cinder as she pulled out a thin hair strand. Then she heard a sigh coming from Emerald, who was putting her scroll away. "Something the matter Emerald?" she asked the greenette.

"Nothing Ma'am." Emerald quickly replied.

"She just misses her Faunus boyfriend." said Mercury teasingly before seeing Emeralds pistol-kusarigama blade near his neck.

"Shut it Mercury." said Emerald with a glare.

"So who's this Faunus that captured my little sister's heart." said Cinder, in a teasing tone instead of her usual calm and collected demeanor, which made Emerald blush a bit but she sighed at the end knowing that when Cinder wants to know something she won't rest until she does.

"His name's Shigure Tsuki." said Emerald as she sat next to Cinder by the bed.

"Shigure Tsuki…isn't the white-haired male on Team RWBYS? The one with the rabbit ears?" asked Cinder as Emerald nodded.

"Yeah that's the one."

"Wait wasn't that the same Shigure Tsuki that killed some soldiers of the White Fang and nearly killed Roman when he went beast mode during the Docks about a month ago?" asked Mercury which made Emerald flinch at seeing Cinder's eyes glow.

"He's not gonna be a problem is he?" asked Cinder as Emerald looked down.

"I don't want him to be," said Emerald softly which made Cinder raise an eyebrow and motioned for Emerald to continue. "It's just that…well…I don't know I felt weird when I first saw him. I couldn't explain it; it wasn't like the other guys that 'try' to flirt with me, when I first saw him I felt my heart speed up and my face burning." Cinder looked at Emerald in shock before she smiled softly and grabbed her hand.

"It seems that you're in love dear sister." said Cinder which made Emerald look at her like she was crazy.

"B-but I can't fall in love, besides he wouldn't want to be with someone like me. I'm a thief, I've manipulated and killed people, I'm a villain while he's becoming a hero." Emerald sighed sadly before she went to bed while Cinder was deep in thought.

- **With Ruby-A Day Later** -

Ruby was resting her head on her hand and staring into the distance. She was thinking over that happened in the month Shigure left. First was the strange battle she had with Blake over a fish, which apparently neither she nor Blake can remember happening. The only evidence they had was of Ruby's and Blake's pupils being slits and their canine teeth being a bit longer. Then it was the plans about the White Fang and Roman about operating somewhere in South-East Vale, which lead to Blake never sleeping due to wanting to find out what the White Fang are doing with a human like Roman. Even when they pleaded her to get some rest as she was acting like Shigure, she said that it didn't matter since he wasn't here.

"I need you to pick a table cloth." Ruby heard Weiss asked as she pushed two clothes towards her. Ruby looked at the cloths in confusion, as they were the same shade of white.

"Aren't they basically the same?" asked Ruby, which made Weiss sigh in defeat and crush the table clothes.

"I don't even know why I asked." said Weiss as she walked away.

Ruby went back to brood as Yang came up lifting a big speaker before setting it down making the table, along with Ruby, jump into the air slightly before coming back down.

"So you picked out a dress yet?" asked Yang as she placed her hands on her hips.

"No I've been worried about Blake and how to make her go to the dance." said Ruby as she looked up to Yang.

"Don't worry she's going," said Yang in a knowing tone before looking towards Weiss. "Weiss I thought we agreed no doilies." Weiss walked up to her and pointed her finger on Yang's chest.

"If I don't get doilies, you don't get fog machines." Weiss told her before hearing the doors open and they turned to see Sun and his friend Neptune.

He is a teenage boy with tan skin, dark blue eyes and messy light blue hair that is shaved on the sides and in the back. He is wearing a white dress shirt and black tie under a red jacket with a wide, upturned, black collar and a pair of grey jeans with black padding strapped to the sides. He wears black shoes that are fastened with straps, rather than laces. He also has black fingerless gloves and a pair of yellow-tinted goggles worn on his forehead.

"Your dance is gonna have fog machines." asked Neptune as Weiss came up to him.

"We were thinking about it." said Weiss trying to act cute which made Yang and Ruby snicker, knowing Weiss' small crush on Neptune. Weiss turned back to give Yang and Ruby a glare before turning back to Neptune smiling.

"That's pretty cool." said Neptune before Sun came up.

"So you girls ready for dress up?" asked Sun jokingly as Ruby gave a scoff.

"Yeah right." Ruby replied not looking forward to wearing a dress.

"Laugh all you want, I'll be turning heads at the Dance tomorrow tonight." Yang stated before they heard a voice at the entrance.

"I hope you aren't doing it to get little ol' me jealous." said a male voice that when they turned they saw Shigure standing there with his hair short, that reaches his shoulders, and swept back with a single strand hanging down his forehead. Everyone was quite until Ruby used her Semblance to propel herself into Shigure's chest knocking the both of them into the ground.

"You're here!" yelled Ruby happily as a few tears fell from her face as she looked at him with a smile.

"Hey Ruby how are you?" said Shigure before Ruby smacked him.

"How am I? You have been gone for a month and that's all you have to say! How do you think I've been, one of my friends ran away without an explanation as to what happened, and shows up a month later and he tells me how am I? What do you think? I was worried about you." said Ruby angrily making Shigure frown and hug her tighter.

"Sorry Ruby it's just that when I regained control I saw the feared looks on everyone and I was scared that you would all hate me, so I ran. Don't worry I'll make it up to you I promise, besides I still have to tell you all about me right?" said Shigure as Ruby nodded with a smile as they got up.

"Ruby can you let go of Shigure so that I can hug him." said Yang in a way too sweet tone as Ruby slowly nodded not wanting to let go of him but relented. Shigure on the other hand heard Yang's tone was sweating nervously as he backed away a bit.

Yang without wasting any time grabbed Shigure and pulled him into a hug. Shigure being a bit cautious as he slowly hugged Yang back before feeling Yang slowly but surely crushing his back.

"Y-yang you're crushing my back." said Shigure before seeing Yang's eyes turn red.

"How can you say something like that Shigure, I'm just giving you a…friendly…welcome back…hug." said Yang while adding more pressure. Soon everyone saw smoke envelope them before seeing Yang hugging…a log? They were confused about this until they saw Shigure near Ruby popping his back in place.

"I now know why Kakashi-sensei praises the log." said Shigure before hearing the log break as Yang was smiling a bit too sweetly for his taste.

"Don't think you got out this yet." said Yang as she walked towards him.

"So has anything happened when I was gone." said Shigure quickly changing the subject before they told him of what happened to Ruby and Blake in the cafeteria, to the fight with a giant robot that was controlled by Roman and to Blake doing what he did a few months back.

"So what are you three wearing for the dance?" Weiss asked the males in the room.

"Uuhhh... _this_?" Sun said, gesturing to his current shirtless attire.

"Ignore him for he knows not what he says." Neptune said.

"Hey, I may have moved to Mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo. It's not exactly a shirt-and-tie kind of place." Sun retorted.

"Yeah, we noticed." Yang said, mirroring Ruby's and Weiss' looks of being told the extremely obvious.

"Soooo... how's Blake? She still being all, y'know... Blake-y?" Sun asked.

"Obviously." Weiss said before leaving to check on the other decorations.

"I still can't think of a way to change her mind." Ruby said.

"Don't worry; I'll make her go to the dance tomorrow. Wanna help me Yang besides I still need to talk to you about something." said Shigure as Yang nodded. "And Sun, Neptune meet me in the library in a few hours."

"For what?" asked Neptune.

"To teach you about etiquette if what Sun said was true, don't worry I had two friends who were from a high-class family and they taught me." said Shigure remembering about Neji and Hinata helping him a few times. Neptune and Sun nodded before Shigure and Yang left to find Blake.

"So how are you gonna convince Blake to go?" asked Yang wondering what his plan was.

"Well it goes something like this…" said Shigure telling Yang his plan as they walked away.

 **-With Blake-**

Blake sat at one of the library tables with a holographic screen in front of her. She was obviously more sleep-deprived, barely focusing on what she's seeing... until a small, bright red light appeared on the screen. Moving up and down, Blake's eyes followed it down to her hand, then disappeared entirely. She looked behind herself, obviously irritated, but no one walking among the tables was her culprit.

Turning back to the computer, she starts typing on the beeping keyboard before the laser dot appeared on her hand briefly, prompting her to look around again and still find no one. The red point shows up on the screen, moving around in circles until Blake scowled and pounded her fists on the table. She stands up from her chair and finds the light on the floor, following it blindly through shelves of books until both the dot and its pursuer turn the corner... and bumped into Yang.

"He-lloooo!" Yang said in a sing-song voice, waving her left hand as her right held the laser pointer.

"What are you...?" Blake questioned.

"We need to talk." Yang said quickly, grabbing Blake's arm and whisking her away.

- **With Jaune and Ren** -

Emerging from the steaming bathroom in nothing but a pink towel wrapped around his lower body, Ren sighed in content and started walking away, only to be stopped by Jaune suddenly appearing in front of him.

"We need to talk!" Jaune said. And with that, amid Ren's single cry of surprise, Jaune pulled his teammate away, leaving his bottle of "Samurai Shampoo" to drop onto the ground.

- **Team JNPR Dorm Room** -

"Ren... I'm just gonna say it. **You** are one of my best friends. These past few months, I feel like we've _really_ bonded, even though you don't say much. I mean, you're _really_ quiet. To be perfectly honest, I don't know that much about you, personally, but **darnit** , I consider you to be the brother I never had!" Jaune said.

"And I you." Ren said, nodding and smiling despite appearing extremely uncomfortable. He tried to be attentive from then on, but kept glancing at his usual outfit hanging by the door.

"Which is why I wanted to get your advice on... girls?" Jaune said.

"Girls?" Ren said, sounding surprised, but started reaching out for his clothes while Jaune was looking away.

"I just... don't know... how to... girls. Um, I-I guess what I'm asking is... Well, how did you and Nora... y'know..." Jaune asked.

"Uh... uh... uh..." Ren said awkwardly, a bright red blush on his face before they heard a cough coming from a few feet from them.

"We're actually not ' _together_ - _together'_..." Nora said, laughing nervously. Like Ren, she had an equally bright red blush on her face.

"Nora I said headphones on!" Jaune exclaimed. Nora did so quickly under her leader's demand.

"Jaune, what is this all about?" Ren asked.

"It's Pyrrha. I... I want to ask her to the dance, but I don't know how to go about this. I just don't want to mess this up." Jaune stated nervously.

"Then just do it, tell her." stated a voice from the door that when they turned they saw Shigure there leaning by the door with his arms crossed.

"Shigure you're back?!" yelled Jaune as he, Nora, and Ren got up and gave the white-haired Nephilim a hug.

"Yeah I'm back, but Jaune don't change the subject just be straightforward and tell Pyrrha." said Shigure.

"He's right Jaune, just be honest." Ren stated agreeing with Shigure.

"But what if I-" Jaune said.

"How about a friendly wager then?" Shigure asked. "You ask Pyrrha to go to the dance with you, and if she says yes, you have to wear a dress."

"Alright, you got yourself a deal." Jaune said after thinking about it, shaking Shigure's hand. "And if she says no, you have to wear a dress."

"Wait." Shigure said. "We need to make this a gentleman's bet."

"Say no more." Nora said, placing her hand on the frozen handshake between the two males. "A gentleman's bet!"

"Huzzah!" Shigure and Jaune exclaimed as they threw their hands in the air.

"Alright. Thanks for the talk Ren! Prepare to wear a dress Shigure!" Jaune said, leaving the room.

"Why don't we go as an item as well, Ren?" Nora asked. "Jaune is going to go ask Pyrrha, and I'm sure everyone has their own plans for a date to the dance. So why not?"

"Ah... umm... well..." Ren stammered. His stammer was broken when Nora came over to him, effectively silencing him with a kiss to the lips.

"Ren, we've been friends for a long time. I want us to be something more than that." Nora said, both a smile and a blush on her face.

"I... I just didn't want to ruin our relationship if you didn't feel the same way..." Ren admitted, looking down at the floor with a blush on his face as well.

"Well, I guess we both feel the same way then?" Nora questioned.

"I guess so..." Ren said, a smile on his face being matched by Nora's. They were both having a moment that they never notice Shigure disappearing in a puff of smoke.

- **With Blake and Yang** -

"Yang, if you're going to tell me to stop, you may as well save your breath." Blake said.

"I don't want you to stop; I want you to slow down." Yang said, sitting cross-legged on the central desk of the empty classroom they're in, an orange light shining across her calm features.

"We don't have the luxury to slow down." Blake said, still irritated.

"It's not a luxury; it's a necessity." Yang said.

"The ' _necessity_ ' is stopping Torchwick." Blake countered not knowing that Shigure was by the door listening in as well.

' _So I guess it was true what they said._ ' thought Shigure sadly at hearing Blake before getting the memories of the clone. ' _Well at least my clone helped Jaune out, oh well I'll check my backpack later to make sure that the girls didn't see the ideas for the books. Kami knows how they would react, especially Blake._ '

"And we're going to. But first you have to sit down and listen to what I have to say." Yang said, patting the part of the desk across from her.

"Fine." Blake said, relenting and draping her legs over the desk's edge.

"Ruby and I grew up in Patch, an island off the coast of Vale. Our parents were Huntsmen. Our dad taught at Signal, and our mom took on missions around the kingdom. Her name was Summer Rose, and she was, like...Super-Mom, baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters. And then... one day she left for a mission and never came back." Yang said looking down as she said this, and Blake looked sorry for her while, Shigure looked to the floor knowing the feeling of losing someone.

"It was tough. Ruby was really torn up, but... I think she was still too young to really get what was going on, y'know? And my dad just kind of... shut down. It wasn't long before I learned why. Summer wasn't the first love he lost; she was the second. The first... was my mom." Blake looked amazed at this information as Yang kept talking. "He wouldn't tell me everything, but I learned that the two of them had been on a team together with Summer and Qrow, and that she'd left me with him right after I was born. No one had seen her since."

' _Until now._ ' thought Shigure before cursing himself for not asking Raven.

"Why did she leave you?" Blake asked.

"That question... Why?" Yang questioned, sighing then turning to the chalkboard. She got off the desk and walked to the chalkboard, picking up a piece of chalk. "I didn't know the answer, but I was determined to find out. It was all I thought about. I would ask anyone I could about what they knew about her."

 **-Fl** **ashback** _ **Start-**_

 _As the reminiscent blonde started drawing on the board, the scene shifted to a young Yang, with orange bows holding her dirty blonde pigtails, looking at the photo found in a smashed picture frame._

"Then, one day, I found something. What I thought was a clue that could lead me to answers, or maybe even my mother." Yang said.

 _The younger Yang was seen walking down a long winding path through the towering trees shedding their leaves with a little creaking wagon pulled right behind her, a little Ruby in a crimson hood sleeping soundly inside._

"I waited for Dad to leave the house, put Ruby in a wagon, and headed out. I must've walked for hours. I had cuts and bruises, I was totally exhausted, but I wasn't gonna let anything stop me. When we finally got there, I could barely stand, but I didn't care; I had made it. And then I saw them. Those _burning_ red eyes..."

 _In the shadows of the worn-down house the siblings had arrived at, beastly red shapes glowed from the darkness._

"There we were: A toddler sleeping in the back of a wagon and a stupid girl too exhausted to even cry for help. We might as well have been served on a silver platter. But, as luck would have it, our uncle showed up just in time."

 _As the Beowolves leapt into the air to devour their young prey, the familiar sound of a sniper-scythe followed the sight of them all being cut into pieces by a caped warrior. His bird-haired silhouetted as an image of a clockwork eye appeared behind him._

 **-F** **lashback** _ **End-**_

As Yang finished her story, the same symbol that she saw as a child was now drawn on the chalkboard, a clockwork eye.

"My stubbornness should've gotten us killed that night." Yang said sadly still regretting what happened all those years ago.

"Yang... I'm sorry that happened to you, and I understand what you're trying to tell me, but this is different. I'm not a child, and this isn't just a search for answers! I can't just-" Blake said.

"I told you; I'm not telling you to stop! I haven't! To this day, I _still_ want to know what happened to my mother and why she left me, but I will never let that search control me. We're going to find answers we're looking for, Blake. But if we destroy ourselves in the process, what good are we?" Yang stated.

"You don't understand! I'm the only one who can do this!" Blake exclaimed.

"No, _you_ don't understand!" Yang yelled, turning around sharply to reveal her red eyes. "If Roman Torchwick walked through that door, what would you do?"

"I'd fight him!" Blake answered.

"You sure about that Kitty-Kat?" Blake heard the voice of Roman Torchwick coming into the room. "I'll make this fair." said Roman before lifting his cane and shot Yang knocking her out.

"Yang!" yelled Blake before growling at Roman, took out Gambol Shroud, and began attacking Roman. Roman merely dodged at every swipe Blake made and was actually laughing in amusement.

"You know Kitty-Kat you don't look so good, haven't gotten your cat-nap yet?" mocked Roman making Blake growl in annoyance before Roman knocked her into the ground. "You can't beat me Kitty-Kat, you're weak, even your Semblance shows how pathetic you are. You leave a copy of yourself to take the hit while you run away like the scaredy cat that you are."

Blake snapped at Roman's taunting before she was enveloped in a purple Aura, which surprised Roman before Blake kicked him off. When Roman got up, he saw Blake appearing in front of him before piercing him with Gambol Shroud in his chest.

"Oh shit." whispered Roman before he vanished to show Shigure in his place. Blake widen her eyes in shocked before letting go of her weapon and stumbled back holding her hand near her mouth as she tried, but failed, to keep the tears from falling down her face.

Yang got up holding her head in pain, "Dammit Shigure did you really have to hit…that…hard." Yang slowly talked at the end seeing Blake's weapon in Shigure's chest.

"Well are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna help me get this sword out of me." said Shigure trying to get Gambol Shroud out of him as Yang dumbly nodded before helping him. It took a few minutes but they were able to the sword out of him. Shigure then turned to Blake who had tears in her eyes and was looking at him in shock.

All of a sudden, Blake jumped into Shigure's chest and kept mumbling 'I'm sorry' repeatedly. Shigure just gave a small smile before hugging her back while whispering soothing words into her ear. What happened next shocked Yang and Shigure; they weren't sure if it was because of the lack of sleep, or seeing Shigure somewhat die.

Blake broke her hug with Shigure before grabbing his head and kissing him on the lips. Shigure was stunned seeing that Blake was kissing him until she fainted on the spot. Shigure getting out of his shock quickly grabbed Blake and lifted her up in his arms, and noticed that she unconsciously moved her head closer to his chest.

Shigure gave a sigh before looking at Yang who looked on shocked with a bit of anger in her eyes, if flashing red was any indication, "You alright Yang?" asked Shigure.

Yang shook her head of thoughts involving Blake being beaten by a sock with butter inside it. "Yeah just a bit of a headache from when you knocked me out. Anyways It'll be best if you take Blake back to the dorms and put her to bed." she says as Shigure nodded.

"Yeah, I think I'll take a quick nap as well, do you know how tiring it was running nonstop all day." said Shigure as Yang nodded before they left leaving the all-seeing eye on the board.

 **-With Jaune and Pyrrha-**

Jaune walked up to Pyrrha, his bet with Shigure in mind as he did so.

"Hey Pyrrha, can I ask you something?" Jaune asked.

"Sure. What is it, Jaune?" Pyrrha said.

"Well... I was wondering..." Jaune said. "Do you... want to go to the dance together...?"

"Yes! I-I mean... yes, I would like to." Pyrrha stated.

"R-Really?!" Jaune hesitated.

"Yeah. I m-mean, well..." Pyrrha stammered. "I've kind of liked you for a while..."

"You mean like, like, or ' _like_ ' like?" Jaune asked.

" _Like_ , like..." Pyrrha said, suddenly becoming a bit shy as she played with her hair, a blush on her face.

"Well, in truth, I kinda ' _like_ ' like you as well..." Jaune said, rubbing the back of his head and looking at the ground, a blush apparent on his face. "So... it's a date?"

"I'll see you then..." Pyrrha said. She suddenly leaned a bit forward and gave Jaune a peck on the lips before speeding off, said blond haired boy standing there dumbfounded, his blush reaching near atomic level.

Jaune's eyes suddenly widened. The gentleman's bet! Jaune gulped as he thought about it. Now he had to look for both a suit _and_ a dress.

 **-With Weiss-**

Weiss had just finished decorating the ballroom after Yang left with Shigure from what the others told her. Right now, she was walking towards the balcony to where Neptune was. She was a bit nervous, as it is a bit unorthodox for a girl to ask a guy out. She reached the door leading to the balcony before hearing Neptune.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Weiss heard Neptune say before hearing a female voice.

"It's alright Neptune, you just need more practice, now again from the beginning." said a female voice as Weiss was a bit confused before walking towards the door and poked her head out and was shocked at what she saw.

She saw Neptune and a white-hair girl dancing around the balcony. She became heartbroken seeing the two before she walked away trying to stop the tears from falling over her face.

- **Next Day** - **Beacon Academy Ballroom** -

Yang stood at a podium, wearing a short white dress with black heels. The door in front of her opened and she flipped out upon seeing who walked in.

"Ooohh, you look beautiful!" Yang exclaimed.

"Can we have a serious talk about how Weiss fights in these?" Ruby said, groaning, as she looked distressed in her red dress with black lace, belt, and pumps. She tried to walk forward but kept losing her balance as Yang laughed at her sisters' expense.

Soon a pair of familiar faces appeared through the doors. Coming in, hands interlocked, was Pyrrha and Jaune. Pyrrha wore a red sleeveless dress and Jaune wore a black suit with a red bow tie.

"'Bout time you two got together." Yang grinned, causing said two individuals to blush slightly. The two gave a short greeting to Yang before going off elsewhere to avoid Yang's further teasing.

As Jaune and Pyrrha left, Nora and Ren came in hand-in-hand and as before Yang teased them causing the new couple to blush before leaving.

 **-With Sun-**

Meanwhile outside the ballroom, Sun could be seen walking around and wearing a new black jacket that was closed up with a white tie hanging around his neck, which he proceeded to fight with before making his way to the door.

"Stupid... dumb... neck trap!" Sun mumbled.

"Your right, he does look better in a tie." Blake said. Sun stopped his struggling and stared at the dark purple dress and bright blue bow worn by Blake, now looking well rested with violet eye shadow, as she clung to Shigure's arm. Shigure was wearing a plain black suit and pants, under which he was wearing a white dress shirt and a solid purple tie, matching Blake's dress.

"Told you he did." said Shigure with a smirk.

"Hey guys." said Sun still fighting with the tie until he was spun around and a pair of hands fixed his tie.

It was a young girl with a light complexion. She has green eyes and moderate red-orange hair that reaches her waist with light blue streaks. She is a Feline Faunus due to her pink-furred tail that becomes lighter towards the tip. She's wearing a light blue dress with a pink belt around her waist. She also has a white cat bell collar around her neck, and a tattoo of a shooting star with a red, green, and yellow trail around her right arm.

"Um…thanks Neon." said Sun with a small blush on his face.

"No problem Sun." said the girl known as Neon as she walked beside Sun and grabbed his arm.

"Sooo, does this meant we're going... _together_?" Sun asked.

"I don't know, does this answer your question." replied Neon before kissing his cheek causing Sun to blush.

 **-Beacon Academy Ballroom-**

Inside the ballroom, streamers were hang through glass chandeliers, pink and blue balloons were everywhere, and students in dark suits and bright dresses were stepping with each other to the music between the white-clothed tables. Blake was spun around by Yang before they bowed to one another, before Shigure came up and took his date's hands as Yang gestured for him to do so. She went off to hang with Ruby, and Weiss in the back of the room, watching Blake laugh and enjoy herself before smiling at her teammates.

"I told you she would come." Yang said.

"Mission accomplished." Weiss said.

"Soooo, what do we do now?" Ruby asked, turning to her teammates.

"Just have fun!" Yang answered before proceeding to walk away, with Weiss going in the opposite direction.

"Does that mean I can change out of these stupid things and into my hood now?" Ruby shouted after Yang. Upon receiving no answer, she waddled around in her painful footwear. "Stupid lady stilts!"

"Not enjoying yourself?" Ruby heard Ozpin come up next to her as he looked around the room.

"Oh no…everything's fine. You can say that I'm not a fancy-pantsy-dancsy kind of girl." said Ruby joking a bit before almost losing her balance.

"Well you can't spend your entire life to be on the battlefield, no matter how much you may want to." said Ozpin.

"Yeah I've been getting that a lot lately." muttered Ruby.

"If you think about it, fighting and dancing aren't so different. Two partners interlock…" started Ozpin before he chuckled, "Although one wrong move on the ballroom which mostly leads up with a swollen foot."

"Or a twisted ankle…"

"It's not every day friends can come together and enjoy each other's company. Time has a way of testing our bonds but its nights like these that can help keep them stronger than ever. Nights like these that we never forget." Finished Ozpin as Ruby smiled at his wisdom.

A few minutes later, another pair walked through the doors. Yang looked up once more and smiled.

"Glad you guys could make it!" Yang said.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Mercury said. He wore a dark orange lined black suit with matching orange bow tie. Standing next to him was Emerald, who wore a black and green dress.

* * *

 **Ch.9 End.**

 **That's Ch.9 of Nephilim in Renmant. It seems that Shigure returned to Beacon, will he be able to figure out what is wrong with Ruby or Blake? Will Ruby get a chance to say her feelings for Shigure or will other girls get in the way? What will Ruby do when she finds out that Blake kissed Shigure? Until Next Time.**

 **Next time: Dance Pt.2.**

 **Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please?**


	10. Chapter 10: Dance Pt2

**HikariKit here with Ch.10 of Nephilim in Renmant.**

 **Hello everyone this is Hikari once again after a month of no updating (The one my sister did doesn't count…traitor) I have another chapter up.**

 **Now onwards with the story. –Strikes a heroic pose while holding Rebellion before being beaten up by Daniela, who huffs and walks away with Rebellion- What a woman. –Smiles slightly before flinching in pain-**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, DMC, or Naruto. Only my OC and ideas.**

* * *

"Red Like Roses."- Speech

" **Mirror."-** Demon/God/Bijuu talking, Jutsu's

' _I Burn.'-_ Thinking

' _ **From Shadows.'-**_ Demon/God/Bijuu thinking

* * *

 **Last time in Nephilim in Renmant:**

" _If you think about it, fighting and dancing aren't so different. Two partners interlock…" started Ozpin before he chuckled, "Although one wrong move on the ballroom which mostly leads up with a swollen foot."_

" _Or a twisted ankle…"_

" _It's not every day friends can come together and enjoy each other's company. Time has a way of testing our bonds but its nights like these that can help keep them stronger than ever. Nights like these that we never forget." Finished Ozpin as Ruby smiled at his wisdom._

 _A few minutes later, another pair walked through the doors. Yang looked up once more and smiled._

 _"Glad you guys could make it!" Yang said._

 _"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Mercury said. He wore a dark orange lined black suit with matching orange bow tie. Standing next to him was Emerald, who wore a black and green dress._

* * *

 **Story Start**

* * *

 **-Ruby-**

Ruby was by the punch bowl seeing the students dancing before she saw Shigure approach her as he got a cup of punch.

"I see your hiding behind the punchbowl. Not having a good time?" asked Shigure as he stood near Ruby.

"N-no I'm having fun." replied Ruby with a small blush.

"That's good, say why is Weiss not dancing with Neptune. From what you told me she has a crush on him."

"I don't know she came to the room last night saying that she had too much to focus to think of boys at the moment." said Ruby as they watch Weiss trying to fix a flower but it kept falling as she gave a sigh before looking at Neptune who was having fun with Sun and Neon.

"Hmm hold my punch I'll go talk to her." said Shigure as he gave Ruby his punch and walked towards Weiss. Ruby just stood there for a moment before drinking Shigure's cup whether she realized it or not.

"Hey Ice Queen not enjoying yourself?" asked Shigure, as he approached Weiss, who gave a small scoff.

"No thanks to you ever since you called me Ice Queen everyone's been calling me that." replied Weiss changing the subject.

"Weiss, you know if you have anything to get off your chest I'll be there to listen to you. And I know something's bothering you, so please Weiss talk to me, as your teammate." said Shigure as Weiss just fidgeted under Shigure's stare.

"Okay but somewhere private alright." said Weiss as she took Shigure to roof.

 **-The Roof-**

Weiss and Shigure were by the roof sitting near the edge seeing the night-lights from Vale. Shigure was silent waiting for Weiss, as she seemed a bit nervous.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" asked Weiss unexpectedly.

"U-uh what?" replied Shigure confused.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" she asked again.

"Well yeah even though you may be bossy, a perfectionist, know it all…" said Shigure before seeing the sad look on Weiss. "You are one of the most beautiful girls I know; also by being a perfectionist, you perfected your skills through hard work. Though why are you asking me that?"

"I-I don't know, I'm still thinking of reasons why Neptune was with that _wench_ instead of me." said Weiss blushing a bit, hearing Shigure call her beautiful and saying something nice to her, before there was a bit of venom in her tone at the end. "If I see her I'm gonna beat her black and blue."

"Wait when did you see this girl with Neptune and what did she look like?" asked Shigure.

"I don't know all I know is that she has white hair, I didn't get to actually see her face. I saw them last night dancing by the balcony." said Weiss.

"Um…well…about that…I…uh know who that girl is." said Shigure suddenly feeling a little awkward and nervous knowing what may happen next.

"Wait you do? WHO IS SHE?" demanded Weiss as she got up close to Shigure's face, making him blush.

"It'sme!" said Shigure quickly as he closed his eyes waiting for a beating.

"What?" asked Weiss blushing, seeing that she was close to Shigure's face, before pulling back. Shigure gave a small sigh and was holding his hand in a ram sign.

" **Sexy Jutsu!** " yelled Shigure before smoke enveloped him and Weiss saw the same white hair girl from where Shigure was.

Shigure slowly opened 'her' eyes, saw Weiss staring at 'her', and was fidgeting not knowing what Weiss could do next. Weiss saw this and couldn't help but squeal as she hugged Shigure. Shigure blushed before noticing that 'she' couldn't breathe as Weiss had a very strong grip on 'her' neck and was flailing 'her' arms around.

Weiss noticed this and quickly lets go of Shigure allowing 'her' to breathe.

"Oh air how I miss you so much." said Shigure in a soft tone which made Weiss giggle.

"Sorry it's just that you looked _sooo_ cute when you looked nervous." squealed Weiss.

"Well I'm glad that you aren't trying to beat me down." giggled Shigure.

"So the girl was you last night? How? What were you doing with Neptune?"

"I was teaching him and Sun how to dance and etiquette since Sun said he was from Vacuo. Also I can transform into anyone, it's one of my abilities." replied Shigure as Weiss nodded before Shigure returned to normal as they left back to the Dance.

 **-With Jaune and Pyrrha-**

"What's the matter, Pyrrha?" Jaune asked, said blond having been lead to one of the outdoor balconies by Pyrrha.

"I just wanted to talk." Pyrrha said shyly as she twirled her hair in her hand.

"You okay?" Jaune asked.

"Well, I wanted to tell you something..." Pyrrha stated.

"You can tell me anything." Jaune said. Pyrrha said nothing as she went up to Jaune and gave him a kiss. Jaune's eyes widened slightly before he melted into the kiss, embracing the romantic gesture. When the kiss broke, the two smiled as they held the other in their arms.

"I _really_ like you." Pyrrha stated.

"I like you too..." Jaune said.

 **-Beacon Academy Ballroom-**

Yang leaned on a handrail and overlooked the festivities from a second tier as Ruby approached her, leaning on the rail as well.

"You know? I think we really needed this." Yang stated. Blake and Shigure were slow dancing, Ren and Nora appeared to be Waltzing, Sun and Neon were doing the Tango, and Penny appeared to be doing the Robot alongside two Atlas soldiers.

"Yeah, and you did a great job planning it too!" Ruby said.

"Aw, thanks!" Yang said reaching over to Ruby and crushing her in a one-arm hug as said red-tint haired girl flailed frantically. "It wasn't all me, though. Weiss did a lot too."

Ruby stopped struggling to look down at Weiss who was sitting on a chair. Neptune soon approached her; Weiss looked at him before extending her hand motioning him to sit next to her.

"Tomorrow it's back to school." Ruby said.

"I'm sure we can handle whatever gets thrown at us." Yang stated.

"Ex- _cept_ for that." Ruby said amidst a fit of laughter and giggles below. Walking up to Pyrrha was Jaune, who wore a white dress with a blue ribbon.

"Why's Jaune wearing a dress?" Blake asked seeing Jaune.

"A Gentleman's Bet." Shigure said smiling slightly.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha questioned.

"Eh, a Gentleman's Bet is a Gentleman's Bet." Jaune stated which made Pyrrha laugh.

"Jaune, why did you—" Pyrrha asked before Jaune spoke.

"Hey, an Arc never goes back on his word." Jaune said, extending his hand to Pyrrha. "Now, do you wanna stand there and laugh at me, or do you wanna dance?"

"I would love to dance." Pyrrha said, offering her own hand. Jaune pulled her to him and swept her away. "Oh!"

"Ren. This... is... happening!" Nora exclaimed, flailing excitedly.

"Wait, what is happening?" Ren asked. He got no response as Nora grabbed him and dragged him out onto the dance floor with Pyrrha and Jaune.

After the dance ended, culminating in Jaune spinning Pyrrha.

"I had no idea you were a dancer." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, well, these things tend to happen when you grow up with seven sisters." Jaune stated, dipping Pyrrha and then spinning her away.

"It appears all the dancers have partners." Emerald said as she was with Mercury before glaring at Blake who was dancing with Shigure.

" _How long do I have?_ " Cinder asked.

"You should probably be home by midnight, just to be safe." Mercury stated.

 **-Outside The Beacon Academy Ballroom-**

"I'll keep my eye on the clock." Cinder said before taking off.

Ruby having made her way outside to the balcony, watched a figure running along the rooftops. She gave a small look of suspicion before following the figure.

 **-Cross Continental Transmit Tower-**

Outside the Cross Continent Transmit Tower, Cinder, who was dressed as a cat burglar, stealthily approached an armed guard. She quick-chopped the back of his head rendering him unconscious with a stunned grin on his face. She dragged him behind some bushes before approaching the entrance to the building.

 **-With Ruby-**

Ruby approached the CCT Tower, her eyes widening as she saw a guard knocked out. She pulled out her scroll, dialing for her weapon locker, which crashed into the courtyard and opened to reveal Crescent Rose. Ruby ran up to her weapon locker, retrieving her sniper-scythe from the crashed pod, and entered the CCT Tower.

 **-With Cinder-**

Inside the building, the elevator doors opened up to show Cinder examining a scroll. The two guards that were in the elevator were now knocked out by the masked woman.

"Oh! That's handy." Cinder stated, pocketing the scroll and walking out of the elevator and toward the control consoles nearby.

" _It appears that one of the party guests is leaving._ " a familiar voice said, Emerald.

"Which one?" Cinder asked.

" _Ironwood_ ," Mercury stated. " _It_ _seems the general has had enough fun for the night_. _Want us to intervene?_ "

"No I'm done here." Cinder said, as a random code was appearing on a computer screen to change into a Queen Chess piece. As she started walking away, the elevator door opened and Cinder hid by the desk as Ruby came out of the elevator with Crescent Rose in her scythe form.

"Hello? Anyone there?" asked Ruby looking around the empty room before almost tripping due to her heels. Cinder hearing Ruby's voice smirked before making herself known.

"You know, it's not a masquerade party, so why don't you just put down your weapon and-!" Ruby said. She was interrupted when Cinder grabbed a container of ice Dust, producing and sending shards of ice flying at Ruby. Said girl twirled Crescent Rose, destroying the icicles and charged forward, making a slash at Cinder, who dodged back before being armed with an arrow and bows she produced from flash forging them from Fire Dust.

Cinder then shot the arrows at Ruby who fired a round from Crescent Rose to dodge. Ruby looked at Cinder with a glare as Cinder smiled before they both looked towards the elevator door opening to reveal Ironwood. Ruby smirked triumphantly before looking back at Cinder, who disappeared, shocking her greatly.

- **With Cinder** -

Cinder was walking through the doors leading to the Dance as she got rid of her mask while using Dust to change her clothing. As soon as she went through the last door, two Atlas Soldiers came in, but never noticing one of them breaking a mask that was on the floor, before looking around and saw that students were having a good time.

Mercury and Emerald were dancing while looking around before Emerald felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, may I cut in?" asked Cinder who was now wearing a black evening gown with black glass designs on it.

"Not at all." said Emerald as she walked away as Cinder and Mercury started dancing.

"So how's your night been?" asked Mercury.

"Hmmm a little more exciting than expected." said Cinder in an amusing tone.

"Should we be worried?"

"Hardly they'll be scratching their heads long after we've finished what we came here for."

"So then what now?" asked Mercury.

"Enjoy the rest of the night. After all it is a party." replied Cinder with a small smirk on her face.

 **-With Emerald-**

Emerald was walking to her table before seeing a bunch of girls surrounding Shigure asking him for a dance while grabbing his ears and tail, which made her glare at the girls before she walked up and grabbed Shigure by his arm.

"Sorry girls, but he promised me a dance." said Emerald as she dragged Shigure away.

"Thank you Emerald I don't know if those girls could have started a fight any second." said Shigure as he sighed while slow dancing with Emerald who blushed feeling Shigure's hand on her waist.

"N-no problem Shigure, besides the reason I came here was for a dance with you." giggled Emerald as she saw Shigure blush. "So where were you the last month, I sent you messages but you never replied." said Emerald as she gave a pout. "Don't you like me?"

Shigure saw Emerald pout and saw Fu in her place he gave a downcast look as he suddenly hugged Emerald, making her blush, before muttering, "Fu."

' _That name again, who is this Fu girl and what connection does she have with Shigure._ ' thought Emerald before lightly patting Shigure on his cheek. "Hey I'm just kidding c'mon we have a party to enjoy." She said as Shigure nodded.

* * *

 **-OMAKE- A Simple Kiss -**

Weiss and Shigure were by the roof sitting near the edge seeing the night-lights from Vale. Shigure was silent waiting for Weiss, as she seemed a bit nervous.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" asked Weiss unexpectedly.

"U-uh what?" replied Shigure confused.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" she asked again.

"Well yeah even though you may be bossy, a perfectionist, know it all…" said Shigure before seeing the sad look on Weiss. "You are one of the most beautiful girls I know; also by being a perfectionist, you perfected your skills through hard work. Which I might say is impressive. Though why did you ask me that?"

"I-I don't know, I'm still thinking of reasons why Neptune was with that _wench_ instead of me." said Weiss blushing a bit, hearing Shigure call her beautiful and saying something nice to her, before there was a bit of venom in her tone at the end. "If I see her I'm gonna beat her black and blue."

"Wait when did you see this girl with Neptune and what did she look like?" asked Shigure.

"I don't know all I know is that she has white hair, I didn't get to actually see her face. I saw them last night dancing by the balcony." said Weiss.

"Um…well…about that…I…uh know who that girl is." said Shigure suddenly feeling awkward knowing what may happen next.

"Wait you do? WHO IS SHE?" demanded Weiss as she got up close to Shigure's face, making him blush.

"It'sme!" said Shigure quickly as he closed his eyes waiting for a beating.

"What?" asked Weiss blushing, seeing that she was close to Shigure's face, before pulling back. Shigure gave a small sigh and was holding his hand in a ram sign.

" **Sexy Jutsu!** " yelled Shigure before smoke enveloped him and Weiss saw the same white hair girl from where Shigure was.

"I...you...HOW COULD YOU, YOU IGNORANT FOOL!" Weiss yelled in rage.

"Again with the snob-talking I thought we were past that already, what's wrong? Scared of saying a more common ' _Fuck you'_? Come on, try it! It's very liberating!" Shigure said in amusement as he returned to normal.

"You...you...you spoiled bra- _ **SLAP!**_ " Weiss tried saying before his hand caught her cheek fully, shocking her.

"Don't you dare to call me like that! I had to swallow more shit in my life than anyone should have in THREE life-times! If ever, I am everything BUT spoiled! I had to work myself to death and back to have the BARE MINIMUM!" Shigure answered in fury as Weiss hit a sore subject.

' _ **Calm down Sochi, there is no need to get mad.**_ ' Kaguya said in worry.

' _NO! I WON'T CALM DOWN! I AM TIRED FORGIVING HER!_ ' he answered.

"H-HOW DARE YOU! YOU...YOU...F-F-FUCK YOU! _"_ Weiss yelled with watering eyes.

"THERE! See? It's not hard to step-down on the commoners' level, you snotty bitch!" the young man said.

"I am not a bitch!" the girl answered with clenched teeth.

"But you act just like one! There is no difference!" Shigure answered.

"F-FUCK YOU THEN!" she yelled.

"No, Fuck YOU!" the Nephilim answered.

"Fuck you!"

"No YOU!"

"No YOU!"

"Bitch!"

"Asshole!" Weiss said with a roar, her forehead pressing on his with narrowing eyes while both growled at the each other.

"Piece of Shi..." Shigure was about to say before the small girl took a handful of his hair and slammed her lips on his, slithering her tongue in his mouth.

' _ **Hoy?...HOY STOP IT! THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR THAT!**_ ' said Shukaku blushing ignoring the catcalls from Matatabi and Kaguya.

Ignoring the Bijuu the two kept kissing, hungrily tasting the other's tongue as the two twisted and twirled together in the furious kiss, Weiss jumped on his lap to be slightly higher to force her drool down his throat.

' _Oh my, I can't believe I'm enjoying this._ ' the Schnee thought while sucking on his tongue.

' _Breathplay? Two can do this!_ ' Shigure thought in a daze.

Surprising her, he took a hold of her hair and pulled back painfully before returning to the kissing, this time with his tongue invading her mouth and exploring every nook and cranny of the small area.

"Uuuhm! Uuuhn!" Weiss moaned as he drove the thick appendage down her throat, almost choking her while he caressed all the way down with hungry swirls and back-and-forth motions.

' _ **I SAID TO STOP RIGHT THE FUCK NOW!**_ ' Shukaku roared in fury, forcing her Will to take over the young man's body and pushing the young Schnee away, separating the two now panting and flustered kissers.

"Oh! Oooh! I-I'm s-sorry!" Shigure said as he slowly took back control.

"I...I am...let's...let's just go back to the party." Weiss spluttered in embarrassment, while Shigure was completely red in his face, as he nodded before going back down.

* * *

 **Ch.10 End.**

 **That's Ch.10 of Nephilim in Renmant. It seems that Cinder has begun her plans. What are her plans? Will Team RWBYS be able to stop her? What will happen between Shigure and Emerald? Until Next Time.**

 **Omake was made by my cousin that wanted to help me and I let him.**

 **Next time: Unofficial Mission.**

 **Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please?**


	11. Chapter 11: Unofficial Mission

**HikariKit here with Ch.11 of Nephilim in Renmant.**

 **Hello everyone this is Hikari once again after a month I have another chapter up.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, DMC, or Naruto. Only my OC and ideas.**

* * *

"Red Like Roses."- Speech

" **Mirror."-** Demon/God/Bijuu talking, Jutsu's

' _I Burn.'-_ Thinking

' _ **From Shadows.'-**_ Demon/God/Bijuu thinking

* * *

 **Last time in Nephilim in Renmant:**

" _Sorry girls, but he promised me a dance." said Emerald as she dragged Shigure away._

" _Thank you Emerald I don't know if those girls could have started a fight any second." said Shigure as he sighed while slow dancing with Emerald who blushed feeling Shigure's hand on her waist._

" _N-no problem Shigure, besides the reason I came here was for a dance with you." giggled Emerald as she saw Shigure blush. "So where were you the last month, I sent you messages but you never replied." said Emerald as she gave a pout. "Don't you like me?"_

 _Shigure saw Emerald pout and saw Fu in her place he gave a downcast look as he suddenly hugged Emerald, making her blush, before muttering, "Fu."_

' _That name again, who is this Fu girl and what connection does she have with Shigure.' thought Emerald before lightly patting Shigure on his cheek. "Hey I'm just kidding c'mon we have a party to enjoy." She said as Shigure nodded._

* * *

 **-Story Start-**

* * *

 **-Ozpin's Office-The Next Day-**

"They were here... Ozpin, they were here!" Ironwood exclaimed angrily slamming his fist against Ozpin's desk.

"We're very much aware of that! Thank you, James." Glynda said.

"Fantastic! You're aware! Now are we going to do something about it or should we just stay the course and continue to ignore what's right in front of us?!" Ironwood asked.

Before the conversation could continue, an alert sound played, signifying that someone had arrived on the elevator.

"Come in." Ozpin said. Shortly after, Ruby stepped out and into the room.

"Sorry it took so long. Someone accidentally hit all the buttons on the elevator on the way up here…It wasn't me." Ruby said.

"Thank you for coming, Ruby. How are you feeling?" Ozpin asked.

"Okay I guess, though I wish my bad guy catching record wasn't 0 for 3." said Ruby jokingly. The three other occupants of the room looked at her and stayed silent. "So that's the tone we are going with…got it." as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Ruby, I feel it's appropriate to let you know that what you did last night was exactly what being a Huntress is all about. You recognized a threat. You took action. And you did the very best you could." Ironwood stated.

"Thank you, sir." Ruby said.

"Now, the General here is already informed of most of the events that... transpired last night, but now that you've rested, we were wondering if you have anything to add." Ozpin stated.

"Was anyone else with her? Did she look familiar to you at all?" Glynda asked.

"I…I don't know. She was wearing a mask and she never talked much. I know she fought with glass but that wasn't her Semblance. Her clothing lit up every time she attacked." Ruby stated.

"Save for the glass, that sounds like the woman I fought the night we met Ruby." Glynda stated.

"Embedding Dust into clothing is an age-old technique. It could have been anyone." Ironwood said.

"Wait. You think that this girl is connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?" Ruby questioned.

"It's possible. But we still lack the required evidence that links the two together." Ozpin stated.

"Actually, I think I remember her saying something about a hideout, or something, in the southeast. Just outside the Kingdom." Ruby stated.

"Interesting." Ozpin said.

"I thought you said the intruder never-" Glynda started.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Ruby. Why don't you go and spend some time with your team? You still have a week before you take on missions." Ozpin stated interrupting Glynda.

"Anytime." Ruby said before leaving.

"And Miss Rose, please try and be…discrete about this matter." Ozpin said as all three adults looked at her.

"Yes sir." Ruby said uneasy at being stared at.

 **-Team RWBYS Dorm Room-**

Ruby sighed as she got to her dorm room doorway. As she opened the door, Ruby saw Yang, Blake, and Weiss inside. The three zoomed over to Ruby.

"What happened?" Yang asked.

"Um…well…uh…hehehe." Ruby said awkwardly being put on the spot.

 **-Ozpin's Office-**

"Well there we have it. We send as many troops as we can into the southeast, find out what's going on, and eradicate any forces that stand in our way." Ironwood stated.

"Why must your answer to everything involve a triumphant display of military bravado!? You treat every situation like a contest of measuring-!" Glynda said.

"Glynda!" Ozpin said.

"Well, he does." Glynda stated.

"She's right. As much as I too would love to end this situation once and for all, we must remember that this may go beyond Vale. Beyond Beacon, and if this truly is part of some master plan for which we know not the final move, we mustn't be so bold. Nor can we risk the spread of panic." Ozpin stated.

"I have served you faithfully for years... but if you mean to tell me that your plan is to hold the defenses, and wait-" Ironwood said before Ozpin got up from his seat.

"It is not! You're a general, James. So tell me, when you prepare to go to war, which do you send first? The flag bearers, or the scouts?" Ozpin questioned.

"You send the spies first." a new voice stated. Standing in the wall was Shigure with his arms cross and his eyes closed.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" asked Ironwood as he slowly reached for his gun.

"General, this is Shigure Tsuki, one of my students." said Ozpin as Shigure walked up to Ironwood and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you General. Hmm interesting grip." said Shigure as he flexed his hand a bit.

"Now please explain on what you mean of sending spies." Asked Ironwood skeptically not believing a child could know something about war and strategies.

"I may be young Ironwood, but I've been in war and I know what to do." Replied Shigure before Ironwood saw the eyes of a veteran whose seen war, surprising him since he never saw a child with those kind of eyes. "I would recommend sending a small team as reconnaissance, this way we won't scare the enemies of having hundreds of soldiers appearing forcing them to move and going under the radar again, missing our chance to find out what they are planning." said Shigure seriously as he looked at Ozpin.

"Thank you for your plan Shigure now go ahead and go to your teammates." said Ozpin as Shigure nodded and left.

 **-Later-**

As Shigure was walking through the courtyard his scroll started to play 'Sent to Destroy by Combichrist' his ringtone, signaling that someone was calling him, he grabbed his scroll and answered it, "What is it Aunt Daniela?" he asked seeing his Aunt's number.

"Shigure we are going to need your help." asked Daniela.

"My help, with what?"

"Um…how can I put this lightly…well Kyrie and Saphira were infiltrating the White Fang about two days after you left and we haven't heard from them since."

"WHAT!?" yelled Shigure causing the nearby students to jump at the sound of his voice, and Daniela to sigh.

"Yeah Credo said you might react like that, anyways we are going to need your help you can bring anyone along to help, just make sure it's not like twenty or so people just a small group will do. I'll send you the details of their cover, pick you and anyone else up by the end of the day so get ready okay bye." said Daniela as she hanged up the call.

Shigure gave a sigh before he made his way to his dorm and saw his team and Team JNPR there looking at him as he made his way inside.

"Hey guys." said Shigure before he made his way to his backpack, grabbed a set of clothes, and made his way to the bathroom.

"Um Shigure where are you going?" asked Ruby making Shigure contemplate on telling them but relented after Kaguya talked to him.

"I got a call that two friends were infiltrating the White Fang but haven't heard from them about three days ago, and now I have to go save them." said Shigure as he noticed the tense looks of Weiss and Blake. "Don't worry you guys, I'll be fine." said Shigure as he went to the bathroom to change.

 **-Later-**

Shigure was by the helipads waiting for Daniela to show up before he saw a bullhead landing near him and the door opened to show Daniela waiting for him. Before Shigure could take a step, he heard his name being called and saw his team along with Team JNPR walking towards him with their gear ready.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked them.

"We came to help." was Ruby's short reply but before Shigure answer back, Daniela came up and grabbed his shoulders.

"Glad that you didn't get a lot of people for this mission, Commander," she said giving him a stare to go along with it as he nodded, before turning her attention to everyone else. "Alright everyone inside we are wasting enough time as it is." she yelled as everyone got on board.

As Shigure was about to enter he heard a voice another familiar voice behind him.

"Shigure, where are you going?" he turned to see that it was Emerald.

"Em, what are you doing here?" asked Shigure.

"Well you seemed a bit worried and mad when you were on the scroll and I wanted to make sure that you're okay." Replied Emerald but before Shigure could answer her, Daniela came out of the bullhead.

"Shigure what's the holdup…oh bring your girlfriend as well. Come on." said Daniela as she grabbed both Shigure and Emerald and threw them to the bullhead, which ended with Emerald on top of Shigure causing them to blush.

 **-Few Moments Later-**

"So, are you ready?" Lady asked gently, sitting down next to him in the other room of the bullhead. "Once we get this rolling, there will be no going back. Anyone and everyone who helps us will likely become a permanent target of the White Fang."

"Yeah. Everybody has a… basic idea what we are doing, at least." Shigure said with a small sigh. He was… Terrified, to say the very least. Not about what he was going to do but the others, if the infiltration becomes compromised they'd have to fight… more specifically, they may need to kill people.

"What do you mean?" Lady said a hint of concern etching into her voice.

"They may have to kill and I know that this may happen sooner or later but I wished it was later." Replied Shigure as he looked to towards the others through the door.

"Here's hoping it goes well…" Lady muttered to herself. "Well, I have the weapons we're going to take with us set out. A choice of basic weapons for everyone, we have enough ammunition and equipment for everyone and anyone, all untraceable. We also have many clothes. We have a uniform and alternate clothes for each of them."

"Only nine. Not including me." Shigure offered helpfully, lifting one of the simple red carbines the Fang often used off a table to look at it. From what Ruby told him these were the Lancer Assault Rifle by Hahne-Kedar Industries, they were an old model but are reliable in battle although she went on and on about the HMWA Master Assault Rifle by Specter Corps which earned a chuckle from him.

Lady smiled, though the smile soon grew strained.

Shigure sighed a bit as he walked into the main room, anxiety clear on his face.

"Alright as I said before we are rescuing two friends who have infiltrated the White Fang. From what I've been told they managed to get a few people to defect as well." He began. "So, we are going to be their private Bullhead. And we are going to take them and a few men and women to their new lives in Fortuna City, safely away from the White Fang." Shigure said simply as he eyed the others, as they nodded, never noticing the tense look on Emeralds face and the calculative gaze on Blake as she stared at Daniela and Shigure back and forth.

"Anyways," Shigure continued, "We have enough Fang uniforms for everyone who will be infiltrating, as well as weapons. All untraceable. Only a few of us need the uniforms, however. Blake, Yang, Jaune and I will be infiltrating. Ruby, Pyrrha and Weiss you three are on long ranged support. Ren, Nora, and Emerald will go in if needed to extract everyone should trouble arise."

"Shigure sure knows what he is doing, it seems like he has done this before." whispered Ruby to Blake who nodded.

"Yeah, but it makes you think how it's possible since he is our age, yet he talks like a veteran." replied Blake back.

"All the more reason for him to tell us more about his past." said Ruby before they heard Shigure finish.

"Everyone will mostly be on our own here, but we must do our best to remain anonymous. No semblances, if you can help it. Last thing we need is for someone to kill us in our sleep because they found out who we were." finished Shigure.

"Why not? We're Hunters, right? Even if we are just in training, we can take a few White Fang!" Yang said cockily, prepping Ember Cecilia.

"There are three hundred White Fang members in this camp. Twelve of them are allied only to the Order. Fifty more may put the Order above the White Fang. You will not take out all of them. A few will not have your outfits, your emblems, or your weapons… And then they will know where we're from." Lady supplied with a small smile.

"...Maybe not a few. Heheh..." Yang said simply, lowering her arms.

"You see why we'll need disguises, then? Especially you, Weiss." said Shigure as he looked to the small Schnee.

"I can see the value in disguises." Weiss agreed as she got up and put Myrtenaster inside a locker, stepping into the room to change into her new clothes. Behind her, the girls followed, after they left Shigure began undressing and putting on his specially tailored… uniform?

It was a futuristic light armor that was painted all black with the arms and chest pieces being white with the White Fang logo on the chest. The armor didn't seem to hinder his mobility which he was grateful in case things got bad. On his waists were two M-25 Hornet Submachine guns that were modified to fire automatically rather than its usual three-round bursts, and two katana swords behind the belts. The mask was modified to fit his horns and looked like a Grimm mask. Shigure looked at the Grimm mask and it reminded him of Raven, before wondering how she was doing right now. (A/N: Cerberus Shade Armor from Mass Effect 3, pretty much what Phantoms and Kei Leng wear.)

' _ **Why are you thinking about her unless… No I will not allow some old woman to be with my Sochi!**_ ' said Kaguya through the link.

' _But aren't you older than her?_ ' questioned Shigure which earned him a huge headache from Kaguya.

' _ **You never tell a woman her age!**_ ' yelled Kaguya before Shukaku and Matatabi pounced on her.

' _ **Anyways while Baa-chan is quiet for the moment, I'll go ahead and change your appearance since your hair, ears and tail will be a big giveaway.**_ ' said Matatabi as Shigure looked in the mirror and saw his hair, ears and tail were turning a blood red color. ' _ **While I'm not that good in Genjutsu like Kurama-Nii I'm a close second.**_ '

Inside the other room, the girls were getting dressed, Blake looking at her perfectly tailored White Fang uniform. Ironically enough, it was a Lieutenant's uniform, her former rank before she partnered with Adam. Every other person in the room was wearing a generic set of jeans, a black shirt, and in Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha's case a grey cloak that could blend in with the urban environment of the roofs and alleys, where they'd be waiting to assist and into which they would vanish utterly. As they were getting dressed they never noticed Emerald moving to the other side of the room taking her scroll out and began typing a message, she waited a bit before she got a reply back.

 _Help them, but find out what those traitors are doing and kill them all._

 _Make sure they know nothing of your ties to the White Fang._

 _P.S. Stay safe._

 _-Love Cinder ;P_

As the girls left to the main room, the door opened and Weiss and Blake froze on the spot, spotting Shigure with his new armor looking towards them. Shigure seeing the pure panic forming on both their faces tilted his head to the side, " **What? Too much?** " he asked them, noticing his voice was deeper than it sounded.

"S-Shigure?" stuttered Weiss seeing his golden eyes through the slits of the mask.

" **Yep.** " Replied Shigure as he nodded towards Weiss.

"You look good Shigure," replied Blake calming herself after fixing her mask, "You can certainly pull off the look properly, though you need to straighten your shoulders a bit and be more rigid. You are wearing Spectre armor; they are like the Black Ops of the White Fang. Be intimidating."

' _How did he change the color of his hair, ears and tail?_ ' were the thoughts of mostly every girl in the room.

" **That's fine by me.** " He told them, " **What's our ETA?** "

"We should be getting close to the—" said Lady but was cut off when the Pilot spoke from the intercom.

"Commander! We've got a problem." The pilot told them making Shigure realized that she was talking about him.

" **What's wrong?** " Shigure asked her.

"Transmission from the White Fang, sir. You better see this!"

" **Bring it up on screen.** " He ordered, walking over to the screen. Everyone turned to look at it as well. The sounds of gunfire and explosions quickly filled their ears. The transmission was incredibly blurry and shaky. They saw someone trying to send a call, only to be killed a few seconds later. After a few more seconds of filming, it went to static.

"Everything cuts out after that. No comm traffic at all. Just goes dead. There's nothing." The Pilot explained.

" **Status report.** " Shigure told the Pilot.

"About ten minutes out, Commander." She promptly answered. "No one else around the area so we have about an hour at the most to check the place out before more White Fang members come here."

" **Take us in, fast and quiet,** " He ordered. " **This mission just got a lot more complicated.** " He remarked as the intercom beeped off.

As the ship down out of the sky, the pilot got a closer look at the ground beneath them. "Somebody was doing some serious fighting here, Commander." She commented.

" **Thank you.** " Shigure replied before turning to the others. Shigure made everyone attached a comm device in their ear, so they could easily communicate with each other. " **Alright everyone, as of now you are all Hunters and Huntresses and this is your first unofficial A-rank mission**."

' _A-rank? Just like in those Naruto books. Curious._ ' thought Blake suspiciously.

"Approaching drop point one." The Pilot announced as the cargo bay door opened, filling their ears with the howling of the wind.

" **This is my stop.** " said Shigure confusing them.

"So you're not coming with us?" asked Blake.

Shigure shook his head. " **I move faster on my own.** " He told them before taking a running leap out of the ship.

 **-With Shigure-**

Shigure landed on the ground before making his way to the camp. "We are approaching drop point two, three and four." The Pilot stated over the radio notifying Shigure of the other groups landing.

" **Sound off and use codenames.** " Shigure ordered.

"Hood."

"Princess."

"Amazon."

"Shadow."

"Knight."

"Leonne."

"Oum."

"Sloth."

"Beetle." Shigure cringed at that one.

" **Remember I will scout out ahead.** " Shigure told them. " **I'll feed you status reports throughout the mission; otherwise, I want radio silence unless you find something important.** "

"But what about-" Ruby said over the comm before Shigure cut her off.

" **Shoot them, stab them, do whatever you need to. I would be grateful if you try not to kill any of them, or don't participate at all, but I will not leave my friends here to die if I can't help it!** " Shigure said and felt a spark of guilt only remembering a moment later that he was likely terrifying her. " **Sorry Hood, forgot about the voice changer.** "

 **-With Blake, Yang, and Jaune-**

After being dropped off Blake, Yang and Jaune were in a field that was encompassed by both trees and high rocks. Several small clusters of rocks littered the field which would give them good cover if they needed it.

"Shigure sure sounds serious." said Jaune as they walked through the field, before they heard a beep in their comms.

"This place got hit hard, guys." Shigure told them through the comm. "There doesn't seem to be any hostiles anywhere, but still keep your guard up."

"Understood." Blake replied as they kept walking.

 **-With Shigure-15 Minutes Later-**

' _Hmm…interesting.'_ Shigure thought to himself as he looked through a journal, Shigure suddenly heard a beeping noise and saw that it was coming from one of the dead Fang members he killed.

"Delta team, where are you, we have the traitors held up in the lab. We need your assistance; I repeat we need your assistance. Delta team, speak up."

Shigure picked up the walkie and clipped it to his belt before hearing his comm beep.

"We've got some burned out buildings here, Commander." Blake spoke through the comm. "A lot of bodies. Should we go to check it out?"

" **No I'm going towards your position now should be there soon.** " said Shigure before he left the building and ran towards them as he jumped to the trees. Soon enough he landed before rolling across the ground. Shigure looked up and saw two females and a male jogging towards him.

" **Take a moment to catch your breaths; I got info that shall lead us to get to Kyrie and Saphira. Then we find somewhere the Bullhead can land and get out hell of here.** "

"Sounds good, I guess." Blake muttered nervously, adjusting her grip on her rifle and Shigure watched her ears twitch almost searching for a sound across the large clearing surrounding the camp. "Let's get going then, get this over with."

Soon enough they continued walking deeper into the camp before Shigure came to a stop and was looking around, halting the others.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked him.

" **I don't know. Something just doesn't feel right, it's quiet. Too quiet.** " Shigure muttered before he began walking again.

Ten minutes later they leapt into the hole in the wall, bullets bouncing off the rocks around them, Shigure turned his head to avoid the debris, ' _Dammit they just came out of nowhere. I don't know how many there are...wait I have the Sharingan._ ' thought Shigure to himself.

' _ **Duh.**_ ' He heard Shukaku reply to him a bit smugly.

' _Not now Shukaku._ ' Shigure then activated his eyes before crouched on all fours, which got the attention of Blake.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

" **I'm getting up close and personal. Cover me!** " He charged out of the cluster like a fox and at the enemy Fang, keeping low. Blake and Jaune shot back making the enemy Fang look for cover. They returned fire, but didn't realize that Shigure had gotten close to them. In a few seconds, Shigure grabbed his guns and opened fire killing them all with a bullet in their heads. " **Clear.** " yelled Shigure as he made his way back but in doing so, he saw the shaking form of Yang and looked at her worriedly. " **You alright, Leonne?** " she jumped slightly before nodding. Shigure noted that her rifle hadn't been fired yet, " **I know this is your first real combat experience, but I can tell you that this comes with the territory.** "

"But… those people," Shigure sighed, hating this mission, and stood beside her, "I just…"

" **I know.** " Shigure then grabbed her shoulder and gripped it gently before grabbing his comm with his free hand, " **Amazon take Hood and Princess and rendezvous with Oum, Sloth, and Beetle so you six can go back to the ship, away from the fighting so they don't have to dirty their hands as well. I would prefer not to take Hood's innocence of the world that is the last thing I ever want to do.** "

"Understood." was Pyrrha's and Ren's reply.

"Y-Yeah, thanks." Yang said as Blake gave him a curious look.

"You seem all too… calm about this." Shigure thought for several seconds, as he looked down, trying to find the proper words to phrase what he wanted to say.

" **These people are unfortunate yes, and I don't want them dead, but if I have to kill them to save Kyrie, Saphira and protect you, Leonne and the others, I will do so. While I am unhappy to take these lives, this is part of my duty and how I was raised.** " he gave her a heavy look, even with the mask Blake could still see his eyes, " **For now, I must do what must be done. Hopefully, none of you have to kill anyone.** "

"I…you're right I suppose." She turned, a small smile showing on the open bottom of her mask, "Thank you, though. What you said was…sweet in a way."

" **It's the truth. Now come on, let's get to the lab and get everyone the hell out of here.** " She nodded, and they started jogging into the tunnel. Deep inside the tunnel was a rather advanced looking lab, a small one, connecting to what looked like a tomb of sorts, a plastic barrier connecting the tomb to a series of computers, clear boxes, and other scientific tools and equipment via multiple long pipes.

As they entered the lab, watching several masked Faunus placing small boxes all around the area, they saw Saphira, giving off orders while Kyrie was placing some paper in boxes. As Kyrie turned, her hand tightened in instinctive fear, seeing the Spectre, but upon seeing the ears and tail, she smiled. "Shigure? I wasn't expecting you here, especially as a Spectre."

" **Hmm, interesting how you knew it was me. Anyways we all came to get you all out, Kyrie. Planned on making it an infiltration though that didn't quite go as well as we hoped, as you've probably figured out.** " said Shigure looking at Kyrie, who was smiling brightly as she ran up to him and hugged him, ignoring the fearful and odd looks from the Faunus around him as Saphira walked up to him.

"Still that you came before the enemy did, we are low on manpower which I'm hoping that you can help us with. We found out that the White Fang were making a biological weapon and we need to- Shit!"

Before Saphira could finish speaking, a grenade flew through the door and smashed into the back of the lab, exploding violently sending many Faunus to the floor, Shigure dove down getting on top of Kyrie so that the explosion wouldn't hurt her. A split second later, some crates, loaded with whatever they were researching, exploded sending silvery gas all over the place.

As Shigure coughed, trying to get the lingering silvery mist and dust out of his face, he heard a loud hiss of pain and turned when he realized it was Blake, staggering upright and clutching her leg. Turning, he saw about five of the enemy Fang soldiers rush through the door, one of them shoving the Cat-Faunus roughly off her feet. Had she been carrying Gambol Shroud, she would have been fine. However, she wasn't, and that left her open, receiving a vicious slash across her arm and crying out, trying to crawl backwards across the floor.

Time froze as Shigure saw Blake get knocked down, and the enraged Faunus bringing his bloodied sword to stab her a second time, this one aiming for her chest as opposed to her bloodied leg. Shigure snapped as he felt anger, pure unbridled anger at the Faunus who would dare hurt his mate. Shigure then rushed towards the Faunus and held his left arm out breaking the armor off showing his demonic arm, unconsciously adding a bit of demonic energy to it, giving it a purple glow.

The Faunus didn't comprehend his mistake until it was too late; the claw impacted his sword, shattering it with little effort. As the claw continued, shredding through armor, cloth, and flesh, and only sinking the claw in slightly to not kill him instantly but instead allow the corrosive demonic energy to eat away at him as he cried out in agony.

Shigure then turned towards the rest of the enemy Fang as he drew his blades; he stepped towards them menacingly and growled darkly, which made them step back in fear. He could feel the boiling in his blood, the absolute anger and rage, and he voiced it in a low, menacing demonic tone, but was heard throughout the lab, " **You hurt my mate. NOW DIE!** " Before Shigure slaughtered them all, and then he blacked out, just as the blades sliced into the last White Fang soldier's neck viciously, finally succumbing to the strange fogginess that surrounded him, the last thing Shigure heard were several explosions throughout the camp.

 **-Several Days Later-**

A nurse was walking through the halls with a folder on her hands; she walked into a room before noticing the bed was empty. She then ran out the room notifying the other staff before they checked the other rooms.

"Where is she?" asked the Doctor to the nurse as she shook her head.

"I don't know, I just went inside her room and she was gone." replied the nurse with a worried expression on her face.

"Doctor!" yelled another nurse as she ran up to the Doctor.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Patients Three and Seven are missing as well."

"What?! Find them now!" yelled the Doctor but before they could run another nurse, a wolf Faunus, came up to them.

"There's no need, I found the patients." said the nurse which made the others sigh in relief.

"Thank goodness, who knows what would have happened if something happened to them." said the Doctor before looking back at the Wolf Nurse, "So where are they?"

The Faunus made a motion for them to follow her as they did before they made it to room #10 and she opened the door. What they saw was actually adorable in their eyes; they saw two girls on each side of a male while another petite girl was on his chest.

In another room, Weiss Schnee woke up, in an unfamiliar bed. She got up slowly, memories of the missions piecing themselves together, as she looked down at herself. Two hands with five fingers each, two feet with five toes each, a tail…

Weiss stopped and stared at white cat tail. Reaching down, she gripped it, and harshly pulled it. The pain that blossomed in her spine felt like she was trying to pull off her own arm. As she ran a hand through her head, sure that it was just a hallucination or a dream, until she felt a fluffy ear. A rising panic took place in her as she found a hand mirror, looking into it. Two cat ears, poked inquisitively out of her hair, white-furred and with a skin-toned inner ear.

Several thousand miles and one ocean away, one Mr. Schnee, owner of the Schnee Dust Company and proud father of two girls, though he was always working and never got to see either of them, almost spilled his coffee as he heard a scream in the distance. "Was that Weiss?"

* * *

 **Ch.11 End**

 **That's Ch.11 of Nephilim in Renmant. It seems that while Team RWBYS and JNPR were able to save Shigure's friends they inhaled a mysterious silvery mist. Why did Weiss gain a tail and ears. What will happen to our heroes now? Until Next Time.**

 **Next time: Apology, Past, and Features.**

 **Note: some parts from the middle to the end of the story were from Telepathy by Twisted Fate MK 2 so credit goes to that author(s).**

 **Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please?**


	12. Chapter 12: Apology, Past, and Features

**HikariKit here with Ch.12 of Nephilim in Renmant.**

 **Once again with another Chapter after a month gone. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, DMC, or Naruto. Only my OC and ideas.**

* * *

"Red Like Roses."- Speech

" **Mirror."-** Demon/God/Bijuu talking, Jutsu's

' _I Burn.'-_ Thinking

' _ **From Shadows.'-**_ Demon/God/Bijuu thinking

* * *

 **Last time in Nephilim in Renmant:**

 _In another room, Weiss Schnee woke up, in an unfamiliar bed. She got up slowly, memories of the missions piecing themselves together, as she looked down at herself. Two hands with five fingers each, two feet with five toes each, a tail…_

 _Weiss stopped and stared at white cat tail. Reaching down, she gripped it, and harshly pulled it. The pain that blossomed in her spine felt like she was trying to pull off her own arm. As she ran a hand through her head, sure that it was just a hallucination or a dream, until she felt a fluffy ear. A rising panic took place in her as she found a hand mirror, looking into it. Two cat ears, poked inquisitively out of her hair, white-furred and with a skin-toned inner ear._

 _Several thousand miles and one ocean away, one Mr. Schnee, owner of the Schnee Dust Company and proud father of two girls, though he was always working and never got to see either of them, almost spilled his coffee as he heard a scream in the distance. "Was that Weiss?"_

* * *

 **-Story Start-**

"How could this have happened?!" Weiss moaned putting her head in her hands as her ears twitched cutely in irritation.

After a few days since the mission, everyone had woken up to find themselves with some new attachments. It was weird getting used to them especially Shigure since he gained ten-tails, much to the suspicion of Blake and Pyrrha.

"Must've been that silvery gas." said Yang, her own lioness ears twitching as she trailed her fingers through her tail, smiling slightly at the nice sensations from it. Blake half-heartedly moved to sit next to her, slapping her hand to stop Yang from stroking her sensitive tail.

"Well I like it! My tail is soft and cute, and I can hear so much stuff now! And things smell so nice!" Ruby said, her fluffy wolf tail wagging as Shigure scratched behind her own ears.

' _ **Aww she is so kawaii!**_ ' said Shukaku seeing Ruby with Matatabi and Kaguya agreeing with her.

Blake was silent as she stroked her brand-new tail for a moment to acclimate to the new limb.

"I must concur. It does feel… Fitting, I suppose." Pyrrha supplied helpfully, while she didn't gain any ears, she did gain a tail that was like a phoenix.

"We're fluffy, Ren! Look! I'm fluffy! I'm hungry, I want a carrot! Ooh! Can you make pancakes Ren-Ren?" Nora cheered, the size of her rabbit ears not matching around Velvet's own size. Experimentally, she twitched her ears and the rabbit ears wiggled slightly in response, "They move!"

"I noticed, Nora." Ren said, as his own dog-ears were alert, if he looked aggravated and unamused.

"I like it; I have three sisters who are Faunus so this isn't a big deal for me." said Jaune as his fox his tail wagged slightly.

Emerald was also silent as her insect-like wings were flapping a bit; she noticed that ever since Shigure woke up he had never looked at her almost as if ignoring her, which made her feel sad thinking that Shigure wouldn't talk to her anymore.

Lady entered the room, looking at papers in her hands with bags in her eyes and tired out. "Alright boys and girls, I have good news and bad news. What do you want first?" she asked them but Shigure was in his own conversation with Kaguya.

' _So why do I have ten tails? You said that I wasn't going to get them until later when I grew older._ ' Shigure asks her.

' _ **Well there are a number of possibilities for that.**_ ' Kaguya replied a bit nervously.

' _Which are?_ ' Shigure asked.

' _ **Well when you sealed Shinju and me together, its chakra was forcing itself onto you and developed a chakra network. However, since you were in a coma for about a week and I have been taking care of you, we left Shinju unattended before we separated it. Shinju's leftover chakra was being adapted into your body slowly making you the new Juubi, the process would have taken until your twenty-first birthday to be completed. However, this silvery gas sped up the process forcing Shinju's chakra as your own.**_ '

' _So…what? I know I was part Bijuu and Primordial God from what you told me? I thought I was already—_ ' Shigure said but Kaguya cut him off.

' _ **Yes and no, you are somewhat 'immortal' but you can still be killed. It'll just be very hard to do since**_ ** _your speed, strength, stamina reflexes, senses and your healing factor were increased to superhuman levels due to your_** _ **Nephilim blood, but now they increased tenfold due to Shinju's Chakra. Before you ask yes, your Chakra control just went out and you'll need to train on it again. However, we don't know that if you are killed if you'll just reform like a Bijuu after a few years. I'm sorry Sochi.**_ ' said Kaguya.

' _It's okay though I have another question._ ' he asked after a few moments.

' _ **And what is that?**_ ' asked Shukaku making herself known.

' _Why did Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang gain ears and tail like me? Shouldn't they have gotten just one thing and not the other like Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren?_ '

' _ **Oh…um about that…hehehe.**_ ' chuckled Kaguya nervously.

' _Kaguya._ ' said Shigure seriously.

' _ **Say Shigure why didn't you mention this Emerald girl as we-**_ ' asked Matatabi a bit curiously but Shigure quickly cut off the connection before they could pester him, so with a small sigh he listened to the conversation outside.

"So… What do we do now?" Yang asked, trying to stroke her tail once again before being smacked by Blake as she gave her a glare.

"You wait for a cure to be discovered or you get used to your new bodies. Either way, it's your call." Lady shrugged, smiling half-heartedly, "It's really not so bad, you get all the advantages a Faunus has. So congrats, all you have to do now to be considered Fauna is to change the registry."

"How come you weren't affected?" asked Emerald making everyone turn to her as she had been quite ever since she woke up. She noticed Shigure looking at her for a moment before he turned his head away causing her to look down, which had gotten everyone's attention but before they could ask, Lady answered.

"We weren't in the blast zone when those bombs exploded all around the camp."

"So… What is it that infected us?" Jaune asked after a few minutes of silence.

"The virus is called Faunus Retro-Morphus. It hijacks the Aura of a subject and subtly tricks the Aura into thinking that the victim's body is a Faunus." Lady explained as she continued. "While the body is reconfiguring itself, the Aura is focused on building the new structures. The immune system is running at a lowered rate as well, adapting itself to accommodate new limbs. Because of that, the virus can breed inside the body. Eventually, though, the newly-made Faunus' aura will finish the changes as the immune system fights the virus, leading to most of the virus dying by the Aura's now triggered defenses. However, the White Fang seem to have made it even more potent. Less of the virus is required, it's stronger, it's in the air, water, blood, and animal borne, and it is expelled through victims, leading to more infected... It's actually an ingenious design."

"Though they aren't White Fang." said Shigure confusing the others.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ruby before her tail wagged more as Shigure continued to scratch her ears.

"While I was scouting I came across a journal by one of the scientists, and in the journal it stated that they defected from the White Fang about three months ago, but they began making this FRM Virus about two months prior. The White Fang didn't know about the Virus, until a soldier slip his tongue about it and they learned that nearly all the victims, human, died due to the strain of being force to be Faunus." Shigure explained as they all gained a horrified expression.

"Anyways, you are all dismissed. You aren't contagious, and you are all perfectly healthy Faunus." Lady said as they all nodded but before she left Shigure asked her a question.

"How are Kyrie and Saphira?" he asked worriedly.

"They are both okay, though Kyrie gained a dog tail and Saphira gained a dragon tail. Both are fine and are getting use to their new limbs and senses." Lady said as Shigure sighed in relief as she left.

"I think we need to go and speak to Ozpin, see what he thinks we can do about classes. Maybe we could make an announcement about what happened or something. So, anyone wants to go grab some food?" said Jaune as nearly all nodded.

Weiss stand up as well, "I… Need to go, call my father. I'm going to see about getting him to devote Schnee Dust's R&D resources to this, I'm sure he'll do so… Blake, could you please come with me. I need… Advice."

"Uh yeah, sure. I guess. I know a way to get back to our dorm unseen, if you don't mind going across the roofs much." The two girls were the next to leave, with only Team JNPR, Ruby, Emerald, Shigure and Yang. They fell into a mildly awkward silence for several moments until Emerald got up from her seat.

"I should go as well, have to tell my teammates that I'm okay." said Emerald before she gave one last look to Shigure, who still didn't look her way, before she left with a few tears in her eyes.

"Okay what the hell was that Shigure?" asked Jaune as Shigure sighed a bit.

"It's nothing." he muttered before Jaune, with his newfound speed, grabbed Shigure's collar and pushed him to the wall.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOTHING? YOU REFUSED TO LOOK AT THE GIRL WHEN SHE CLEARLY NEEDED YOU AND YOU SAY NOTHING!?" yelled Jaune before he saw the tears on his face which made him let go of Shigure.

Shigure just jumped out of the window as he made his way to the roof and sat down by the edge.

' _ **He was right though, that Jaune fellow.**_ ' said Kaguya after a few minutes.

' _Kaguya, please._ ' pleaded Shigure but Matatabi wasn't having any of it.

' _ **No Shigure, I know that this Emerald girl reminds you of Fu, and it doesn't help when she got those wings like Chomei, but Kami Shigure get your head out of your ass and listen to your heart. So what if the wings and her appearance were a coincidence, she isn't Fu. She is a different girl and she needs you Shigure.**_ ' said Matatabi.

' _But—_ '

' _ **No buts, now go to her and tell her the truth. She deserves that much at least.**_ ' said Shukaku firmly which made him sigh.

' _Fine I'll talk to her…troublesome women._ ' thought Shigure silently at the end, before he realized something. "I don't even know what room she's in."

 **-With Emerald-**

After explaining what happened on the mission Emerald was on her bed laying down thinking on what she did wrong to make Shigure not look at her. Was it the wings, she wondered or was it something else, then there was that name Shigure said twice every time she was with him. Fu. Who was this person that made Shigure go from happy to sad in a second, but before she could think anymore her scroll beeped and pick it up to see that she got a message.

 _Can we talk?_

 _-Shigure_

She didn't know how to feel when she read that, a part of her was happy of having the chance to talk to him, but another was mad at him for ignoring her when she needed him. She thought for a bit before a small idea came to her head as she grinned and began to reply back.

 _Okay meet me at the docks to go to Vale in about an hour. Dress nice._

 _-Emerald_

After sending it, she grabbed some clothes and ran to the bathroom to change much to the confusing of Mercury since Emerald was sad when she gave the report and now she was actually happy. He just shrugged it off knowing that A) Emerald can handle it and 2) he didn't wanted a protective Cinder on his ass.

 **-With Shigure-**

After getting the message, Shigure left to the dorm to get dressed and was waiting for Emerald by the docks. He was wearing a short-sleeve black button shirt with tribal designs on the bottom and under this; he wore a white long-sleeve shirt, black pants and white sneakers, while his demon arm was bandaged covering his hand and up to his elbow. His mother's amulet was hanging off his neck being shown to the world. He waited a bit before he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned, what he saw made his jaw drop with a small blush on his face.

It was Emerald and she was wearing a dark green spaghetti-strap dress with black high heels, a small green purse. She has green mascara around her eyes that brought out her dark red eyes and red lipstick. Emerald saw Shigure's blushing face and smirked a bit.

"Like what you see?" she asked and giggled as he still had his shocked face.

"W-wow you look beautiful." He tells her and it was her turn to blush before she grabbed his hand and led him to a small bullhead to take them to Vale. "So where are we going?" he asks.

"Well I haven't been to Vale only twice, the first time was when I met you, but I had to leave right then and there. The second time was to look for three books that me and my teammate wanted." said Emerald as Shigure nodded.

"So what kind of books were you looking for?" Shigure asked her as they went inside the bullhead.

Emerald blushed a bit and looked away, "Promise not to laugh."

"I promise."

"Okay the two books were the newest editions of 'Tales of Naruto Uzumaki' and 'Ninjas of Love' those are the ones I wanted and my teammate wanted…" Emerald said as she mumbled incoherent at the end.

"What was that last part?" leaned Shigure, as Emerald blushed more.

"…"

"Come again?"

"IT WAS ICHA ICHA OKAY!" yelled Emerald before her face was entirely red. Shigure just chuckled before it went to a full blown laughter. Emerald became redder before she growled, and punch his shoulder angrily.

"It's not funny it was embarrassing! Especially when the old man looked at me weirdly. I swear Cinder can go from being a protective mother hen to an annoying older sister faster than she can read those books." She huffed as she crossed her arms before she calmed herself down. "So where are you taking me?"

"I thought you…nevermind well it depends if you're hungry right now we can go for some dinner and afterwards go for some dessert." suggested Shigure as Emerald thought for a bit and nodded.

"Good, just so you know I'm still mad at you, so you are going to make it up for me by making this into an actual date." Emerald looked at Shigure with a mischievous grin.

' _I don't know it I should be worried or cautious when she said that. Ah what the hell I'll be both._ ' thought Shigure worriedly seeing her grin.

 **-Later-**

Emerald looked at the building Shigure took her with a slightly perplexed look on her face. "The Oasis? What is this place?"

Shigure gave a smile before he stopped at the front door, grabbed a hold of the handle and opened the door before gesturing inside with his hand. "Ladies first."

She gave him an amused look as she stepped inside the room. "My, such a gentleman."

' _Yeah, well it was either become one or get pummeled into the ground by Kaguya-kaachan._ ' Shigure suppressed a wince at the memory of the goddess 'advising' him before he followed Emerald inside where the door man gave Shigure a simple bow and showed them to a couple of empty seats, handed them a couple of menus, and said that a waitress would be there shortly with a couple of cups of tea.

As Emerald fingered her way through the menu, one of the waiters came over to them, his arm behind his back. "Excuse me, but you are Emerald Sustrai, correct?"

Emerald averted her eyes from the menu up to the waiter. "Yes, that's me."

He cleared his throat and spoke in the politest voice he could muster. "A gift from one Shigure Vergil Tsuki-Sparda." He brought his hand from around his back, bringing with it a bouquet of green and white roses. And I don't mean half the roses were green and half the roses were white. The color of each individual rose was green and white.

Shigure looked up at the roses in awe. ' _Wow. I haven't seen these flowers since I last been to Suna and bought a few bags of seeds from there… but how did they get these flowers?_ ' thought Shigure before he turned to the kitchen to see a familiar face that was Lady who waved at him and mouthed 'Your Welcome' to him. ' _Of course, Lady was the one that liked the flowers from when I showed them and I gave her a bag for her to grow some…Wait, how did she know about the date? Kaguya?_ '

' _ **What I didn't do anything.**_ ' Replied Kaguya shocked at what Shigure said.

' _Matatabi?_ '

' _ **Hey I may have annoyed Yugito when she went on a date and all but it wasn't me.**_ ' said Matatabi.

' _Then who Shukaku?_ '

' _ **Um…I may have sent a message to Kat, who told Kyrie, who told Trish, who told Lady, who told Daniela.**_ ' said Shukaku as she grinned sheepishly.

Emerald had a similar look upon her face as she slowly reached up and took the roses in her hands. She closed her eyes and took in the smell of the roses, and exhaled lightly. "Shigure, these are beautiful."

They stayed quiet for a while, until the waitress came with their tea, ready to take down their orders. Emerald ordered a Sabaku Salad with a side of Cactus Coleslaw. As for Shigure, he ordered a Buzzard Beef Steak with Suna Rice. Both were oblivious of the flashes that came from the kitchen.

An hour later, we see Shigure and Emerald walking down the street arm to arm, both nervous seeing the stares everyone was giving them.

"For a couple of Faunus they actually look cute together." commented a woman.

"I know but look at the girls' wings, have you ever seen something like that?" asked her friend.

"Forget the wings, look at the guys' tails, they look so soft, makes me want to touch them." said the last woman as she giggled, much to Shigure's embarrassment and Emerald's annoyance.

' _That Bitch better stay away from my man…wait where did that come from?_ ' thought Emerald at the end. ' _I actually like the sound of that._ ' She giggled at the end holding a tighter grip much to Shigure's confusion.

They entered the ice cream shop called Snow Dust Ice Cream Shop, and waited for a hostess to be seated. Inside the shop were ten small tables lined up in front of the windows and a long bar on the other side of the twenty-foot-wide shop. The whole place was about sixty feet long and the theme of the shop was red and white checkers.

Soon a very pretty, cheerful, young blond Faunus with fox-ears, that looked to be about twenty-one in a red maid-like uniform came up to them.

"Hello is it just one couple or two in your party?" She asked cheerfully.

"Just one couple." Shigure said calmly.

"Would you like a bar seat or window seat?" She asked with a smile.

"I'd like…" Shigure started to say something, but Emerald cut him off.

"Don't even think of wussing out on me now." She said sternly with a smile.

Shigure sighed. "Window seat…" He said in defeat.

The hostess smiled and said to Emerald.

"You keep a tight grip on him honey."

The hostess looked over at Shigure and said. "Usual window seat Shigure?"

"Might as well Kura, she's going to milk this for all its worth." He stated not overly pleased.

"Awww did you lose another spar Shigure?" Kura said while leading them over to an open window seat in the middle of the biggest window in the shop.

Shigure replied with a knowing expression. "More like an apology date." He took a seat.

Kura smiled at him as she set down two menus. "I'll be back shortly for your order." She said and walked back behind the bar.

Emerald picked up the menu and started looking over it. Shigure was about to pick up his when he heard Emerald talk.

"Don't even think about it Shigure. I'm going to pick out what we are eating." She said with a smile.

Shigure pulled back his hand in defeat and sat there quietly.

' _Man she is bossy._ 'He thought with a smile.

Kura came back a short time later. "What will you two be having?" She asked with a note pad and pen in her hand.

"We would like the lovers' strawberry banana split please." Emerald said.

"What two toppings would you like?" She asked and Emerald went back to looking at the toppings.

"I would like hot-" Shigure cut her off.

"Hot fudge and brownie chunks." He stated knowingly.

Kura giggled and tried unsuccessfully to hide it with her hand that was holding a pen.

"What so funny?" Emerald asked and was a bit annoyed at them knowing what she was going to order before she said it.

"Honey that is the same two topping almost every girl orders their first time here. Trust me you don't want those two. You'll take three bites and be full. A good rule is to pick either one heavy topping or two light toppings if you want toppings at all." Kura said with a smile.

"Ok Mr. know it all, you pick the toppings." Emerald said in agitation, seeing Shigure smile knowingly, as she tossed the menu in front of him.

Shigure just looked over at Kura as she picked up the menus and went back behind the bar.

Emerald was a bit confused and asked. "What toppings did you order?"

Shigure laughed. "None, she wouldn't even have them on the list, but the customers always asked for them. Therefore, she gave up and started serving them. The customers would eventually figure out that the ice cream was the star of the show here and not order them anymore. Just look around. You can tell the regulars because they will not have any toppings on the ice cream." He said with a smile.

Emerald looked around and saw most of the couples didn't have any toppings on their ice cream. She even found two couples that had the same two toppings has she was going to get. Just like Kura said, it looked like they had taken a few bites and then left it to melt in the bowl. Kura came back with a large three-scoop Banana split with strawberries on it.

"Enjoy you two." She said with a smile and went over to seat someone else.

Emerald picked up her spoon and eyed Shigure.

"You're going to eat with me like a normal couple." She gave him a firm, but playful look.

Shigure picked up a spoon and tried the split with her, before watching her eyes roll back into her head at the taste of it.

"Oh god that some of the best ice cream I've ever had. Is that normal vanilla?" She asked.

Shigure smiled taking another bite and said. "Nope, she doesn't serve normal flavors, this is vanilla cream cheese with a bit of Ice Dust in them. Aren't glad you didn't order toppings to ruin the flavor now?"

Emerald already had another spoonful in her mouth and nodded like a child, which made Shigure smile. Emerald finally slowed down after an Ice-cream headache.

"Okay before we dig in again, can you tell me why you were ignoring me at the infirmary." She said while putting down her spoon. Shigure finished savoring his current bite of ice cream.

"Because," said Shigure as he took out a photo of him and Fu and showed it to Emerald, who took the photo and looked at it. "You remind me of the girl that I fell in love with for the last four years."

"W-wow she could pass as my twin, so what happened to her?" she asked before seeing the look on Shigure's face and knew that it was something she wouldn't like.

"She died." was Shigure's answer as he looked to the floor with a sad expression gripping his spoon tightly.

"I-I'm sorry." said Emerald as she grabbed his free hand in a comforting manner.

"It's okay, I know that you and Fu and different and I can see that during the time I spend time with you." said Shigure before smiling slightly, "And if I know Fu, she would be beating me into a pulp for being broody and emo." That made Emerald laugh which made him chuckle.

"So how many times have to been here?" She asked casually as they went back to eat.

Shigure said. "Quite a few times. My first was with Blake about a week after we entered Beacon. That was when Kura's grandmother ran it though."

"Blake?" Emerald asked unbelieving that the quietest and most serious girl in Team RWBYS would enjoy something like ice-cream.

Shigure laughed. "Yup…She's a grade A Sweets-A-holic. She'd live on the stuff if she could." He said.

Emerald snickered. "I think I might follow her addiction." She stated eating again.

Shigure laughed. "Well don't get too hooked on this stuff. We don't want a pleasantly plump greenette Faunus now would we." He jokingly said.

"Hey! Don't kill my sugar buzz! You should know to never tell a lady that kind of stuff when she's enjoying this kind of food." She said both angry and playful.

"Ok, ok, you win I'll talk about something else." He said in a laughing manner throwing his arms up in defeat. They nearly finished the split before Kura came up to their table.

"Shigure it's almost closing time?"

Shigure blinked a few times. "Already?"

Emerald was on cloud nine with her sugar buzz and she had the giggles. To most people she would seem drunk.

Shigure sighed. "This is probably not going to end well." He said eyeing Emerald with a cynical look.

He gave Kura two large bills and went over to help Emerald out of her chair. Emerald promptly almost fell down, but Shigure caught the giggling greenette.

Shigure rolled his eyes. "It looks like I'll have to piggyback you all the way over to Beacon. First, I'm taking those heels off you. I'm not walking all the way to the bullhead with those things poking me in the back." He said while he sat Emerald back down and took off her high heels. He set them on the table and helped Emerald onto his back, never noticing Kura taking pictures of the two.

Shigure and Emerald were quite a remarkable sight walking towards Beacon; even though it was dark, there were still some students around. The very giggly greenette was lazily holding onto Shigure's neck with her legs wrapped around his waist and her bare feet poking out in front of him from under her dress. Luckily, she was wearing shorts under the dress, and she also reeked of ice cream and strawberries.

Shigure was wearing a calm peaceful look that was a bit strained as he was holding onto Emerald's left thigh so she didn't fall off his back, he had her none too conservative black high heels in his right hand. They were only a few feet away from the entrance before Emerald spoke up from her giggles.

"Shigure are you mad at me for what I made you do?" She asked and then went back to giggling a bit more shyly.

"No, not really. It has been awhile since I went out on a date. I had fun but..." He said in reserved defeat.

"But?" She questioned still quite out of it.

"I'm starting to think you're more trouble than your worth." He said eyeing one of the many students that were just standing there open mouthed in shock.

"Why would you say that?" She said giggling.

"Well, call it a hunch from the way everyone is looking at us." He said casually. "Can you tell me what room number you live in."

"It's on the tenth floor room 107."

It took Shigure a good fifteen minutes to get up the floor by the elevator with Emerald on his back. While he could have made it to the top in a few seconds, but he didn't want to be wearing the ice cream Emerald had just ate. Therefore, he took his time and much to his dislike as more than a few students and teachers that saw the couple.

Shigure finally made it up to the floor, used Emerald's scroll to open the door, and walked inside.

Inside the room was fuming mad Cinder who was sitting by a bed at the far end of the room waiting quietly.

Shigure walked into the room in all his awkward glory with the giggling Emerald on his back.

"EMERALD WHERE THE HELL HAve…you...been?" Cinder yelled, but barely said the last part while her face went from mad to totally confused.

Shigure sighed. "Please let me explain before you blow up at me." He begged.

Cinder did something that even Emerald didn't expect...she busted up laughing...A very rare thing for her to do.

Emerald started giggling loudly.

' _Oh Kami...the woman laughing is giving me a bad feeling as if she has just snapped and lost it._ 'Shigure lamented.

Shigure took the giggling greenette over to what he assumed was her bed due to having green covers and laid her down. She was so loopy that she was waving her hand in front of her face laughing at it.

"She's not drunk. Just smell her breath it was just ice cream. It's just a sugar buzz." He stated defensively with his open palms pointed at the laughing Cinder.

Cinder stopped laughing, her eyes widened in shock before saying, "Do you even know what Hypoglycemic is?" She said sternly.

Shigure thought for a moment.

"Yeah it's a condition that if the person has too much sugar in their bodies they act like their drunk." He stated. Then about a second later, it clicked and he cringed looking over at Emerald. "So she has that problem too?" He asked already knowing the answer.

Cinder was talking through gritted teeth. "Well I'd say it's pretty obvious now! You better not have done anything immoral to her!"

Shigure sighed. "Well if you're talking about sex then you have nothing to worry about and you're out of your mind if you thought I would do that to Emerald in the state she's in right now. If you're talking about carrying her piggy back style from Snow Dust Ice-cream shop after taking her to The Oasis, with some of the students and teachers in shock because she looked drunk...Then I'm in trouble." He stated.

"Wait you took her to The Oasis? I heard that it was the newest, most expensive restaurant in all of Vale and it takes weeks or months to even get a reservation. How did you do it?" Cinder asked calmly knowing that Shigure wasn't lying to her.

"Um…well I kinda own The Oasis." said Shigure a bit sheepishly as Cinder looked at him in shock.

"You own The Oasis?!" she practically scream making Shigure wince as he covered his ears.

"Ah, inside voice please, my hearing got supercharged due to that mission awhile back."

"Oh, sorry," said Cinder before she looked at the still giggling Emerald, "So how did you do it?"

"Well I was kinda mad at Shigure for ignoring me after the mission, so when he asked that we if we could talk, I thought might as well force him to go on a date with me." Emerald started a giggling fit.

Cinder blinked a few times absorbing that her teammate was to blame for this.

"What the hell Emerald, why would you do something like that?" She yelled at Emerald.

"Like I said Cinder, I was mad at him so I thought maybe I can get him to take me on a date. Since I suckered him into taking me maybe I can get him to do _something_ else with me." She began giggling again. "I tricked Shigure, I tricked Shigure." She started singing to the tune of nanny nanny boo boo and she started laughing again.

Shigure and Cinder looked like mirror images of each other holding their heads in their hands for a long time before Emerald laughed herself out.

Shigure finally glanced over at her and said. "Cinder did you know your teammate was downright evil?"

Cinder sighed never taking her head out of her hands and said. "I had an idea, but this is a new low for her."

"Hey quick question, is it good for her to sleep with so much sugar in her system." Shigure asked.

"No it isn't." She stated without thinking.

Shigure grinned evilly and said. "I think I've got just the thing for her." as he looked towards Emerald.

"Say hello to the whirl and hurl Em!" He said to the sleeping greenette while picking her up and spinning her like crazy leading her into the bathroom, all while laughing maniacally.

The room was dead quiet save for the horrible heaving noises coming from the bathroom.

It was a good ten minutes before Shigure emerged from the bathroom with a very sick looking Emerald. Shigure had her arm over his neck, and was steadying her with his other hand on her waist, before leading her back over to the bed and sat her up right at one end of the bed.

Shigure sat down at the other end of the bed. Emerald blinked a few times while swaying back and forth.

"I don't feel so good." She said before falling over into Shigure's lap making him sigh as he unconsciously trailed his fingers through her hair.

"Well I got to go, my teammates are probably worried since it's already midnight." said Shigure as he carefully removed Emerald's head from his lap and placed her to bed.

"Good night Emerald." whispered Shigure but before he could leave he felt his hand being grabbed and turned back to see Emerald who smiled sleepily.

"You forgot the kiss at the end of the dates." said Emerald before she sat up from her bed, pulled Shigure towards her and kissed his lips. Cinder and Shigure looked on in shock at what Emerald did before she pulled away from Shigure and went back to sleep before muttering, "Night."

Shigure looked dumbfounded for a few minutes before he left the room almost in a trance-like state.

 **-Next Day-Emerald-**

Emerald woke up and her stomach wasn't feeling too well.

She didn't want to, but when she got up she got sick again and ran to the bathroom. ' _Ergh what the hell did I eat last night. I remember Shigure taking me out for ice cream after dinner._ _I think I ate too much of it and from there I am not sure if it was a dream or not.' S_ he thought.

She took a shower once her stomach calmed down. ' _At least I feel a little better now.'_ Emerald thought.

After she got dressed, Emerald looked over at her scroll and it was only seven am.

"Ergh I wish I could remember what happened last night!" She said out loud before seeing Mercury enter the room with a grin on his face.

"Trust me when I say you don't want know." He said as Emerald gave him a confused stare.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked before Mercury showed her his scroll and Emerald was blushing up a storm at what she saw.

It was a picture of her and Shigure kissing but she had a drunken expression on her face.

"Did that really happen?" asked Emerald as Cinder walked in seeing Emerald blushing before seeing Mercury waving his scroll making Cinder smirk as she knew that Mercury took a picture when everyone was shocked.

"Yep so how was it, I'm sure Shigure got a mouthful of vomit from when you threw up the ice cream last night." teased Cinder as Emerald just rushed out of the room leaving a laughing Mercury and a smirking Cinder.

* * *

 **-Omake- The Pervert-**

"Good night Emerald." whispered Shigure before he heard a giggle that he was one too familiar with, being around Jiraiya he was bound to learn something, the giggle of a pervert.

Shigure turned around to see Cinder with a familiar orange book as she giggled again before she looked up to see Shigure staring at her.

"What?" she asked him almost as if daring to say something stupid before Shigure just shook his head.

"Nothing I still can't believe Ero-Kyoufu's book still sells." Shigure says with a sigh making Cinder's eyes widen in shock.

"Wait…your godfather is Jiraiya Senju?!" Cinder asked excitedly as she stood up. Shigure gave a slight nod and she grinned from ear to ear, "Oh I simply love his books! He's not lame! Not at all! That takes work and courage to openly sell porn books, and it isn't porn, but sexually romantic novels! Oh my gosh I can't believe it!"

"Wow, you're really a fan huh?" Shigure chuckled lightly and Cinder nodded quickly.

"Yup! I have every volume! And currently I'm bidding for the Gold limited edition of Volume three! It's a pretty high price right now though." She told him with a pout, though didn't mention that it was in the black market, and Shigure scratched his cheek.

"Well if you're that into it I can give you the volume." he said and her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Really!?" She squealed and Shigure nodded giving a shrug.

"Yeah, he sends me his so called signed 'limited' editions all the time, I don't do nothing with them. Just leave them in a box or as a paper weight." he told her, with a bored look.

"Wait, you don't read them?! How could you not you're his godson aren't you?!" Cinder asked and Shigure gave an uncaring shrug.

"Meh. Reading about porn isn't really my thing. I rather actually get some than read about another dude getting it, it's silly," he shrugged and Cinder gave a nod of agreement on that one. "And I read them, but I'm reading to revise and edit. I don't just pick one up and read it; I have better things to do."

"Well shit, I'll read em then!" Cinder grinned before she thought of something. "Are you the one who wrote 'Ninjas of Love' and 'Tales of Naruto Uzumaki'!" she pointed.

Shigure gave a chuckling nod as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, and since I was still an unknown writer, I had it published under his name instead…but I got the proceeds."

"You must be filthy stinking rich then because those books sold millions of copies!" and Shigure nodded in agreement. "Wow, I can't believe I'm talking to someone who is so talented!"

"Why thank you!" Shigure accepted with a small grin.

"Hey hey!" she called causing him to look at her curiously. "Do you think maybe I could come over and read those books of yours?" Shigure thought about it before giving a shrug, scratching his cheek again.

"I guess so, and if you want you can read the draft of my new story. It's far from being finished but it needs some input." Shigure offered. Cinder gained stars in her eyes as she jumped on Shigure and rubbed her face with his like a cat.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Cinder cheered and Shigure chuckled nervously since this was a weird moment for him. "Let's go right now!" she told him and proceeded to drag him away.

* * *

 **Ch.12 End**

 **That's Ch.12 of Nephilim in Renmant. It seems that Team RWBYS and JNPR became Faunus due to that mist. Emerald was even able to get a date out of it, pretty sneaky. Until Next Time.**

 **Next time: Past Love and Revelations.**

 **Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please?**


	13. Chapter 13: Past Love and Revelations

**HikariKit here with Ch.13 of Nephilim in Remnant.**

 **Here's another chapter, though I need an opinion, should I add Lemons to this story and Son of Nightmare Moon or make a separate story just like** **THE NOLIFE QUEEN AND THE DEMON NINJA by killercroc? What are your thoughts or suggestions?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, DMC, or Naruto. Only my OC and ideas.**

* * *

"Red Like Roses."- Speech

" **Mirror."-** Demon/God/Bijuu talking, Jutsu's

' _I Burn.'-_ Thinking

' _ **From Shadows.'-**_ Demon/God/Bijuu thinking

* * *

 **Last time in Nephilim in Renmant:**

 _After she got dressed, Emerald looked over at her scroll and it was only seven am._

 _"Ergh I wish I could remember what happened last night!" She said out loud before seeing Mercury enter the room with a grin on his face._

" _Trust me when I say you don't want to know." He said as Emerald gave him a confused stare._

" _What do you mean by that?" she asked before Mercury showed her his scroll and Emerald was blushing up a storm at what she saw._

 _It was a picture of her and Shigure kissing but she had a drunken expression on her face._

" _Did that really happen?" asked Emerald as Cinder walked in seeing Emerald blushing before seeing Mercury waving his scroll making Cinder smirk as she knew that Mercury took a picture when everyone was shocked._

" _Yep so how was it, I'm sure Shigure got a mouthful of vomit from when you threw up the ice cream last night." teased Cinder as Emerald just rushed out of the room leaving a laughing Mercury and a smirking Cinder._

* * *

 **-Story Start-**

* * *

 **-With Shigure-**

"Come on, Weiss!" Shigure chimed teasingly as he sidestepped another thrust from his teammate's rapier, a cheeky grin decorating his face as the two continued to spar in one of Beacon's large indoor practice rooms. "I know you can do better than this!"

"Don't you ever shut up?" Weiss growled out quietly, as her ears twitch in anger, before focusing some of her Aura into her right index and middle fingers, flicking her hand from pointing at the ground she was standing on and then into a seemingly random pattern through the air in Shigure's direction. Eyes going wide with excitement, Shigure dodged the grazing thrust from his Weiss' rapier as she blurred past him with speed and spun with it, watching as she bounced from one Glyph to another, her Multi-Action Dust Rapier clashing with Yamato with every pass.

 _'She's definitely gotten better with her Glyphs.'_ Shigure thought to himself as he kicked off into a handless backflip to avoid a swipe of Myrtenaster's thin blade aimed at the back of his legs.

' _ **But not good enough.**_ ' commented Kaguya as Shigure landed lightly on his feet before he rocketed straight up into the air, with Trick Up, to avoid the jagged line of ice crystals that shot towards him. He creates a white summoning sword and sent it near Weiss, who looked at the sword for a moment before looking up to see Shigure gone. She turned back to the sword as Shigure appeared in a very low crouch beside Weiss in less than a second, her eyes going wide with surprise as they locked gazes.

 _'Fast!'_ Was all she could think as her body moved instinctually, slashing down towards her teammate as he spun in place, but it proved to be the wrong move on her part. Blocking the blade with his katana, Shigure continued the spin for a moment and lashed out with a high-aimed kick, nailing Weiss in the chest hard enough to send her sliding back several meters. Twisting his body and shifting his center of gravity while shoving off the ground with his free hand, Shigure fluidly flipped back to his feet in a way that reminded Weiss and the other girls on their team of a breakdancer. Adjusting his grip on Yamato, Shigure used his free hand to sweep his hair back.

"You're doing better, but try thinking ahead a little more." Shigure advised, smiling while Weiss clutched her aching chest with her right hand, breathing a little heavily. She may have been using Aura to protect against injury, but Shigure is one of the strongest fighters in their batch. "Remember, you want to be at least three steps ahead of your opponent at all times."

"Yeah…" She grunted out irritably before retaking her starting stance, Myrtenaster held out towards him. A second later, she surged forward with another thrust, only this time she flicked the rapier in a circular pattern when Shigure blocked with Yamato. Rapidly jumping back, Shigure's grin shifted from cheeky to proud as he lightly touched his cheek where the tip of her weapon had scratched him and saw blood on his fingertips.

"Nice...You got me that time." Shigure praised, causing a smug smirk to form on Weiss's face as she straightened out her stance. Her smirk then became a mildly worried look when Shigure suddenly grinned a little fiendishly, his eyes shifting from their natural gold to a hellfire red with three tomoe, and his clothes gave a small glow before disappearing. "Let's kick it up a knotch, eh?"

"Crap!" She hissed while dodging to the side, barely avoiding the air-borne ethereal sword launched at her by Shigure from when he raised his hand and pointed a finger her way. Without warning, Shigure shot towards her at blinding speeds. Blurring around in a seemingly random pattern making it seem that he was everywhere, Weiss struggled to block some of the lightning-swift swipes taken around her as Shigure kept zipping around.

A moment later, Shigure swept her legs out from under her as he rushed by from behind. Hitting the ground on her back, Weiss simply laid there for a few moments, her eyes closed as she greedily sucked in several deep breaths in an effort to get her second wind.

"Never get cocky, Weiss. It'll make you sloppy." Shigure spoke up from beside her, sheathing his weapon as his eyes faded back to normal. Leaning down, he grabbed her arm and helped her stand up. "Still, you did pretty good."

"Hmph..." Weiss huffed before swatting her teammate in the shin with Myrtenaster childishly, making Shigure jump slightly with a yelp.

"Oww! What the hell, Weiss?" Shigure whined while rubbing his shin, giving her a half-hearted pout. "...Stubborn little cat..."

"Jerk..." Weiss shot back while putting her weapon away and making her way over to the others to sit down and rest for a little bit. It was the day after the date and also the weekend, Ruby had suggested that they do some team exercises and training, which Shigure wanted to do for two reason, one he wanted to see how strong they were, and two, he wanted to try and forget about the kiss. They had all fought in one-on-one matches with Shigure being the only one that fought four different spars one after another with Ruby first and then one against Yang and then Blake before his spar with Weiss.

Ruby was actually easy all he had to do was hold a cookie in air above Ruby and watch as she tried to grab it before tiring herself out. Though he did work on his Sharingan and was able to make the other girls see him and Ruby as Chibi's which made them laugh at how funny it looked.

Yang had been the only one to really challenge him because of her weapons, Ember Celica, being the most versatile and the easiest to maneuver at point-blank ranges. While Shigure, used his gauntlets and greaves that he calls Enton Jogikuen (Blaze Hell's Fire), it had been a very fast-paced fight between them with neither actually claiming victory. They had tied with Yang slugging Shigure in the stomach hard enough to knock the wind out of him while she got kneed in the jaw at the same time, sending them both to the ground.

"So, what's next?" Yang questioned with an energetic grin, still holding an ice pack to her cheek. She had thoroughly enjoyed her fight with Shigure and actually wanted to go for another round, but decided to limit it to once per 'training day'. So that they didn't hurt each other too bad since neither had actually wanted to stop when they did; if it hadn't been for Ruby stepping in and stopping them, they'd have probably kept going.

"Why don't we get cleaned up and go get something to eat?" Ruby offered. "I'm starving, that cookie didn't help at all."

"Me too." Blake chimed in as she stood. Her own spar against Shigure had been a pure speed battle with her Shadows and enhanced reflexes being her only real saving grace since he was incredibly fast. It had actually been about a full three minutes into the match before either of them managed to land a blow on the other, but Shigure proved to have a lot more stamina than her and lasted longer, leaving Blake to tire out first.

"Sounds like a plan." Yang agreed, still grinning as she stood up. "With that in mind Shi-"

"Shigure!" Emerald called out, interrupting Yang as Shigure looked at her, blushing a bit from what happened last night. Emerald walked up to him and was blushing as well as she looked to the ground.

"Hey Em, you seem to be well." said Shigure.

"T-thank you." stuttered Emerald before Yang came up to them.

"Hey Em, how was your date last night. ' _Man I wanted him to carry me to the dorm._ '" Yang thought at the end with a grin, making Emerald and Shigure blush brightly, and confusing the others.

"What date?" asked Ruby innocently which mage Yang grin more.

"The one she and Shigure went on last night silly."

"Wait, was this when you didn't come with us to look for him." asked Blake.

"Yeah it was, but I was really tired so I did had an excuse, anyways when I went to the room I saw him barely coming out of the shower, shame he had his towel on." said Yang sighing sadly, but on the inside she was roaring with laughter at seeing Shigure's flustered face. However, she did notice Emerald glaring at her, which she decided to store that info for later.

"Y-YANG!" yelled Ruby in embarrassment as she had a blush on her face.

"Oh come on Sis, you mean to tell me all the times you slept with him you haven't felt his 'friend'?" grinned Yang as she saw everyone blush before she laughed to the floor.

"Oh man the look on your faces is priceless. HAHAHA!" laughed Yang.

"Y-you fiend that wasn't funny at all." screamed Weiss as her blush leveled out and gave her a glare.

"Oh my, does our little Weissicle have a crush on Shigure." Teased Yang as Weiss continued to glare at her as her blush returned and left the training room with Ruby behind her.

"Did you really have to tease them Yang?" asked Blake having gotten rid of her blush.

"Oh c'mon Blakey, you know I was having some fun." grinned Yang cheekily.

Soon it was silent for a few minutes, as two were blushing when they looked at each other.

"So where did he take you?" Blake asked Emerald trying to break the silence.

"Oh, um, he took me to The Oasis, and after to Snow Dust ice cream shop." replied Emerald before blushing.

"Did you two kiss?" asked Yang with a grin making Emerald blush more.

"Yes we did Yang but it was just a simple kiss." replied Shigure trying to end Yang's teasing.

"Oh really, you weren't taking advantage of her because she was sugar drunk were you?" said Yang as Shigure and Emerald looked at her with shocked expressions.

"How?"

"Simple Kura sent me pictures of your date and I saw you last night with Em on your back." said Yang with a grin.

"Mendokusē." muttered Shigure but Blake heard him.

"How very similar you know that catchphrase along with having the headband and orange jacket from the Naruto books, also even having notes about the books, Jiraiya." asked Blake looking at him with a stern expression as Yang looked on confused.

' _Crap, now is the time for me to tell them. I guess I've been prolonging it for too long._ ' Shigure thought.

' _ **Yep you have Sochi now tell them, you mother commands it.**_ ' replied Kaguya through their mental link causing Shigure to sweatdrop.

' _Yes, yes I know,'_ Shigure thought, the sweatdrop growing a small amount. _'I bow down to the immense and unlimited knowledge of the mighty Kaguya-Sama.'_ He sarcastically thought.

' _ **Yes, bow down Nephilim, BOW DOWN! For you are not the first being, nor the last to do so!**_ **'** Kaguya exclaimed, going into what Shigure had found to be her temporarily bout of insanity mode. Hey, you don't live for a few years with God-like power and then being sealed for another thousand years without going a little crazy.

' _Kaguya.'_ Shigure tried to get her to listen, only for her to continue as if she hadn't heard him.

' _ **First I shall start with the city of Vale, and then THE WORLD!**_ '

' _Kaguya._ '

' _ **Soon! Oh so very soon, the entire world shall bow before the might, intelligence, and over all power and beauty of Kaguya: the mighty Rabbit Goddess! Hahahahah!**_ 'she once more exclaimed, this time beginning to laugh insanely.

' _KAGUYA!_ ' Shigure shouted over her laughing, this time getting a reaction out of the goddess.

' _ **Eh? Wha…?**_ 'she stopped with a start as she looked around in confusion, before she realized what just happened. ' _ **I was doing it again wasn't I?**_ ' she asked in a downtrodden voice.

Shigure mentally nodded to her with a twitching eyebrow, causing Kaguya to blush in embarrassment, ' _ **Ehehehe,**_ 'she giggled sheepishly, ' _ **Yes, well…carry on.**_ 'She said before cutting the mental link; most likely so she wouldn't have to deal with the embarrassment of her bout.

Shigure wanted to face faulted when he heard this. Leave it to Kaguya to act all crazy like then hideaway in his mind.

"—gure? Shigure?" he heard Blake calling out to him.

"Hmm, what is it Blake?" Shigure asked nonchalantly.

"You okay? You seemed to be out of it for a moment." She replied a bit worried as she had a twitch on her eye.

"Yeah I'm okay, but I need to tell you girls something. Where's Emerald?" Shigure as he looked around.

"She left, she needed to get back to her team, they were going to Vale for something. Well that and Yang still continued to tease her." Replied Blake as Shigure nodded before he led them to the room.

When they entered the room they saw Weiss and Ruby along with Team JNPR in the room, it seemed that they were waiting for them, Shigure had the serious case of déjà vu.

"What's going on here?" asked Shigure before seeing Ruby grabbed his arm as she lead him to Weiss' bed.

"Shigure, you still need to tell us everything about you, but you never told us since the mission to rescue your friends came up." said Ruby.

"Okay but why are Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren here. Not that I mind having them here, just a little curious."

"Ruby thought it would be a good idea to have them here since they are our friends." said Weiss as Shigure nodded before he got up.

"Well I'm not sure where to begin." He said chuckling a bit nervously.

"How about the beginning." said Pyrrha as everyone nodded.

"The beginning? Alright–" but before Shigure could continue everyone heard the growling stomachs of Team RWBYS, which made them blush in embarrassment. "Why don't I order some pizza first and then I'll begin." Shigure finished before ordering the pizza at the girls nod.

 **-Few Minutes Later-**

"Okay while we are waiting let's begin. First off my full name is Shigure Vergil Tsuki-Sparda and I was born on October 9th…" started Shigure before telling them everything about him, from his childhood, to the Academy, to his Shinobi life, to the Fourth Ninja War, what he really was, shocking them even more. He also told them of Daniela and the others and that they were his family that he met when he was gone, but left the part out of Kaguya and the Bijuu's since Kaguya said it would be unwise to tell them more since they already had a lot of information and anymore might be bad for them.

Least to say everyone was shocked, why wouldn't they, the friend they know came from another world and that he was Angel/Devil hybrid and that demons do exist, as in actual demons not Grimms they fought.

"S-Shigure, who is Fu?" asked Ruby meekly as she gave him the photo.

"She was my friend who became my lover." said Shigure sadly, as he trailed his finger at the smiling face of Fu.

"What happened to her?" asked Yang before seeing a look that she was very familiar with; her dad had that same look whenever he talked about Summer.

"She died; a man who considered himself to be a God attacked our village to obtain two of the nine Bijuu. Fu held Nanabi, or the Seven-Tails, at that time I wasn't in the village since I was checking Naruto's training in Sage Mode for a bit. When I arrived they told me that Fu was captured and I tried to find her but this man who called himself Pein stopped me." Shigure looked at the ground in anger as he clenched his fists, "No matter what I did, he countered with his Six Paths of Pain, it wasn't until Naruto got there that we were able to kill him and his Paths. After that, I ran as fast as I could to get to Fu, but by the time I got there, I saw the last of Nanabi's Chakra being taken from her. I held her in my arms as she was dying, I was trying to force my energy to her to heal her, but it didn't do any good as I was only able to keep her alive for another three minutes, before she asked me to marry her."

"Wait she asked you to marry her as she died?" asked Weiss as Shigure gave a hollow chuckle.

"Yeah, we were both orphans so having a family was like a dream of ours, and she was also very unique than any girl I met." said Shigure as he walked to his backpack. He then took out a leather necklace with two engagement rings, one was a mint green color with an onyx and diamond gem, while the other was black and white with an emerald and citrine gem. "I got the rings before I left and I was originally gonna propose to her after Naruto finished his training, but I wasn't able. I used a trick I learned from an old lady, I used whatever chakra Fu had left and my energy into these rings, Fu wanted me to keep hers." Shigure sighed, "After that I became cold and angry at myself that I shut everyone off and trained until I drop. Naruto tried to get through to me a couple of times but I always responded with the same answer."

"What was that?" asked Ruby a bit curiously.

"That I was foolish. Might controls everything and without strength, you cannot protect anything; let alone yourself." Shigure said before he turned to the others. "So that's all there is about my life and now you know everything."

"Well not everything." said Yang as she pointed to his chest.

Shigure slowly nodded before taking off his trench coat, his vest and long-sleeve. Team JNPR saw his scars and were horrified that they couldn't speak, even Nora was shocked before she latched onto Ren crying.

"H-how did you get them?" asked Jaune trying his best not to vomit.

"Well the one on my stomach was from being stabbed by a sword when I was about six, I stopped some men trying to rape a woman but as you can see I didn't leave unscathed." said Shigure before placing his hand on his chest. "This one was made right after me, Fu, Naruto, and Jiraiya left on a training trip. Jiraiya though that by loosening the seal a bit Naruto can get access more of the Kyuubi's Charka, but that turned him into a raging beast like I was during the night of the docks. Anyways Naruto created a Kyuubi-enhanced Rasengan and was about to attack Fu if I didn't get in the way." Shigure then turned around to show his back. "These were made from Naruto again a few years later during a mission but we ran into Orochimaru which made him upset and go Mini-Kyuubi."

Everyone was quiet trying to soak in the information, which made Shigure sigh sadly, before Pyrrha started to speak.

"That's something Shigure, I never knew you had that terrible life, I'm surprised you are still sane after what you told us. I actually respect you more." said Pyrrha before she bowed towards Shigure confusing him.

"Wait you don't hate me, or fear me?" he asked before Yang hugged him, in which he returned.

"No we don't, why do you even think like that, you've done a lot for us." said Yang sniffling a bit before blushing feeling his chest.

"Sorry after what happened I'm still a bit shocked you all still see me as me and not a monster." He said looking down before tears started to fall and hugged Yang as he buried his face on her neck, "Thank you all, you don't know how much this means to me." soon all the girls hugged him before looking at Jaune and Ren, "Get your loveable selves over here and hug me." He said jokingly but Nora and Pyrrha grabbed them and pulled them in, they stayed like that before they all went to sleep.

As Shigure left the room, he felt someone grab his hand and looked back to see Blake. Blake gave a small smile before giving him a quick peck on his lips making the two of them blush.

"Don't stay out too long, okay. Though, we are going to have a serious talk tomorrow about how your gonna make it up to me with your books." She said before going back inside.

 **-Later-**

Shigure was on the roof, sitting near the edge and watched the moon. Not a second later Kaguya appeared near Shigure and watched the moon as well, Shigure didn't turn towards her and continued to stare into the moon before he responded, "I…I love them…but I can't be with them. What's…what's wrong with me?" asked Shigure suddenly.

" **Nothing.** " Kaguya said in response.

"How is it possible that I can feel like this even after what happened to Fu-chan." said Shigure hysterically.

" **Trust me Shigure, you can feel this way. It's normal.** " responded Kaguya gently.

"Normal…this is not normal. How could you say that? I'm a horrible person, how can I love them. I feel like I betrayed Fu." said Shigure in response as he looked down.

" **No, you're not. Do you think I'm a horrible person?** " asked Kaguya confusing Shigure.

"What? Of course not? But this is entirely different." said Shigure.

" **Trust me when I say this, I knows this a lot better than you think.** " said Kaguya.

Shigure thought for a second before understanding what the Rabbit Goddess was saying. "This happened to you too?" asked Shigure but more in surprised than a question.

Kaguya nodded, as she stayed silent for a moment collecting what she was going to say, " **Before I ever became Kaguya the Rabbit Goddess I was once human. I was in love with a person, his name was Aino.** "

Shigure looked at Kaguya as he waited to hear more.

" **I loved him, he was my best friend ever since we were kids, he was kind, sweet, and caring. I loved him with everything I had but I never told him…then things changed. I met another man his name was Tenji, and he was very different than Aino, suddenly whenever I looked at him I started to feel things that I thought I would only ever feel for Aino. First I thought maybe I didn't love Aino but I still felt those things towards him and I didn't know what to do**." said Kaguya as she stopped to think about what to say.

"So what did you do?" asked Shigure.

" **I ignored my feelings. Tried to ignore them both and treated them as just friends. I didn't want to betray and hurt either of them, but I remembered the horrible feeling whenever I saw them go with another woman.** " answered Kaguya with a pause.

Shigure was quiet for a moment, as he never heard Kaguya talk about her life before. "What happened next?" asked Shigure.

Kaguya paused in thought, thinking of the best way to answer, " **They both died during the war. Our enemies thought that by eliminating those around me that I might break and make mistakes. However, that made me into what I am today. Even after, I just hypnotized a man to get me pregnant. I…I still feel horrible about doing that. It feels like I betrayed them.** " continued Kaguya in deep thought as she to gazed out into the moon.

"So what do you suggest I do?" asked Shigure.

" **First you have to ask yourself do you truly love all of them. Because if you don't all you'll do is hurt them and yourself.** " asked Kaguya seriously as she moved her eyes to the door seeing brown ears go inside that was missed by Shigure.

"Yes I do…Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Blake, Emerald and even Velvet." answered Shigure honestly.

" **Good, know I now this may sound weird and trust me I had talked, especially with Matatabi and Shukaku, about this. To be honest you may think I'm just a pervert but it's the only thing I can suggest to you.** " said Kaguya.

"What?" Shigure asked almost desperately.

" **Simple, you mate with all of them.** " Kaguya said with a straight face.

"WHAT!" yelled Shigure in surprise as Kaguya sighed.

" **I really wish I could give you better advice Sochi. I really do, but I'm going to be honest with you and just tell you, you're in an impossible situation, the only way to get out is with an impossible answer.** " said Kaguya honestly.

Shigure was silent, "Thanks Kaguya-Kaachan. I-I think I just need time to think on this." said Shigure as Kaguya nodded but not before giving Shigure a quick hug and kissing his forehead before disappearing as he looked at the moon oblivious to the door closing slightly behind him.

 **-With the (Not so) Mysterious Person-Moments before-**

Velvet had just finished her weapon and was excited as she walked back to her dorm, as she past a door she heard Shigure's voice along with a woman's voice. Curiosity getting the best of her she looked through the door to see Shigure with a woman with white hair and rabbit ears just like him.

"So what do you suggest I do?" asked Shigure.

" **First you have to ask yourself do you truly love all of them. Because if you don't all you'll do is hurt them and yourself.** " asked Kaguya seriously as she moved her eyes to the door seeing Velvet as she hid herself behind the door seeing Kaguya's white eyes.

"Yes I do…Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Blake, Emerald and even Velvet." answered Shigure honestly shocking Velvet as a blush grew on her face.

' _He loves me._ ' thought Velvet.

" **Good, now I know this may sound weird and trust me I had talked, especially with Matatabi and Shukaku, about this. To be honest you may think I'm just a pervert but it's the only thing I can suggest to you.** " said Kaguya.

"What?" Shigure asked almost desperately, making Velvet also wanting to know what this woman can offer him.

" **Simple, you mate with all of them.** " Kaguya said with a straight face.

"WHAT!" yelled Shigure in surprise as Kaguya sighed.

' _Share Shigure?_ ' Velvet was blushing up a storm at the thought of having a big family with Shigure and other girls.

" **I really wish I could give you better advice Sochi. I really do, but I'm going to be honest with you and just tell you, you're in an impossible situation, the only way to get out is with an impossible answer.** " said Kaguya honestly.

Shigure was silent, "Thanks Kaguya-Kaachan. I-I think I just need time to think on this." said Shigure as Kaguya nodded but not before giving Shigure a quick hug and kissing his forehead before disappearing shocking Velvet as she closed the door slightly and left to her dorm to talk to Coco on what she just learned.

* * *

 **-Omake- Changing the Registry**

"So why are we here?" asked Yang as Team RWBYS were in front a building.

"We are here to change your registry to Fauna, Sunburn." replied Daniela with a grin as Yang just huffed and crossed her arms.

"I hope it doesn't take long we have tickets to that Bruce Spree movie I've always been wanting to watch." said Ruby excitedly as she had her arms around Shigure's shoulders and her legs around his waists.

"Don't worry I know a guy named Flash, he's fast at what he does you need something done and he's on it." said Daniela grinning before they made their way inside.

"Good because I also want to see the movie and we are short on time." said Weiss before looking at the counter to see the people moving so slow that one person was stamping a paper so slow as the Feline Faunus in front of him had his hand over his mouth before face palming himself as the man moved the paper to the side slowly to show another paper.

There was another man taking a photo of a woman, a Pig Faunus, as she smiled at the camera before looking at the man a few times since he was slowly pressing the button, right when she looked at him, he pressed the button taking her photo of her looking away.

"They're all Sloth Faunus!" yelled Weiss as she looked on in disbelief.

"What's the matter you think because he's a sloth he can't work fast." said Daniela in mock hurt before grinning at the Sloth Faunus male in front of them. "Nash 'The Flash' hundred-yard dash how are you man."

"Nice…to…see you…" said the man slowly as he blinked, "to…Daniela."

"Hey buddy I need these kids registered to Fauna asap."

"What…are…your…names." asked the man to Team RWBYS.

"Weiss Schnee."

"Ruby Rose."

"Yang Xiao Long."

"Blake Belladonna."

"Shigure Vergil Tsuki-Sparda."

"Alright…give…me…a…minute…to add…you…all…and…print your…papers…on the…computer." said Nash as he began to looked at his computer.

"Weiss…Schnee…I need…your age…"

"Well I'm seven-" started Weiss before the man continued to speak.

"Your…height…" Weiss was about to speak before the man still continued to speak. "…and…type of…Faunus…that…you are."

Weiss waited a bit before she spoke, "I'm seventeen years old, I'm 5' 3" and I'm a Cat Faunus." as the man type very slow much to her dislike.

"Hey Nash wanna hear a joke?" asked Daniela out of the nowhere.

' _She wouldn't._ ' thought Shigure with a look of horror on his and his teams faces.

' _ **She would.**_ ' replied Kaguya as she began to laugh along with Matatabi and Shukaku.

"Of…course…I…do." said Nash as Weiss and Blake were close to stab Daniela if it weren't for Shigure holding them with his tails on their waists. As for Yang, Shigure had his arms around her waist for keep her from burning the place down.

"What do you call a three humped camel?" said Daniela as Nash looked at her with a lazy look on his face.

"I…don't…know…what…do you…call…a…"

"Three humped camel." said Yang in anger as this was getting frustrating for her, if her eyes' turning red was any indication.

"three…humped…camel?" Nash asked Daniela.

"Pregnant." Laughed Daniela as she hit Ruby on her shoulders, who looked at the man Sloth with a sigh.

Nash slowly went from a lazy look on his face into a smile as he opened his mouth but no sound came out for another three seconds, "Ha…he…he…he."

"Can you please hurry up we don't have-"

"Hey…Priscilla." said Nash to his coworker next to him.

"Yes…Flash?" asked the woman with a highlight of pink on her hair as she slowly backed away from her counter to look at Nash.

"OH COME ON!" yelled three of the four girls in Team RWBYS, while Ruby just banged her head against the counter. They all just knew that they were not going to see the movie anytime soon.

* * *

 **Ch.13 End**

 **That's Ch.13 of Nephilim in Renmant. It seems that Velvet heard about sharing Shigure with other girls and was the first to see Kaguya. Will she tell the others or keep it a secret until she needs to tell them? What about Shigure will he follow Kaguya's advice or push the girls away? Until Next Time.**

 **Also the Omake was kinda a last minute deal for when I saw Zootopia. Lol but still I need your opinion on if I should add lemons or not.**

 **Next time: Wake up! Time for a Mission.**

 **Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please?**


	14. Chapter 14: Wake up! Time for a Mission!

**HikariKit here with Ch.14 of Nephilim in Remnant.**

 **Okay so I've been getting a few messages or reviews for when I'll do a sequel to Harry Blacktalons, I never knew it would get that popular but if you can give me by next year probably around January-February I'll start on the second part. If you have any ideas that you would like to share or see in the story either leave a PM or a review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, DMC, or Naruto. Only my OC and ideas.**

* * *

"Red Like Roses."- Speech

" **Mirror."-** Demon/God/Bijuu talking, Jutsu's

' _I Burn.'-_ Thinking

' _ **From Shadows.'-**_ Demon/God/Bijuu thinking

* * *

 **Last time in Nephilim in Remnant:**

 _"_ _ **First you have to ask yourself do you truly love all of them. Because if you don't all you'll do is hurt them and yourself.**_ _" asked Kaguya seriously as she moved her eyes to the door seeing Velvet as she hid herself behind the door seeing Kaguya's white eyes._

 _"Yes I do…Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Blake, Emerald and even Velvet." answered Shigure honestly shocking Velvet as a blush grew on her face._

' _He loves me.' thought Velvet._

 _"_ _ **Good, now I know this may sound weird and trust me I had talked, especially with Matatabi and Shukaku, about this. To be honest you may think I'm just a pervert but it's the only thing I can suggest to you.**_ _" said Kaguya._

 _"What?" Shigure asked almost desperately, making Velvet also wanting to know what this woman can offer him._

 _"_ _ **Simple, you mate with all of them.**_ _" Kaguya said with a straight face._

 _"WHAT!" yelled Shigure in surprise as Kaguya sighed._

' _Share Shigure?' Velvet was blushing up a storm at the thought of having a big family with Shigure and other girls._

" _ **I really wish I could give you better advice Sochi. I really do, but I'm going to be honest with you and just tell you, you're in an impossible situation, the only way to get out is with an impossible answer.**_ _" said Kaguya honestly._

 _Shigure was silent, "Thanks Kaguya-Kaachan. I-I think I just need time to think on this." said Shigure as Kaguya nodded but not before giving Shigure a quick hug and kissing his forehead before disappearing shocking Velvet as she closed the door slightly and left to her dorm to talk to Coco on what she just learned._

* * *

 **-Story Start-**

* * *

 **-Two Days Later-**

Ruby woke up rubbing her eyes; she was having one of the best dreams ever. She had become a Huntress and everyone was looking up at her as she became the top model of the top magazine of the top printer of the top, of the top, of the top of the very uppity toppity top in all of Remnant. She and Shigure were married, who also had become a top model of the same magazine and were both known as the greatest power couple of all on Remnant.

Sighing sadly at the lost dream she jumped from her bed, glancing at her scroll she took note that it was 5:28 AM, only roughly two and a half more hours before they take their first official mission by shadowing a real life Hunter or Huntress.

Stretching she looked around the room, Blake and Weiss were both still sleeping if their soft snores were anything to go by.

She couldn't see her sister or Shigure anywhere, yawning she decided to figure it out later and went to the bathroom. As she got close to the bathroom, she could hear voices on the other side of the door.

"This might hurt for a bit." She heard Shigure's voice warning someone.

"I can take it don't worry." Yang replied, so they were both in the bathroom…wait what?

There was the sound of flesh hitting flesh for a second.

"Ouch!" That was Yang whining, heat started to rise onto Ruby's cheek.

"I told you it would hurt." Shigure said a bit uncomfortably, Ruby's mouth opened wide in shock, they couldn't be doing what she thought they were doing right... RIGHT!?

"It's okay, keep going." Yang voice was incredibly strained and there was the sound of her grunts and more slapping.

"Can you feel it?" Shigure's voice was incredibly soft, Ruby face had turned as red as her hood by now.

"Wow…" was all Yang replied.

"I know right." Even though Ruby couldn't see it she could FEEL Shigure's grin as he said that.

Dread filled Ruby for a second before she pushed her way through the door, her hands covering her eyes afraid of whatever she would see.

"STOOOOOOP! YANG YOU'RE TOO YOUNG FOR THAT!" Ruby squeaked out.

"Hey little Sis!" Yang cheerfully greeted her as she pulled the blushing girl into a side-hug "What do you mean I'm too young?" Ruby heard her sister talk in her ear.

"Uuuuhhhh." she couldn't form words, blinking she dumbly noted through her fingers that Yang was still fully clothed and there was no sign of anything that could've happened…

"Ruby?" Ruby turned her head to Shigure, who was fully clothed too.

"Wa... what were you doing!?" Ruby voice was still incredibly high pitched, obviously from the embarrassment she was feeling at the moment.

"I was giving Yang a facemask taught to me by Ino." Shigure shrugged.

Ruby looked at her big sister that had let go of her by now and blinked when she saw a blue facemask that covered her face, which was hardening slightly, as her lion ears twitched in amusement.

"Ah... I must be dreaming again..." Ruby muttered as she turned around and left the bathroom, leaving them alone again. They looked at one another with matching confused eyes.

"I think we broke her." Yang said amused as she saw her sister leave.

"More like you broke her." Shigure replied with a grin as he flicked Yang's mask off earning a yelp from the blonde before an explosion was heard.

 **An Hour Later**

"So you two haven't don't anything yet?" asked Weiss with a blush.

"Oh Oum, yes we haven't done anything. Shigure only made me a facemask that is all." groaned Yang in annoyance. Ever since Weiss and Blake were woken up by Ruby and saw the two of them in the bathroom they expected the worst and were 'interrogating' them.

"But what was that noise you yelped after Ruby left?" questioned Blake narrowing her eyes.

"That was Shigure pulling on my facemask, it fucking hurt like hell." said Yang as she rubbed her nose.

"CURSE WORD!" yelled Ruby as she pointed her finger at Yang.

"Then why was he shirtless?" asked Weiss still blushing.

There was a knock at the door that Shigure quickly sped to avoid any more questions and opened it to show a man with a bag of mail.

"Delivery for Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long." he said before giving Shigure a cylinder container and left.

"Yang, Ruby you got mail." said Shigure before tossing the mail to Yang who caught it with her hand. She opened it and read the letter that was from their dad Taiyang Xiao Long stating that he was gonna be gone from the island for a few days. She flipped it down before a gray cylinder shape fell to the ground before it transformed into a dog. Everyone looked at the dog as it barked scaring Weiss and Blake, while Yang and Ruby screamed in happiness as Shigure looked on with an indifferent expression.

"ZWEI!" yelled Ruby as she jumped in the air.

"He dad sent a dog…" asked Blake.

"In the mail?!" finished Weiss not believing what she was seeing.

"Oh he does this all the time." Yang answered casually as Zwei licked Ruby's face making her laugh.

"Who your father or your dog?" said Blake from Shigure's shoulders before looking down at him. "You seem awfully calm about this."

"This ain't nothing compared back in the Elemental Nations. They can summon animals to fight for them, I'll just be surprised if the dog can talk." Shigure said shrugging his shoulders as Blake nodded.

"So you're telling me that this mangy… drooling mutt is gonna wiv wif us forever. Oh yes he is, yes he is." said Weiss before making baby noises.

"Please keep him away from my belongings." Stated Blake before gripping Shigure tighter as Zwei walked up to them. "Don't you even dare crouch down Shigure!" she warned him as Shigure just sighed a bit before they heard the intercom speak.

" _Would all first-year students please report to the Amphitheater._ "

"Well now what? We can't exactly leave him here while we're gone for the week." said Weiss as Zwei walks back to Yang who just flipped the container as dozens of dog food spill out, piling up around Zwei. "What is he supposed to do with th—" Weiss stopped as a can opener falls and bounces over Zwei's head.

"Well that settles it! Come one guys, Zwei will be here when we get back." said Yang as she started walking out of the room.

' _ **Can the dog open the food on his own?**_ ' asked Shukaku to Shigure who just looked at Zwei with a raised eyebrow.

' _I have no idea but if Yang can say that so casually then that is one smart dog._ ' replied Shigure, while Kaguya just looked on with a shocked expression, as Shukaku just nodded. ' _Where's Matatabi?_ '

' _ **She ran away when the dog popped up from the container.**_ ' chuckled Shukaku.

"Oh, I'll miss you so much, we're going to be best friends, I can't wait to see you, I can't believe how cute you are." said Weiss as she followed Yang saying a bunch of incomprehensible baby talk as she made her way outside.

Shigure just looked on before feeling Blake pat his head, he looked up as Blake leaned forward to his head and pointed to the door, "Mush." she said with a small smile as Shigure sighed and walked out but not before grabbing his backpack.

Meanwhile, Ruby just looks at Zwei, who was looking back at her with his tongue out panting, before she smiles sneakily.

 **-Amphitheater-**

"This is perfect! All we have to do is shadow a Huntsman working in the southeast!" said Ruby as she looked at her team after Ozpin gave a motivational speech about the war eighty years ago, the tradition of being named after a color to encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity.

"Yeah! We'll follow them around by day and give them the slip by night!" said Yang excitedly.

"I don't think that'll work Yang." questioned Shigure as Yang looked at him.

"What do mean by that?" asked Ruby.

"I mean how are, no offense, first year students gonna be able to outsmart a trained Hunter? It's not gonna work unless you're good at sneaking around like a trained Shinobi or Blake here." asked Shigure making Yang pout and Blake blush a bit at being praised. "Anyways do what you gotta do I'll get our luggage's ready." He finished as he left.

"Let's check 'Search and Destroy'." suggested Weiss as the girls approached one of the hologram screens.

"Here we go. Quadrant Five needs Grimm cleared out." said Ruby as she looked at the details of the mission.

"Well it's in the southeast." mentioned Blake.

"Sounds perfect." said Yang excitedly.

Ruby selects it and types in her team name, but the screen says that first year students are not allowed to take this mission.

"Wonderful." said Weiss with a sigh as she rolled her eyes.

"Any other ideas?" asked Blake a she looked at her teammates.

"We mail ourselves there." replied Ruby as she stretched her arms casually.

"Well that's one option," said Ozpin as he appeared from behind the screen. "Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first-year students. It seems that _particular_ region is rather popular. In fact, I have the sneaking suspicion that you five will make your way there no matter which job you choose."

Weiss, Blake, and Yang glare at Ruby, who nervously rubs her head at seeing the looks her teammates and sister are giving her.

"Whatever makes you say that?" Ruby asks innocently as she moved her eyes around.

"I'm still curious how you all found yourself at the docks last semester, also about going on an unofficial mission without mine or Glynda's consent. I'm interested to know how you really learned about a hideout in the southeast. And I certainly wonder why witnesses reported seeing robots and rose petals in a dance club some time ago." said Ozpin knowingly making Team RWBYS dread at being caught.

"Um... well..." started Ruby not knowing what to say next.

"I doubt I'll ever find the exact answers I'm looking for." said Ozpin in a tone that he was giving up, but the girls knew that it was fake. "So how about this; instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we just bend them?"

Ozpin selects some things on his scroll, and the hologram screen makes a noise as the girls see the 'Mission Accepted' words on the screen making them happy.

"We won't let you down. Thank you, Professor." said Ruby politely that their headmaster has much confidence in them.

"Do not thank me for this. Teamwork and persistence have carried you far. However, you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the Kingdom will not care. Stay close to your Huntsman at all times, and do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission, and he can have you sent back to Beacon, if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory." Stated Ozpin, making the girls look at one another nervously before he looked back at them. "Good luck."

As Ozpin walked away, he saw Glynda and Shigure talking to one another, well mostly Glynda talking as Shigure just groaned, which made him smile. While Glynda wouldn't admit it, she grew fond of the Nephilim/Faunus, she saw him as a little brother figure and cared for him.

"I think Shigure is well prepared for this mission Glynda , he has been in war this is just a simple Search and Destroy mission, so it shouldn't be a warm-up for him." said Ozpin with a chuckle.

"See even Ozpin agrees that this is unnecessary, don't worry Glynda I'll be fine!" said Shigure as Glynda nodded her head.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure that you have everything for the mission, I just have a bad feeling about this one." said Glynda with a worried look on her face.

Shigure just sighed before engulfing Glynda in a hug, which she returned, both oblivious to the shocked looks from the Beacon Students around them.

"I'll be fine besides it's not just me on this mission, I have my teammates, the Hunter, and my 'family'." Shigure whispered that last part as Glynda nodded. "And also there was no reason to make the girls nervous Prof., those girls have something I haven't seen in a while." said Shigure as he broke the hug and looked at Ozpin.

"Oh, and what is that?" smiled Ozpin slightly with a raised eyebrow.

"The Will of Fire."

"Ah yes the strength to fight against all odds, to build bonds. To protect a 'King' which symbolizes anyone or anything they want to protect. If I remember from your memories correctly, one son of the Sage said that the Will of Fire was a philosophy that Love was the Key to Peace." said Ozpin as Shigure smiled.

"Yeah old man Hokage preached a lot about it when I was a kid." said Shigure as he gained a faraway look on his face with a smile.

"Well we've taken much of your time, go to your teammates and keep your eyes on them and protect them. After all," said Ozpin as Shigure looked at him, "I've seen their Aura's and yours as well, it may not seem like a big deal, but you are all soulmates now." Shigure blushed a bit before walking away to his teammates outside and saw them talking to Velvet before walking away.

With a smirk, Shigure vanished and appeared in front of Velvet, causing her to bump into him, and making her unconsciously press her face in his chest at how warm it felt. Shigure gave a light chuckle making Velvet stop and look at him with a face like that of being caught with her hand in a cookie jar. Velvet squeaked cutely before jumping back and falling to the floor.

"You okay Velvet?" asked Shigure in concern as he helped her up.

"I-I'm s-sorry S-Shigure." stuttered Velvet with her blush staining her cheeks.

"It's okay it was mostly my fault, I literally appeared in front on you."

"There you are Velvet." said a feminine voice as a brown-haired girl, with a highlight of orange on her bang, wearing sunglasses appeared.

"H-hey Coco." said Velvet trying to stop blushing.

"So this is the hunk that saved you from Winchester," said the girl known as Coco as she circled around Shigure almost as if studying him, "I gotta say Velvet you made quite the catch with this one." The blush that Velvet so desperately tried to get rid of came back.

"Um well I gotta go, it's nice to see you again Velvet." said Shigure as he hugged Velvet, causing the poor rabbit Faunus blush to explode everywhere on her face, before walking away towards his teammates.

"Damn girl, if only I had a man like that…hmm I wonder if there's room for me…nah." muttered Coco to herself before walking away pulling a shocked, and still blushing, Velvet away.

 **-With Team RWBYS-**

"Hey Shigure did you say goodbye to Velvet?" asked Ruby as Shigure nodded.

"Yeah, I haven't seen her in a while to I thought I would greet her." Replied Shigure as Yang grinned.

"I bet you did more than just greeting didn't you my plushy rabbit." Yang said a teasing tone as she hugged Shigure from behind and started nibbling on his ear.

 **-Shigure's Mindscape-**

" _ **What's with all the hugging?**_ " asked Shukaku to Kaguya as they saw what was happening to Shigure.

" _ **It's not just hugging Shukaku, it's Yang's mating instincts, she's marking Shigure as her mate and making it known to other girls.**_ " Replied Kaguya as Shukaku nodded.

" _ **But why now I mean I get that it's there Faunus instincts but shouldn't Yang's mating cycle happened in like another couple weeks right before the Vytal Festival?**_ " asked Matatabi as she could literally smell the pheromones Yang was releasing before seeing Blake separate Yang and Shigure.

" _ **Yeah it was actually Weiss that would be first, followed by Ruby, then Yang and finally Blake. I just hope it doesn't interfere with the mission or we might have to stop her from raping Shigure in his sleep.**_ " said Kaguya as Shukaku and Matatabi nodded at her plan. " _ **But then again I do want grandchildren already.**_ " Kaguya added before Shukaku and Matatabi pounced on her again. " _ **Not the ears!**_ "

 **-Outside Real World-**

"We can do this. We've never backed down before, and we're not going to start now." said Ruby showing her leadership side, not noticing that her bag moved slightly, making Shigure raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Right." nodded Blake.

"Besides, it won't only be us out there! We'll be fighting alongside a genuine Huntsman!" Ruby said excitedly as she reverted back to childish-personality.

"Yeah!" Yang yelled as she pumped her fist in the air.

"I suppose, what's the worst that could happen." said Weiss shrugging her shoulders.

The girls of Team RWBYS were staring with various stunned expressions, having just discovered whom they will be shadowing, while Shigure was just laughing up a storm before looking at Weiss.

"You were saying Weissie." Shigure chuckled as he nudged her before looking at the Hunter.

"Why, hello girls! Who's ready to fight for their lives?" said Oobleck, I mean Dr. Oobleck.

* * *

 **Ch.14 End**

* * *

 **That's Ch.14 of Nephilim in Remnant. It seems it has begun, Will Shigure still be bothered by having a Harem. Will Yang try to get into Shigure's pants? Will the other girls beat her to it? Will they find out about Ruby's moving backpack? Until Next Time.**

 **Next time: Mountain Glenn.**

 **Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please?**


	15. Chapter 15: Mountain Glenn

**HikariKit here with Ch.15 of Nephilim in Remnant.**

 **WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**

 **This chapter has a lemon, which yugiohfan163 helped me with, read at your own risk.**

 **A/N: Sorry about that my cousin uploaded the wrong file(I use that one for typing around )...YOU ONLY HAD ONE JOB MAN!...anyways here is the real version, once again sorry.**

 **Credit to Czar Joseph and FTDS for being inspirations to this chapter and any lines or scenes that I may have used.**

 **Disclaimer: This is a non-profitable Fanfic story, RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (Bless his soul) and Rooster Teeth, DMC is owned by Capcom, and Naruto is owned by** **Masashi Kishimoto** **. I own only my OC and ideas. Please support the official release.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...Oh God I think I watched to much of Sword Art Online Abridge.**

* * *

"Red Like Roses."- Speech

" **Mirror."-** Demon/God/Bijuu talking, Jutsu's

' _I Burn.'-_ Thinking

' _ **From Shadows.'-**_ Demon/God/Bijuu thinking

* * *

 **Last time in Nephilim in Remnant:**

" _We can do this. We've never backed down before, and we're not going to start now." said Ruby showing her leadership side._

" _Right." nodded Blake._

" _Besides, it won't only be us out there! We'll be fighting alongside a genuine Huntsman!" Ruby said excitedly as she reverted back to childish-personality._

" _Yeah!" Yang yelled as she pumped her fist in the air._

" _I suppose, what's the worst that could happen." said Weiss shrugging her shoulders._

 _The girls of Team RWBYS were staring with various stunned expressions, having just discovered whom they will be shadowing, while Shigure was just laughing up a storm before looking at Weiss._

" _You were saying Weissie." Shigure chuckled as he nudged her before looking at the Hunter._

" _Why, hello girls! Who's ready to fight for their lives?" said Oobleck, I mean Dr. Oobleck._

* * *

 **Story Start**

* * *

"Professor Oobleck." Weiss questioned with disbelief in her voice. While everyone still had their expression, except for Shigure who just snickered a bit.

As Oobleck look at Team RWBYS, before pacing around. "Indeed students, but those bags won't be necessary, seeing as you've opted to shadow a Huntsman on what is now essentially a reconnaissance mission."

As he turn his paced, and Oobleck continues.

"I can assure you, we will not be establishing a single base of operations; rather, we will be traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland and making camp in any defendable locations we may stumble upon. I packed all of our essentials myself, plotted our air course, and readied the airship."

"And…" Oobleck raised his finger, then zooms up right to Weiss' face. "It's ' **Doctor** ' Oobleck. I didn't earn the PhD for ' _fun'_ , thank you very much!"

Oobleck quickly backs away. Which it looks disturbed for sure.

"Uhhh…" Weiss was looking over at Blake, who is equally disturbed.

"Well come on, children! According to my schedule we are three minutes behind…schedule." saluted Oobleck before speeding to the bullhead.

Before Team RWBYS could begin with that moment for 'saving the world' with their huntsman, which was quite awkward. Team JNPR came in approaching them, shares details about their assignment for shadowing a sheriff in a nearby village, starting by tomorrow. Until Sun and Neptune were entered the conversation, stated that they'll be shadowing a crime specialist and showed them their Junior Badges, which made Jaune have some stars in his eyes.

 **-At the Airship – The Skies over Mountain Glenn-**

Seeing the airship flying over buildings and streets amid deafening turbines, which the ride on their destination wasn't too long for sure. Passing old broken, abandoned buildings overhead.

"I guess I just never saw you as much of a fighter." Yang said to Oobleck about what he was capable.

"I admit I fancy myself more of an intellectual." Oobleck stated. "But I can assure you as a huntsman. I've had my fair share of tussles."

"Like the mushroom?" Ruby questioned, tilting her head in confusion. Seeing her stand besides Blake and Yang.

Blake leaning over to her leader, said correctly. "Those are truffles."

"Like the sprouts?" Ruby asked, still scratching her head in befuddlement.

"Those are Brussels." Yang corrected, also leaning over to her.

Ruby nodded her head to understand about the meaning, as she turn to Shigure, who was standing beside the door looking over the ruined city.

' _ **Hmm, it seems we are back to where you met Raven.**_ ' said Shukaku as Shigure nodded a bit.

' _Yeah though I wonder if she is still here I haven't even told Yang about meeting her mother._ ' Replied Shigure.

' _ **Let's hope she doesn't find the blade Raven gave you, though I question why she left it with you.**_ ' Asked Kaguya getting a shrug from the Nephilim.

' _No idea but we'll have to hope that Yang doesn't find the picture as well._ '

Oobleck continuing his statement. "Besides, given my expertise in the field of history as well my dabbling in the archaeological surveys, our dear headmaster saw fit to assign me to this particular…assignment!"

"What does history have to do with this?" Weiss questioning to Oobleck, being puzzled.

Oobleck turning sharply to Weiss replied with gestures for straight the point. "Why, what a preposterous question, you silly girl! Why, history is the backbone of our very society! And the liver! Probably the kidneys, if I were to wager." Oobleck finished.

"And that means…?" Weiss was about say for revelation.

"The southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves, 'but' it is also the location to one of the kingdom's greatest failures!" Oobleck stated which Ruby knew the answer.

"Mountain Glenn." Ruby said, getting the doctor to turn to her.

"That's right! It was an expansion of Vale…" Yang said, until change her tone into a pity one. "But in the end it was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city."

Which made team RWBY agreed with Yang for once, along with Shigure about how Mountain Glenn was overrun by the creatures of Grimm.

"Correct! And now it stands abandoned as a dark reminder." Oobleck said

"And a likely pace for a hideout." Blake added placing the pieces together.

Oobleck adjusted his glasses and smiled. "Precisely!"

 **-The Arrival of Mountain Glenn-**

The airship came in over a spot of street amidst the ruined buildings and structures of the ruined area.

"Now from here on! Me and Shigure will be carrying all that is needed." Oobleck explained

The Bullhead as almost hovering right above the ground, as Team RWBYS and Oobleck all jumped out of the craft with their weapons drawn, all except for Oobleck, who simply held his coffee canister, and Shigure, who just stood there looking around, before the ship flew away from the destruction.

As Oobleck took a long sip on his coffee canister, as they saw the area looked…not pretty well. Hearing of the sound of the wind, Oobleck calls out at attention to the team.

"Ladies and Gentleman! You still may be students, but as of this moment, your first 'official' mission as Huntsmen has begun! From this point forward, you need to do exactly as I say! Do you understand?"

The group nodded their heads, but Oobleck suddenly looked at Ruby, startling the red haired girl.

" **RUBY**! I thought I told you to leave all of your bags back at school."

"But, uh, you hadn't told us to listen to you yet…So I didn't." Ruby replied for reason, honestly. This made the rest of Team RWBYS, except for Shigure, to facepalm at Ruby's blunt answer.

"She's not wrong." Oobleck muttered to himself.

As the coffee-addicted Ph.D. nodded and spoke up to the red-hooded reaper. "Very well, Ruby; leave your bag here, we can pick it up upon our return."

Ruby suddenly felt like if she was being interrogated, right now.

' _Don't tell me she did._ ' Thought Shigure as he saw her bag moving slightly.

"But I, well uh-" Ruby was about say something to protest.

"Young lady, what in the world could you possibly have in that bag that could be so important to bring it with…" Oobleck said, but received his answer as the bag's zipper opened and out popped Zwei's head, causing everyone to stare at the uninvited guest.

" _Get back in the bag_ …" Ruby whispered to her dog in the side of her mouth, as if pretending to no one saw. Zwei merely barked in response.

' _ **Yep she did.**_ ' Commented Kaguya snickering at Ruby's expense.

"Ms. Rose, are you here to tell me, that you brought a dog on a dangerous mission to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility." Oobleck stated.

"I, uhh…" Ruby is getting nervous.

"Genius!" Oobleck exclaimed, which gave away long enough for Ruby give a confuse shrugged to her teammates, before Oobleck speed past, snatching the pet away from Ruby, who tumbled to the ground as Oobleck spun Zwei in the air.

"Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound, making them excellent companions for a search such as ours!" Upon this being said, Zwei barked happily in his hands. While Shigure helped Ruby up from being pretty much thrown into the ground.

As Ruby gets up, she proudly states. "I'm a genius!"

While Ruby took it to praise herself, Blake, Weiss, and Yang all face palm at the redhead reaper, to which Shigure just gave a small chuckle as he patted the little red-head.

"Of course you are Ruby." He said causing the girl to give a small pout.

As much for that statement, Blake decide to break out the conversation.

"So, what are your orders, Doctor?" Blake asked wanted to get started, which everyone were present about the mission still on.

Seeing Oobleck holding Zwei, who got back into the topic. "Ah, yes, straight to the chase; I like it!"

Now Oobleck first spoke up. "As you've been informed, the southeast area has been marked as a recent hotspot for Grimm activity. Now, there are several possible explanations for this behavior, one of which being…Grimm."

Everyone was confused, until Weiss heard something from behind her, "Um Doctor, what's behind us?"

"Grimm. A creature of Grimm approximately one hundred yards behind you at this very moment." Oobleck stated.

"What?!" Yang exclaimed, the group turning to look at the lone Beowolf wandering into the streets, and understood what their teacher meant, before unleashing their weapons, minus Shigure.

"Stop!" Oobleck ordered to cease them.

"Huh?" Blake questioned turning to huntsman instructors, lowering her weapon, like everyone else did to listen. Ruby on the other hand gave a small-annoyed look, as she wanted to fight the Grimm, but calmed down a bit after Shigure scratched her ears.

"There are a number of reasons why Grimm will congregate in this particular area, the most likely of which will be their attraction to negativity: sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred. All qualities that are likely held by our hidden group harboring ill intent." The Caffeine-Active Man said with a serious tone.

"So what do you suggest we do, Doc?" Shigure asked.

"We wait. We track. If this specimen leads us to its pack, that pack may subsequently lead us to our prey." Oobleck answered quickly.

"How long do we wait?" Blake asked the teacher.

"It's uncertain. Hours, weeks. Why, lone Grimm have been known to stay isolated from the back for months, and there's the whole pack." Oobleck mused. His sudden realization is true: Five Beowolves are already following the first.

"What?" Weiss was now looked confused.

"And now they've seen us." Oobleck said bluntly.

"What?!" Weiss exclaimed fearfully hoping her teacher was joking.

"AND NOW THEY'VE SEEN US!" Oobleck yelled into Weiss' ear.

"I take it tracking them is out of the question?" Ruby asked.

Oobleck nodded and replied. "An accurate assumption, yes." Before everyone saw the pack running towards them.

"What's the plan then?" Yang asked, the team turning to the Hunters.

As a smirked appeared on Shigure's face, as he summoned Yamato, then declared to them.

"What do you think Yang, we give them hell." He stated.

What happened next could be mostly be describe as an old Samurai showdown between two foes, or in this case the Hunters against the Grimms.

Once it was all over, many of the Grimm were wipe out, which most of them now dissolved into nothingness.

"Heh. Piece of cake!" Ruby said, lifting her weapon up.

"Do not celebrate yet, for I am certain this is the first bout of many. Shall we continue?" Oobleck said.

Continue they did, as Oobleck was rooting through a plant beside him as Grimm parts fell around him. Before closing in on the center in the tired faces of the girls while Shigure was slightly winded.

Oobleck seeing the newest batch of slain Grimm corpses, smiles happily. "Excellent work, team! Unfortunately, there doesn't seem to be any signs of criminal operations in this sector. Oh, well! Moving on!"

As everyone still continued their exploring, Oobleck had taken the time, before rooting through something like plants and such, to ask any of his students questions at the same time.

 **-With Yang-**

"Tell me, Yang: Why did you choose this line of work?" Oobleck had questioned to the blond feminine brawler.

"Huh?" Yang responded as she turned to him, under Oobleck's gaze, as she answered. "Well, to fight monsters and save-"

Oobleck cutting her off, and stated. "No, that is what you 'do'. I want to know why you do it. The honest reason as to why you want to be a Huntress."

Yang had considered this, then answers. "The honest reason? I'm a thrill-seeker. I want to travel around the world and get wrapped up in as many crazy adventures as I can. And if I can help people along with way, then that's even better. It's a win-win, y'know."

As she mentally added. _'And also to searched for my mom and asked why she left me when I was born.'_

"I see…very well, then." Oobleck nodded for understand about Yang's reason.

 **-With Weiss-**

Seeing Oobleck is sitting on a high windowsill writing in his journal while Weiss fights off Beowolves below.

"And you Ms. Schnee? A girl born into fame and fortune such yourself certainly doesn't need the extra work. So…why choose this over a cushy job in Atlas in such high prestige?"

After Weiss had impales the last foe on her rapier blade and drops the body, then turn to the Doctor. "It's exactly as you said: I'm a Schnee. I have a legacy of honor to uphold. Once I realized I was capable of fighting, there was no long a question of what I would do with my life. It was my duty that was no other choice, but to uphold my family's honor."

As Weiss sighs then shook her head, then looked up to the doctor and added. "But…I have some 'issues'…"

"I see…and?" Oobleck concluded.

"To be with…'you know who' without hurting the others." She asked the doctor, as she looked at Shigure who was killing the Beowolves with his guns, making Oobleck know who she was referring to, by now.

Oobleck nodded, stated. "Interesting…" as he jumps down to talk to Blake.

 **-With Blake-**

Blake slashes a door down and releases a swarm of small Nevermore's from the building, which she back flips under before she shoots them all with her blade's pistol form.

Oobleck examines the inside of the doorway, then asked the cat Faunus questions as well. "And what about you, Blake? You seem to carry yourself with a sense of purpose."

Blake gave Oobleck a stern gaze, answered. "There's too much wrong in this world to just stand by and do nothing. Inequality, corruption... 'Someone' has to stop it."

Oobleck understands. "Very well. How so?"

Suddenly, the black haired cat Faunus cannot answer. "I, Uh…" Blake not feeling so sure of the answer she had to reply on.

Oobleck "Hmm's." to himself, then dashes away, leaving Blake to bow her head in troubled thought.

 **-With Shigure-**

Shigure slashes Yamato on a Beowulf, as it causes to froze like a statue, until the other came from behind, then he turned slashing in a vertical slash cutting the Beowolf in half, as his eyes rolled at the direction to see two more, with two black bars converging dramatic on his eyes.

Soon enough, Shigure was standing behind the last two Beowolves, then flicked Yamato to the side, then slowly sheathed his sword into the last part, and then…

 _*Click!*_

Two Beowolves were cut into six parts, which was impressive for Oobleck seeing how fast Shigure really is. Soon enough, an Alpha Beowolf appeared on top of Shigure ready to slash him but Shigure without looking took out Zetsubō and pulled the trigger.

The Beowolf didn't know what hit it as its upper body exploded leaving its lower body and arms to fall next to Shigure.

Before he heard a clapping, as he turned to see Oobleck applauding his displayed.

"My, excellent displayed, Shigure! Who would never have thought those skills of yours were completely fascinating, and faster than Ruby with her semblance, but most veteran huntsman or huntress never had time to drawn a secondary weapon." Dr. Oobleck stated.

"Yeah, I did trained ever since I was little in my village and also I'm wearing gravity seals that weigh me down…I think I'm at 50 times heavier than the normal gravity." Shigure replied before giving a thoughtful expression shocking the nutty doctor.

"I see…so most future competitors won't even be a challenge for you." Oobleck comment. "Every mission to gained experience is earned for having the most difficulties."

"I did had most experience in my time as a Shinobi when going out of the village." Shigure stated.

"Hmm…so did you travel, like Yang, as a thrill-seeker?" The caffeine drinker questioned.

"Something like that, but it was mostly for my village." Shigure replied, before he shrugged. "Though we all got choices to make…"

"And can you tell me the reason on why being a huntsman?" Oobleck questioned.

"Sure…one reason is that Huntsman and Shinobi's are alike in a way and it helps me feel like I never left, but another part of the reason was because it was how I grew up in Konoha." Shigure stated. "Growing up I witnessed how dark the world truly is…even in this world. After everything I've been through by the villagers, past all the 'Hate, Isolation and Loneliness' I chose not to take my revenge. After all, this is how most many people make their choices; one being vengeful and one who defends those abused but not just the Faunus race but also humans… I hate seeing them suffer for that… but…I need to stop the hatred on all that matters… even if that means shouldering all that hatred on my shoulders so that others can live in peace…then I will do it in a heartbeat. Because in the end some things are just worth fighting for."

Oobleck was surprised and amazed about Shigure's speech.

As Shigure took a deep breath, then exhaled, then spoke up before walking beside Oobleck. "Shall we go now Doctor; it seems everyone finished their sweep…we better get going we got a lot of ground to cover before nightfall."

 **-Later-With Ruby-**

It didn't take long for Ruby to get bored before she began playing with Zwei, and laughed out of joy when she had a whole turkey on the sharp end of her Crescent Rose to tease a jumping and flipping Zwei with.

But unfortunately, the moment was ruined by her professor. Before spotting Dr. Oobleck watching, to which Ruby stood at attention.

As Ruby spoke up to her teacher, then said. "Sorry! Uhh… Are we ready to keep going?"

With that question from Ruby, Oobleck wanted to question her, but rather than that, he spoke.

"Nope! I believe that will have to do for today. It's going to be dark soon." Oobleck said, throwing his bag over to Blake, who made a sound when she caught it. "You two, set up camp in that building over there. Shigure and Yang will secure the perimeter to see if are any stray Grimm we missed."

As Oobleck turn to the rest Team RWBYS, he then place his thumb on himself. "Your Leader and I are going to have a little chat. Come, Ruby."

As the two, with Zwei, started walking away from the rest of everyone, knowing what their Leader was going to be asked.

Therefore, with that Blake and Weiss went to set-up camp, while Yang and Shigure walked away to make sure the area was safe for everyone.

 **-With Shigure and Yang-**

' _Don't even think about it, he won't respect you if you do this._ ' Yang mentally argued with herself as she was behind Shigure who was looking around for Grimm.

' _But think of the good things you'll get if you do this, but I can't do that to Shigure I want to show him I love him but not like this. Not to mention Ruby and the others like him too if they find out what I did to him they may hate me for it._ ' Yang thought to herself as she gave a small sigh.

"You alright Yang?" Shigure asked as he turned back to her.

Yang looked at Shigure and noticed how the sunset rays hit him at just a right angle; she blushed a bit before shaking her head. "Yeah just a bit let down that we haven't seen any Grimm yet." She replied sheepishly as Shigure just shrugged.

"Yeah but that makes it more easy for us at night." As they continued walking.

 **-Shigure's Mindscape-**

" **Oh I'm sorry Sochi but this is more than just having Grandkids.** " said Kaguya with a small smirk as she began slowly releasing her Chakra into Shigure making his Pheromones go into overdrive.

Now you could be asking why aren't Shukaku and Matatabi putting a stop to this, well there in a bit of a bind…

 **-Somewhere in the Mindscape- With Shukaku and Matatabi-**

" **Mmph!** " yelled Shukaku, who along with Matatabi, were tied preventing them from moving as they were around a glass container inside a lake. ' _ **Goddammit Baa-chan we are so gonna get you for this!**_ '

Matatabi had the same thought and tried to call upon her Aura to burn the ropes but it seemed Kaguya created a special rope as it absorbed the Aura and tightened around them preventing them from moving even more than what they couldn't.

 **-Outside Mindscape-Real World-**

Yang was trying her best to fight off her mating instincts until a scent entered her nose, she couldn't describe it but it was the most intoxicating scent she ever smelled and trailed it back to Shigure who was oblivious to the whole thing. Then, something strange started to happen within her. She could feel a powerful desire throughout her entire body and warmth growing from the core of her belly.

Shigure kept walking around before noticing that something felt missing and turned back to see that Yang wasn't behind him. Expecting the worst, Shigure quickly ran back hoping to see Yang or any sign of her. As he kept looking, he couldn't help but feel that there was something around him. He stopped before noticing some rocks fall near him, when he looked up he saw nothing but kept his eyes on everything. Shigure could had sworn he saw something or was something following him?

' _Dammit Yang where are you?_ ' thought Shigure worriedly as he looked around when he heard noises, something close to a growl.

He looked around trying to listen for the exact location of the growl but he couldn't pinpoint it anywhere which was strange for him since he could hear anything from a long range. He continued walking until he was by an empty building before a pair of hands grabbed Shigure and pulled him inside. Shigure would have fought back but felt something soft on his lips, he saw that it was Yang who was kissing him, before noticing that her eyes were half-lidded. Shigure managed to pull Yang away from him for a bit to catch some air.

* * *

 **-Lemon Start-(Move to the next Bold Line if you don't want to read it.)**

"Y-Yang what's going on with you?" Shigure asked as Yang just smiled dreamily as one of her hands went inside Shigure pants, grabbing his cock and slowly began to move her hand up and down, while the other grabbed Shigure's demon arm and placed it on her breast.

"Isn't it obvious?" she purred leaning her face closer to his.

Shigure tried to stop Yang but her pheromones were attacking his senses, which made his mind go blank before kissing Yang. He let out a groan in the kiss while feeling her hands move across his cock while his demon arm gave her breast a firm squeeze.

Yang gave a small moan and winced a bit at Shigure's demon claws ripping a bit of her top before removing Shigure's cloak, and vest. She tossed them aside before resuming the kiss while feeling his shaft start to get hard against her hand.

Yang gave a lustful smirk before removing hand causing Shigure to whine a bit as she removed her own jacket and top giving Shigure a perfect view of her breast.

"You like?" Yang smiled seeing Shigure stare at her breast.

"Very." said Shigure as he started to suck on Yang's breast as his hand played with the other.

She let out a gasp and shudder at the sudden move while his tongue swirled around the nipple in his mouth while her other one was tweaked and rolled with his fingers.

Shigure hearing her gasp used his demon arm to sensually grab her ass and gave a firm squeeze. Yang moaned louder before grabbing Shigure's head and pulled back running her tongue across his lips asking for entrance while reaching back down and grasping his hard cock.

Shigure moaned feeling Yang's hand on his cock as he kissed her before lifting her up and laid her on the floor before removing her shorts noticing she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Commando?" he asked her.

"Heh, guess I was hoping this'd happen." she chuckled before winking. "That a bad thing?"

"Not really just surprised." chuckled Shigure before lowering his face in between her legs. "Nice and bare, but I wonder if it tastes as good as it looks."

"Shigure," whined Yang causing him to smile. "Stop teasing already."

"Maybe." he smirked before leaning and took a light lick across her pink folds.

Yang gasped in pleasure feeling Shigure lick her but she knew what he was doing and wouldn't have any of it before grabbing his head and forcefully shoving his mouth into her folds.

"No teasing, I want you to lick like your life depends on it!" she growled as she wrapped her tail around his neck.

' _Seems she's not into foreplay, alright then._ ' thought Shigure before hungrily licking her folds. He got a loud moan out of her while a sweet scent and liquid started to dribble out.

Tasting her juices made him go primal as he quicken his pace licking everywhere he could reach. Yang feeling Shigure not slowing down arced her back and moaned as she trailed her fingers through his hair.

"Oh yes! Faster Shigure!" Yang could feel his tongue whirl around inside her folds, hitting all the right spots, sending wave after wave of pleasure. As the feelings got more intense, she put a hand to his head to signal.

"S-Shigure, you need to..." before she released her orgasm.

He opened his mouth while letting the sweet fluids fill his mouth while taking a moment to gulp it all down.

"Hmm I would have thought given your Aura that my mouth would be on fire." Shigure joked after he swallowed her juices.

"Oh, something's on fire, but it ain't that." she grinned while shaking her head.

"So you ready for the main course?" he looked at her.

"You bet I'm ready."

"Right." Shigure positioned himself between her legs, spreading them apart and inching towards her.

He took off his pants and boxers before rubbing his cock against the entrance, teasing gently. He slowly went inside before feeling her hymen and looked at Yang seeing if she wanted to continue.

"You ready Yang?"

"Y-yeah I'm ready." she stuttered a bit knowing that she was about to lose her virginity. "Just be gentle." Shigure nodded before pushing more inside.

"Arghh!" Yang grunted out as Shigure broke through her hymen. He paused in concern as he saw the blood leak from where they connected, but she looked up at him and smiled reassuringly. "It… It doesn't hurt much, Shigure. Really. You can keep going."

"Well I'm gonna hold off for a minute to give you some time. I wanna be sure."

Yang smiled knowing how considerate Shigure was being as she nodded and waited for the pain to go away. "You can go ahead and move now. I'm ready."

He nodded back before slowly pulling back and groaned from the sensation before pushing back in with a grunt.

Yang feeling Shigure start slow decided to agitate him. "Is that the best you can do, I want you to tame this Lioness! Don't hold back anything, show me that you truly love me!"

' _Well, if she wants it like that, she'll get it!_ ' Shigure thought as he began to pick up speed; his hips thrusting deeper, and he could feel her womb with each push. Yang jerked each time, completely lost in the sensation.

' _Oh yes! My whole body's burning up!_ ' she thought, as her mind was blank in pleasure.

Shigure was soon reaching his limit; her folds wrapped around him tightly, sucking him in. He couldn't think anymore, and his lower body began to burn pleasantly. It built up rapidly, tensing and preparing to let fly. "Y-Yang… I'm going to…"

"Do it! Cum inside!" Yang's legs locked him in place as the pressure became too much to bear. He felt her folds squeeze him tighter than ever before, spasming as she hit her orgasm; he let his own loose, spilling his hot semen deep into her and filling her womb.

"OH YES!" she cried out throwing her head back with a moan.

As Shigure continued to release inside of Yang he unconsciously added his Angel/Demon energy into his teeth as he bit Yang on her right shoulder. Yang feeling Shigure bite her did the same as both felt each other's energy flown through the both of them.

Soon exhaustion took over as they wrapped each other in their arms and drifted off to sleep.

 **-Lemon End-**

* * *

 **-At the Campsite- Earlier-**

Back at the building, the last two females of Team RWBYS had done as instructed, building a campfire in the room and huddling around it or standing up. Blake and Weiss were making a bit of a conversation trying to keep their minds off from what Dr. Oobleck questioned them.

"That's not what I meant." Weiss said unexpectedly.

"Huh?" Blake said wondering.

"Earlier, about... upholding the legacy. There's more to it than that." Weiss stated. "And also we all share the same love, right?"

Blake tensed at what Weiss was referring about Shigure at the moment, but nevertheless replied. "That's right, but I think that should be answered a little later until we get everyone here and discuss about how we are going to do this without over a fight against one another."

"Yeah, but how?" Weiss questioned seeing Blake close her eyes for a bit before opening them.

"I can't believe I'm gonna say this but I think the only way is for us to share him." said Blake as Weiss was shocked.

"Are you freaking serious here?" Weiss asked in slight shock.

"What is wrong with sharing? He likes us all. We like him," Blake said.

"Yeah except he wins. He gets many girls and we have to share," Weiss growled. Blake smiled lightly then shrugged.

"Yeah but with the life he's had during his childhood he's gonna need all the love he can get; besides we both know that we will never hurt any of us. Why do you think he tries to avoid any relationships with us? Any percentage of something is better than a hundred percent of nothing," Blake commented making Weiss pause in thought.

"So are you in or what?" Blake said after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't know… I've never been much of a sharer. What's mine is mine usually," Weiss said as she crossed her arms and gave a sigh. "But if this helps us and Shigure I guess I can try it."

"Ah, wonderful; a textbook campfire!" Oobleck exclaimed, suddenly coming into the room.

"Fire!" Ruby exclaimed, coming in behind Oobleck and immediately sitting next to the blaze alongside Zwei. "So… warm…"

Blake and Weiss looked at Ruby before looking at each other and nodded knowing the conversation they were about have, all they needed was for Yang and Shigure to arrive.

 **-With Shigure and Yang- Present Time- Thirty Minutes Later-**

Shigure opened his eyes slightly to see that he was in a ruined building before feeling something move on his chest and saw that Yang was looking at him with a content look on her face.

"Hey." Whispered Shigure as Yang smiled a bit wider and kissed his lips softly.

"Hey yourself sexy." said Yang as she got up moaning slightly feeling Shigure still inside her.

"So what was that energy I felt after you bit me?" Yang asked as she and Shigure started to get dressed.

Shigure just sighed before motioning Yang towards him and looked over her shoulder to see a mark from where he bit her. It was a katana like Yamato with small angel-like wings on the side and devil horns near the top of the handle.

"What is that?" Yang asked.

"It's a mating mark, think of it like marriage in a way, we are bound on a spiritual level and we can feel what the other is feeling, also our energies mixed meaning that your Aura level just skyrocket and you're going to have to control it again since you'll get tired quickly." Answered Shigure as Yang nodded.

"So does that make me like you? A Nephilim? And do you have a mark as well?" she asked as Shigure nodded.

"In order, I have no idea there's a chance that you may be like me. And yeah I do, wanna check." He asked as Yang nodded before looking at his back and saw his mate mark from where she bit him. Ironically, it was the same design as her golden heart flame crest she has, she saw another mark near on the middle of his back, and it was a spiral with seven triangles and a Kanji for seven in the middle. "I think it's time that we need to go back, the others are probably worried. Grab my hand I'll teleport us back to camp just close your eyes you'll probably feel nauseous if you have them open."

Yang raised an eyebrow. "Don't underestimate me I always wanted to know how it feels like when you teleport; besides why grab your hand when you can just hugged me." She smirked as she wrapped her arms around Shigure's neck as he did the same but wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Alright, hang on." He said as he used his Summoning Swords to rapidly teleport across the area to outside the building they were staying at.

In all honesty, Shigure had expected Yang to completely destroy his clothes a couple times.

"That was awesome you think I can learn something like that?" asked Yang as she rubbed her shoulder from where her mate mark was.

"Probably, I planned on training you before the Vytal Festival." Replied Shigure as Yang nodded.

"You know even though we are on a mission this was sorta like a second date." Yang said which made Shigure chuckle a bit.

"If you think pretty much going at it like animals is a date then yeah I guess so. I'm surprised no one heard you from how loud you were." smirked Shigure causing Yang to giggle lightly with a small blush.

"So then my 'husband' give your dear 'wife' a kiss." grinned Yang.

Shigure agreed and delivered it how Yang likes it. Passion, strength, and without hesitation. Drawing back Yang had a dazed, silly grin on her face.

"You keep kissing me like that I might have to drag you into an empty room again."

Shigure fought down his laughter. "Oh Kami you're suddenly lewd all of a sudden."

Yang began to blush. "Sorry, Faunus hormones talking. Completely overrides any impulse control I have in regards to my mouth."

"Ooh kinky." He replied as Yang gwaffed.

"Cheeky bastard." She said, punching him in the shoulder and devolved into a fit of laughter. "I can't believe I almost love you."

"Only almost?" he pouted, looking rather wounded as they continued to walk inside.

"And where have you two been!?" Almost instantly, they were met with the forms of Weiss and Ruby. Both standing there with their arms crossed.

"Yeah, do you have any idea how worried sick we were about you two?" This time it was Ruby who spoke.

Shigure and Yang shared a look. This was not happening right now.

"We almost went to Dr. Oobleck because we were afraid you both were hurt or kidnapped or worse!"

"I hope you two at least used protection." Blake called out from her mat as she turned a page in her book. Dear Kami, did Blake just teased them.

"Wait did you two…?" muttered Weiss before blushing at the smell both Yang and Shigure were covered.

"Uhm, well…" started Yang before Oobleck interrupted her.

"Well it seems we are going to need someone to cover for us while the rest sleeps, who wants to take first watch." He asked as both Shigure and Yang quickly raised their hands before blushing making the rest of Team RWBYS think that they were up to no good.

"Yo." said Ruby as Oobleck nodded and sped away from the room feeling the tension on the young adults.

"We need to talk." said Blake as she closed her book and looked at Yang and Shigure with a stern gaze.

 **-Later-**

Now that everyone was already asleep (or not), after they ate their dinner, then lay down on their mats; along with their weapons besides them, so that it was pretty easy to be access.

Ruby was keeping an eye around before she saw Shigure sat out by the ledge on her right, Ruby had her weapon on her left, with Zwei sitting between them, still feeling awkward as what to say or do, but even worse with their whole team behind them after their talk about sharing Shigure.

Eventually a shooting star passed by getting the attention of both teens.

"Wow, it has to be a long time since I saw shooting star." Shigure said with awe.

"There's not a lot of street lights back in Konoha, is there?" Ruby asked with a smile.

"You could just go about any open field in Konoha, and seriously spend the night star gazing until sunrise. Not to mention, watching the sunset in the Hokage Monument, that's where I go to clear my mind a bit whenever I felt down." Shigure replied as they looked at the many stars; both unconsciously held each other's hands as they continued to watch the sky. Shigure didn't notice the soft glowing light that his Devil Bringer was giving off.

Eventually both teens realized what happened, and wanted to break free, but couldn't find a way to let go of each other.

"Ruby, I'm truly sorry if I ever hurt your feelings before all this." Shigure said with a sad tone, after a moment of silence.

"I know you are, and it's okay." Ruby replied, as he turn to her.

"Are you sure?" He asked, sounded seriously, as Ruby turn to him.

"Yes, I've always love you so much Shigure, you were actually my first friend in Beacon, the other person I could trust besides Yang, so if that means sharing you then I'm okay with it." Ruby answered honestly.

Shigure gave a small smile feeling his heart race a bit at what Ruby said, "I love you too Ruby." He said before kissing her cheek causing Ruby to blush a bit. "Go ahead and take my mat you deserve some rest."

Ruby nodded as she got up, staying there for a bit as if in a battle with herself, after a while she looked at Shigure before kissing his lips softly. She blushed as red as her hood before muttering a night to Shigure as she left with Zwei following her.

Shigure blushed a bit before he sighed and kept looking out, it wasn't long before Kaguya made herself noticed.

' _ **So it seems everything worked out for the better huh Sochi.**_ ' Asked Kaguya.

' _Yeah I can't believe Blake of all people suggested that they share me, even more so that Weiss agreed as well._ ' Replied Shigure with a small sigh.

' _ **True I was shocked as well, but at least you won't have to be worried about breaking the other girls heart, now you just need this Velvet girl and Emerald to accept.**_ '

' _Yeah but I'll tell them after this mission if I see them…_ ' thought Shigure as Kaguya hummed in agreement. ' _Though don't think that your safe from me Kaguya, I know that you had something to do with Yang earlier._ ' Kaguya just gasped in mock surprise.

' _ **Shigure, I can't believe you would think so low of me I was busy with Matatabi and Shukaku.**_ ' She defended telling the half-truth.

Before Shigure could ask, he soon felt a demonic presence. He turned in the direction and then back to his team to make sure that they were asleep before he rushed to the wherever the demonic energy was coming from.

" **SSSPPPPAAAAARRRRRDAAAAAA!"**

Shigure tensed, as a scary demonic echoing voice seemed to echo all around him coming from all directions looking around searching where it came from. He looked around before seeing a small girl whose eyes were black and then bleed down the cheeks, who then gave him a smile and showed some of her teeth, which looked to be sharpened, with blood leaking out the sides of her smile.

" **Found you!"** the little girl said before her head exploded from Shigure shooting her.

That was when he saw a rune appear out of the ground ahead of him; he saw a skeletal hand burst out of the ground, before another hand emerges with it and then propping its skeletal hands on the ground it begins lifting itself out of the ground. What emerged was a skeleton having small remaining amount of skin on its form. It was wearing samurai armor that was dirty, adorned with cracks along with patches of rust in multiple areas as the monsters eyes glow red within its empty eye sockets.

Shigure saw what weapons the demon wielded, three samurai swords; the Demonic Samurai reaches for one of its blades with its bones making pop noises from its movements. The demon grasped one of its blades drawing it from its sheath.

The Demonic Samurai made a laughing noise at Shigure, who then saw two more Demonic Samurai's rise out of the ground, with one being armed with a Chain Sickle and the other with a pole having sharp ends.

"Hmm, very well then." said Shigure as he summoned Yamato and used his thumb to take Yamato out of its sheath slightly before charging towards the demons.

The katana wielding demon was the one that met with Shigure first in the charge swinging its blade but Shigure slides under the blade with the katana barely missing as he went under it and was now sliding toward the pole-wielding demon. While still sliding upon his knees Shigure swiped his blade for the pole wielding demon legs only for the demon to stab its weapon into the ground and uses it flip forward into the air over Shigure. The demon with the Chain Sickle seeing the opening quickly spun the sickle over its head whipping it toward Shigure's direction but Shigure spun himself up to his feet while turning himself around at the same time just in time to catch the handle of the sickle, before having a tight grip on it with his demonic arm.

The demon that threw said weapon tilted its head down to the right as Shigure said…

"My turn!"

Shigure pulled on the sickle pulling on the chained weapon with all his might and the demon was shooting through the air toward him due to the power behind his pull, and when the demon was close enough to him Shigure swung down Yamato cutting through the demon! The two halves of the demon the suddenly part going past both opposite sides of his form dispersing into fiery ash, the demon dead having fallen victim to the Yamato. Shigure sheath Yamato and had his eyes closed as the two remaining Demonic Samurai's looked upon him.

The two Demonic Samurais not wasting time charge him as Shigure still had his eyes closed before Yamato glowed red as black electricity seemed to spark around the red glowing blade.

"TRY THIS!"

He made a horizontal energy slash of Demonic Energy in a red color fly toward and collide into the two charging demons blowing them to pieces killing them instantly! Shigure took in slow steady breaths from using that attack, known as Drive, courtesy of Daniela teaching him.

Soon enough another red rune appeared and soon another demon rose taking up the appearance of what reminded Shigure, of one of the Samurais of Iron Country donning that silver armor having red glowing eyes. Upon its armor, it had engravings of some sort that added a demonic feel to the armor.

The demon drew its two demonic katana swords from its back that were crossed over one another in an X formation. Looking upon its face it too had a skull and its teeth were sharp and long, and it also looked to be drooling?

The battle between Shigure and the dubbed Elite Demonic Samurai began as the two run toward one another and clash blades meeting in center circling one another as they did so. The sound of clashing steel echoing around the ruined city, the blades of Yamato and the demons swords clashing together making it look like a spectacle to witness, and it looked like a deadly dance. This demon was stronger than its samurai counterparts that Shigure faced as it kicks Shigure in the chest sending him sliding back along the floor on his back. At the same time, he was skidding back along the ground the demon was following him grinding its two blades along the ground right behind Shigure who made a quick evasion rolling to his right avoiding the blades that go right past him.

He cartwheeled back up to his feet and there the demon was already descending down upon him from above to attack with its two blades! Shigure quickly brings up his sword catching the demon and throwing him over his shoulder through the air. The demon lands on its feet and looked up to see Shigure descending down towards him.

The demon evades by rolling aside as Yamato cuts down through the wall, Shigure takes advantage as the demon recovers and quickly leaps on the wall to flip himself up and over the demon while twisting himself in the air, and slashing his blade down upon the demon at the same time landing behind the demon. Shigure landed on one knee holding Yamato out to his right and the demon having turned around facing Shigure was still, and then its head falls off from its shoulders. Shigure slowly brings himself up as the demons body falls to its knees to its whole body finally falling forward onto the floor dead.

Shigure sheaths Yamato as he sighed in relief but tensed when he heard a voice call out to him.

"Shigure!" he turned to see Yang looking at him with a worried expression on her face.

"Yang what are you doing here?" Shigure asked before Yang walked up to him and bopped his head.

"What do you think I'm doing here I felt you leaving the camp site." Yang replied before hugging Shigure confusing him. "I felt those energies as I was coming and I got worried."

Shigure gave a small smile before hugging Yang back as he whispered soothing words in her ear. "It's okay Yang I can take care of myself I've been doing this since I was little. At least we know that our connection works." He joked at the end making Yang laugh slightly before she noticed something on the ground and picked it up.

Shigure seeing what Yang grabbed looked before he started sweating, as it was the picture of Raven with her team.

' _Shit! Shit! Shit! I hope she doesn't ask me about it because I know it won't end well for me._ ' Thought Shigure frantically not noticing that Yang was able to hear a few words of what he was thinking.

"Shigure where did you get this?" asked Yang as her eyes slowly turned red.

"Um…well…I…uh." Stuttered Shigure before Yang turned and glared at him. Shigure sighed knowing that it wouldn't be any good to lie to her due to their connection. "It was after I ran away from the docks, I was just outside of Vale when I stop as my body was tired and in pain since it couldn't handle that Forme the first time. Anyways as I was in pain a pack of Beowolves appeared near me and tried to attack me but before I lost consciousness I saw a red and black figure appear in front of me." Shigure seeing that Yang was not confused and began when he saw her nod.

"When I woke up I saw that I was in a ruined building here in Mountain Glenn before I saw the person who saved me and was force to tell what I really was, she didn't believe me and slap the back of my head before I argued that I couldn't lie if I wasn't seeing her face. She took off her mask before I noticed that she looked like you and I was shocked. Soon after she gave me a beating for stabbing myself she left a note about what she knew of my heritage and gave me this blade to keep." He stated as he took out Raven's red blade and handed it to Yang, who took it almost wearily as if the blade was gonna disappear the moment she touch it.

"Do you know where she is? Take me to her, I need to find her." Yang spoke to Shigure, who looked at her, with some tears in her eyes.

"I can take you to where I last saw her but I can't guarantee that she will still be there." Replied Shigure.

Yang nodded before she got serious.

 **-Ten Minutes Later-**

"How much more do we have to go?" asked Yang a bit jittery as she was nervous about meeting her mother, from what Shigure told her she wasn't the most warming of people, which made her a bit glad knowing that her mother wouldn't wait for her with a warm smile or a plate of cookies. Oh god Ruby's Cookie obsession is infectious. They been walking for a while going to the edge of Mountain Glenn, and she was beginning to feel tired.

"That way." Shigure said as he pointed towards a light that was on in a building, and Yang blushed out of embarrassment.

Yang was about to run before she stopped and looked to the floor. Shigure saw this and was getting worried for her.

"Yang?" he asked.

"I'm okay just a bit nervous for meeting her." replied Yang showing her nervousness.

"Don't be your finally meeting your mother after so long, a very few people will ever have that chance." said Shigure as he looked to the ground.

"...Your mother's dead isn't she?" asked Yang feeling the sadness in Shigure.

"Yeah she died when I was born, but come on this isn't about me, this is about you now go before she leaves again." he smiled as Yang smiled back and ran to the house.

' _ **Sochi I know your hurt that you won't ever get the chance to talk to your mother but please don't be sad you have us, Daniela, the others and your girlfriends.**_ ' Kaguya said as Shigure wiped a stray tear before nodding.

' _I know, at least I was able to kill Obito so my mother can rest now._ ' replied Shigure before following after Yang.

"Mom!" Yang shouted out, before her smile started to slowly turn into a down look. Shigure got in the room after her, before he saw that nobody was inside of it. The light was on, because the generator had some juice left inside of it. Raven's things were scattered around the room, like how he last saw it.

Yang looked down at the floor and saw papers and such laying all over the place.

' _Yang..._ ' Shigure thought in worry feeling her sadness before it shifted to anger.

"Raaaaaah! Dammit! Why can't I find you!" Yang screamed out as she fell to her knees and punched the ground, putting her fist all the way through the floor. Her eyes had turned a burning red, and she had watering eyes as an inferno began to cover her. Shigure knelt in front of her before he slowly hugged her as his tails circled around them.

"That just means today wasn't the day... and it isn't like you will never see her again... your mom loves you so much." Shigure told Yang as he rubbed her back. She hiccupped, before he heard her snorting.

"No she doesn't, she abandoned me... she knew I was coming, so she left again. I bet she wishes I was never born." Yang muttered to him, and Shigure frowned at her.

"Here, look at this at this pic." Shigure said gently, letting go of her and handing her the picture of Raven holding onto a little baby. Yang couldn't see it very well, due to her tears, but she was able to make it out.

"... Me, she looks so happy." Yang said as she held the picture.

"Whatever reason she left you, I am sure that she loves you still. Look at it this way, when you finally see her... you can give her back this picture. I am sure she is missing it, and you, very much." Shigure told her, and Yang bit her lip as the tears started to form in her eyes again. Her red eyes having turned purple again. She started to sob a little, before she pulled Shigure close to hug her.

She broke down, this time she broke down out of happiness.

Even if she didn't find her mother, at least she learned that her mother loved her. She was filled up with the knowledge that her mother, at least at one point, was very happy to have her. It gave her hope that Raven didn't abandon her because she wanted to.

"Thank you Shigure... I can't thank you enough for doing this, I needed this." Yang said as she lightly bobbed her hand against his chest after she had finished crying a little. She had been able to get control of herself again.

"Yang, while it may not seem much you are my mate or wife now, I would do anything and everything in my power to make you happy." Shigure smiled softly as he wiped her eyes.

Before they could enjoy their moment, Shigure turned his head in a random direction as Yang's ears twitched hearing for the sound.

"What was that?" asked Yang removing any leftover tears she had.

"I don't know it sounded like something breaking. C'mon let's go check it out." said Shigure as he ran out with Yang following him before they came across a sinkhole. However, what made them dread was the familiar sniper-scythe laying near the hole.

"Yang go get the others, I'll see if I can find Ruby." said Shigure in a serious tone as Yang nodded before running back to camp. Shigure picked up Ruby's weapon before placing it on his back as it stayed there in place. "Ruby, please be okay." Whispered Shigure before jumping in.

 **-With Ruby-1** **ST** **POV-**

I open my eyes with a groan as that one White Fang soldier slammed his foot on my head, I felt the two soldiers dragging me before I regain my vision and look around to see more White Fang soldiers moving many items around, even a few of those machines from Atlas. I heard a Fang soldier yelling at another before making a comment about blowing everyone off, I saw the soldier rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment before going back to work on what looked like a cylinder container with a screen in front. Did I mention that there was freaking train as well?...with mechs and weapons?!

"Hey boss you need to come and see this." yelled the soldier on my left before I heard a familiar voice.

"Is it good or bad Harry because let me tell you, I'm not having a good day."

"Uh, it's a little girl." He replied causing me to get a tick mark, I'm not a little girl I drink milk seriously why doesn't anyone get that. It wasn't long before I saw the familiar hat of my nemesis.

Roman 'Eyeliner' Torchwick.

"That would be bad." said Torchwick as he threw his cigar away.

 **-With the Others-3** **RD** **POV-**

"Yang why did you bring us here?" asked Oobleck before noticing something or someone was missing. "Where are Shigure and Ruby?"

"That's why I brought you here Ruby fell down the hole and Shigure went after her."

"Oh no." Blake said with dread.

"Fell?" Oobleck questioned.

"Down there…" Weiss stated, points to the hole, along with everyone noticed it by now.

"Oh my…" Oobleck said, looking down at the hole to see various abandoned buildings and scarred battlefield, then he had realized something he had forgotten. "Of course! Of course, OF COURSE, OF COURSE!"

"What's wrong Doctor?" asked Blake seeing their teacher talking to himself.

"How could I be so stupid?!" Oobleck asked himself in disbelief.

"Dr. Oobleck, what's wrong?" Yang asked.

Oobleck quickly turn to his students started by Yang's face, exclaimed. "Mountain Glenn! Yes! An expansion of Vale that was inevitably destroyed by creatures of Grimm!"

Then quickly went to Blake's face, while Oobleck continue saying about the realization, quickly.

"Previously home to thousands of people!" He continues, after the last part with his hand gesture into five fingers. Then quickly went to Weiss' face. "Working people commuting to the city, the main city! Developed a subway system to the Inner city!"

Then quickly went to show his hand with a raising up gesture.

"Grimm attacks increased! Population in danger, now desperately searching for shelter! City evacuates into the metro tunnels and what do they find?"

With the last part, Oobleck turn and then knelt to Zwei, after seeing the dog licked his finger. "The South-East quadrant of Vale is known for wild forest and deep caves!"

Yang rose an eyebrow, asked. "Doc, what are you saying?"

Oobleck went to Yang with his hand on her shoulders, and replied. "My dear. We're not just looking for an underground crime network! We're looking for an UNDERGROUND crime network!"

"They've been working in caves?" Blake asked, realizing about what Oobleck was talking about.

Oobleck shook his head along with his hands, explanation to the students with a couple of gestures showing about Mountain Glenn's history.

"No, no, Mountain Glenn was Vale's first serious attempt at expansion. It worked for a short period of time, thanks to an aggressive perimeter defense, and unique transportation; the city developed an elaborate subway system to carry citizens safely from the new territory into the main Kingdom! Sadly, without the many natural barriers Vale had to protect its borders, Mountain Glenn was doomed from the start! As the end drew near, the citizens of the territory made one last attempt at survival: They took up shelter beneath the city! In massive caves that they had cleared out for the subway. And they had cut themselves off from the surface."

"An underground village?" Yang asked and answered about they did not know about there is an underground city underneath the city.

"In a matter of speaking, yes." Oobleck replied. "A safe haven. Until…an explosion opened the mouth of another cavern, filled with so many Grimm. After that…the Kingdom officially sealed off the tunnels, creating the world's largest tomb."

The girls were in disbelief about how so many lives were lost when overwhelmed by the Grimm.

"If Ruby is down there…" Oobleck started, pulling out his thermos as it morphed into a club, then declared. "We must find her…"

* * *

 **-Omake-The Pimp**

Shigure and Ruby were both laying on Weiss' bed with Ruby on top of him with her head on his shoulder, both of them were sharing the same magazine. The magazine was titled Zero Huntress and its material was quite risqué.

"Look at the size of those things. How on earth can a regular human run with those things?" Shigure asked as they both looked up, down, and all around the image.

"She actually started with quite the pair when she was eleven and as she got older she got bigger ones." Ruby explained.

The other members of Team RWBYS entered the room.

"Is that the new Zero Huntress? Well that explains where you two ran off too." Yang stated with a shake of her head.

"I was dragged." muttered Shigure.

"A-Are you kidding me? Shigure being a male I understand, but Ruby how could you read something…so…so…trashy." Weiss of course was immediately dismayed that the duo was already into such a thing out in the open. "I thought better of you Shigure. I thought you were at least a grade above the more immature lot of boys in this academy."

"And what does that mean? For your information Weiss that's not even my magazine!" he corrected her, annoyed that she instantly dismissed him as some pervert.

"Bu then again you did write the Icha Icha books and Ninjas of Love stories." Commented Blake.

"Correction Little Kitty, Icha Icha were already written by Jiraiya I'm just making profit on them, I'll admit I did write Ninjas of Love but at least it has more action and drama than Icha Icha." Defended Shigure as Blake nodded a bit.

"What's trashy about Huntress? They're showing off some of the coolest weapons ever Weiss." Ruby said as she flipped the paper and showed the centerfold. A tanned skinned busty brunette bombshell who in her hands was steadying two massive BFGs about a third longer than her in height. "I mean look at the size of her guns. I bet she could level a building with those things."

"And you see nothing wrong with the Huntresses being in bikinis?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well they're doing a photoshoot at the beach. It makes sense for them to be wearing swim wear so they don't get their hunting outfits dirtied."

If only more people were as innocently sweet as Ruby.

"Geeze Weiss I had no idea your mind was so dirty. I now fear for my virtue when I'm alone with you. I hear what you rich types tend to do with your servants." said Shigure with small snicker.

Weiss let out a roar of outrage as she attempted to charge Shigure only to be stopped by Yang.

"Hold on their Weissicle, no messing with the goods. That's property numero uno right over there. No scratching, cutting, or maiming of any kind. Depreciates the value." Yang said with a grin.

"Hey!" he remarked feeling a bit offended at being compared to an object. At the very least, he could still get one more wise crack. "At least I am protected from your wrath tiny terror."

Weiss's eye twitched. "What if I paid you for damages rendered?"

Yang raised an eyebrow in interest. "Go on?"

"Wait…" Shigure turned to Ruby. "Is it just me or is your sister trying to pimp me out?" Of all the things one could have expected this was not one of them.

"No idea…" she then turned to Shigure and asked, "By the way…what's a pimp?"

Shigure cracked a smile. "Don't ever change Ruby." As he gave her a small kiss on the cheek making her blush a bit.

* * *

 **Ch.15 End**

 **That's Ch.15 of Nephilim in Remnant. The mission in Mountain Glenn took a turn for the worst. Will the others find Ruby? Probably. Until Next Time.**

 **Next Chapter: Invasion.**

 **Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please?**


	16. Chapter 16: Invasion

**HikariKit here with Ch.16 of Nephilim in Remnant.**

 **Sorry for the late update I was busy during the weekend.**

 **Inspiration was from Czar Joseph and Deus Swiftblade.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, DMC, or Naruto. Only my OC and ideas.**

* * *

"Red Like Roses."- Speech

" **Mirror."-** Demon/God/Bijuu talking, Jutsu's

' _I Burn.'-_ Thinking

' _ **From Shadows.'-**_ Demon/God/Bijuu thinking

* * *

 **Last time in Nephilim in Remnant:**

 _"An underground village?" Yang asked and answered about they did not know about there is an underground city underneath the city._

 _"In a matter of speaking, yes." Oobleck replied. "A safe haven. Until…an explosion opened the mouth of another cavern, filled with so many Grimm. After that…the Kingdom officially sealed off the tunnels, creating the world's largest tomb."_

 _The girls were in disbelief about how so many lives were lost when overwhelmed by the Grimm._

 _"If Ruby is down there…" Oobleck started, pulling out his thermos as it morphed into a club, then declared. "We must find her…"_

* * *

 **Story Start**

 **-With Shigure-**

"You're only delaying the inevitable." said Shigure to a White Fang Member as his Sharingan eyes glowed fiercely at the White Fang Member he was holding by the neck against the wall, who was looking at Shigure in fear. The WF member began thinking how this all happened by one person.

 **-Flashback-**

"So how much longer do we have to search there's nothing here?" asked one of the White Fang members, a female with goat horns, as they walked through the ruin buildings.

"Not much long Capricorn." said a male member with Lion ears.

"Hey what's that?" asked another Member as they all turned and saw a white-haired male with rabbit horn and ten tails walking ahead of them before he made his way into a building.

"Someone who isn't supposed to be here, let's get him and show Roman what we found." Said a female with a tiger tail.

"Do you think we'll be enough for him?" asked what seemed to be the rookie on the group.

"Don't worry so much Dave, there's eight of us and one of him we can handle it." said the leader of the group as the one known as Dave nodded. "Okay go in groups of two and keep in contact with your comms." the entire group nodded before making their way inside.

 **-An Hour Later-**

One member of the White Fang group, a Deer Faunus Lieutenant who had only been promoted recently, was crouched by the wall. Her grip was shaky but still held onto her gun. But because her grip was so shaky, she couldn't find it in herself to reach up and turn off the comm. That meant she had to listen to everything.

 _"Oh shit, there he is!"_

 _"Shoot him! Shoot him! By the Dust, sho—"_ The person shouting those words was cut short.

 _"Where is he!?"_

 _"I don't know! I can't see—"_

 _"He's killing everyone! Get us out! Get us—!"_ A Member who was begging died with a scream.

 _"What is happening? Someone give me answer!"_

 _"Dear Dust, he's here!"_

 _"Where is he!?"_

 _"He's coming this way! ARGGGHHH, JUST DIE!"_ a Male soldier screamed through the comm as he fired his weapon. _"EAT THIS, YOU—"_ The curse didn't have any time to be spoken before the curser went silent.

 _"YOU'RE A MONSTER! RUN! RUN AWAY FROM—AAAAAHHH!"_

 _"HELP! HELP! IN THE NAME OF DUST, HELP! HE'S KILLING—"_

 _"NO! NO! STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY!"_

 _"WHY WON'T HE DIE?"_

 _"KEEP FIRING! KEEP SHOOTING HIM!"_

 _"LOOK OUT, HE'S—!"_ What came next was a scream of pain, multiple bursts of gunfire, and more screams of pain.

Unable to take it anymore, the crouching Lieutenant all but tore the comm out of her ear bashing it to pieces with the butt of her gun.

Once she did that, she was left alone in the silence. Suddenly, the world seemed to only be comprised in the room she was in. She began to be afraid of the silence, wishing that she hadn't smashed the comm. She had thought that the chaos and all around panic that had come through the comm was bad, but the silence was much worse. It felt like it was going to engulf her, to swallow her whole.

' _I will not cry. I will not cry,'_ she told herself, trying to muster what remained of her courage. _'I am not a little girl anymore. I am a proud White Fang Lieutenant. I will not cry.'_

That was when she heard the footsteps. It was only a single pair of feet that were walking towards her and yet, it was the single most terrifying sound she could've possibly heard at that moment.

Ka-thump!

It was getting closer with every step, but it was not going at a quick pace. It seemed to taking its time walking towards her.

Ka-thump!

She went still and started to breathe shallowly; hoping to Dust that whoever those terrible feet belonged to would not find her and keep moving forward. That hope quickly turned into a prayer.

Ka-thump!

' _Please, Dear Dust, don't let them find me. Please, just let them go by and give me time to make my escape. Please, let me have that.'_

Ka-thump!

As she kept repeating her prayer over and over again, one part of her mind noticed something that made her even more scared. The way the feet walked, how fast they were going, and the noise they were making made her feel like whoever was coming wasn't just walking. It was stalking. It was on the hunt and it was more than likely that she was the prey. _'Please, please, please, please, please!'_ she silently begged.

KA-THUMP!

' _Please, please, please, please, please!'_

KA-THUMP!

' _Please, please, please, please just let them move on!'_

KA-THUMP!

KA-THUMP!

KA-THUMP!

KA-THUMP!

KA-THUMP!

With each footstep getting louder and getting closer, sounding like the footsteps of death coming for her, she was getting closer and closer to panicking. ' _Please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! I DON'T WANNA DIE!'_

KA-THUMP!

KA-THUMP!

KA-THUMP!

KA-THUMP!

KA-THUMP!

KA-THUMP!

KA-THUMP!

KA-THUMP!

KA-THUMP!

Just then, the sound of the feet stopped and silence engulfed her little world again. "I know you are hiding in the room," the voice of the hunter spoke, his voice a deadly whisper to her ears. "The question is, will you come out or will I drag you out?"

She said nothing, still hoping that if she stayed silent, he would go away. She still prayed that he would. _'Please, please, please, please, please, please, just let him go—'_ Her prayer was interrupted when a demonic hand smashed through the wall and grabbed hold of her. _'Merciful Dust, please!'_

The hand pulled her out from the ruined wall without even a hint of gentleness and threw her against the nearby wall. Her back was laced in pain at the feeling but she did not have time to compute the feeling. The same hand that grabbed hold of her reached out and took her neck in a tight grip and lifted her into the air before seeing eyes that were more hellish red than any Grimm she faced.

 **-Flashback End-**

"Where is Ruby?" Shigure asked with a deadly whisper.

"W-who is that?" she dared to asked him. What she got in response was the grip on her throat being tightened.

"Where is Ruby?" he repeated himself, sounding exactly the same as before.

"Don't know!" she wheezed out, which only got her throat squeezed harder.

"Do not lie to me."

"I'm not lying I'm just a Lieutenant I was told to follow that human's orders." She tried to speak.

That got Shigure's interest. "What human?"

"Roman Torchwick." She was able to say hard from speaking.

Shigure then let go of the Faunus as she began to choke trying to regain her breath.

"Where is he?"

"In the center to the city, that's where our Base of Operations is held." She answered. She felt his gaze and she could not help but look upward at him. "Wha-what are you going to do to me?" she asked, feeling very afraid. "Are you going to kill me?"

He didn't say anything at first, he just stared at her. Her fears began to come back to her. She began to think that she was a dead Faunus. Then he spoke "…No I'm going to keep walking. However, if I see you again in this Mountain you're are a dead woman. Am I understood?"

She nodded her head even more rapidly. "Yes!"

"Good." He turned around and began walking down the corridor away from. She did not move from her spot in fear that if she did, he would turn right back around and decapitate her or something like that. All she could hear was his footsteps walking away.

KA-THUMP!

KA-THUMP!

KA-THUMP!

KA-THUMP!

Ka-thump!

Ka-thump!

Ka-thump.

Ka-thump…

The sound of his footsteps finally faded away, leaving nothing but silence for her to hear. She didn't do anything at first, thinking that he had just stopped and was waiting for to move so he could come back and kill her with ease. That single thought kept her paralyzed in place.

But when she finally mustered up enough courage to move into a kneeling position, he did not reappear. _'Oh, thank you, Dust,'_ she thought to herself with relief. She didn't need anything else to encourage her to stand back up on her feet and bolt down the opposite way of the building. She didn't care about trying to defend the train to her last breath. She just wanted to get off.

 **-With Ruby-**

Torchwick was actually having fun, if his laughter was anything to go by, as he was throwing Ruby around.

"Who know you're much more manageable than with that oversize gardening tool." said Torchwick as Ruby tried to tackle him but he sidestepped out of the way. "You know Harry I really needed this." As he turned to one soldier who just gave him a thumbs up. "But seriously how'd you find this place Red?"

Ruby just gave a growl before disappearing in a swirl of rose petals shocking Roman as he looked around, "Woah!" Roman saw Ruby running away before he grinned and looked towards the other White Fang members. "Somebody kill her already." But before anyone could do anything they all heard a gunshot and one Fang member fell to the floor dead.

"Sniper!" yelled one soldier as everyone began looking for cover before a few more members were being killed left and right. Soon enough there was an explosion that shook the place a bit.

"What is going on?!" yelled Roman before they heard more explosions as a few White Fang soldiers came out into the open shooting at something before Roman saw the rest of Team RWBYS and Oobleck running towards Ruby.

Roman was angrily for the operation was wasted by bending his cane. Not to mention seeing the annoying group like Ruby that had backup along the way. Not to mention the reduced White Fang members that were knocked out or killed under his sights. He then knew that if Ruby's group was here then Shigure wasn't far behind and did not wanted to see that monstrosity from the night at the docks.

He had decide to speed-up the plan, then he turn to the White Fang member right next to him.

"Attach this cart and spread the word. We're starting the train." he said hurriedly trying to hide his fear.

The White Fang member was surprised about the sudden order. "But we're not finished!"

Then with his patience at an end, Roman pins the White Fang member up against the wall with his cane. "Do it or you're finished!" Before the orange-haired criminal released the Faunus, then prepared to enter the train, leaving him coughing.

 **-With the group-**

Once they fought off through the members of the White Fang, they caught sight of each other.

"Sis, you had us all worried." Yang was relief for seeing her safe before everyone saw Shigure appear near them, with his Sharingan eyes and Crescent Rose in hand, as he gave Ruby her weapon back.

"Right now, we've got a bigger problem in our hands to deal with at the moment. This train is loaded with all kinds of mech, and who knows what else." Ruby said, as she reloaded Crescent Rose.

"Ahhhh, that's ridiculous. Those tunnels are sealed, the tracks lead to a dead end." Oobleck stated in disbelief.

 _["Get your places, we are leaving now!"]_ Roman's voice over the speakers.

The train starts moving towards the tunnels, before the horn blows.

"Well, it sounds like they're going somewhere." Yang comment.

Ruby grabbed her scroll, and said. "We need backup. Let me call Jaune…no signal."

"So, what do we do?" The ice-queen asked.

Oobleck glanced at the train, and begun. "I believe we only have one option…"

Ruby turn around, declared to finished Oobleck's sentence.

"We're stopping that train!" Ruby declared, before everyone ran towards the train.

 **-At the train-**

A White Fang member standing on the train hears a noise and looks outside the train to see rose petals.

He brings out a communication device, and spoke up. "I think they're on-"

The White Fang member was knocked out, as Oobleck hits him in the head with his weapon, who smiles.

 **-With Torchwick-**

Torchwick was in the front of the train before a White Fang Member rushes in through the automatic door.

"Boss! They made it into the train!" A White Fang member said to his boss in panic.

Roman sighs as he shook his head, then exclaimed. "Then grab some cargo and get them off the train!"

The White Fang member nods and leaves to follow Roman's orders.

Once he left, leaving Torchwick, with an annoyance expression.

"Man, animals, every one of them." The Criminal Mastermind muttered. Realizing the mistake of words, Roman looked awkwardly at the White Fang member sitting next to him.

"Not you though, you're, heh… you're great." He said to him with no offence, which made him nodded for his point none-taken.

 **-With Team RWBYS and Oobleck-**

Team RWBYS, along with Oobleck and Zwei were standing on top of the train.

"Hurry students! We must get to the front and stop this train!" The caffeine teacher said.

"Err… Professor?" Weiss sees something, blinking.

Oobleck had a deadpan looked, correctly to Weiss. "Doctor…"

"What's that?" Weiss pointed down a hatch into the train, which causes Shigure's eyes widen.

' _ **You got to be kidding me?!**_ ' yelled Shukaku knowing what Weiss was pointing to.

"That my dear…" Oobleck knelt down to take a better look, and answered. "…appears to be a bomb."

Which causes everyone all cringed away from the hatch, as Ruby tensed and pointed before she exclaimed. "We've got baddies!" this made everyone turn their attention to where she was pointing forward on the train. Dozens of White Fang members can be seen climbing onto the top of the train.

"Well, I didn't expect them to go-" Oobleck started, begun cut off by the bomb underneath them charged up and starting beeping. "-easy on us."

While the group started running to the next cart, Oobleck stopped and turned to Blake. "Blake! Decouple the caboose! It will kill us all!" as she nodded.

As everyone jumped onto the next train cart, Blake jumped down onto the connectors and got ready to cut the connection to detach it, but as she was about to, the connection came loose on its own.

"Huh?" She exclaimed, and turned her head looking up to Oobleck. "It decoupled itself!"

"What?!" Oobleck questioned.

"I guess he 'really' doesn't want us on this train." Yang stated.

As Oobleck looked back at the detached cart, it exploded in the tunnel, which he had a bad feeling about this.

"That's not good…" The doctor shook his head.

"Err, neither is this!" Ruby exclaimed, as she and Weiss were standing next to another open hatch.

Blake was surprised about this, then yelled. "Another bomb?!"

Oobleck looks ahead, then runs to the next train cart. "No. No. No…" The doctor knew something was not right here, as he opens all the hatches, turns out that there is another one, or more. "They ALL have bombs!"

The bomb under the rest of the group charged up and starts beeping as the cart they're on detaches itself, forcing the group to run to the next cart.

"That doesn't make sense!" Yang said balling her fist tightly in frustration.

At some point or another they had ran over a half a dozen carts with the curiosity as to why the hell are they doing this, but eventually turn attention to see all the White Fang in front of them.

Seeing those White Fang members climbing the train can be seen again.

"Get the Humans!" A random female White Fang member exclaimed. Team RWBYS jumped forward to attack the incoming White Fang members.

First is Yang deflected a random male White Fang member's kick, then tripped off balance, then slam her fist into the hatch after she wink him, while in mid-air.

Then Shigure, as he was about to be overwhelm by the several of White Fang members, with a smirked on his face, before he uses his demonic hand, creating a giant hand as it slaps the Fang members out onto the train car.

Next is Blake had charges at them drawn her Gambol Shroud, and slashes them swiftly that sends them off as well.

Then there was Weiss, who was using her ice to freeze them, by leaving an icicle behind her, under their feet, then slashes any of the remaining with her rapier.

Lastly is Ruby, as she used Crescent Rose, whose recoils allows her knock-off several of White Fang Members into the air.

Oobleck turns around and watches the detached train car explode, only this time, it creates a hole allowing multiple types of Grimm to emerge: Beowolves, Ursa, Boarbatusk, Death Stalkers, Creeps and a King Taijitu.

"Oh…dear…" he muttered in shock realizing what the White Fang were doing.

The horde of Grimm begin advancing quickly toward the runaway train.

"He's leading Grimm to the city!" Oobleck yelled, informing the team the reason why the train cars explodes.

"What?!" Ruby asked shocked and confused.

"It's the cars! They detach and explode, creating openings for the Grimm!" Oobleck explained.

As another train car detached itself, Oobleck turns to the students. "Blake, Yang, and Weiss will go inside the train to stop those bombs, while Me, Ruby, and Shigure," Oobleck was interrupted by a bark, "And Zwei will continue up here to stop this train."

Once everyone split up into two groups, they began to run towards the head of the train, and stop it from reaching Vale.

 **-At the Top of the Train-**

Oobleck, along with Ruby, Shigure and Zwei were running as the train continues towards it destination, the White Fang members start to pilot multiple Atlesian Paladin-290s, and jump to the top of the train.

As Oobleck took out his thermos, then takes a sip then with a smile on his face, before transforming it into its weapon mode, a small flame burning at its up.

Zwei barks, prompting he's ready for an attack. Seeing how he was reluctant to help the doctor. He jumps and flips in the air, and Oobleck bats him like a baseball, turning him into a small fireball.

The Paladin is seen shooting, only for it to get knocked off the train by the combination attack. Shigure could hear Kaguya and the others whistling for how they were amazed at that scene. The Paladin tumbles on the train tracks, and then explodes when it hits a barricade.

Another Paladin appears in front of Zwei, its guns aim at him. Suddenly, multiple fire attacks hit it, and Oobleck swiftly knocks it off the train as well.

However, ANOTHER Paladin appeared, and as the mech was about to sucker punched Oobleck, Shigure appeared in front of the mech and used his Devil Bringer to pierce the mech before tossing it away from the train.

 **-In the Train-**

Yang, Blake, and Weiss were now on the next car, at this point or another, the team had to break off again to faced each who is going to faced.

"I guess this is what we trained for." Yang stated, then as Weiss reaches into her pouch and gives Blake a magazine filled with Dust vials.

"Here, this should help you." The white-haired rapier wielder said to the black cat faunus.

Once Blake takes it, she draws Gambol Shroud, and then slides the mag into it as the three members of team RWBYS charge forward.

Suddenly, they are stopped when Neopolitan, or Neo, drops from the ceiling and stands in their way.

"You two go on ahead. This one's mine." Yang said with a serious look.

Blake and Weiss proceed forward as Neo prepared for their attack, then Yang unleashes a range shot at Neo to distract her allowing the duo to continue, which the ice-cream theme girl had flip backwards so as to avoid the blast, landing in a crouch position before standing back up.

Yang proceed to walk up towards to Neo, who was doing the same till the two were infront of each other staring at one another, Neo with a smile and Yang with a frown. Yang tightens her fist, and throws a simple forward punch towards Neo's face, which was deflected by a white flash of unknown origin from Neo, causing Yang to stumble back. Neo opens her parasol, as she prepares to fight.

Yang dashes forward, unleashing several punches as Neo simply dodged each attack, moving her body swiftly in order to avoid them in a very laid back, but extremely effective style.

With every unsuccessful punch, elbow, and kick, Yang continues moving forward as her last three blows bring her to a knee, where she attempts a roundhouse kick, allowing Neo to deliver a spinning hook kick, knocking Yang to the ground, the former's guard completely open on the left side.

While on the ground, Yang growls in anger, to which Neo responds by performing a drop kick. However, Yang dodges by rolling away, and subsequently springing up to attack once again.

Neo counters through a pull in redirection of force technique, pulling Yang's arm in with her own left arm, and performing a well-executed ax kick to hit Yang on the chin, before kicking Yang in the stomach with a perfect sidekick. Neo then begins pushing Yang back via her parasol, now on the offensive, as Yang tries to counter her movements with Ember Celica.

Neo was able to effortlessly push Yang back against a wall, until the latter shoots a blast directly towards the former's feet. Neo, however, simply backflips effortlessly, and she lands perfectly on a metal container, before sitting with a sinister smile, waiting for Yang's next attack.

Neo sees Yang charging at her, as she lazily moves her head to the side, before feeling a force hit her square in the jaw sending her flying to the side and crashing into the crates. The ice-cream theme girl looked at Yang in shock, whose eyes were burning red, before she began to wonder what cause her punch to become stronger, and even the kinetic force is stronger.

Neo winced a little as she rubbed her jaw from Yang's punch, she was wondered how the blonde brawler got so strong?

Unaware for she had an upgrade of her semblance as Yang's mate mark began to glow a bit.

 **-With Blake and Weiss-**

The Cat duo were now running onto the next train car, before they looked at each other when they heard the sound of revving up ahead. They looked ahead to reveal the figure to be the White Fang Lieutenant that was with Roman when they unveiled the Prototype Paladins, during the recruitment.

"You go on ahead!" Weiss said to Blake.

"Got it!" Blake replied, as she and Weiss continue to run to the Lt of the White Fang.

The WF Lieutenant chuckled menacingly as he held up his chainsaw. The Cat duo charged forward, before Weiss stepped in, as the Lieutenant swings the weapon over his head, which cause the white-haired heiress to backflip way from it, but with Blake quickly deflects his attack away before swiftly departing.

Weiss flips forward, slashing him with her rapier, and the two duel, each parrying the other's attacks by Weiss' multiple strikes at the Lieutenant, each strikes was successfully before Weiss flips him down by knocking him out. She then smiles at Blake as she proceeds to the next car.

As the lieutenant gets back up, chuckles menacingly and declares. "Finally, I get to kill a Schnee."

Weiss holds up Myrtenaster en garde, spinning the dust changer, ready for the lieutenant.

 **-With Blake-**

Blake was now on the next train car, before she stops and grits her teeth when she's greeted by a familiar foe.

"Hello, kitty cat. You miss me?" Torchwick greeted, as he twirls his cane, then resting his weapon on his shoulder. "You know, we really gotta stop meeting like this. People are gonna talk."

Blake charges forward to attack, as Roman sighs annoyance then intercepts her, as she was about to be struck by Torchwick, she feints by using her semblance combine with fire dust to create a fiery shadow of herself to distract him. Roman strikes it and it explodes with a flare, propelling into the air.

Blake jumps up and delivers some midair strikes to knock him down then lands in a fighting stance.

Once Roman got back up and fires a blast flare from his cane weapon, which only for to hit by a stone shadow of herself to take the blow. She leaps overhead and prepares to strike, only to feint again and create another shadow of herself with her semblance.

Roman blocks a flurry of attacks of Blake by traded multiple blows, and he tries to strike her with an overhead blow, but Blake dodges back and creates a frozen shadow that traps his cane.

As Torchwick tries to remove it, Blake glows a bit before performing a vertical slash that sends a purple energy shockwave down the train car, destroying the ice sculpture and knocking Roman into the door where he drops his weapon. He attempted to get back up again, but Blake stepped on his chest that pushed him back into the floor, and points her sword at his throat.

Roman chuckles nervously before his voice gets a dramatic change in tone, "Why are we fighting? I saw you at the rally, we're on the same side and you know it…"

 **-With Yang-**

' _Dammit this girl is a freak and not the good kind._ ' Thought Yang as she began to tire out from using her semblance, which she knew was boosted by Shigure's own Aura, but just like he said it would have tired her out quickly.

She went for another punch to Neo, but the ice-crème theme girl grabbed Yang's arm and twisted around her before kicking Yang on her chin sending her to the ceiling knocking her out as she fell face first into the cold, hard ground.

Neo looked at Yang still smiling before she slowly walked her way towards Yang pulling out her handle, which had a hidden blade in the umbrella. She held her arm high ready to impale Yang before she sensed someone nearby and saw a red and black figure attack her. When Neo got up to see at who was foolish enough to attack her before she paled at seeing Raven with her mask on.

Raven pressed a button on her sheath as it circled around before hearing a click, after that she pulled out a red blade and it elongated twice its size. Neo not wanting to fight her quickly placed the blade inside her umbrella and vanished a white flash.

Raven looked at Yang who was still knocked out before she sighed and started to walk away, but she noticed something on Yang's shoulder and took a quick look. She was shocked that Yang had a mark on her shoulder before coming up with one solution.

' _It seems we need to have a long and serious talk Nephilim._ ' Raven thought darkly, meanwhile Shigure felt a chill going up on his spine before it went away and thought nothing about it since he was still battling some White Fang soldiers and Paladins.

Raven gave another small sigh before slashing her blade and created a red portal she looked at Yang one last time before she walked through, not noticing that Yang was starting to wake up before she saw Raven and blink before she disappeared. Yang just shook her head thinking it was an illusion before she ran to help her teammates to get to the front of the train.

 **-With Ruby and Shigure-**

Ruby and Shigure made it to the front of the train since Oobleck and Zwei stayed behind to battle the Paladins. They saw that the train was nearing the end as they saw a heavy-duty wall up ahead.

"What are we gonna do now?" asked Ruby in worry. Shigure was thinking about using Shukaku's sand for cushion the blow before they heard their names being called.

"Shigure! Ruby!"

This cause the duo to turn around when hearing Weiss' voice called out and the rest of team RWBYS came up to them.

"Everyone huddle up around Weiss quickly." Shigure ordered, as they huddled around Weiss. "Weiss, just like we practiced."

"Of course." Weiss replied before she stabbed her rapier into the floor, which creates an ice dome to protect her teammates before the train impacted the wall.

 **-With Shigure-**

Shigure hears the sound of an emergency alarm blaring as his vision comes back with buildings into his view. Shigure turns his head to the right and sees Blake and Yang slowly getting back up, coughing as the dust settles.

As he turned, he saw that Ruby next to him, before sighing in relief for seeing her okay. Then his head looked up and sees Weiss sitting up against a large piece of debris, who also gives a thumbs up to show that she was okay.

The team of Huntresses and Huntsman then notice, much their worry that they have returned to the central part of Vale and multiple civilians in the area notice them among the debris.

Ruby then hears the sound of low rumbles and growls from behind them, setting the group on edge.

Suddenly, a giant King Taijitu emerges from the hole, and multiple Grimm start pouring into Vale. The civilians scream as they attempt to flee the chaos. The sounds of screams and roars fill the air, and all Team RWBYS can do is watch in horror.

To see that the city was being completely overrun by Creatures of Grimm. Seeing how no one else was there at the moment, they took it upon themselves to protect the city.

Ruby's expression changes from worried and scared to angry and determined before she grabs Crescent Rose.

Shigure removed his cloak before summoning Enton Jogikuen on his arms and legs.

"This party's getting crazy! Let's Rock!" Shigure said with a grin before him along with Team RWBY jumped into battle.

 **-That Morning-Moments Before-**

The sun stood low in the sky as Team JNPR walked at dawn towards their Bullhead, another Bullhead flying overhead to the school campus.

"I'm sure they're fine." Pyrrha said, entwining her hand with Jaune as to assure her boyfriend that Team RWBYS were just fine.

"You think?" Jaune questioned, glanced at the redhead warrior, ever since he got a call from Ruby and it went to static before cutting off he had a bad feeling.

"Maybe just a butt dial." Said Nora as she skipped to the Bullhead.

"Probably." Ren said. "Team RWBYS has always performed exceptionally in the field. We should focus on our own mission."

"I agree." Pyrrha said.

"We're gonna be deputies!" Nora exclaimed as she jumped onto Ren from behind.

"I just got this feeling... I, I don't know." The blond knight said, shaking his head for he knows something doesn't feel right at the time.

Pyrrha now had a worried look. "Jaune..."

Soon the sounds of alarms rang forward as the four Huntsmen-in-training then noticed the city up in smoke. When the three members of JNPR turn around when they heard the Academy's alarm blaring, while Nora had her ears covered.

"We're changing our mission. Everyone on board!" Jaune yelled, commanded in an affirmative tone before the team heads towards their Bullhead.

"Ren, we'll make it to that village another time." Jaune said patting Ren on a shoulder, getting a nod from him, then went aboard, after the team made were onboard on their Bullhead. "Take us into the city!" he commanded to the pilot.

As the Bullhead flew off, Team JNPR did not notice Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald had watched and heard nearby.

"You don't think…?" Emerald started.

"Sure looks like it." Mercury stated.

"That's still days away!" Emerald said, realized that their plan has started ahead of schedule.

"So? What do we do?" Mercury asked Cinder since their plan was too early to commence the operation.

Emerald looked at Cinder, waiting for her decision before looking towards the city.

 **-Back with Team RWBYS-**

Ruby jumped into the air, then planted Crimson Rose on the ground and use it as support to kick away at the Grimm around her before changing to its gun form and started shooting any Grimm coming close.

Yang propelled herself upwards by using the Creep as a springboard to jump high into the air, performing bombardments with Ember Celica on Grimm before three giant Nevermores tackled her down into the ground, before she was about to crash, she was saved by Shigure who teleported to Yang and caught her in his arms. He landed on the ground as Yang stood up and gave her mate thanks.

Blake dodges a swipe from a Beowolf and kills it by stabbing it in the head with her Gambol Shroud, then proceeds to shoot the Creeps that are charging at her with her weapon in pistol mode. When Blake finished she ran to Weiss' direction to assist her teammate/sister.

Weiss slashes three Beowolves, before summoning a glyph to conjure up a giant ice sword. Until Blake joined up alongside with her, to which they simply stick together as they hold the Grimm off for getting out on a hole from the attack.

With Shigure, he was fighting off any Grimm that came near with his gauntlets and greaves, before switching them to Yamato as he ran towards the Grimm using his Summoning Swords to teleport around the area killing them all. He then noticed two children one human and one Faunus huddled together as a pack of Beowolves were about to attack them.

Not wasting time Shigure whistled to the Grimm as he jumped high in the sky as he switched yet again to Subaku as he lands infront of the girls before grabbing them with his tails as he began spinning around creating a pillar of sand and sent it towards the Beowolves swallowing them beneath the sand killing them all as the sand crushed them. Shigure looked back the girls who were still scared, before his tails let go of them, turns and kneels beside them before giving them a warm smile.

"It's okay you're both safe now." He said gently causing the two girls to hug him tightly crying their eyes out. Shigure just gave a small smile and hugged them back before seeing a woman, probably the two girls mother, comes up to them hugging the two girls before thanking Shigure as she takes the girls away.

Yang had activated her semblance, before sending a car flying forwards a few Grimm, and just grinned at the work she had done so far. She then dodged a swipe from a Beowolf, sent a punch towards it, and saw that it dodged before seeing the Grimm get launch back by a mysterious force. She looked on in confusion before shrugging and decided to ask Shigure about it later.

Ruby had killed two Grimm before noticing the King Taijitu was ready for attack her until a familiar sound of a grenade launcher was heard. Everyone, even the King Taijitu, turned to the sound and saw a familiar bubbly orange haired girl flying on her hammer towards the King Taijitu, before being slammed on its head by Nora's Dynamic Entry. Shigure shivered knowing that if Guy and Lee were here they would be shouting about how brightly Nora's Flames of Youth was shining.

Soon the rest of Team JNPR had followed up to joined the battle, after Pyrrha landed besides Nora and Ren.

"Let's move!" Pyrrha commanded as her comrades scattered to choose their targets.

Jaune sighs irritated for his team as they went ahead on Pyrrha's command before following them to fight out the Grimm. Nora yelled 'Smack!' for every Grimm she kept batting away, along with Ren who kicks two Creeps and slashes a Beowolf.

"Okay, who's first?" Jaune questioned for looks for a Grimm as an opponent and then that question was answered when he was promptly confronted by an Ursa towering behind him.

Jaune turns around to notice a giant Ursa standing behind him.

"O-Oh-oh-okay, you're first, huh? Ha-ha Okay, no, that's fine." Jaune said nervously backs away before he pulls himself together.

Pyrrha kills several of Creep with her spear, as she turned her attention to see where Jaune was facing an Ursa, and watches him waiting to intervene if necessary.

"Totally fine, done this before, done this before…" Jaune said as he pulls himself together, then took a small breath, followed with a mighty scream.

Jaune slashes the Ursa several times before it falls. Pyrrha smiles delighted for his improvement. She respected Jaune for he had becoming a better huntsman all on his own.

A few feet from the fallen Ursa, Sun and Neptune arrive, flashing their badges with an ineffectual display of 'helping'.

"Nobody move! Junior detectives!" Sun exclaimed.

"We have badges so you know it's official!" Neptune stated, as he and Sun fist bumped each other for their display.

Suddenly, they heard an engine running that came from the skies. Turns out that an immediately upstaged by the Atlesian Military, had been coming to aid them, where they each took their share of combat. Sun and Neptune's gaze kept going up as they stared in awe at the sight, as Sun dropped his badge to the floor.

A massive amount of airships were now appeared directly above them. As the teens looked up into the sky for seeing the Flagship of Ironwood.

One of the dropship's machine gun begins gunning down at the Grimm that managed to sneak up behind Ruby. Ruby waves at them in thanks, as each of the dropships had deployed a platoon of Atlesian Knight-200s that are being airdropped and begin to battle the Grimm. One AK-200 shoots a Creep in the head, three bring down an Ursa, two are attack by Boarbatusk with its roll charge being stampeded. Several of AK-200s keeps firing at several of Grimm on each target. And another Ursa had fallen from a AK-200's punch across the street where it lands at Cinder's feet.

Subsequently, Cinder, Emerald and Mercury joined the battle, Cinder gave a nod, signaling Mercury and Emerald (with a small smile) to attack the Grimm, as she walks away leaving. Mercury dashes ahead while Emerald walks behind him. As an Ursa receives the business end of Mercury's boots, at least half a dozen assorted Grimm stand in front of Emerald.

As Emerald takes out her pistol-kusarigama, then fires on incoming Grimm. The Grimm pack learn this the hard way, when all but a single Ursa Major falls while charging at the Greenette girl.

Emerald quickly transforms her pistols into blades, flipping and slashing at the rampaging Ursa to kill it. As the Ursa falls down, Emerald begins to walk away not noticing the Grimm standing back up and prepares to attack Emerald before it was cut in half. Emerald quickly turns around to see the Grimm fall apart to show Shigure with Yamato outstretch. Shigure sheathes Yamato and gives Emerald a smile, who smiles back before going back-to-back as more Grimm surrounds them.

"You know I didn't think our second date would have been like this." Joked Shigure as he used his guns to kill some Creeps.

"I don't know I'm not like most girls, I kinda like this at least I'm spending time with you." Giggled Emerald as she shoots down some Beowolves.

"Behind you!" yelled both Shigure and Emerald as they faced each other and began shooting the Grimms behind each other.

Out of the breaching, an arm of a mech comes up on the hole as it climbs up to show that it was a damage Atlesian Paladin-290, then followed by Zwei who jumps out and proceeds to headbutt a nearby Beowolf.

Until team CFVY (Coffee) along with Professor Port arrive, via Bullhead, to help clear out the masses of Grimm. Which made team RWBYS and Team JNPR turn attention to see them arrived.

Team CFVY jumps out of the airship, once landed they began their part on fending off the Grimm, Velvet and Fox dashes ahead, while Coco calmly walks behind them, leaving Yatsuhashi behind.

Yatsuhashi is surrounded by a pack of Grimm, as he slowly and calmly drawn out his sword on his back, then he swings his mighty great sword on the ground, unleashing a shockwave that sends the creatures away.

Velvet and Fox tag team at the Grimms, when they're dispatched, Fox spots the Ursa Major with Spikes before rushing towards it and with his armblades, he punches and back-flips into the air. He then unleashes a combo of slashes before he punches the Grimm in the face hard enough to cause its entire body to distort, and then fly back into the crowd of Grimm.

The Ursa's body soon started to explode like a balloon that popped, unleashing its bone spikes upon the others, effectively impaling the nearby Grimm, killing them.

A few spikes flew towards team CFVY, Coco had deflected the spikes with her handbag, while Yatsu had blocked for Velvet, as she walks up to Fox.

"Nice hustle, Fox." She said, and gives Fox a light pat on the butt. "Good job."

Coco suddenly turns her attention to a nearby Grimm, as she approaches a large Beowolf after Fox jumped back, as the Grimm roars at her.

Coco move her shades down to reveal her eyes.

"You just destroy my favorite clothing store…" She said as spits on the ground. "Prepared to die."

As the Beowolf tried to slash at Coco with its claws, but found itself blocked by Coco with her right hand with the bag, then kicks the Beowolf in the crotch. Coco, as the Beowolf falls to the ground and looks at her, leans down and frowns before slamming her bag onto its head effectively killing it. She effortlessly swats away more Beowolves, until she jumps away to dodge the stinger of the Death Stalker to rejoined her team.

As the rest of Team CFVY resume fighting, Velvet steps forward, was about to open her box, until Coco noticed it and stops Velvet from doing so.

"Hey, come on, you just spent all semester building that up." She said, before walking ahead. "Don't waste it here."

This made Velvet nod and back off and let her teammate step forward, Coco's handbag transforms in a minigun, and starts shooting and slaughtering the advancing horde of Grimm, including a Death Stalker and Three Nevermores.

When Coco finished slaughtered the Grimm, she and her team continue their sweep.

 **-Back to the Breach-**

At some point or to another, Oobleck appears out from the tunnel in the breach, before Zwei regroups with him.

As the huntsman and Corgi jump down, they are met by Professor Port, they nod their heads, before the two professors start firing their weapons at the approaching Grimm.

The battle was still raging on, while most of the students were able to fend off against the Grimm. However, Glynda was walking through the streets approaching to the breaching point to seal it off, with an angry look. She uses her Telekinesis to push back the Grimm, whose futile attempts to kill her failed due to their small brains not comprehending about not attacking an angry woman. She then raises her crop at front of the gap from where they came from.

And at long last, Glynda immediately closes the opening with her semblance.

 **-Later On that Day-**

After everything had settled down, now the battle has ended. Manage to clear out whatever most of the Grimm was left standing.

The group of Huntsmen/Huntresses-in-training eventually met up in the pavilion before seeing Mercury and Emerald drag Roman into custody, and then they handed off to Ironwood's military presented at a public showing, which he was escorted by two Atlesian Knight-200 units towards an airship.

"Oh, I can't believe that you caught me, you've really taught me the error of my ways." Roman said sarcastically, until he was pulled by the AK-200. "He-hey, watch the hat!"

"Well that was fun." Yang said, as everyone smiled and started talking to one another before they stopped as the earth began to shake.

Slowly but steadily they heard a noise as they look upon a whale-eel like demon coming out of a red-rune as it hovered above the skies, "So these things are in this world as well huh." Shigure mused. The Demons where in fact hybrids, their mouths resembled that of a whale with rather sharp jagged teeth and three eel-like tails that it uses to swim through the skies, this variety of demon was known as the Leviathan.

"What is that?" said Weiss.

"Demons known as Leviathan's, hard to kill since nothing can pierce their skins." Answered Shigure as everyone saw some Atlas ships try and shoot down the demon but it kept 'swimming' around knocking the ships away.

"Why is it here?" asked Blake seeing the demon just flying around.

"I don't know it may have been attracted by the negative emotions that have been going on right now. But still?" said Shigure as he crossed his arms.

"What's wrong?" asked Ruby.

"Normally when you see a Leviathan there is bound to be…shit!" yelled Shigure before multiple runes appeared around them and were surrounded by many demons.

"So what now? Mostly everyone is tired from fighting earlier." asked Yang, Shigure was about to answer her until suddenly his body went slightly rigid as he heard Matatabi in his head.

' _ **It's time...**_ _'_ said Matatabi.

 _'Time for what?'_ Shigure wondered, until he flinched as his eyes widen for he saw images implanted information regarding an ability he had seen Naruto and B done before.

That ability is…the Tailed Beast Mode.

' _You sure about this Matatabi?_ ' Shigure asked as Matatabi nodded.

' _ **Yes but be warned, since it's the first time doing this, our bond will only last for a few minutes.**_ ' She replied as Shigure nodded.

"Guys!" The Nephilim said, getting his friends attention. "I need everyone to step back for a bit, Glynda tell Atlas to move away from the Leviathan. I'm gonna kill it and the demons."

When he said this everyone was in shock, before Weiss spoke up to him. "You sure?"

Shigure nodded, as he turned into Matatabi's version two Jinchuriki form, and replied. " **Yes, I'm sure…** "

Shigure couched down and then with a surge of blue flames with black accents engulfed him, then the flames skyrocketed into the air, covering him in a large veil of smoke.

Once the smoke cleared, everyone was awed for seeing Shigure now in Matatabi form.

"Whoa!" Ruby exclaimed, for seeing her boyfriend transform. "That was AWESOME! Shigure!? You can change into a flaming cat?!"

Shigure snickered about how that amazed his girlfriend, as he spoke up with a combination of his normal self and Matatabi's demonic voice. " **Yes, Ruby…** "

"LOOKING GOOD, BABE!" Yang's voice yelled, as Shigure turn his head to his mate waving her arm at him. He saw Weiss and Blake looking at him with shocked expression.

With a cat-like grinned, he leaned closer and spoke up. " **Hey Blake, Weiss.** "

That startled the girls, until Weiss exclaimed, "Shigure? Is that really you?"

Shigure chuckled and nodded. " **That's right; now get ready for a firework show.** " He said before raising his head towards the Leviathan as blue and red orbs surround him before creating a purple orb. " **Bijuudama!** " yelled Shigure sending the orb to the Leviathan as it disintegrated from the poisonous Bijuu Aura.

Everyone was shocked that the Leviathan was easily killed before seeing the Nibified Shigure shrunk back to normal but he was covered in blue flames. Shigure then disappeared before everyone saw the demons explode in fiery ash one by one, in a few minutes Shigure appeared infront of everyone as the flames went away. Shigure saw their shocked expression and laughed a bit falling to the ground as everyone began to laugh with him. Shigure flinched a bit in pain since the transformation was taking a huge toll on his body, Yang helped him up before giving him a kiss on the cheek.(1)

 **-With Ozpin – At Beacon Tower-**

Ozpin was casually staring outside his window enjoying his coffee, before the Vale's Government Council calls on the headmaster. Which they had been discussing about the recent events…

"Ozpin?" A councilman called out, with Ozpin no respond, then exclaimed. "Ozpin!"

Ozpin turns his chair towards his desk and responds. "Yes, Councilman."

A video feed of the councilmen is shown on a holographic screen with Ironwood's video feed in the corner.

"You've left us no choice. The Vytal Festival tournament cannot be broadcast, let alone held, if we are unable to ensure the safety of the citizens." Since the council was a bit worried about the recent events, and reprimands Ozpin for his leadership skills.

"…" Ozpin was silent as sips from his cup of coffee.

"Ahem..." The Councilman cleared his throat, and stated. "Therefore, we have reached out to the Atlas Council and together have decided that the best action is to appoint General Ironwood as head of security for the event."

"Thank you, Councilman. Our Kingdom is happy to lend as many troops as it takes to ensure that the event runs smoothly and safely as possible." Ironwood said, as he will take his role for the security about the Vytal Festival for be ensure for this event went well.

"And we thank you, General." the councilman said appreciated.

"Will that be all?" Ozpin asked.

"For now… But after this festival comes to a close, we are going to have a serious discussion about your position at Beacon Academy. General Ironwood's reports over the last few weeks have left us somewhat...concerned. I am sure you understand." the councilman stated.

"I do but I might suggest moving the Vytal Festival for another month since two weeks won't be enough for the people to lose their fear over what happened." Suggested Ozpin, which made some of the council members, stayed silent.

"Very well the Vytal Festival will begin in a month from the original date so in six weeks the Vytal festival will begin." The faceless councilman's video feed disappears, leaving Ironwood's video feed alone with Ozpin. They silently stare at each other for a moment.

"This is the right move, Ozpin. I promise, I will keep your people safe, you have to trust me." Ironwood said before hanging up the video call.

Ozpin then turns his chair around to look at the large Atlesian Airship outside his window.

 **-With Ironwood-**

The General, looking towards Beacon and Ozpin's office through a window, "You brought this on yourself…" he muttered.

Ironwood then walks toward a heavily guarded Roman in his holding cell, albeit without his signature hat.

"Leave us." He ordered his soldiers for private discussion for the most wanted criminal in Vale.

The soldiers leave Ironwood alone, so that he can talk to Roman.

"I've been informed that so far you've refused to co-operate with the authorities." Ironwood said sternly.

Roman smirked darkly. "I know this might be hard to believe, General, but uh... I'm not the biggest fan of local law enforcement."

"How about the world's strongest military power?" Ironwood asked with his arms crossed.

"Hmmm… first impressions... not great." Roman replied as if talking about the weather.

Ironwood leaned toward Roman with a steely expression. "I'm going to give you one chance… Who's really behind all this?"

Roman had his dark grin. "Isn't it obvious…?"

Ironwood leads his ear forward him to hear his answer.

"You're looking at him." Roman finished.

Ironwood takes a look at Roman for a moment. "Hm… Very well then."

As the general starts walking away, Roman chuckled with a smile. "What's the matter, General? I thought you wanted to talk." He said mockingly.

"The council's given me custody over you for as long as I see fit… So you can make yourself comfortable. I can be sure that you'll have plenty of time to… 'talk'." The Iron General stated.

"Oh, wonderful. Hehehe…" Roman's face turns dark as he laughs before his holding cell door closes.

 **-With Cinder-**

Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald met discreetly at a rooftop, which was across from the breach earlier.

"All in all, I call today a success." Cinder stated smiled darkly.

"Those stupid kids really made a mess of things…" Mercury stated as he shook his head. "But that Shigure guy will be a big problem. Have you seen him? With powers like that, he transforms into a giant cat, he can wipe all the Grimms and even demons with that kind of power, we might as well call this a bust."

Cinder agreed with Mercury about regarding Shigure, he had a rare 'semblance' that transforms into a giant flaming cat that size as a mountain. It will be hard to have him joined their cause. Not to mention, she needed to tell 'her' about this.

Emerald kept quite as she was shocked that Shigure could transform into something like that, normally seeing a giant flaming cat would have scared her but the power she felt made her feel protective and warm. She also saw how Yang hugged Shigure after and it made her jealous but when she saw her kiss his cheek, Emerald had to stop herself from attacking Yang then and there.

"Also. A lot of Faunus didn't make it out the tunnels." Mercury continued about most of the hundreds of White Fang were survived or not, as he asked them. "You still think the White Fang's gonna listen to us?"

"No…" A new voice called out, causing the three to turn their head to the source of the voice.

A tall man with red hair that spikes backwards in a windswept way. While most of his hair is red, a portion of it in the back is brown. A noticeable trait of his appearance is the mask he wears, which obscures his eyes and upper face. His Faunus heritage appears to be that of a bull, as two horns can be seen on either side of his head.

This mask is whitish-tan with red, Japanese style, flame-like symbols decorating the front, and two slits on each side, presumably to allow for vision.

Along with this, he wears a long-sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side. His trench coat is red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom and a large emblem on the back, with a white tulip design covered by a red rose design.

He wears long black pants and black shoes that are red on the bottom, and black gloves with more red emblems on their forehand.

His name is Adam Taurus. Leader of the White Fang, and Blake's former partner…

"But they'll listen to me." Adam confirmed.

 **-That Night-**

For some strange reason: Yang had went outside one night, and was surprise to see the same mysterious women that saved her on the train, who she knew was her mother.

Yang took out the red blade Shigure gave her before stabbing it infront of Raven. Raven took off her mask and looked at Yang, whose eyes turned red, with a small smile, "Yang, we have a lot to talk about."

- **Cinder** - **That Night-**

Cinder was looking over any information on Shigure, turns out that there isn't much on him there were some papers giving the basic info but Cinder knew better, the papers were fake with just using someone else's info.

She narrowed her eyes as she decided to head to somewhere to get more Intel. As Cinder was about to head to the door, and search more information about Shigure, she was interrupted as the intercom in the halls rang through the open doorway.

 _["To all students: The headmaster made announcement. Due to resulting calamitous conditions surrounding Vale, classes and all extra-curricular activities have been suspended for the rest of the school semester. The Vytal Festival will begin in six weeks after the semester is over, in the middle of summer. Recommended Curfew has been extended to midnight, and the gym, spa, training, and food hall are now open 24/7 to all qualifying students. Thank you, and stay safe."]_

As soon as the announcement ended, Cinder narrowed her eyes of what she had heard.

"What is Ozpin up to…?" She muttered.

* * *

 **-OMAKES-Behind the Scenes Pt.1-**

 **-Bijuu Mode-**

"Guys!" The Nephilim said, getting his friends attention. "I need everyone to step back for a bit, Glynda tell Atlas to move away from the Leviathan. I'm gonna kill it and the demons."

When he said this everyone was in shock, before Weiss spoke up to him. "You sure?"

Shigure nodded, as he turned into Matatabi's version two Jinchuriki form, and replied. " **Yes, I'm sure…** "

Shigure couched down and then with a surge of blue flames with black accents engulfed him, then burst of flames skyrocketed into the air, covering him in a veil of smoke.

Once the smoke clears, which everyone was in awe…before they saw Shigure in a Mini-Matatabi form.

All the females within the area squealed before they grabbed Shigure and began to fight over another to pet him causing more destruction while killing the demons along the way. Shigure wasn't able to transform back due to Kaguya finding it funny. Vale was never the same again.

 **-The Sandwich-**

"I can't believe you left me back there." said Weiss as she sat next to Shigure on a bench in Beacon as they saw many men and women moving around camera equipment.

"Really, what was out of character about that?" retorted Shigure.

"Fair enough, even though I don't wanna do this here." Shigure turned to see Weiss holding out a small package to him.

"What's this?" asked Shigure before unpacking it to reveal, "A sandwich. Hey didn't you burn th-"

"If you talk about that, I'm gonna ram a fork in your eye." Glared Weiss causing Shigure to sweat.

"What I wasn't gonna talk about that I was just saying," before he bit into the sandwich making muffled noises. "Huh, this is actually pretty good."

"Riiight, anyways we have to go over on what we have and figure out when the author is gonna have us do that lemon." Weiss explained as she began to eat.

"What are you talking about, I figured it out hours ago." said Shigure casually as Weiss looked at him in shock.

"WHAT?!" yelled Weiss making Shigure drop his sandwich to the ground.

"M-my sandwich." Muttered Shigure as he dropped to his knees, "It was innocent."

Weiss looked at Shigure in confusion before talking to him. "Shigure are you-" but stopped when Shigure raised his arm towards her.

"Shh, I must grieve."

* * *

 **Ch.16 End**

(1)- Think of Naruto's Ninetails Chakra Mode but blue.

 **That's Ch.16 of Nephilim in Remnant. The Invasion has come to an end what will happen now? What will Cinder do next? Until Next Time.**

 **Next Chapter: Vacation in the Snow.**

 **Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please?**


	17. Chapter 17: Vacationing in the Snow

**HikariKit here with Ch.17 of Nephilim in Remnant.**

 **Still working on Son of Nightmare Moon, will have that done by the weekend.**

 **Also there is another lemon on here a small one hopefully it's good if not well I will leave the lemons to the professionals.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, DMC, or Naruto. Only my OC and ideas.**

* * *

"Red Like Roses."- Speech

" **Mirror."-** Demon/God/Bijuu talking, Jutsu's

' _I Burn.'-_ Thinking

' _ **From Shadows.'-**_ Demon/God/Bijuu thinking

* * *

 **Last time in Nephilim in Remnant:**

 _Everyone was shocked that the Leviathan was easily killed before seeing the Nibified Shigure shrink back to normal but he was covered in blue flames. Shigure then disappeared before everyone saw the demons explode in fiery ash one by one, in a few minutes Shigure appeared infront of everyone as the flames went away. Shigure saw their shocked expression and laughed a bit falling to the ground as everyone began to laugh with him. Shigure flinched a bit in pain since the transformation was taking a huge toll on his body, Yang helped him up before giving him a kiss on the cheek._

 ** _(~)_**

 _"This is the right move, Ozpin. I promise, I will keep your people safe, you have to trust me." Ironwood said before hanging up the video call._

 _Ozpin then turns his chair around to look at the large Atlesian Airship outside his window._

 ** _(~)_**

 _"The council's given me custody over you for as long as I see fit… So you can make yourself comfortable. I can be sure that you'll have plenty of time to… 'talk'." The Iron General stated._

 _"Oh, wonderful. Hehehe…" Roman's face turns dark as he laughs before his holding cell door closes._

 ** _(~)_**

 _"Also. A lot of Faunus didn't make it out the tunnels." Mercury continued about most of the hundreds of White Fang were survived or not, as he asked them. "You still think the White Fang's gonna listen to us?"_

 _"No…" A new voice called out, causing the three to turn their head to the source of the voice._

 _His name is Adam Taurus. Leader of the White Fang, and Blake's former partner…_

 _"But they'll listen to me." Adam confirmed._

 ** _(~)_**

 _As soon as the announcement ended, Cinder narrowed her eyes of what she had heard._

 _"What is Ozpin up to…?" She muttered._

* * *

 **Story Start**

 **-Three Days Later-**

"So where are we going?" asked Yang as they were on a Bullhead headed towards a location that only Weiss knew, after the events on Vale and learning that the Vytal Festival was moved up about a month. Therefore, Weiss decided to take her team on a small vacation.

"We are going to my cousins ski resort." replied Weiss as the rest of Team RWBYS looked at her in shock.

"Your cousin own a ski resort?" asked Shigure.

"Yeah but I don't really talk to my cousin that much, she can be strange in a way." Muttered Weiss as Shigure just shrugged before noticing Weiss shivering a bit and wrapped an arm around her.

"For someone named after Ice you sure don't like the cold." Joked Shigure as he grinned when Weiss just slapped his gut with her hand.

"Be glad that your warm or I would have beaten you to a pulp." whispered Weiss with a small pout before wrapping her arms around him.

"No fair Weissie, your hogging Shigure to yourself I'm cold as well." said Yang as she hugged Shigure from behind pressing his head between her chest.

"Shigure can I talk to you for a moment." said Glynda as Shigure nodded before leaving the girls alone.

"You wanna talk about no fair? Okay then Yang, no fair that you got Shigure first before any of us and on a mission no less." Stated Blake causing Yang to blush a bit.

"You still mad about that Blakey." Grinned Yang sheepishly before noticing the looks the rest of Team RWBYS gave her. "So you are all mad then. Heheh I said I was sorry."

"We know you are," Weiss said quietly, though the others heard her. "I just hoping that I could be first is all."

"I'm sorry Weiss," Yang said sincerely. "I just acted, but I don't regret my actions." She giggled with a blush on her face. "It was amazing…"

"Really now?" said Coco from across their seat with a smirk as she stood up and walked towards her seat and sat. "Care to share some details there, honey?"

Yang whispered into her ear as the rest of the girls watched as Coco just stood there with her mouth open in shock before giggling perversely.

"You think I can go for a ride." said Coco with a grin.

"Absolutely not, we are not having another we already have to deal with Velvet and Emerald we don't need another girl." Exclaimed Weiss with a harsh whisper.

"But Weissie," whined Yang playfully, "She just wants a go, not be in a relationship with him…right?" as she turned to Coco who gave a small cough as she turned away with a small blush on her face. "Oh hell no!"

 **-With Shigure-Earlier-**

"So what ya need Glynda?" asked Shigure as he walked up to Goodwitch and sat next to her.

"Not much just wondering how its been with your team, they don't seem to be fighting over one another as I expected due to them wanting to be in a romantic relationship with you." said Glynda as she crossed her arms giving Shigure a small glare. "I have an idea as to why but I wanna hear it from you."

Shigure sweated a bit before he sighed and nodded, "Well Blake suggested they share me, while Weiss agreed to it as well."

"What about Ruby and Yang?"

"Ruby said she was fine with it and Yang well…" he blushed a bit remembering what happened during the mission.

Glynda looked at Shigure blushing before her eyes widened slightly as they narrowed, "You both didn't do what I think you both did right?" her voice straining a bit.

"If you're talking about mating during a mission, then yes we did." said Shigure with a small whisper as he turned away from Glynda expecting her to yell at him. To his surprise, Shigure felt Glynda pulling him for a hug as she had a tight grip on him.

"My little brother is growing up so fast." She said giving off fake tears as Shigure blushed a bit as he pulled away from her.

"Really Glynda enough with the teasing." Said Shigure as she giggled a bit before becoming serious.

"Okay but there is a reason why I called you here," she said as she gave him her scroll to show pictures of lizard-like demons with ice based armor (Frosts). "There have been sightings of these things near the resort you and your team will be staying at and Daniela asked me to tell you in her own words, 'tell the kid to take care of it'."

"She's probably lazy herself or Trish is making her work on another mission." Chuckled Shigure as he handed the scroll back to her. "Don't worry Glynda I'll check it out and eradicate any demons I see." He said as Glynda nodded before they heard Yang scream, 'Oh Hell No!', "Well that's my cue bye Sis." As Shigure ran to the girls leaving her to chuckle.

"I almost feel sorry for him…almost."

 **-At the Ski Resort-**

"Look at you Weiss all grown up I haven't seen you since the family reunion a few years back, is your father still a stuck up business man?" asked a youthful woman with purple silver hair which is tied up, blue-purple eyes, and a lollipop in her mouth. She is wearing a white kimono with a purple obi sash, and tabi socks with black zōri sandals.

"Nice to meet you too Aunt Tsurara." said Weiss as she hugged the woman back with a small smile.

"Now Weiss be a dear and tell me who these are." said Tsurara as she motioned her hand to the rest of Team RWBYS.

"Of course these are my teammates, Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, and Shigure Sparda." said Weiss as Ruby and Yang gave a wave while Blake and Shigure gave a curt nod.

"Oh my, what a lovely male you have in your team, so handsome." Said Tsurara as she eyed Shigure up and down, making him blush slightly, as Yang held a tighter grip on him as she growled at Tsurara who laughed lightly.

 **-An Hour Later-**

"Alright everyone, your all free to ski anywhere on the course but don't wander off under any circumstance outside the course okay." said the Ski instructor as Team RWBYS and everyone there nodded before they went all went and did their thing.

"Wow these mountains sure are pretty huh?" asked Ruby as she looked at the mountain in awe.

"Yeah, I haven't been in a snowy mountain since I last been to the Land of Snow during our three-year trip with Jiraiya. Me, Fu and Naruto got on one mountain and made a loud echo to hear our voices." Chuckled Shigure as Ruby giggled before cupping her hands around her mouth and took a deep breath.

"Ya-hoo!" yelled Ruby as they all heard an echo, making them laugh before they heard a louder echo, confusing them. "That sure was a long echo huh?" smiled Ruby sheepishly.

Suddenly they heard a voice behind them as they turned as saw a big snowball with a snowboard. They saw a familiar blonde hair spinning around the snowball, "Shigure help me!"

"Yang?" questioned Shigure before the snowball impacted him, as the cloud disappeared Shigure was under Yang with his face in between her breast.

"I'm sorry Shigure I guess I'm not that good at snowboarding, heheh." said Yang sheepishly before they heard a screaming voice and they all turned to see another big snowball as it impacted on Yang and Shigure creating a small crater.

"Ow, thank Dust that the snow cushioned my fall." muttered Weiss as she held her head, she opened her eyes and noticed that she was straddling Shigure's waist and blushed as she quickly jumped off him. "Shigure are you okay?!"

"Yeah I am Weiss." Muttered Shigure as he stood up and sighed, "Is everyone okay?" he asked as he turned and looked around.

"I'm okay." said Yang shaking the snow off her head. "Ruby?"

Ruby had her head in the snow before pulling away, "Yeah I'm okay as well." said Ruby with a smile.

"Now that everyone is okay, Shigure?" asked Yang as Shigure hummed to her. "Who you going down the slopes with?" she teased hugging him.

"Yang, you already had your alone time with Shigure it's my turn." said Ruby as she pouted.

"Actually Ruby I was hoping it would be my turn and go down the slopes with him." Muttered Weiss as she crossed her arms.

' _They are gonna start arguing, aren't they?_ ' thought Shigure in a knowing tone.

' _ **What's the point in asking if you already know.**_ ' Teased Shukaku

' _ **She has you there Sochi.**_ ' Commented Kaguya.

Before he could answer back, a black blur slipped through them as it grabbed Shigure dragging him away.

"Blake?! Get back here, bring Shigure back." yelled Yang as Blake turned back and smiled coyly.

"If you want him, you're welcome to try and catch me girls." said Blake as she and Shigure went away on her snowboard.

 **-With Blake and Shigure-A Few Minutes Later-**

"Was all that really necessary Blake?" asked Shigure as he and Blake were sitting by a tree.

"Well they would have continued arguing if I hadn't taken you." Replied Blake as she leaned her head on his shoulders.

"That's true so I guess you want a thank you then?" he said scratching her behind her cat ears.

Blake gave a small purr nuzzling Shigure slightly before she looked up towards him. Blake hesitated for a moment before she jumped on Shigure's lap and grabbed his face, kissing his lips. Shigure quickly got out of his shock before kissing her back as his hands went to her back. Blake had her hands on his chest as they slowly went lower, and lower, but before they could continue, they heard a yell and turned to see Weiss slowly skiing towards them.

"Blake Belladonna, out of all the foolish you've done this is by far the worst!" yelled Weiss as she slowed down to a complete halt.

"Wait Weiss-" Shigure tried to say before Weiss cut him off.

"No, Blake you were the one that ask to share him so WHY ARE YOU KEEPING HIM AWAY FROM US!" Weiss yelled causing a loud echo to sound around them.

' _ **That's not good.**_ ' said Shukaku as Kaguya and Matatabi nodded.

Soon they heard rumbling as they turned as saw snow heading towards them, "AVALANCHE!" yelled Blake, and in their shock they forgot about using their Aura, as they ran trying to outrun the snow but it was too fast for them and soon the snow covered them all.

Blake got out of the snow before looking around, "Shigure? Weiss?" she said in worry before seeing Weiss' and Shigure's equipment near a ravine as she walked closer and looked down. "Dear Dust, please not down there." She muttered in horror as she ran back to the resort to get some help in finding them.

 **-With Ruby and Yang-**

Ruby and Yang were in a private hot spring talking about what just happened, "I can't believe Blake made out with Shigure like that, I know we agreed to share but that was just selfish even for her." said Yang as she crossed her arms.

"Well we were making Shigure uncomfortable besides he could always use those swords of his to teleport. I'm sure he wouldn't have minded." Replied Ruby with a small shrug as Yang sighed and nodded.

"How is the water girls?" asked Tsurara as she stepped in the water causing ice to appear around her.

' _SO COLD!_ ' thought Ruby shivering from the cold before Yang activated her semblance and hugged Ruby causing her to sigh in relief. "Thanks sis."

"No problem Rub-" said Yang with a small smile before she stopped as is the air was taken from her.

"Yang you okay?" Ruby asked in worry, before they heard a voice and saw a young girl around 18 years of age. She has blue eyes, with a bit of purple at the top and has light purple hair that reaches her back. She was wearing a white kimono with a red obi-sash and she seemed to be barefooted.

"Mother we have an issue." She said before Blake came up behind her.

"It's Shigure and Weiss," said Blake causing the girls to worry.

"What happened? Where are they?!" said Yang quickly, worried for her mate and teammate.

"There was an avalanche and they fell down a ravine." Blake said making the girls fear for their teammates.

"We have to go save them." yelled Yang before Tsurara held her hand towards Yang.

"I'm afraid it won't be possible there is a blizzard heading this way." Tsurara pointed out seeing large clouds coming. "This has been going on for a while now; we don't know the cause of it since the blizzard appears out of nowhere."

"B-but," stuttered Yang before Ruby placed her hand on Yang's shoulder.

"Yang we can't do anything right now, we'll look again when the blizzard has cleared. We just got to trust that they are safe alright." said Ruby as Yang nodded before they went inside.

 **-With Shigure and Weiss-**

Weiss groaned as she got up and noticed that she was in a cave, she heard noise behind her and turned around quickly and noticed Shigure looking at a snow wall in what seemed to be the entrance of the cave.

"Shigure?" asked Weiss as he turned towards her and she noticed that he had a bit of dried blood on his head.

"Hey Weiss I'm glad you're okay." He smiled as he walked towards her.

"What happened?" she asked wondering why they were in a cave.

"Well after we got caught in the avalanche, I woke up and noticed that we were in the middle of a blizzard. So I picked you up and found this cave nearby so were settling here for the night." Shigure replied as Weiss nodded.

' _So I'm here with Shigure…alone._ ' Thought Weiss as she began to blush, wringing her hands together and squirm slightly.

Shigure saw this and thought she was cold before wrapping his arm around her pulling her closer to him.

* * *

 **-Lemon Start-(Move to the next bold line)**

"Kiss me." Shigure blinked as she said it, eyes instinctively wandering to her lips. He drew himself closer, feeling her warm breath on his lips, then the contact against hers. Her lips parted slightly, inviting him to slide his tongue to meet hers, and he felt a wave of chills as her hand reached around behind his head, locking them together as their kiss grew more passionate.

"Shigure..." Weiss muttered amidst their lips' embrace, "I love you…"

Shigure stopped for a moment to brush a few strands of Weiss' hair from her face, smiling. "I love you too, Weiss. You know how much I care about you." He leaned in again with renewed vigor, kissing her more and more deeply.

Slowly they began to undress each other until they had nothing left, Weiss stared at his length. She gulped. She really wanted to grab it, so she placed her small hot hand on it. Shigure groaned with pleasure, all his senses going haywire.

"Weiss," he choked out.

"Just relax." Weiss got down to his waist-level, eyeing the throbbing head nervously. Delicately she stroked it with her hand, licking the top as she did so. Her attacks grew more bold, wrapping more and more of it with her mouth and tongue, and pumping faster with her fist.

Shigure was completely at her mercy. He could feel her tongue writhe around his shaft, hitting all the right spots, sending wave after wave of stimulation. As the feelings got more intense, he put a hand to her head to signal. "Weiss, you need to... "

"Mmph-hmm!" She replied incomprehensibly. Shigure tensed; he couldn't hold it anymore. His lower body thrust forward, sending a shot of his seed into Weiss' mouth. She sat up after a moment, and he could tell she still had some in her mouth before swallowing it all.

"Can I be on top?" She asked shyly. Shigure nodded, as he sat down, placing his hands on her hips to guide her. She positioned herself on top of his hard erect length and dropped down on it. So deep. It was so deep. She cried out in shock and pleasure.

Shigure noticed that he didn't felt her hymen and looked at Weiss with a confused expression. Weiss saw this before waving her hands infront of him.

"It broke when I was training with Winter before I came to Beacon, she kicked me hard enough down there." She said quickly, "You're my first Shigure, I didn't sleep with another. I swear."

"Weiss its okay, I know you wouldn't do that." Said Shigure as he leaned up and kissed her silencing her, and she gave a little thrust. Shigure groaned. She tried another, and another, rotating her hips so that it was slow and deep. She moaned, throwing her head back. She picked up the pace, and their hips collided with each other over and over. Shigure groaned before he released into her womb.

Shigure then bit Weiss on her neck as she did the same as they felt each other's energy flow through them.

After that was done, Weiss let her body fall on top of Shigure, breathing heavily. "Wow," she said, as Shigure began to stroke her hair.

* * *

 **-Lemon End-Later-**

"So how are we gonna get up there?" asked Weiss as they looked up the relatively steep ledge.

"I think I have an idea." Replied Shigure as he took a few steps back before running towards the ledge and ran up.

"Wow he may actually make it," said Weiss as she looked at Shigure going higher and higher, before seeing him slip and began the inevitable descent back down, "Or maybe not."

' _What the hell?_ ' thought Shigure as he slammed into the snow creating a hole the size of his body, horns and tails included.

"Shigure you alright?" asked Weiss in worry as she looked down the hole.

"Yeah I am." Replied Shigure as he crawled out. ' _Kaguya what the hell was that?_ ' thought Shigure confused on what happened.

' _ **Okay one; NEVER use that kind of tone with me young man.**_ ' Kaguya said in a deadly tone as Shigure fearfully nodded in his mind. ' _ **And two; well that may be due to having both Yang and Weiss' energies mixed with you, having that much Aura may have disrupted your control over Chakra for the moment.**_ '

' _So not only am I gonna be getting a mate/wife but I will lose control over Chakra when I mate with Blake and Ruby, not to mention Emerald and Velvet as well._ ' Thought Shigure as Kaguya nodded.

' _ **Yes so in the meantime, don't use your Chakra until you get better control again.**_ ' Commented Kaguya as Shigure nodded before standing up.

"Well that was a bust, I guess we just walk from here and hopefully reach the resort soon." said Shigure as Weiss nodded before they started walking with Weiss in the lead. "You still have that seal I made you right?" he asked her as she held her hand out and showed a seal, in the design of a snowflake, on her wrist which had her rapier inside.

He trailed off, watching her hips sway with a small smile, until he saw Weiss catch him over her shoulder and smiled, turning to look at the around in embarrassment.

"You just had sex with me, Shigure. I think you're welcome to look at whatever you want now, you've seen and touched all of it after all." She teased, smiling slightly and turning to look at him.

"Still, I shouldn't just stare at you like a piece of meat. You're a lady, and one I happen to care for very deeply." Weiss smiled, turning and putting both of her hands onto his chest as she kissed him deeply. Shigure slowly put his hands on her hips, sharing the kiss with her.

They continued walking, as they saw an incoming blizzard, Shigure sensed the demonic energy and ran toward the freezing winds, with Weiss following him. They came across a frozen lake, the moment the two stepped on its frozen waters, and a blue spider web barrier appeared around it.

Shigure pulled out his guns, Zetsubō and Kibō, while Weiss pulled out her Rapier. The blizzard seemed to calm down a bit, as they saw two glowing red women who looked rather naked. Weiss blushed a bit seeing the glowing women until they smelled a horrid stench.

"Jeez what is that?" said Weiss.

"Wonder if it's these demons… or something else?" wondered Shigure as he pulled his guns away.

Shigure walked up with Weiss behind him as he was checking out the floating Rusulka when a giant toad-like demon shot out of the blizzard, mouth opened, and _devoured_ the Hunters-in-training. The demon began to munch only to not taste anything.

" **Huh?"**

Shigure landed across the lake with Weiss in his arms, **"How did you know!"** said the demon as a puke like substance splashed from its mouth.

"You can hide that body but that smell… Hoo! There's no covering that up." taunted Shigure.

"Well what do you know, it's even uglier than its foul odor." said Weiss holding her nose.

" **INSULT ME ONE MORE TIME AND I, DAGON, SHALL MAKE YOU SUFFER MORE THAN YOU THOUGHT POSSIBLE!"** as the toad demon let out a roar, Shigure used his coat to block themselves of Dagon's breathe and possible mouth goo.

"I'd actually like to see you try." smirked Shigure.

Dagon lowered its head and launched itself mouth opened, Weiss jumped out of the way while Shigure stood there and readied his left fist, when Dago was five feet from him he sent an uppercut with a red ethereal arm punching sending Dagon flying. Weiss jumped above it and using her Glyphs, attacked Dagon around in the air before smashing it downward back to the ground, upon impact Shigure appeared next to it, with Subaku in hand, slashing and sending it flying across the lake.

Before the two could get close, Dagon let out another roar pushing them away. It jumped back and shaked it's back launching large icicles at them, Weiss dodged the incoming ones while Shigure charged Dagon avoiding the falling ice.

Shigure was coming in quick until Dagon's throat bloated and glowed a red/violet color; before he could jump, Dagon roared again sending glaciers and freezing Shigure solid.

"SHIGURE!" yelled Weiss.

Shigure's left arm glowed red before breaking out of his frozen state with an ethereal arm. He looked at his left arm seeing the cloth torn off and showing his Devil Bringer, he sneered and jumped over Dagon grabbing its tail lifting it off the ground and slamming it a couple times on the ice cracking it before throwing it away. Dagon was left dazed and had his tongue stuck out; Shigure then rushed and grabbed its tongue with his Devil Bringer and stretched it then launched himself inside the demons mouth he began punching Dagon's insides, with Jogikuen, burning him. Dagon roared in pain but couldn't do anything about it, Shigure finished up by upper cutting Dagon upward exiting its body. As Shigure was in the air, he turned over and grabbed the Rusulka with his Devil Bringer, pulling it and swinging Dagon around before the sirens tore off the demons antennae and let it fly across the lake once more.

Dagon slowly got back up, **"Don't think this the end… there are more of us-"** before it could finish Shigure did a downward slash with Subaku making the demon stop its rambling before turning to ice and exploding. The toad demons soul remained floating blue orb where it stood, Shigure looked back before stretching his arm; the orb flew toward him and in a flash turned into a brief case with demon skull in the center.

"Wait did he say there were more of them?" Weiss asked.

"Probably more around the area." Shigure replied knocking on the case before putting it away.

The blue barrier began to crack and fade away along with the blizzard, "Well then let's get a move on back to the resort I'm pretty sure everyone is worried about us." said Shigure as Weiss nodded before they made their way back, unknowingly what was happening at the resort.

 **-At the Resort-Same Time-**

"DEMONS ON YOUR LEFT RUBY!" yelled Yang as Ruby used Crescent Rose to dodge the Frost and kill them.

"Thanks Yang!" replied Ruby before they went back to back.

It had been about thirty minutes since the demons appeared that they have been fighting. They were just enjoying breakfast before hearing the people scream as the Frost showed up attacking everyone. So far, Ruby, Yang, Blake and a few others were handling the demons; though Yang decided to have a challenge on who can kill the most demons.

"I got twenty." Said Yang as she shot a Frost in the head killing it.

"Nineteen." Replied Ruby slicing a Frost in two.

"Twenty-two." Muttered Blake as she blocked a strike from the demon as stabbed its head.

"Please girls, I have Twenty-seven." said Tsurara as she send some ice shards to three Frost demons impaling them as they turned to ice and melted away, "Make that Thirty."

"So anyone know why they just showed up?" asked Ruby as she killed two more, "Twenty-one."

"Probably had something to do with Shigure." said Blake as she dodged a swipe and spun around killing the demons around her. "Twenty-six."

"Well speak of the devil, or in this case Nephilim, and he shall appear." Said Shigure as he landed with Weiss on his back.

"About time you showed up, we got worried about you and Weiss." Said Yang as she smiled before killing two more Frosts.

Before Shigure could say anything, he stopped when they heard more roars; turning around he saw five more toad demons.

"Dear Dust… that one demon wasn't kidding." Weiss stated, as she dropped jumped off Shigure's back before Ruby gave her a tackle and yelling 'Bestie!'

"I hope Naruto and Jiraiya can forgive for this," Shigure said as the demons began hoping around smashing everything around them, "Well let's test this sucker out-" he said taking out the box dubbed Pandora. He placed it on the ground and morphed into a portable Gatling gun and fired at the demons, they felt the bullets tore through their skin and turned their attention towards Shigure who smirked. He picked up Pandora and held it over his head as it morphed into a three-barrel bazooka; while he gave an innocent smile and pulled the trigger sending the demons flying in the air with the explosion. Twirling the weapon around it morphed into a three-sided boomerang shuriken and hurled it slicing the toads in mid-air. In one final transformation Pandora morphed into a mobile missile battery, Shigure smirks and pushes the levers firing the missiles and annihilating the demons. Pandora morphed back into its box form and opened catching everyone's attention; Shigure simply closed it with his foot and sighed in relief.

Everyone just stood there flabbergast at what the small box could do, Shigure picked up the box and sent it to his Devil Bringer before turning and was knocked off his feet by Ruby who kept on talking and talking about how cool the box was.

Off the side Yang and Blake were talking to Weiss about what happened to them.

"So I guess you both done it." Teased Yang, as Weiss blushed a bit holding from where Shigure bit her.

"Yeah we did," she muttered smiling as Blake smiled a bit before looking towards Shigure and Ruby, who threw a snowball at him. Shigure let the snow fall of his face before slowly whipping it off; he turned to Ruby and smirked. Bringing out his DB; with the ethereal arm, he scooped up a large amount of snow and patting it to make a perfect ball, he turned to the red-haired reaper with an evil grin which made her pale.

"REVENGE!" he said throwing the over-sized snowball and burying Ruby in a pile of snow.

She got her head out and shook her head of any snow; they stared at each other for a few seconds before laughing. Soon they both felt being hit by snowballs and turned to see the rest of the girls in Team RWBYS, smirking as they all had snowballs on their hands. As if a dam had broken they began a snowball fight all while laughing and smiling the whole time.

* * *

 **Ch.17 End**

 **That's Ch.17 of Nephilim in Remnant. It seems Weiss has become the 2** **nd** **Mate/Wife to Shigure. Who is next? The cheerful and bubbly Ruby? The calm and collected Blake? The shy and brave Velvet? Or The outgoing and 'friendly' Emerald? Until Next Time.**

 **Next Chapter: Demons and Clubbing.**

 **Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please?**


	18. Chapter 18: Demons and Clubbing

**HikariKit here with Ch.18 of Nephilim in Remnant.**

 **Sorry for not uploading a chapter at the beginning of the month but I was gonna do a Christmas special but it didn't turn out as I wanted it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, DMC, or Naruto. Only my OC and ideas.**

"Red Like Roses."- Speech

" **Mirror."-** Demon/God/Bijuu talking, Jutsu's

' _I Burn.'-_ Thinking

' _ **From Shadows.'-**_ Demon/God/Bijuu thinking

* * *

 **Last time in Nephilim in Remnant:**

 _Everyone just stood there flabbergast at what the small box could do, Shigure picked up the box and sent it to his Devil Bringer before turning and was knocked off his feet by Ruby who kept on talking and talking about how cool the box was._

 _Off the side Yang and Blake were talking to Weiss about what happened to them._

" _So I guess you both done it." Teased Yang, as Weiss blushed a bit holding from where Shigure bit her._

" _Yeah we did," she muttered smiling as Blake smiled a bit before looking towards Shigure and Ruby, who threw a snowball at him. Shigure let the snow fall of his face before slowly whipping it off; he turned to Ruby and smirked. Bringing out his DB; with the ethereal arm, he scooped up a large amount of snow and patting it to make a perfect ball, he turned to the red-haired reaper with an evil grin which made her pale._

 _"REVENGE!" he said throwing the over-sized snowball and burying Ruby in a pile of snow._

 _She got her head out and shook her head of any snow; they stared at each other for a few seconds before laughing. Soon they both felt being hit by snowballs and turned to see the rest of the girls in Team RWBYS, smirking as they all had snowballs on their hands. As if a dam had broken they began a snowball fight all while laughing and smiling the whole time._

* * *

 **Story Start**

* * *

The sun rays peeked through the shades hitting Shigure as he groaned from being woken up and tried to move but there was some weight on his chest. He looked to see familiar blonde and white hair on each side and smiled before moving out of the bed causing Yang and Weiss to groan at the loss of heat and began to hug each other.

Shigure gave a small chuckle seeing his mates before walking towards the window looking out towards Fortuna City. With another two weeks till the start of the Vytal festival Shigure decided to stay in Fortuna City since the girls didn't have a plan on where to go at the moment.

As he saw the morning sun in the distance he felt a pair of arms wrapping around him. Shigure turned his head slightly to see Yang smiling towards him.

"Morning babe." said Yang yawning softly as Shigure turned around and kissed her forehead.

"Morning."

"So what do we have planned for today?" Asked Yang as she nuzzled his neck.

"Well I planned on training you a bit more, hopefully we will be able to see if you are an Angel, Devil, or Nephilim." Replied Shigure as Yang nodded before they got dressed and went outside to an empty training ground.

"Okay Yang like last time you will meditate on your Aura until you feel something out of the ordinary and grasp it." Yang nodded before she sat on the ground and began as she closed her eyes and her breathing evened out.

Shigure waited for a moment as he just stared at Yang sensing her Aura.

' _ **So what do you think she will be?**_ ' asked Shukaku seeing through Shigure's eyes.

' _I don't know, Fu became a part-Devil due to having Chomei inside her._ ' Replied Shigure back to Shukaku before sensing Yang's Aura explode around her as she screamed in pain.

He saw her hair gain white streaks as her eyes turned into a demonic red with what looked to be red veins present under her skin now showing upon the surface. Shigure quickly used his Sharingan to put Yang to sleep as she returned to normal.

"Shigure what happened?!" he heard the voice of Blake as he turned and saw Ruby and Weiss with her.

"It's okay me and Yang were training trying to see what she was but it became too much for her." Replied Shigure as he carried Yang in his arms before taking her to their room.

"So did you both find out what she was?" Weiss asked this time in concern as she saw Yang still unconscious.

"Yeah I was able to get a read on her Aura and Yang is now a Devil or part-Devil." Shigure explained as he set Yang on the bed and tucked her in.

"So what do we do now?" asked Ruby in concern for her sister.

"Now we wait for Yang to get adjusted to her new power since it took a toll on her body. Even then it may only take a few hours before she wakes up." said Shigure before they heard a knock on the door.

Blake opened it to show Kyrie, "Shigure, Credo needs you and your team for a mission." Kyrie said before noticing Yang on the bed. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah she just got grasp of her devil powers and it was too much for the first time." Shigure said as Kyrie nodded before they went to Credo's office, but not before leaving a clone to watch over Yang.

 **-Credo's Office-**

"So you want us to kill a business man that has taken over a small village that is surrounded by water. Why does that seem familiar?" Shigure muttered to himself at the end.

"Yes our client barely managed to escape and came here, this is an assassination and protection mission, expect resistance from thugs and also demons." said Credo as Shigure nodded. "This is your target, his name is Lucius Scar." He handed Shigure a file.

Shigure opened it to see a man with grey slicked hair wearing a business suit with a scar on his right eye but he noticed one thing that made his eyebrow twitch.

' _He's fucking short._ ' He thought seeing the picture of the man. ' _Oh the irony._ '

"What's wrong Shigure?" asked Ruby seeing her boyfriend's eye twitch.

"Nothing, so when can we leave?" Shigure asked looking towards Credo.

"You can leave tomorrow since the client is…sleeping at the moment." Credo paused towards the end.

"He's a drunk isn't he?" Shigure deadpanned wondering if some deity found this to be a joke ignoring Kaguya's laughter.

"…Yes, anyway meet at the docks at 9 in the morning." said Credo as Shigure nodded before they all left back to their home.

 **-Next Morning-**

Team RWBYS were by the docks waiting for their client since he was already an hour late.

"Grr, where the hell is he." growled Yang tapping her foot on the ground angrily. She woke up yesterday around the afternoon and felt different. She noticed that she got angry more and her eyes sometimes change to red, but Shigure told her that this was natural since her devil powers were flowing through her and it would go away after a few days.

"Don't worry Yang, Credo said that Saphira was bringing the client here." responded Blake keeping close to her teammate to calm her down.

"So this is my protection, the blonde looks like she is gonna blow while the one with the cape looks too childish to know what she's doing." said a man as he drank from a bottle.

The man has grey-hair, with a beard and sideburns and brown eyes. He's wearing a V-neck shirt, pants and a pair of sandals.

"Hashi-san this is the team that we have available at the moment, besides you said that thugs and most likely Grimm, will be after you so there should be no issue right." said Saphira as she looked towards Hashi as he looked away from her.

"Fine but we need to hurry, we spend enough time as it is." said Hashi as he started to get on the boat with Team RWBYS following him.

 **-Hours Later-**

"So how are we gonna bring this guy down?" asked Yang as her team and her along with Hashi safely arrived to his home with no mishaps besides a few Grimm.

"Not sure we don't know much about the guy besides him taking over the village." answered Blake as she crossed her arms thinking.

"Maybe we can search around town and see what clues we can find." suggested Weiss as she placed a cup of tea on the table.

"What do you think Shigure? Shigure?" Yang looked towards her mate to see him deep in thought, unconsciously trailing his fingers through Ruby's hair, who had her head on his lap.

' _The similarity of the situation is almost horrifying._ ' thought Shigure thinking back of Wave and comparing it to the village that was called Malawi village due to being around the lake called Malawi Lake.

He first began comparing Hashi with Tazuna, while both men were about the same age they apparently were drunks and like to make blunt remarks. Then there was Hashi's daughter named Kory, she was a lot like Tsunami, polite and kind. Shigure heard that Kory has a son, which made him think if the kid was gonna be anything like Inari when he first saw him.

Shigure also learned before entering Malawi was that Hashi was building a bridge in hopes that the village would be able to be free from Scar.

' _Just like Tazuna._ ' He thought with a chuckle before he felt someone poking his cheek and looked down to see Ruby looking at him with a worried expression.

"Shigure are you okay you seem to be spacing out a bit." asked Ruby.

"Yeah just thinking of how similar this mission is compared to Wave." replied Shigure, rubbing her hair slightly, getting Blake's attention.

"You mean the one Naruto and his team took during Nami no Kuni?" said Blake as Shigure nodded.

"Yep but anyways Weiss is right we need to look around and do a little scouting since we don't know their current location." said Shigure as everyone nodded, "Okay I want Weiss and Ruby in one group while me and Blake are another, Yang you will stay here protecting Hashi and his family until we come back." Yang begrudgingly nodded at his plan.

 **-Blake and Shigure-**

"So where are we gonna search first?" asked Blake as she saw Shigure change his hair color to red.

"Mostly in a bar or tavern, there is always good information in those places." answered Shigure as Blake nodded before they both made their way inside a bar.

Shigure and Blake ordered a bottle of sake and started to drink while keeping their ears open in order to hear every conversation in the bar.

They remained at the bar for a good four hours not hearing or seeing anything of worth, eventually they decided to leave but were blocked by some thugs who looked at Blake with lust in their eyes.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" asked Shigure reigning in his anger.

"Yeah we want you to leave whatever valuables you have and also the girl." said the supposed leader of the thugs.

"I'm afraid that won't due as you see, this lovely lady here is my girlfriend." Shigure told them in a deceptively casual tone that made Blake shiver slightly.

"Doesn't matter punk, we are taking your girl whether you like it or not," said another thug beside the leader as he licked his lips. "She would make a great pet for u-" he went on before he felt a pain on his chest and was thrown into a wall before blacking out.

"Anyone else wanna do something before they lose their lives." said Shigure in a cold tone scaring the thugs as they ran out the bar.

"C'mon Shigure lets go look for Weiss and Ruby." suggested Blake as Shigure nodded before leaving.

 **-Weiss and Ruby-**

The two were high in the trees looking around in relatively comfortable silence as Ruby stole an occasional glance at Weiss.

"Is there something on my face?" Weiss asked, raising an amused brow.

Ruby's face flushed at being caught looking and she waved her arms in front of her in denial. "N-No. I was just thinking about uhm…cookies?" She finished slightly awkward near the end.

"Uh, huh." Weiss rolled her eyes. Though, she couldn't help the small smile tugged on the corners of her mouth at her leader's behavior. "Let's find Blake and Shigure before we go back." She suggested. Ruby opened her mouth to agree, but was interrupted by another voice.

"No need we're already here." Weiss gasped and Ruby nearly squealed and fell over in shock, if not for the hand that covered her mouth and arm encircling her waist.

"Easy there, Ruby. It's just us." Silver eyes met gold ones that sparkled with amusement. "No need to panic." Ruby shivered lightly as his breath tickled her ear before she spun out of the Sparda's embrace and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"I-I wasn't panicking! I just, uh, stepped on a tack." Shigure raised a brow.

"You're wearing boots." He pointed out. Ruby looked down at the mentioned footwear and pouted causing him to chuckle.

"It was a big tack."

"We're in a tree." The Rose, if possible, pouted harder.

"As amusing as this is," Blake spoke up catching Ruby's attention, "We need to know what you found and what we are gonna do after, so let's get back to Hashi's house."

 **-Hashi's House-**

"So anything?" asked Yang as she saw her teammates walking in the house.

"No nothing, the people here are scared of the man's thugs to even talk." replied Weiss as she sat down by the table.

"Now what?" said Ruby as she laid her head on Shigure's lap and made a cute ' _Munya_ ' noise as Shigure stroke her hair.

"I think it'll be best to wait for Scar to make a move, so until then we just got to do protection detail." said Shigure as Yang nodded.

 **-With Shigure-Two Days Later-**

Shigure was currently walking through the village trying to find any information, he took pity the condition of the village; kids were running around the streets wearing tattered clothing, homeless lying on the floor either sleeping or starving to death. He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw mercenaries walking into some sort of club, "Excuse me?" he asks nearby merchant, "Who were those people?"

"Those are mercenaries hired by Scar, they do most of his dirty work."

"Scar! So they know where he is huh," Shigure said before he gained a sinister grin, "Hey is Scar by any chance in there?"

"Yes, most of us saw him enter… what you going to do?"

"What I was assigned to do." he said walking up to the door only to be stopped by mercenary holding a clipboard and pen.

"Sorry pal can't let you in," he said as Shigure looks at him, "You're not on the list."

Shigure hummed before sending an uppercut to his jaw and knocking the man unconscious, Shigure heard collected gasps from those nearby; he held his hands and caught the falling pen and clipboard. He quickly wrote something down and let the clipboard fall on the unconscious man.

"Am now." the silver haired Nephilim said smirking, walking in; looking down on the clipboard Shigure had wrote 'Fuck You' on it.

Walking in he began to hear techno music as he neared the main hall, sure enough it was a dance/strip club. Shigure maneuvered his way through the crowd and towards the bar; he eyed every inch and corner of the club, the entire room was crawling with demonic energy. His line of sight went to a V.I.P room just above the DJ, he saw a man wearing black and a large zanbato strapped to his back. Next to him was a female wearing a one-piece icy-blue suit with armor on her chest, arms, and legs with a mask clipped on her waist, what caught his attention was the white leopard tail behind her, behind them were two other people wearing black cloaks and claw like gauntlets. In front of the group was a short man wearing a black business attire and a scar on his right eye.

' _There's my target_.' thought Shigure looking at Scar before he heard someone get his attention.

"Can I get you something?" asked the bartender.

"Nani? Oh, uh do you mix?"

"Yes what would you like?"

"Take two of your strongest and shake." Shigure said getting a nod from the bartender.

Shigure once again looked around only to notice that most of the people were now looking at him hungrily, and not the 'I would ride you all night' or 'Have you ever slept with another man?' kind of look. He turned back to the bar keep who have arrived back with his drink.

"Hey what's with everyone?" he said getting a dark chuckle from the barkeep.

"You know there's a reason why 'humans' aren't allowed in here… their flesh is just so delicious." he said getting Shigure's attention, he stared at the barkeeper as his eyes began to glow red. Shigure jumped up in the air as the barkeep's limbs exploded revealing green arms with clawed hands, out of his head shot our horns and with what seemed like fur on his shoulders. Before the transformation could be complete Shigure brought out his gun and shot the man in the head killing him and stopping the mutation. Unfortunately, Scar and the rest of the group heard the gun shot and looked toward the glass window. Everyone began transforming into the same Moth Demon or other demons.

"Damn," Shigure said, "wonder how many I can take out before the others arrive." he said flaring his energy.

' _ **I'd say about half.**_ ' said Shukaku as Matatabi scoffed.

' _ **Half really Shukaku I think Shigure will be able to kill them all.**_ ' Matatabi said as Kaguya chuckled.

In the forest as Blake and Yang were getting ready to head back until they felt Shigure's signature and rushed off; well Yang did, Blake sighed and followed suit. Weiss also felt it, before she grabbed her weapon as both Ruby and her rushed out of the house.

Back at the club, Shigure was surrounded; Scar and the others were amused wondering how long the Faunus would survive, the girl however seemed worried for her fellow Faunus. Down on the dance floor, Shigure jumped towards the DJ mixer avoiding the slashes and looked through the music selections, "Can't kill without a good beat."

 **(Play Drowning Pool – Bodies)**

Shigure taps his foot a few times before jumping forward and kicking a Pride away knocking back other demons along the way. He brought out Subaku and swung it, taking half of a Scarecrow's torso; he then blocked a scythe swing. He grabbed it and kicked the Abyss away, tossing Subaku up in the air Shigure summoned Enton Jogikuen and charged forward, " _ **Devastation!**_ " thrusting his hands forward he let out a fireball of blue-black flames on a Scarecrow near him before unleashing punches and kicks at fast speeds as he hacked and sliced the unlucky demons within range before jumping in the air and kicking a Greed, destroying it before it could raise the dead. He held his hand up and caught Subaku and stabbed a Gluttony; keeping it impaled he swung his halberd back hitting an incoming Pride then swung it forward slamming a Moth Demon to the ground before doing a whirlwind slash catching a few Prides before flinging them, and the Gluttony up towards the wall.

Up in the V.I.P lounge Scar was getting slightly nervous, the silver haired Faunus teen was dispatching of most of his men rather quickly. The man with the zanbato noticed his worried face, "Isaya, Hizuko," he said getting the attention of the two man in cloaks behind him, "Finish him." with a nod they left down to the dancefloor.

Shigure swung Subaku at a small horde of demons, " _ **Explosive Sand Spike!**_ " he said as he threw his weapon in a whirlwind motion, before he pulled out his guns. He jumped up as the lesser demons charged him; while up in the air Shigure did a mid-back flip leaving him upside down, stretching out both arms upward fired a rain of bullets as he came spinning down. As he touched the floor he spun again while continuing to fire his weapons, in less than a minute nearly 60% of the room had been cleared out.

Shigure stood up and holstered his guns as he caught Subaku which had swung back to him. He felt Subaku's sand shift behind him to block a spiked chain; he turned and saw the two black cloaked figures with clawed gauntlets. They circled around him trying to tie him up with their connected chain; Shigure summoned Yamato and slashed it in half separating them from their attack. The two charged at him again, while Shigure began to read their movements. He blocked an incoming strike and kicked Hizuko away; Isaya seeing him distracted brought up his claw and tried to stab the Nephilim. Shigure grabbed it with his left hand and threw him at Hizuko who was currently getting up. Shigure sheath Yamato before getting on a stance, " _ **Judgement Cut!**_ " he yelled as he swung Yamato shredding the two people.

The man was a little pissed, the two brothers had underestimated their opponent, and it got them killed. Scar was getting scared now; this unknown boy was single-handedly taking out his hired guns and had just killed two of his subordinates. He was about to order the girl next to him to go down next when they heard a slicing sound. The door had bit sliced into five diagonal parts and in came a black haired Cat Faunus girl with a bow on her hair, in her hands was a katana-pistol. They heard several large banging sounds and turned to their left, a hole broke through the wall and in came a blonde haired Lion Faunus girl wearing yellow gauntlets.

The man again was about to order the girl to go down with him to fight off the new comers when a red-haired Wolf Faunus girl with a scythe and a white-haired Cat Faunus girl with a rapier dropped down from the ceiling; landing and crushing two lesser demons beneath them.

"About time you girls got here." Shigure said smirking.

"Hehe good you left us some." Yang smirked getting her gauntlets ready.

"An entire crime ring run by demons, wow who would've known." Weiss said, drawing her rapier.

"Let's get this over with." Blake said unsheathing her katana.

Team RWBYS stood back to back and charged the remaining demons.

Scar and his two subordinates watched as the five teens sliced through his remaining forces like nothing.

"Tsk, Nix." said the man with the large zanbato to the female next to him.

"H-Hai!" responded the girl known as Nix.

"Guard Scar, I'm going down there myself."

"But Master Cornelius!"

"That's an order Nix," he said activating his Semblance and created clones of himself made of water and headed down, Scar was praying that Cornelius disposed of the teens, he didn't want to have to use his trump card just yet.

Team RWBYS were hacking and slashing the lesser demons when they were blocked by a zanbato.

"The hell," said Yang, as they all jumped back looking at their new opponent(s) apparently the same guy, five to be exact.

"A one on one battle is it, hopefully you won't be a disappointment." Shigure said out loud getting a scowl from the real Cornelius. They charged at each other, weapons clashed creating sparks.

Shigure was currently blocking sword swings whoever this guy was, he was skilled, but nowhere near a good challenge. Shigure added his Devil energy to Yamato, making it turn red, before he swung hard countering the Clones current strike, disarming the clone from the zanbato. His arm glowed red and in an instant Shigure gave the clone an uppercut sending it to the air. Shigure jumped up in the air and used his Devil Bringer to slam the clone into the floor making it splash out of existence.

He looked up to see Nix standing in front of Scar protecting him as she made eye contact with Shigure. He frowned and looked around, there were a few demons left but, nothing his teammates couldn't handle. He grabbed a nearby table and threw it at the window shielding the V.I.P room.

"Look out!" Nix yelled tackling Scar away as the table crashed through and embedding it to a wall. They got up as Shigure jumped through with Kibō drawn and ready to fire, the female got in the way and launched a hand full of ice crystals at him. With great precision, Shigure fired rounds making the crystal crash with the bullets and destroying them both.

"Move," he said, the girl shakes her head, "I can't-"

"Please move, I don't want to kill you." he said, as she shook her head again.

Without knowing Scar took out a knife and held it against her throat, "Back off, NOW!" he yelled.

"Fucking Coward." Shigure murmured angrily.

Downstairs, Cornelius was breathing heavily, ' _What the hell is up with these girls?_ ' he thought. Yang, Weiss, and Blake had easily dispatched his clones and Ruby nearly took his head… twice!

Cornelius caught the corner of his vision the glass from the window was broken, ' _NIX!_ ' he thought jumping away from a killing blow courtesy of Blake. He jumped through the window and saw the stalemate, "SCAR! THE HELL ARE YOU DOING LET GO OF HER!" he yelled.

 **(End of Song)**

"What and leave myself to him," he said pointing, "remember I'm the one whose paying you, kill them and I swear on my entire company she'll live." he said pressing the knife closer as Blake and Yang came in, leaving Weiss and Ruby to finish the rest of the demons.

Shigure aimed at Scar's head which was a risk he didn't want to take; on one side he could kill him while he's in a monologue which is good, the other side Scar could move Nix in front of the bullet killing her instead which is bad. He grits his teeth and lowered his weapon, Blake saw the look in the short man's eyes and knew that he was going to kill the girl. Reaching into Shigure's coat she pulled out Zetsubō and was about to pull the trigger, Scar out of fright threw Nix at Shigure who caught her. Yang and Blake fired at the short tyrant but he managed to get away.

"You okay?" Shigure asked her.

Nix didn't reply instead buried her head in his chest while she silently cried, "Yang, Blake follow him." he said getting nods from the two girls and chased down Scar.

"Hey what's your name?" Shigure asked Cornelius.

"Cornelius Omíchli, kid… thanks for saving my daughter." he said getting a grateful nod from Nix.

"Hey you should be thanking Blake for that, guess this means were not enemies anymore."

"Looks that way."

"Alrighty then, you have any idea where Scar may have gone?"

Cornelius thought about it, "Yes, there is this one place it had a large stone board." he said shocking Shigure.

"A Hell Gate… Weiss, Ruby you both done over there!" he yelled.

"Yeah, were done here!" Weiss yelled back.

"Come on we're going after Scar," he turns to Cornelius, "Can you take us there?"

"With pleasure." he said as Nix got off the Nephilim Faunus.

 **-Blake and Yang-**

"For a little man, he sure runs fast," Blake said as she and Yang continued their pursuit.

"No kidding, you think he's a demon like the ones at the club?" asked Yang.

"Maybe… or he's serving another." She muttered.

They increased their speed and caught up with Scar who was standing in front of a large stone wall at the edge of the village, "What is that?" Yang asked staring at the markings around it.

Blake noticed the villagers staring at them wondering if the two were going to help them take down Scar. At that moment Shigure, Weiss, Ruby, Cornelius and Nix arrived at the scene, "I knew it, it's a portal…Guys get everyone out of here I'll deal with it." The girls nodded to their teammate and took off.

"Oi kid," Shigure turned to Cornelius, "good luck." he said jumping away, Nix gave Shigure one last glance and followed Cornelius.

Pulling out Zetsubō, Shigure aimed at Scar, "Now where were we?" he said.

"Back off, or else I'll open the doorway and unleash whatever demon awaits on the other side!" Scar threatened.

"I don't think so." he fired, Scar barely dodged and opened the gate. In a violet flash, a large crack appeared on the stone before molten magma melted a hole through it before a massive lion-like centaur demon shot out of it, shaking the earth as it landed just feet away from Shigure.

The lion-centaur gripped its large blade before letting loose a demonic roar setting the closer buildings ablaze. Shigure waved his hand in front of him as if trying to wave off a bad stench; he narrowed his eyes as the demon walked in his direction not noticing the silver haired Nephilim.

 _ **"Ahhh, the human world, it's been a while…"**_ the demon stated, Shigure walked towards it ignoring villager's pleas to stop. To their shock the two walked right past each other not saying a word, that is until Shigure drew Subaku and with a hard swing instantly dousing the flames of the surrounding buildings as well as the ones on the demon's back.

" _ **How curious,"**_ the lion centaur stated turning its attention to the silver haired Nephilim, Shigure hefted his weapon on his shoulder and wiped his hand on his coat. _**"When I came to this world two thousand years ago, there was no such human as the likes of you."**_ it said.

Shigure just stared at it, "Want to make it another two thousand?" he challenged, enraging the demon.

' _ **Is it really a good idea to enrage the demon?**_ ' asked Shukaku hearing the demon roar.

' _No but an enraged demon means that it'll be sloppy in his attacks._ '

 _ **"SILENCE!"**_ it shouted hefting its blade ready to stab. The villagers were shouting for him to move, but instead Shigure stood there as the demon struck down. Blade met resistance creating a shockwave as Shigure used Enton Jogikuen to block, the tip of the blade was super-heated as Shigure pushed large sword away making the demon stumble. The lion centaur growled in annoyance, _**"Futile pest, you will suffer the wrath of I! Berial, the conqueror of the Fire Hell!"**_ the demon roared igniting the flames on his body as well as on the buildings once again.

' _ **Shigure kick his ass.**_ ' said Matatabi annoyed that some demon was claiming that he had the fire's hell when hers were even stronger.

Shigure cracked his neck as he summoned Yamato ready for a fight as a barrier surrounded them.

Berial swung his sword at the Nephilim destroying any nearby house within range of its strike, Shigure jumped high and slashed away at the demon's upper torso. Berial winced in pain before he got annoyed and swung his free arm at him, Shigure quickly brought up his Devil Bringer as the arm hit, sending Shigure crashing through a house. He crashed through the roof with Zetsubō and Kibō in his hand and fired, Berial shielded his face with his free hand before he crouched back and pounced forward bringing his blade down causing the whole house to collapse. Shigure was right under the blade as his Devil Bringer stopped it from smashing him; he pushed it back stumbling the enormous lion centaur. Shigure brought out Pandora and morphed its bazooka form, he fired three rockets causing Berial to lose his grip on his sword and fall to the ground.

Berial sneered and smashed a flaming fist into the ground, Shigure quickly dashed away as the earth beneath him erupted in a fiery inferno. Berial reached for his blade as Shigure came charging with his, taking a swing Shigure flipped over the lion centaur's sword, _**"**_ **DRIVE!"** with slash of his katana he sent a visible shockwave which sent Berial crashing into the ground. Shigure jumped back as its body began to heat up, with a large roar Berial sent his own shockwave destroying the nearby houses.

Shigure casually turned to his teammates and waved them, which caused them to awkwardly wave back. As they sweatdropped seeing their mate/boyfriend fighting a demon so casually.

Shigure turned to Berial as the lion centaur readied a pounce, second later it jumped forward with his sword ready to split the earth, Shigure Air Trip over his head and grabbed a hold of it face with a large demonic spectral red arm. Shigure flipped over the demon with his grip still on his face and lifted it off the ground before slamming it into several houses. Berial stood up, still staggering over the damage the attack had done to him.

 **"You're arm… You are not human."** he stated watching said arm glow underneath his coat.

"Seems you noticed." Shigure said as he flexed his hand.

" **You are just like he was,"**

"He? You referring to my grandfather?" he asked, making the demon snarl.

" **Grandfather!? You, a descendant of Sparta!"**

"So you do know him."

" **I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart!"** he roared as he charged forward, Shigure waited for Berial to attack him but he heard Kaguya talking to him.

' _ **Sochi, you need to come to your mindscape real quick.**_ ' She urged him as Shigure dodged the demons sword.

' _Is this really a good time Kaguya, I'm a little busy at the moment._ ' He told her before Shigure felt his body froze and felt a pull and noticed that he was in his mindscape in front of a lake. Shigure turned around looking for Kaguya or the others but could see them anywhere.

"Okay Kaguya what is important that you needed to…bring…me." Shigure started before he slowly turned hearing something coming out of the lake.

It was a large turtle, with a crab-like shell, spikes all over the body. Under the shell it has red, muscle-like tissue, it also has a pair of human-like arms and hands but no back legs. The face is mostly concealed between a large forehead and lower jaw, both of which also have spikes. Its eyes are red with yellow pupils, but what got Shigure's attention were the three shrimp-like tails slowly waving behind it.

"Sanbi." said Shigure as the Bijuu looked at Shigure for a moment before glowing in a bright light, making Shigure cover his eyes. When the light disappeared Shigure saw Sanbi in human form.

The Sanbi was male being about the same height as him. He was wearing an aqua-green robe with a wide, loose fitting sleeve in his right arm and no shirt under it revealing his body to be scarred. He also has black hakama pants and shoes and a purple sash embroidered with a white kanji for "3" on it. His hair was slightly green and spiky, he was missing his right eye leaving a vertical scar, and his left eye did not make any motion to blink.

" **So you are our Jinchuriki as Baa-chan says, my name is Isobu.** " said Isobu as Shigure nodded.

"Yes I am, while I don't really want to sound rude, but I am fighting a demon right now." Said Shigure as Isobu nodded before stretching his hand towards Shigure. Shigure looked on as Isobu was covered in a bluish-green aura before sending it towards Shigure, in a flash two weapons appeared.

The weapons were twin large Scimitar blades with curved handles and a blade that sweeps backwards. The blades were a blue color with green and purple marking near the edge of the blades.

" **With those you will be able to command water from the atmosphere or around you. You can also create a coral shield when you cross the two together.** " said Isobu as Shigure nodded in thanks and bowed towards him.

"Thank you for this Isobu-san, I promise to not abuse these swords." Shigure said sincerely causing Isobu to chuckle.

" **No problem now go and defeat the demon before Matatabi complains more about whose fire is stronger.** " Shigure nodded before he blinked and saw Berial trying to swing at him.

Shigure summoning the swords, crossed them together creating a coral shield that blocked Berials strike causing the demon to stagger back.

Shigure swung the swords causing a stream of water to appear out of thin air striking Berial sending him farther back. Shigure then ran towards Berial before he jumped on the demons face as he spun around slashing away the demons torso.

Berial roared as his fired finally extinguished making him drop slightly, seeing his chance Shigure sent his blades away before he jumped once again and with his Devil Bringer grabbed the demon's face and slammed him down creating a small crater.

"I'm not done yet!" Shigure uppercutted Berial sending the demon flying a few feet into the air before punching the demon away, Berial crashed into the cliff side and fell to his knees. **"To be defeated by both ancestor and descendant… how shameful."** the lion centaur stated.

Shigure was slightly catching his breath, "You can stay here and die… or you can walk your ugly ass back through that gate, it's your call man." he said.

Berial snarled at the Nephilim, **"I have waited too long to finally walk the plains of the human world, your grandfather Sparda forced me to retreat, I WILL NOT DO SO AGAIN!"** the demon shouted before he combusted into flames in the shape of his head and shot towards Shigure.

"SHIGURE!" Shigure heard his Team shout; Shigure just pulled out Kibō and fired a round into the incoming flaming head making it disperse into a few sparks leaving the demon's soul in front of him.

Shigure sighed and holstered his weapon, "Well that's a disappointment, I was hoping for a little more than just a few sparks." he said as the barrier around the area cracked and faded away.

By now Cornelius and Nix, along with the villagers were star struck, their mouths hit rock bottom at the destruction Shigure had accomplished.

"So how do we destroy the portal?" Yang said.

Shigure stopped everyone from answering by reaching out and grasping the demon's soul with his Devil Bringer, in a red flash a hellish-like backpack appeared on his right shoulder, the base was shaped like streamline skull with large red glowing eyes, it also had twin metallic projections from the side that resembled folded wings.

"Lucifer." Shigure stated as a black mist shrouded the new weapon, he looked up at the Hell Gate and took flight. Everyone watched as Shigure hovered in the air, "First I whip it out," he stated taking out red spectral blades from the wings, "Then I thrust it in… with great force," he began firing the weapons, "Every angle… it penetrates… until… with great strength," he brings out six blades and fires them, "I… ram it in…" pulling out a final blade he fires it in the center, then drops down with a rose in his mouth, the blades that struck the Hell Gate resembled a large heart, "In the end… we're all satisfied," he clapped his hands causing the blades to explode and the gate to tumble leaving only the heart still intact, "and you are set free." he finished tossing the rose at the last remaining blade, causing it to explode and break the heart in half.

By the end just about everyone was staring in disbelief, just about every woman present blushed at the hidden meaning behind his words, so far the only one clapping was Yang, Cornelius was crying saying how beautiful that was. The wings on Lucifer folded once again before it was absorbed into Shigure's Devil Bringer.

Shigure looked towards around the gate or more specifically the cowering short man, "Scar."

Away from the now destroyed gate, people were speaking amongst themselves at what they have witnessed from afar. They have seen a large fire centaur-lion demon jump out of the stone gate which was immediately destroyed. They were broken from their conversation when they saw Shigure walk towards them holding Kibō in one hand and dragging Scar with the other. They noticed he was now missing a leg, Shigure threw him in front of everyone, "Look at them Scar, you have taken the lives and welfare of every single person here." he said, "You've gone as far as using a hostage to save your own skin, and had unleashed high ranking demons amongst the village; for your crimes," he points Kibō at Scar's head, "we sentence you to death."

Scar panicked, "WAI-"

The sound of a gunshot echoed throughout the small village, time slowed down as Scar's now lifeless body hit the ground. The villagers stood their wide-eyed, few began to cry tears of joy as they all began to cheer… Scar's tyranny had finally ended.

* * *

 **Ch.18 End**

 **That's Ch.18 of Nephilim in Remnant. First off sorry for those who wanted a lemon but, who should be next, I will leave a poll on who should be the next girl. Until Next Time.**

 **Next Chapter: Camping.**

 **Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please?**


	19. Chapter 19: Camping

**HikariKit here with Ch.19 of Nephilim in Remnant.**

 **Time for another Chapter in this story, hope everyone had a good New Years and Valentine's day. Who else is excited for Volume 5 in Fall, I for one can't wait also for RWBY Chibi, I wonder if there's gonna be a Chibi Tyrian?**

 **Also in regards to the poll I left a while back the winner of the poll is…**

 **The Bella Booty herself Blake Belladonna, so there will be a Lemon in this chapter.**

 **Anyways enough talking, onwards with the story**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, DMC, or Naruto. Only my OC and ideas.**

"Red Like Roses."- Speech

" **Mirror."-** Demon/God/Bijuu talking, Jutsu's

' _I Burn.'-_ Thinking

' _ **From Shadows.'-**_ Demon/God/Bijuu thinking

* * *

 **Last time in Nephilim in Remnant:**

 _Shigure looked towards around the gate or more specifically the cowering short man, "Scar."_

 _Away from the now destroyed gate, people were speaking amongst themselves at what they have witnessed from afar. They have seen a large fire centaur-lion demon jump out of the stone gate which was immediately destroyed. They were broken from their conversation when they saw Shigure walk towards them holding Kibō in one hand and dragging Scar with the other. They noticed he was now missing a leg, Shigure threw him in front of everyone, "Look at them Scar, you have taken the lives and welfare of every single person here." he said, "You've gone as far as using a hostage to save your own skin, and had unleashed high ranking demons amongst the village; for your crimes," he points Kibō at Scar's head, "we sentence you to death."_

 _Scar panicked, "WAI-"_

 _The sound of a gunshot echoed throughout the small village, time slowed down as Scar's now lifeless body hit the ground. The villagers stood their wide-eyed, few began to cry tears of joy as they all began to cheer… Scar's tyranny had finally ended._

* * *

 **-Story Start-**

"You ready Ruby?" Shigure asked her, standing by the door to his team's temporary room in Fortuna City. He was waiting for her to get dressed and getting mostly everything she needed for the camping trip they were gonna take with the other teams near her home in Patch.

"Yep." She answered, turning to face him. "Where are the others?"

"They're already waiting for us."

"Then let's go." She said as she jumped on Shigure's back as he walked out the room.

"There you guys are!" Yang said with a small pout from where she stood on the steps. It was obvious that the brawler had been waiting a while.

"Sorry, she wanted to make sure she had everything." Shigure told her. Ruby didn't say anything in reply as she was munching on a cookie Shigure made for her, strawberry chocolate chip, her favorite.

"Um…guys? Do we have to do this?" Weiss asked hesitantly from where she sat on the steps. She hadn't planned on doing this and quite frankly, she was still unsure about it.

"Yes, we have to." Blake said, standing next to Shigure. "Besides we are meeting up with Jaune and the others before we leave camping."

"Speaking of which where are they?" asked Ruby before they saw Team JNPR walking towards them.

"Hey guys." waved Jaune with a grin.

"Sup Jaune." said Ruby as she waved back wrapping her arms around Shigure's neck.

"Alright now that everyone's here, what are we gonna do first?" asked Pyrrha as Yang and Nora looked at one another and grinned.

"Time for shopping!" cheered Nora and Yang. The girls, except for Ruby, all walked down the steps leading away from the castle. The guys just stayed there for a couple of more seconds.

"Men," Shigure said to Jaune and Ren with a solemn voice. "This will probably be the last chance to pray to whatever deity or spirit that gives you strength. I'd recommend praying to them now, because we will soon be shopping with girls." Ruby gave a small snicker seeing the guys' antics.

"Hey you guys! Hurry up!" Yang called from down the steps.

"We'll be right down!" Shigure told her before looking back at the other two. They all said a quick prayer and joined them.

- **Later** -

' _I hate shopping with girls.'_ Ren, Jaune and Shigure thought in unison as they walked behind the girls. As the guys in the group, they were the pack mules. Ren and Jaune got lucky when Nora and Pyrrha respectively targeted them as their pack mules. Given that they didn't shop much and as such, didn't buy every single thing they laid eyes on, their loads were fairly light. Shigure on the other hand wasn't so lucky.

' _ **Oh c'mon it isn't that bad.**_ ' Shukaku said with a small laugh.

' _True but even in the Elemental Nations every girl had a thing for shopping._ ' thought Shigure remembering the times Fu, Ino, and Tenten dragged him for shopping from clothes, to weapons, to flowers, etc.

"Look, another store!" Yang said, pointing at said store.

"We noticed." Shigure told her dryly as everyone turned to look at the store.

"It's another clothes store." Weiss pointed out. "We've already been to plenty of those."

"But it's not just any clothes store." Yang said slyly. She knew what kind of store it was, having been there several times before.

' _Oh Dust, please don't tell me it's not what I think it is.'_ The guys thought again in unison. They were really hoping that it wasn't what they thought it was.

"It's an undergarment store!" She declared.

 **-An Hour Later-**

"No." Shigure said.

"Please." Yang asked them with a pout for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"No." Jaune said.

"C'mon it's important." The brawler urged them.

"We'll stay out here." Ren said, crossing his arms and silently daring the girls to say something in protest.

"Forget it, Yang. They're not going to come into the store for undergarments." Blake said. She didn't know why her teammate wanted them to come in the first place, considering what happened last time with Shigure during the first semester of Beacon.

"Thank you, Blake." Shigure told her.

"But having them in there is half the fun!" Yang complained.

"For you!" accused Jaune. He did not see any fun for the males of any race, Human or Faunus, inside that kind of store.

"Yang, we do have an excuse not to go in there. It's for the sake of our health." The Nephilim explained to her.

"How's that an excuse?" She asked back. It sounded like a pretty weak one to her.

"Look at us." He gestured to him and the other men in the group. "We're attractive guys. If we go into that store, one of us might realize that we might actually need to get something. So, we'll grab it and go to the back to try it on. And I'm pretty sure you remember what happened the last time I did that in a clothes store. Imagine that times three."

"He's got a point, Yang." Weiss said with a light blush on her cheeks. She had seen it happening and didn't want that kind of chaos. "Let's just go inside, please?"

"Fine," She said with annoyance. They walked into the store and began to browse. "What did they think we were going to do to them?" She asked aloud.

"Yang, just drop it." Blake told her before walking away to look at something.

 **-Later-**

"That was fun!" Nora cheered as they walked back to the castle.

"Yeah, it was." Pyrrha agreed.

"Despite being a pack mule, I'd have to agree." Ren said. The stuff he was lugging was liable to put a cramp somewhere in his back.

"What I found funny was that Shigure was swarmed by little girls." Jaune said with laughter in his voice. "You looked like a big, white-headed ten-tailed teddy bear with rabbit ears." He told the Nephilim.

"It was kinda cute to watch." Pyrrha admitted. The little girls had all, but swarmed over him. But he handled them well and didn't favor one over the other. When it was time for him to leave, they almost had to pull him out of there.

"I thought of it as practice." Shigure told them with a shrug.

"Practice for what?" asked Ruby. What could that have been practice for?

"For when I become a father," He answered simply. They were all surprised when they heard that. That hadn't been an answer they were expecting.

' _He would make a great parent.'_ Yang thought to herself seeing how Shigure handled the girls. An idle thought of her having a family with him came through her mind for a moment, before placing her hand on her stomach.

"So you're planning to be the father of a horde of girls? You're going to have your work cut out for you, Shigure." Jaune said, making the others laugh. "But in all seriousness, I think you would make a great dad."

"Thanks, Jaune. I think you would too." That comment managed to make both Jaune and Pyrrha blush at the same time causing everyone to laugh again.

"Well, I know today was fun and all." Ruby said, getting everyone's attention. "But we better go get our stuff for the camping trip." Everyone nodded before they left to their respective rooms to get ready for the trip.

 **-With Ruby-Two Days Later-**

"Dad!" Ruby said loudly, glomping Taiyang, who was waiting by the helipad for them to arrive, with a loud happy squeal as she jumped off the Bullhead, "I missed you so much! It's been, like, forever since I saw you! Is that a grey hair I see!"

"Ruby! I didn't expect to see you when Glynda said she'd be bringing her class here for camping." Taiyang said with a smile as he ruffled her hair before moving her off his chest gently. "And it's not even been a year, I look exactly the same as I used to, my little Rose Bud. Though something seems different about you, did you use a new shampoo?" he asked questionably as he had his hand under his chin, as Ruby giggled.

"Mr. Long, it's good to see you again." Glynda greeted, as soon as the ship touched down. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Around twenty years long, all things considered. Not really, at least it just feels that way sometimes." Taiyang said easily, popping his shoulder and rolling it to stretch it out in preparation for the likely probability of his other daughter glomping him. "So, what do you need me to do?"

"Just watch the boys, make sure they don't do anything stupid." She answered easily, smiling thinly at him and watching the smallest Rose run around him excitedly. "Shouldn't be too difficult for you, unless your age isstarting to show after all."

"Got it, make sure they don't do anything that would make Qrow proud." He said with a laugh, watching the students behind her unloading from the Bullhead but noticed a blond boy looking sickly as he got out, "Is that boy… okay? He looks ill."

"DAAADDD..." Ruby whined, as Taiyang smiled brightly at her. "Don't make fun."

"He'll be fine. He's always been like that around airships, weak stomach perhaps." Glynda smiled slightly, watching the boy sympathetically, "He'll be okay in a few minutes."

"You know him well?" Tai asked quietly, watching the poor boy.

"His names Jaune Arc, he's one of my students." She said turning to give him a look, and the older blonde shrugged, accepting the answer without comment, "They should be done soon, by the way."

A few students were holding crates, while Glynda used her telekinesis abilities to float some crates towards them. The rest of Team RWBYS were out next, Yang with a shit-eating grin as she gave him a hug. "Dad, I like you meet Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, and Shigure Virgil Sparda. They are our friends and teammates."

"It's finally wonderful to meet you three. I've heard many great things in the letters my daughters send home. I have so many things to show you all." Taiyang said with smile that Shigure had seen before on Naruto when he was pulling a prank.

"Gee Dad, do you really have to show them your fighting moves?" Ruby asked as she gained a sweatdrop from her dad's behavior.

"Fighting moves? I'm talking about yours and Yang's baby pictures!" Taiyang responded causing both sisters to pale at that.

"RUBY! RUN AND GRAB THE PHOTO ALBUM AND I'LL BURN IT!" yelled Yang in worry as Ruby was about to run but Taiyang interrupted her.

"Nice try little dragon, or is it cub now, but anyways I've hidden it. Come on team, I'll show you all your cabins to pack your stuff by the lake and then we can get to the photos."

"I like him." Blake said after a moment of silence as Weiss nodded.

"Me too." Weiss agreed.

Shigure just smiled as he heard Ruby and Yang groan hating the fact that their father was gonna embarrass them in front of their Team.

"Oh shush, Weiss-cream, quit making my dad like you all." Yang said, playfully punching the diminutive Schnee, shoving her into Blake, who was shoved towards Shigure and forcing him to grab Blake to avoid falling. "Hey now, makin' a move, Kitty Kat? Get it!"

"Yang," Taiyang scolded. "That's a bit much, isn't it?" He glanced at the two young blushing adults, who walked away. Out of the corner of his mouth, to Yang, he whispered. "Gotta look the part of the adult. So how long have they…?"

"Oh, long enough. However, only Weiss and I made a move so far. Still, she has…" Yang subtly pointed at Shigure, "the same interests along with two more girls, including myself, Weiss and Ruby."

"Lucky bastard…" Taiyang sighed. "Well, as long as he takes care of you all then I guess I'll give it time. Are we ready to get going?"

"Almost. I think the only thing left is getting everyone on the same page." Yang turned to the rest of the crowd. "Alright guys! Bags packed, junk stowed? Good! Let's go!"

"WAIT!" yelled a feminine voice as a small ship came flying down towards them.

"Daniela! Trish! Lady! Kat! What are you girls doing here?" said Shigure as he looked at his Aunt and friends when the ship landed.

"Oh simple Yang told us of the trip and we followed you all." said Daniela as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Kaaay." Ruby said, accepting the answer, as she skipped down the path leading to the lake at the bottom of the hill, smiling brightly with the others in tow. Some more distantly in the case of Team CRDL, who had been pressed into service by Goodwitch.

 **-With Daniela-Later**

Daniela hummed a song happily and excitedly to herself as she wired the last of Lady's explosives, setting the live plastic into the boat gently, satisfied that a hundred or so pounds of it would go off with a nice show and standing back up, dusting herself off. Daniela was wearing a red two-piece swimsuit had showed off her curves.

With a bare foot, she kicked it into the water, letting Glynda pull it into the middle of the lake with her Telekinetic abilities. Daniela could see small fish-like Grimm, about the size of salmon, biting at the boat angrily, and the boat slowly settling deeper and deeper.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" She pressed the clacker, letting it explode and sending a pillar of water into the air, laughing like a maniac the whole time. Glynda simply stared, flabbergasted at the insanity of the woman, and adjusted her one-piece swimsuit.

"Honestly, did you need to use that many explosives, Miss Sparda?" she muttered, glaring balefully at her and using her abilities to keep the Grimm bits from hitting anyone as they rained down from the sky.

"What can I say I like making a bang." said Daniela as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Wait were those my explosives?" asked Lady as she was wearing a white one-piece suit that exposed her flat stomach.

"Um…no." replied Daniela before Lady jumped on her tackling her to the ground and began fighting.

 **-With the Guys-**

"Is she gonna be okay?" Ren asked, watching as Lady fought desperately against Daniela several yards away. He, Jaune and Shigure were simply dressed, Jaune in white shorts with the Arc emblem on the sides and Ren in green ones with pink highlights, while Shigure was in black shorts with a white muscle shirt, his Devil Bringer being shown to the world.

"Yeah she's fine." Shigure dismissed, boringly watching the duo.

"Damn, Tsuki… Your cousin's hot." Cardin grunted, walking up behind him and bumping elbows with him, wearing dark red trunks he'd likely bought recently, judging by the tag dangling off the back that he'd obviously forgotten to remove. "And look at Goodwitch and your friend too! Damn, glad we came now." Sky and Dove were both wearing light blue shorts, and Russel was wearing dark green ones and a matching shirt, all three laughing as quietly as possible at their leader.

"Try anything and I'll beat you into a coma." Shigure warned threateningly, glaring at Cardin, who grew somewhat nervous at the implication.

"Besides, she doesn't seem to like people like you. For obvious reasons that a smart man would see, like that tag that's still on your trunks, but if you need it explained I'll understand." said Jaune smiling slightly.

His own team finally cracked up audibly, as Cardin glared at the smiling blonde angrily but knew he couldn't do anything with Shigure there.

"Shigure." Trish said in greeting as she walked by, her suit almost exactly like Daniela's save for it being black instead of red, and was moving towards Daniela. "Hey, Daniela?" Daniela finally managing to get Lady off her, turned towards Trish with an amused smile, opening her mouth to say hello back. Only for Trish to quickly lock lips with her, preventing her speech for blatant reasons, and pulled Daniela against her with a yank. Daniela's eyes opened in surprise, before she leaned into the kiss, kissing her back with a noise. When Trish broke it a full five seconds later, a trail of saliva connected the two, Daniela had a pleasantly surprised look on her face, smiling almost drunkenly. "Thanks, hon, just proving a point real quick."

"That's the other reason you don't want to play this game." Shigure said.

"I see." Cardin blinked. "I'm, uh, gonna go for a walk. C'mon, you assholes." The trio whined, complaining loudly, and he glared at them until they stopped and moved with him following.

"RENNNY!" Nora shouted, glomping him from behind surprising everyone, wiggling against his back happily. "Did I missed the big boom?" She was wearing a rather normal pink bikini with light grey highlights, her usual heart emblem on one side of her top.

"Sorry, Ren, she ran off before we could stop her." Pyrrha muttered, rubbing the back of her neck. Her suit was a red one, attached along the back into one piece, but leaving her stomach bare from below her breasts down to her hips with bronze highlights surrounding it and running along the edges as well as her spine to accentuate her curves.

"Were they booping, Ren?" Nora asked loudly, hanging onto the boy's back when he stood up, much like the sloths she loved so much. "Why do they get to do it in public when we-" He reached up, covering her mouth with a flat expression.

"Nora, stop talking." Ren said as Nora giggled against his hand and nodded, he turned to look at Jaune who was smiling in an amused way, "And you, stop laughing."

"Sorry Ren." Jaune said quietly before Pyrrha came up to him and hugged him causing him to blush.

Shigure turning to say something to the guys when he spotted Blake walking towards him, smiling ever so slightly and chatting with Yang, and his jaw dropped just before he repeated something Cardin had said earlier. "Damn…"

Yang heard this and smirked as she walked with an extra sway in her hips. Her outfit was like Nora's but yellow and with her emblem on her left breast.

"I'd say from your reaction that you are enjoying what you're seeing huh." winked Yang as she wrapped an arm around Shigure.

"Well can you blame me, my lioness looks very sexy in that bikini," Shigure smiled back before whispering huskily into her ear. "You should wear that more when we're alone." Yang's only response was to blushed a bit with a smile before moving away to let Shigure see the others.

Shigure looked at Weiss, smiling. "Nice swimsuit, by the way Weiss. Cute, yet elegant all at once, It's very... you."

"O-of course!" Weiss said with a blush. "I am a Schnee, after all, so it's only to be expected." Her outfit was a white one-piece, that exposed her back with a light blue frill covering her legs, she placed her hands on her hips, smiling proudly. "But I think Blake's is pleasant too."

Blake's bikini, just as new as Weiss' and purchased at the Schnee's insistence, was black with light purple highlighting her curves, a small purple bow on the front perched beneath her breasts.

"Hey where's Ruby?" asked Shigure looking around.

"I'm here." said Ruby from behind Yang with a small blush on her face.

Yang grinned before she moved out of the way to show Shigure what Ruby was wearing.

Ruby, still rather shy -especially around Shigure- had kept to some of her preferred conventions of dress in her choice of suit. Both top and shorts were black, highlighted in red, much like her normal daily attire.

"W-well?" asked Ruby her blush growing a bit on her cheeks.

"You look adorable and pretty." said Shigure sincerely causing Ruby to blush more.

 **-With Weiss and Shigure-Later-**

"Don't let me go! Don't let me go! Don't let me go!" ranted Weiss as she kept trying to swim with Shigure holding her by her stomach.

' _ **So she can't swim either, why I'm I not surprised.**_ ' Shukaku said with a small chuckle.

' _ **Well what about you Shukaku, you hate water as well if what happened during that incident after father was teaching me and Gyuki water manipulation.**_ ' commented Isobu causing Shukaku to blush and shush him.

' _As much as I would like to hear about that Isobu, I gotta help Weiss here._ ' Chuckled Shigure before putting his attention to Weiss.

"Don't worry Weiss I won't let go." said Shigure reassuringly calming Weiss a bit. "Okay I'm letting go now." Before he lets go scaring Weiss as she kept flailing around the water.

"Ack Shigure!" yelled Weiss as she tried to swim towards Shigure, who moved deeper to the water.

"C'mon Weiss you can do this, I know you can."

Weiss heard Shigure's encouragement and mentally went over the lessons from earlier. It took a while, but Weiss was able to reach Shigure earning a smile from him.

"Congrats Weiss, you can officially swim! Although you're still just starting, but nevertheless it's better than nothing. That being said, only practice will help you get better at it. I'm fairly confident you'll be able to swim in no time; Why not go join that water polo match? Or just swim around."

"Thank you Shigure, though I'm kinda tired from the swimming so I'll just rest for a bit." said Weiss, nuzzling his chest, as Shigure nodded respectfully. He then used some chakra, while picking up Weiss bridal style, to water walk to the shore. When he got there, he placed Weiss on her blanket before reaching out to take a towel Lady offered him.

"Good work out there. It only took her about an hour and a half to go from floundering to a decent swimmer." The woman said simply, following Shigure towards the edge of the water when he started walking.

"Well she was my teammate before she became my mate, I know her very well." Shigure explained easily, toweling off and plopping onto the small deck chair next to the water, watching the others play and further practice their, still floundering, swimming. "It's not a major talent or anything."

"You're a good teacher though. Working with them, figuring out the issues they're having, those are the talents for a leader. Makes me wonder why you aren't the leader for your team." said Lady as plopped down next to the Nephilim, leaning back on her palms comfortably.

"Well one I already led a group of Shinobi's during the war and two Ruby has what it takes to be a leader. I told Ozpin of this since he originally wanted to make me a leader but I explained my reasons and he agreed." said Shigure viewing the others with amusement and sipping his drink that Lady offered him. The day was still far from over, and he wanted to make the most of the 'rest and relaxation' part of it while he had the chance, knowing that it was likely not to last all that long in any event. He shut the noise of the commotion out and closed his eyes.

 **-Hours Later-**

Shigure yawned, blinking himself awake as he looked around. The sun was setting in the distance, and the Water Polo still continued. He looked around himself for the others, but most of them had migrated to the opposite end of the shore. He sat up from the chair noticing that Lady wasn't next to him, probably left leaving him to sleep.

"Shigure your up!" he heard a familiar voice, turned to see that it was Emerald calling out to him, and blushed at seeing her attire. She was wearing a two-piece forest green bikini that complimented her curves and showed off her medium-brown skin. Emerald saw Shigure blushing before walking towards him with an extra sway in her hips before sitting in front of him, leaning on his chest.

"I take it you like what you see." She giggled when she looked back to see Shigure still shocked with his mouth open.

"I…um…uh." Stuttered Shigure still blushing before Emerald gave him a quick peck on his lips.

"Can you talk now?" said Emerald teasingly.

"S-sorry, it's just that you look very beautiful." said Shigure, which was Emeralds turn to blush.

"W-why thank you." said Emerald before they heard another voice.

"My, my, what an interesting position you're in Emerald. You sure work fast, I hope I'm not expecting mini green-haired rabbit Faunus children in the near future." said a feminine voice and both turned to see Cinder watching them with an amused expression.

"Cinder!" yelled Emerald making her almost fall off the chair but Shigure grabbed her waist before she could.

"And apparently Shigure works fast as well." teased Cinder before they jumped of the chair and away from each other blushing.

"Not funny Cinder." said Shigure with a playful glare.

"Fine, fine just being a protective big sister here, make sure you use protection you two." said Cinder as she walked away.

"Dammit Cinder!" yelled Emerald her blush coming back to her face.

"Anyway where's your male teammate? From what Ruby told me you have a male teammate named Mercury." asked Shigure after he got rid of his blush.

"Well he got sick and couldn't come." replied Emerald.

"Such a shame Pyrrha told me he was a good fighter, made me want to have a spar with him, but oh well next time then." sighed Shigure. "Anyways I'm gonna go get some food, wanna come?"

"No thanks, I already ate so I'm just gonna lay here for a bit." said Emerald as she got comfortable in the chair as Shigure nodded and left.

 **-Next Day-**

"C'mon we are almost there!" yelled Ruby excitedly as she watched her teammates slowly walk up to her before she vanished again leaving rose petals in her place.

"She sure is excited." Muttered Weiss as she removed a leaf from her hair.

"When isn't she excited." Smiled Shigure as he removed a twig from Weiss' hair.

"Don't forget Yang is also excited even though she's trying to hide it." Whispered Blake as they all looked at Yang who had a big smile on her face ever since Ruby dragged them along.

"What?" said Yang all while keeping the smile.

"Okay spill it Yang, where is Ruby taking us?" said Weiss as she pointed a finger towards Yang.

"Sorry Weissicle, I won't say nothing until we get there." Said Yang as she and Blake walked forward making Weiss huff a bit in anger.

Shigure wrapped his arm around Weiss, causing her to smile and lean against him as they followed them.

They soon saw Ruby, with her hand on a gate as she saw Weiss and Shigure and smiled brightly before ushering them to move faster.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon Weiss, Shigure were waiting on you two." Ruby said.

"Alright were here so what is it that you and Yang want to show us?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ruby giggled before opening the gate, allowing them to enter. Immediately upon entering, Weiss, Blake and Shigure are amazed.

"Welcome to our family's flower garden, well actually Yang said that my mom loved gardening when she wasn't on a mission." said Ruby with a small smile as Yang wrapped an arm around her.

"Wow," Weiss lets out breathlessly, "look at all the colors!"

There were rows and rows of many different flowers, all with different colors and many different scents. Ruby and Yang smiled at their reactions and walk ahead a bit and smelled some roses.

' _ **I never seen so many flowers in one spot.**_ ' Muttered Shukaku in awe.

' _I have._ ' Responded Shigure as he looked around not noticing Weiss letting go of him and walking towards Ruby and Yang. ' _Ino showed me her family's garden after Naruto got me out of my depression with Fu._ '

He remembered when he was in a random training ground until Ino saw him and practically dragged him away. He was annoyed at first but relented knowing how stubborn Ino is. After they walked outside the village, all while Ino trying to get some small talk from him, they arrived to the garden and he was in a trance seeing the many different flowers.

"-gure, Shigure?" he heard Blake talking to him as it got him out of his small flashback.

"Yes Blake?" asked Shigure looking at her.

"You okay you seemed to be out of it." She replied looking a little worried for him.

"I'm fine, just a small memory of when Ino showed her family's garden." Shigure smiled as he walked down a row of flowers before looking back, "Ino taught me a lot about gardening that day. I can even tell you what the flowers mean?"

"Really," Blake exclaims, gently running a hand over a red camellia. "What does this one mean?"

"That one," Shigure gently trailed his finger around the petal, "means to be in love, or perishing from grace. And these," they then move towards the next set of flowers which are daffodils, "Daffodils mean respect. It's not quite as romantic."

"So which one is the most romantic?" Blake asks with a raised eyebrow smiling slightly.

"Besides the common Roses," said Shigure before looking around and pointed to the tiny blue flowers in the row next to them, "These Forget-Me-Nots. They represent true love."

Shigure walked a bit ahead and saw a flower that he was shocked to see, a Black Petunia, he slowly walked up to it and stroke it gently. Blake saw this and looked over his shoulder to see him gently caressing the flower.

"And this flower?" she asked softly.

"The Black Petunia means of anger and resentment, but also of just wanting to be with someone and undying love. These were Fu's favorite flower," muttered Shigure as Blake wrapped her arms around him.

 **-That Night-**

Everyone sat around the camp fire, telling ghost stories, as it was the perfect kind of night to do. Yang and Ruby had handed everyone a handful of s'mores beforehand since they made a lot.

Jaune had just finished his. "Well?" He asked them.

"I think I like 'the man with a sword for a hand' better." Yang told him. This one didn't have the same level of scariness as that one.

"Not my greatest, I'll admit." He agreed.

"So who's next?" asked Kat as everyone looked around.

"I got one." said Shigure as he stood up and walked to the fire.

"Is this gonna be one of those 'a friend of my cousin knew some guy that this happened to' stories?" Jaune asked him jokingly as he sat down.

Shigure ignored him and started to speak, _"One day there was a girl, who was going to sleep in a tent out in her back yard._

 _However, before she could her mom wanted her to go to the store and buy some milk. So she walked to the store and saw a newspaper, she picked it up and started to read the story on the front cover. It was about a serial killer, who, when she finished killing her victims, she ate them. She had been sentence for life in prison and was on her way but the car she was in crashed and exploded causing her to be burned. When authorities searched the wreckage, all they found were two legs belonging to the woman."_

"Creepy," muttered Ruby as she held onto Yang. Everyone nodded their heads at what Ruby said that story was really creepy. Even Cinder was a bit freaked out from the story, and she had heard worse, it seemed Shigure can tell a really scary story.

" _After finishing the errand, she ran home and got in her tent. She was about to go to sleep when she heard a "Click Clack Slide, Click Clack Drag" sound outside her tent."_

Everyone was shivering waited withheld breaths as Shigure somehow made the click clack noise.

" _She wanted to go in the house but she was too scared to move. She tried to go to sleep, but she kept hearing it getting closer and closer. Huddled under her sleeping bag, she heard someone open the tent, she sat up, thinking it was her mother but instead she saw a hideously burned woman, with overgrown nails reaching for her."_

"What happened next?" asked Jaune desperately hugging Pyrrha tightly, to which the Spartan girl didn't seem to mind as she had a small grin on her, before tightly holding onto Jaune.

"What do you think happened next?" said Shigure in a monotone voice as everyone heard rustling behind them and heard a click clack sound.

Everyone quickly turned to see a burned woman with black long hair and overgrown nails dragging her way towards them as it gave a shriek. They all jumped in fright before running towards their cabins leaving Shigure, Blake, Glynda, Kat, Lady, Trish and Daniela there alone with the woman.

They started laughing, with the exception of Blake, as Shigure and Daniela fell on the floor as the woman disappeared. Shigure stood up to show that he had the Sharingan activated.

"Oh man that was awesome!" laughed Daniela.

"Yeah I hope I didn't scare the girls too much." said Shigure as he got up and stretched. "Well I think we had a fun night but I gotta let the boss know what happened." And with that both Shigure and Blake erupted in plumes of smoke, shocking the girls.

 **-With Shigure-**

Shigure was on a cliff watching the stars with Blake leaning on his chest before he chuckled getting her attention.

"What's so funny?" she asked him.

"Let's just say that my clone managed to scare everyone for the night." Chuckled Shigure retelling what happened at the campfire.

"So no one's gonna bother us for the night huh." Blake smiled slyly.

* * *

 **-Lemon Start-**

* * *

"I can't tell you how long I've dreamed of this night with you, I blame Yang for this." she said as turned around, brought his face to hers and locked lips in a long searing kiss. Shigure gently took her by the shoulders and kissed Blake back. The two made out tasting one another's tongues and exploring each other's bodies with their hands.

"Enough Foreplay." she said huffing from excitement. "Take me now." she barked. He took only a few moments to look her over as she stared at him with a hunger.

Shigure started kissing her again pinning her to the tree with his lips. While they made out she wrapped one arm around his neck to hold herself up and then reached down in between her legs to check his "Merchandise". She smirked when she felt him hard as a rock between his legs and he groaned into her mouth from his touch.

Shigure then felt her trying take his shirt off and help her exposing his upper body to her. She liked what she saw as she licked her lips in excitement.

She helped him undo his shorts and pull them off before taking her bikini off. Blake then grabbed onto his stiff member and looked him in the eyes while she brought him inside her wet entrance. Both of them moaned loudly as he entered her body.

Shigure let her wrap both arms around his neck and then brought both his hands down to hold her ass letting her wrap both her legs around his waist. Shigure then began pounding his length into Blake and she was moaning from his thrusts.

"Faster." she groaned and then smiled when he picked up speed. She was moaning when Shigure began groping her ass cheeks in his hands as he continued to pound his rod into her hot core. The sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the area along with their heavy breathing and moaning as Shigure continued to fuck her. "Blake." Shigure said as he felt the pressure building up. "I'm about to cum." he warned her.

"Cum inside me." she said trying to hold him closer to her. "Are you sure?" he asked squeezing her ass a little harder causing her to cry out a little in both pain and pleasure. Blake was laying her head on his shoulder smiling brightly as she felt herself about to cum as well. "Shigure! I'm about to cum! I'm about to cum! I'm cumming!" she screamed and bit down on his shoulder.

Shigure groaned from her canines biting his shoulder before doing the same. His eyes slammed shut when he exploded within her and they both moaned when they reached their respective orgasms. Blake's eyes were rolling back in pleasure as she felt him shoot several more rounds of cum inside her body with a few more thrusts.

Both took another moment to catch their breath then as Shigure let go of her, Blake got off and pinned him to the tree and started blowing him which made him moan from how good it felt to fuck her mouth. She then took her mouth off and started pumping him in her hand before looking up at him.

"I want to try something else." she said still jerking him off before she turned around and got on all fours. "I want it up my ass too." she smiled.

Shigure got up on his knees behind her and lined himself up with her anus. Then then pressed himself against her back entrance and gripped her hips to steady himself. Blake smiled and bit her lower lip to brace herself. Shigure took a deep breath then thrust forward pushing his member strait up her ass till it vanished completely within her. Blake grunted and grit her teeth while gripping the ground as he started a new series of thrusts into her rectum.

Shigure's eyes slammed shut as he charged his hips forward into her anal cavity. It was an incredibly tight fit and it was so hot that he was beginning to lose his mind to the feeling.

"Faster Shigure!" she urged. "Harder!" she called out. Shigure picked up the pace and soon the area was filled with the sounds of Shigure's crotch smacking against her ass cheeks, their heavy breathing, moaning and groaning.

Shigure then leaned forward resting his chest against her back but still pumping his cock fast and hard within her ass. He then gripped her by her flat stomach and then reached one hand up to start groping one of her breasts and the other hand to reach down and start fingering her wet pussy. He smiled when he heard her breathing become more erotic and followed by licking her ear. Blake smiled from all he was doing.

' _This is like that one Icha Icha book where the male and female go camping before making love._ ' Thought Blake before moaning.

She loved feeling him both groping her breast and rubbing her cunt and thought his dick up her ass felt great. Her core was heating up and the pressure was rising as she was nearing another orgasm. She smiled when she felt him twitch inside her rectum knowing he wasn't too far behind himself. "Don't stop Shigure! I'm gonna cum again!" she screamed. Shigure picked up speed and soon he ejaculated once more into Blake.

Blake moaned loudly from feeling him cum inside her ass and finally she came as well drenching his fingers that were still inside her. Shigure then pulled out and let the Cat Faunus lay and rest on her side in a pleasure sigh. Blake thought she saw stars and fishes and was totally out of it as she was trying to catch her breath while Shigure's cum started oozing from her swollen anus. She looked to see him lick his fingers clean of her cum.

She got up and quickly came over to him and helped to clean his fingers off enjoying her own taste.

"I hope you're not finished yet Shigure." she said smirking. "Funny." he replied smirking back. "I was just about to say the same thing to you." he finished as they began another round.

* * *

 **-End Lemon-**

* * *

Unknown to the lovers, there was another who was watching them. This person had been watching them the whole time through the trees and had many emotions going through their eyes, anger, hatred, sadness and confusion. The clouds parted from the moon to show that this was none other than Emerald Sustrai.

For the last few hours, she'd been watching Shigure and Blake having sex like a pair of dogs in heat. Tears slowly began to form in her eyes as she was heartbroken from Shigure having sex with another girl. She wanted nothing more than to attack Blake right then and there but decided against it as it would alert them.

Still she was confused as to why she was enjoying what she was seeing, granted she never looked at the same sex in a way she looked at Shigure. Maybe she was enjoying Blake being dominated by Shigure, oh how she wished she was the one under Shigure. Emerald shook her head at that before turning around, that was another girl to add on the list for Shigure's affection.

' _I can't lose to any girl here, I must do what I can to win Shigure's heart._ ' Emerald thought as she left with a determined look on her face before It turned dark. ' _I will do everything I can to make Shigure mine and no girl will come in between that._ '

 **-Next Day-**

Yang and Weiss were walking up a cliff to search for Blake and Shigure, they hadn't seen them since last night and were somewhat worried about them. And by somewhat, well that's because they knew Blake and Shigure could handle themselves.

"So do you think Blake's done it with Shigure yet?" asked Yang as she rested her hands behind her head.

"Possibly," replied Weiss before smirking slightly, "After all, you were the one to tease her about our experiences with Shigure, she wouldn't look at Shigure the same way and when she did she had to restrain herself from taking him then and there."

Before Yang could comment back they were interrupted by the smell of sweat and sex as they looked ahead and saw them.

Blake and Shigure were cuddling against the tree with Blake on his chest, both covered in Shigure's coat. Weiss sighed but smiled nevertheless seeing the mark on Blake's shoulder, she was about to go wake them up gently but Yang had other ideas.

Yang slowly walked towards them as she activated her gauntlets, she crouched next to Shigure and was about to let out a loud bang but before she could she felt two blades pressed against her neck. Yang saw that both Shigure and Blake had their katanas out and were looking at Yang, Shigure with a small smile and Blake with an annoyed expression.

Yang smiled sheepishly as she backed off a bit, while Weiss walked up with a small smirk. Blake put her blade down as she turned her head away and snuggled more against Shigure chest.

"Blake we gotta go now." whispered Shigure causing Blake to groan.

"But I'm too tired to move." Blake muttered back as she looked at him, a blush forming on her face.

"I know you are but we need to go back, just change and I'll carry you." said Shigure as Blake nodded with a sigh and got up to get dressed.

"So how was it?" asked Yang as they started walking back.

"Yang don't be a pest and let them be." Weiss said as she crossed her arms.

"Oh c'mon Weissie you want to know as well, don't lie." Yang grinned as she saw the small blush on Weiss' face.

Before they could continue, they were interrupted by the blades on their neck, Yang and Weiss looked to see a glare on Blake's face as she had Gambol Shroud out and pressed both blades on their neck.

"Shut…up." Muttered Blake before she put her katana away and snuggled against Shigure's chest, making the entire way back to camp silent.

 **-Later-**

"Are you all sure about this?" asked Shigure looking at his teammates who all nodded.

"Yes, we want you to train us," said Weiss looking determined. "I still haven't gotten used to my Aura as my control isn't as best as I want it to be after we…mated." She blushed slightly at the end.

"Same here, while my semblance is stronger than before I get tired quickly even more so with that Devil Trigger you said I have which you and Daniela said was the beginning stages before I will be able to completely turn into a Devil after a few more tries." Commented Yang.

"See Shigure please help us train for the Vytal Festival, I know that you can take any competitors by yourself but we want to do this ourselves and see how far we come with your training." said Ruby as Blake just looked on but gave a slight nod at Ruby's reasoning.

Shigure was thinking if he should train them until he saw Ruby and Yang giving him the puppy dog eyes, Shigure quickly turned away but was met with Weiss and Blake doing the same thing but their ears were flattened down.

"Okay I will help you all train," Shigure sighed as Ruby cheered while Yang and Weiss smiled. "But you better be ready because you will all hate me during training." He finished causing the girls to get worried looks.

"W-why is that?" asked Weiss fearfully asking.

"Because next week is the Vytal Festival, and I'm not pulling the stops on training." said Shigure with a smirk that sent shivers down the girls back, making them wonder if asking Shigure to train them was a good idea.

* * *

 **-Omake- The Great Chase-**

"C'mon try this please." said Yang as she handed Shigure a bunch of clothes.

"Fine, can't believe I was talk into this." muttered Shigure as he walked to a changing room with a sigh, not noticing Yang giggling at his retreating form.

' _ **Well you can't blame her Sochi, females can make males do anything.**_ ' said Kaguya with a bit of pride in her tone.

' _Whatever floats your orbs Kaa-chan._ ' Thought Shigure as he cut the link as he arrived to the dressing room and began to change.

Clad in only his pants, he began hearing knocking, ' _Who is that?_ ' thought Shigure before opening the door, thinking it was Yang. What he saw was something he wouldn't have never expected, he was bombarded with high-pitch squeals of 'SHIGURE!' He slammed the door shut, and put his back to it so that they wouldn't get through easily.

' _It's the Fangirls!_ ' he thought in a panic. After a month in Beacon there was an article about who was the most desired first year male. Somehow due to his tail and rabbit ears it won the hearts of the girls and he was made number 1. And it was not just the girls in Beacon, but also in Vale as the article made the newspaper attracting the civilian girls as well. He thought that by pulling an Itachi, by avoiding conversation and acting emotionless with them around, he could get rid of them, but it made them want him even more.

' _ **Yes it is.**_ ' Kaguya noted, slightly fearful and angry. There were a few things in the world that would frighten her, but Fangirls or Fanboys (depending on the appeal of the gender) were quite high on the list. While she may tease Shigure about wanting grandchildren, she didn't wanted him to be raped.

' _How did they find me!?_ ' he demanded, mostly to himself. ' _I used a Henge coming here unless…_ ' he went still as the notion went to his head. ' _She didn't._ '

' _ **Apparently she did.**_ '

He would have answered back but the thumping on the door was getting louder, as were the cries of 'Let us in Shigure!' and 'I want your babies!' It brought him back to the situation he was currently in.

' _ **Sochi, you should try and focus on probably getting out alive.**_ ' Kaguya urge him.

' _I would but I'm in a changing room! There's no way escaping, only to the door, which I am not taking. Why did I leave Yamato behind, stupid, stupid, stupid!_ '

' _ **Then make one, blow the roof off, the door won't hold for long.**_ ' Kaguya said quickly as the door started to crack against the relentless pounding.

Shigure not wasting time, quickly used his summoning swords, to blow a hole on the roof and leapt out just as the Fangirls broke through the door.

' _I'm safe!_ ' he thought in triumph as he landed on the roof.

' _ **Uh, Sochi don't look down.**_ ' The Goddess warned him.

He of course looked down and saw Fangirls in the streets. He could tell they were Fangirls due to the banners that said, 'We love Shigure' and pictures of hearts around his face. ' _Dear Kami! Did all the females in Vale show up!?_ ' he wondered in fear and horror.

' _ **Sochi, I have one advice: run!**_ ' Kaguya yelled as Shigure didn't waste time. He ran as the Fangirls followed him. If one had stayed behind and looked at a nearby roof, they would have seen four girls sitting on the edge of the roof, eating popcorn or cookies for one, and watching the chaos all while blushing in various shades of red.

* * *

 **-Omake- She Lives-**

"What happened next?" asked Jaune desperately hugging Pyrrha tightly, to which the Spartan girl didn't seem to mind as she had a small grin on her, tightly holding onto Jaune.

"What do you think happened next?" said Shigure in a monotone voice as everyone heard rustling behind them and heard a click clack sound.

Everyone quickly turned to see a burned woman with black long hair and overgrown nails dragging her way towards them as it gave a shriek. They all jumped in fright before running towards their cabins leaving Shigure, Blake, Glynda, Kat, Lady, Trish and Daniela there alone with the woman.

They started laughing as Shigure and Daniela fell on the floor holding their sides.

"Oh man that was awesome!" laughed Daniela.

"I have to agree it was fun seeing everyone scared." Agreed Trish giggling a bit.

"This looks so life-like, the Sharingan is a very powerful thing." said Lady as she looked at the woman. This caused Shigure to stop laughing and looked at Lady.

"Uh Lady." said Shigure trying to get her attention.

"Shigure can you get rid of it please, I'm getting a bit uncomfortable with it here." said Kat as she still saw the woman there.

"Girls…" Shigure said again.

"I agree with Kat on this one Shigure, please turn off your Sharingan." said Glynda.

"But I don't have my Sharingan on." said Shigure as his eyes were gold. The girls, except for Blake who was reading her book, looked at Shigure before looking at the woman, they did this a couple times before they jumped up and screamed.

"SHE'S REAL!" they yelled as they ran away leaving Shigure and Blake there with the woman.

"Soooo, anyone want a s'more?" asked Shigure after a moment as the woman nodded as he stabbed a marshmallow and set it over the fire.

* * *

 **Ch.19 End**

 **That's Ch.19 of Nephilim in Remnant. It seems that vacations are finally over, and the training before the Vytal festival has begun. Will Team RWBY handle Shigure's training? Until Next Time.**

 **Next Chapter: Training for the Vytal Festival.**

 **Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please?**


	20. Chapter 20:Training

**HikariKit here with Ch.20 of Nephilim in Remnant.**

 **Another month has past and with that brings a new chapter.**

 **Also no lemon this time in the chapter, sorry to all those who wanted one.**

 **Anyways onwards with the story.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, DMC, or Naruto. Only my OC and ideas.**

"Red Like Roses."- Speech

" **Mirror."-** Demon/God/Bijuu talking, Jutsu's

' _I Burn.'-_ Thinking

' _ **From Shadows.'-**_ Demon/God/Bijuu thinking

* * *

 **Last time in Nephilim in Remnant:**

" _Are you all sure about this?" asked Shigure looking at his teammates who all nodded._

" _Yes, we want you to train us," said Weiss looking determined. "I still haven't gotten used to my Aura as my control isn't as best as I want it to be after we…mated." She blushed slightly at the end._

" _Same here, while my semblance is stronger than before I get tired quickly even more so with that Devil Trigger you said I have which you and Daniela said was the beginning stages before I will be able to completely turn into a Devil after a few more tries." Commented Yang._

" _See Shigure please help us train for the Vytal Festival, I know that you can take any competitors by yourself but we want to do this ourselves and see how far we come with your training." said Ruby as Blake just looked on but gave a slight nod at Ruby's reasoning._

 _Shigure was thinking if he should train them until he saw Ruby and Yang giving him the puppy dog eyes, Shigure quickly turned away but was met with Weiss and Blake doing the same thing but their ears were flattened down._

" _Okay I will help you all train," Shigure sighed as Ruby cheered while Yang and Weiss smiled. "But you better be ready because you will all hate me during training." He finished causing the girls to get worried looks._

" _W-why is that?" asked Weiss fearfully asking._

" _Because next week is the Vytal Festival, and I'm not pulling the stops on training." said Shigure with a smirk that sent shivers down the girls back, making them wonder if asking Shigure to train them was a good idea._

* * *

 **-Story Start-**

The bright cracked moon which usually shined over a clearing was covered by a few clouds. The moonlight broke through the clouds to show a lightly panting male figure standing with his hands on his knees. Cool night air blew through the field, leaves were pulled from the fallen trees and carried into the sky. The male figure took a deep breath before straightening his form, bringing a hand up to his face as he wiped the sweat from his cheek. The clouds soon moved away from the moon, its stronger light revealed the figure to be Shigure.

"Finally got the hang of Jogikuen," Shigure said to himself as he viewed the downed burning trees around him incased in black and blue fire. The Nephilim reached into his pocket and pulled out his scroll to check the time. "It's already three o'clock, huh? Better get back, got to get some sleep for the girls training tomorrow." Putting his scroll away, Shigure turned and started his way towards Fortuna City.

The next morning the girls were up before Shigure and the four of them were all shocked to see him sleeping against a wall.

"Have you ever seen Shigure asleep before?" Weiss whispered.

"No... He's adorable isn't he?" Ruby gushed as they all stared at the sleeping form if Shigure.

"Ugh... My strawberry sundae..." Shigure muttered in his sleep as he moved a little.

"That was weird..." Blake stated before staring at him, "But still adorable."

This was met with nods of agreements before Yang moved to get closer. Just as she touched Shigure's shoulder, his eyes shot open and he had her pinned to the wall with Yamato against her neck, ready to stab right through. There was a stunned silence as they all stared at the Nephilim who blinked a few times and then released Yang.

"Sorry about that Yang." Shigure said as he yawned, "Kind of a reflex."

"What kind of person has the reflex to try and stab somebody when they are touched in their sleep?" Weiss asked in shock.

"Someone who likes Strawberry Sundaes." Shigure replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The girls all just looked at him with deadpan looks on their faces, except for Yang who just laughed as Shigure walked into the kitchen and was quickly making himself some coffee.

"You girls ready for training?" Shigure asked.

"Heck yeah we are." smirked Yang as she smashed her fist together.

 **-Later-Noon-**

Pain.

That's what the females of Team RWBYS were experiencing at the moment. Shigure wasn't kidding when he said he wasn't gonna pull the stops in training them.

"You…are a…fucking…sadist!" Weiss accused Shigure as she, Yang, and Ruby lay on the ground, wheezing for their existence. Blake was doing the same, just with a little more dignity.

"That was because your attempts were disgraceful!" He practically bellowed at them.

"You expect…us to climb a waterfall…with a load of rocks on our backs…while dodging your ethereal swords?!" Blake demanded. She had felt she was going to fall off at any moment, and had a few times.

"Yes I do. And if the four of you do not get up right now, I will double your loads."

"Can I ask why exactly I'm carrying _five times_ the load they are!?" Yang demanded, pointing at said load on her back as they all stood back up.

"Because you're the strongest in the group, you can deal with it. Now get moving." He said as ten summoning swords appeared behind him. "If you're not moving before I count to three, I am not pulling you out of the water. One…" They got the point and ran for the waterfall that showered water into the shallow, rocky creek. "This is for your own good! If you want to get through the Vytal Festival, then you have to do everything I tell you."

"WE STILL HATE YOU FOR THIS!" They shouted at him from the waterfall.

"What a big surprise." He remarked sarcastically. "NOW GET CLIMBING!"

' _ **Aren't you being a bit harsh on them Shigure?**_ ' asked Kaguya watching the girls trying to make their way to the top.

' _Not really, I mean Jiraiya made us go through this during the training trip._ ' Replied Shigure before remembering the training Jiraiya put him, Naruto and Fu through. ' _Kami I hated that Perv._ ' He thought with a chuckle.

' _ **You're also doing this for another reason, aren't you?**_ ' asked Matatabi causing Shigure to be silent before sending the swords at the girls.

 **-Later-**

He stared at the bodies lying around. "You all should just give up right now and save yourselves the trouble of losing in the Festival." He told them with disappointment in his voice. "Now get up."

"Can we please have a moment to lie here in pain?" Weiss asked pleadingly.

"…Moment's over, up!" They struggled to get back up. Although their bodies protested, they managed to get into a sitting position. "Now tell me, where did you all go wrong just now?"

"I don't know. Why don't you enlighten us?" Yang asked sarcastically. Shigure's response was to smack her in the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for!?"

"I asked you all a serious question and you decided to be a smartass about it." The Nephilim told the Lioness.

"You told us to attack you as a group and we did, only to get thoroughly beaten to a pulp." Blake answered.

"Good," Shigure said nodding. "But wrong answer."

"Huh?" asked Ruby confused by what Shigure meant.

"I meant that while your teamwork is better than most first-year students, you each lack in other aspects. Weiss," he called, getting the heiress to look at him. "While you have amazing speed and are quick in your strikes you lack the physical power behind them." Weiss just nodded at his assessment as she went over her past battle and realized how long they took.

"Yang, while you have the power you lack the speed and your reliance of your semblance lead to you being knocked out first. You've kept your semblance activated for the entire spar." Stated Shigure causing Yang to be silent for a moment. "Remember Yang, your semblance is a tool for you to use, not rely on. If you rely on it too much, the enemy will get the upper hand on you."

"Ruby, while you show very good mastery in your scythe, that's it. Without it you become easy pickings for the enemy, we will need to find a suitable fighting style for you to better protect yourself just in case you lose Crescent Rose." said Shigure, as Ruby nodded a bit, before he clapped his hands together.

"Okay, now that we covered that up. Let's get back to training." said Shigure before Yang spoke out.

"Wait what about Blake?" she asked.

"What about her?"

"What's her flaw, you never told us what Blake needed to improve on." Yang said as Ruby and Weiss nodded.

"Ah yes, Blake…you just need more training, your pretty much well rounded, but you could use a few pointers with your Katana." said Shigure turning around, not seeing Blake give a small grin towards the rest of the girls.

"WHAT?!" yelled Yang making Shigure turn towards her. "You criticize our flaws but Blake gets a 'need more training', what the hell!"

"That's because I analyzed her skills as a teacher, not a friend or mate. Now break's over, try attacking me again." With no warning, he lunged at them.

They rolled back away from him, grabbing their weapons, or in Yang's case activating her bracelets. "What? No warning?" Blake asked as they stood up.

"I thought you knew that you don't get any warnings in the real world." He looked at them as they moved into their stances. "I hope you can do better than that." They looked at each other and nodded once. Weiss shifted Myrtenaster's dust changer, making the blade turn red. Blake held Gambol Shroud in front of her, removing it's sheathe and held it with her other hand in reverse grip. Yang activated Ember Celica, as her hair gained white streaks and her eyes turned red, changing into Stage 1 of the Devil Trigger. "Better, but I'm still not impressed."

"Then let us impress you." Ruby said as her Aura engulfed her, making her a bit feral, before they all charged at him.

 **-Team JNPR-**

"So how do you think Team RWBYS are doing?" asked Jaune as he blocked a strike from Pyrrha.

"Probably training hard for the Vytal Festival, if I'm not mistaken." Replied Pyrrha as looked down and smiled before doing a leg sweep, causing Jaune to fall down, and placed her spear on his neck. "Dead."

"Okay my fault for not being totally aware." Jaune said sheepishly as Pyrrha help him up.

"Still you are doing better than when you first entered, I'm proud of your progress Jaune." Smiled Pyrrha giving him a light peck on his cheek, causing him to blush.

"Well I have a good teacher helping me." Smiled Jaune making Pyrrha blush a bit.

"Awww!" said Nora from the side watching the interaction. "Isn't that cute Ren-Ren. Oh we should make some pancakes." Nora said ecstatically as Ren just gave a sigh but smiled nevertheless.

"Still, we should train more in case we do fight Team RWBYS, or Shigure." said Ren as the others nodded knowing how strong Shigure is.

"Then let's work those flabby arms of yours Jaune!" cheered Nora as she hurled Magnhild towards Jaune, who didn't expect it, and was brought back down by Nora's heavy hammer.

 **-Back with Team RWBYS-**

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were engaged in a free-for-all, using only their weapons, no Dust or bullets. They did this while also dodging kunai and shuriken being thrown at them by Shigure, who managed to get by their Aura's defenses. "Dust!" Weiss swore as a kunai pierced her thigh.

"You're too slow, Weiss!" Shigure told her.

"I'm fighting at my top speed here!"

"Then you need to be faster! Any slower and an Ursa could beat you."

"I don't see you doing this." Yang shouted at him as she simultaneously parried one of Blake's strikes and dodging a shuriken. However, she got another shuriken in the arm because of her dodging.

"You need to be more aware of your surroundings, Yang!" The Nephilim shouted at her.

"I'm trying!"

"Trying isn't good enough! People who try are the ones who fail. How many times have you tried, only to fail?"

"Who asked you?!" She snarled. The snarl turn to a scream of pain as a kunai embedded itself in her leg.

"You must focus! If you hadn't lost control of your emotions, you could've avoided that."

"I so hate you right now."

"Heard it before, now focus!" The Brawler turned her attention back to the fight. It continued on for a good amount of time. It kept moving around the training ground, due to the fact that a fight never stays in one spot and also Shigure kept making them be aware of their surroundings.

Finally, Shigure stopped throwing things at them. "Alright, that's enough." He told them. They collapsed to the ground when they heard that, sighs of relief escaping their mouths. "So, can you tell me what exactly the four of you were doing wrong?"

"We were talking to you while we were fighting?" Yang asked with tired sarcasm.

"Yes, that is a part of it, but that is not all. Yang you left many openings for quicker targets and your attacks aren't as localized as they could be."

"And what do you call those few punches I got in you in the morning." The blonde retorted.

"…Pity." Answered Shigure causing the rest of the girls to flinch.

"That probably stung more than the kunai." Whispered Ruby to Weiss and Blake, making them nod.

Yang could only watch at Shigure before gritting her teeth as she looked away, tears beginning to form on her eyes. Shigure internally sighed making a note to talk to Yang before looking at Monochrome Duo.

"Blake, Weiss," he called them causing the two Cat Faunus to look at him, "Why weren't you both using your Semblance in the fight? It would have given you an advantage."

"You told us not to." Blake protested as Weiss nodded.

"I told you all not to use it when it wasn't needed. You both took that as not being allowed to use it."

"This was a spar."

"And your point is? Just because it was a spar doesn't mean you have to stick with traditional weaponry and fight fair. A spar is a fight, and you can use anything that gives you the advantage in a fight."

"Now what are we going to do?" Ruby asked. "Climb the waterfall again with stones on our backs?"

"Making us run the entire place forty times in under three minutes?" Weiss asked.

"Or is it going to be repeating the same set of movements while standing still for five hours?" Blake asked.

"It's none of those." Shigure answered, surprising them. "You've been doing a little better than pathetic, but I can't blame you. This is only the first day of your training." He turned away from them. "I'm going to get food. You all take a breather." He walked before teleporting away.

They turned to look at each other. "Did I hear him right?" Ruby asked.

"I heard our personal torturer say that we could take a breather and relax a bit." Yang replied still a bit mad. "Did I hear wrong?"

"No, I heard it too." Blake told her.

"So we can actually relax for a little?" Weiss asked for clarification.

"Not yet." Ruby said. "We have to do one more thing."

They all raised their arms and looked at what was imbedded there. "We have to pull these out." They said in unison.

 **-Minutes Later-**

The sun was setting in the distance. The girls were sitting around and were the midst of pulling out the kunai and shuriken and wrapping the wounds up. "Ah, Dust, that stings!" Weiss swore as she wrapped up her arm.

"I hear that." Yang agreed as she wrapped a bandage around her thigh.

"Well, I think we can all agree on one thing." Blake said aloud for everyone to hear.

"That our teacher/husband is a sadistic bastard?" The blonde asked her.

"Yes. But there's something else too."

"And what's that?"

"He's not kidding around. I think that after the week is up, we won't be the same as we were before." They fell quiet as they thought about what she said. It made sense. Shigure was definitely trying to kill them, but they were getting stronger.

"…He's still a sadistic bastard." Yang muttered.

"I'm glad you hold me in so high esteem, Beloved." Shigure said from behind them.

Surprised, they turned around and saw he was carrying two bags that had some lovely smells. "Is…is that for us?" Ruby asked, almost drooling at the smell of food.

"No. This is my dinner. Next training is to find your own food in the wild." He said with a straight face.

"WHAT?" They all shouted at him. They were too tired to actually try and get their own food.

His serious face sprouted a huge grin as he threw back his head in laughter. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! There's enough to go around and even though you girls didn't do well today, you deserve this." He placed the bags on the ground and opened them to show many bento boxes stacked on one another and canisters. "Now, go ahead and eat, there's plenty for everyone."

They each grabbed a box and opened it to show a lavish Japanese dinner of crab, fish, shrimp, dumplings, and other traditional food. They saw Shigure opening one of the canisters before pouring tea on a cup and handing them to the girls.

"This is delicious!" Ruby declared with tears in her eyes when she took a bite. "I have never tasted something so good!"

"So glad you approve of my cooking." Shigure told her with a smile. They finished the rest of the food in silence. "So tell me, are you enjoying today's training?" He asked them.

"I would lie if I said that we didn't hate you every minute of the day." Weiss answered.

"Good to know, because this is only the first day. We have the rest of the week and I will use that week to make you all better and stronger, even if I have to break you down and build you back up." He declared.

They shared a look for a long minute and then looked back at him. "We might hate it and we are definitely hating you for it." Ruby said, speaking for the group. "But bring it." Shigure just gave them a vicious grin that promised a lot of work and loads of pain.

' _ **I think you are enjoying this more than you would admit.**_ ' Commented Matatabi seeing the girls shiver from his grin, either from being scared or pleasure, she couldn't tell.

' _Maybe I am, still you can't disregard that they will be strong alone, but together…_ ' Shigure chuckled not really feeling sorry for the other teams in the Vytal Festival.

 **-That Night-**

"One day done, six more to go." Muttered Shigure as he laid a very tired and sleeping Ruby on her bed.

Shigure had them go through some fighting styles that he thought would be good for them. With Yang, he at first decided to try and teach her Gai's fighting style the Gokén, but then got the image of Yang shouting about the 'Flames of Youth' wearing a jumpsuit like Gai and Lee, which made him both shiver and nearly get a nosebleed picturing her in a tight jumpsuit.

However, in the end he decided to teach her Hung Ga, which he thought was a good choice due to its firmly rooted stances and powerful strikes.

With Ruby and Weiss, he decided to teach them the beginning katas of the Chou Jaio, which is a compromised style that features strong yet comfortable moves, and its blows are quick and accurate. Hands and feet cooperate well in order to create an advantage and longer reach, and its strikes are short yet lethal.

Blake, however stated that she already had a fighting style taught to her by her mother. It was the Panther Style which was modified from the Tiger Style, in which the Tiger Style is fierce and aggressive with powerful strikes and action, the Panther Style is; observe, plan, prepare and decide. It uses punches, kicks, and leaps to attack the enemy from above, from below, from the side and from behind, but never from the front. The style specializes in techniques that are not straight forward, come from unanticipated direction, move in unusual ways or speeds and generally do not keep to the normal combat ranges. Elbows and Knees are preferred Panther tools but also parts of the body such as Claws, Forearms and Shins, Head, Shoulders and a variety of specialist fist shapes.

He trained them in hand-to-hand after they finished eating until it was nearly 10 o'clock at night, which led him to carry the girls back to their rooms. As he teleported back, he noticed them awake and talking before noticing his presence. Shigure saw Yang looking at him with a smile, but there was anger in her eyes, which made him sigh and walk towards them.

"You were pretty rough with us today, and while I don't mind it, you where kinda harsh earlier." said Yang as anger began to show in her tone.

"Yang, the four of you wanted me to train you and I am, but as a teacher. If you want to win and get stronger you will need someone who will break past your limits and not be there to baby or telling you about sunshine's and rainbow's along the way." Shigure stated leaning by the tree.

"There's a reason you are being hard on us, isn't there?" questioned Blake as Shigure stayed silent for a moment.

"No, there isn't." He said as he looked away for a moment.

"Shigure, it's a simple question." Yang said. "Why? We know this is more than just training."

"Talk to us." Weiss pleaded.

' _ **Tell them the reason why Shigure.**_ ' Matatabi stated firmly.

"Come on, answer the question." Blake told him.

' _ **Answer them Shigure.**_ ' Replied Shukaku to him.

"Also you haven't been sleeping as much and when you do you have a face of fear." Pointed out Yang seeing him when she woke up before Shigure.

"There is also that, what is keeping you awake that scares you?" asked Blake slightly worried for her mate.

"Please, answer it." Weiss said.

"I don't want to lose any of you!" he shouted, reaching his breaking point, as he changed into his Devil Trigger form, punching the tree he was leaning against. " **I can't. Not again. I wasn't strong enough for Fu.** " He muttered as the girls were shocked by his outburst.

Blake got up ignoring the pain before walking towards Shigure and wrapped her arms around his neck, causing him to slowly hug her back.

"You're afraid aren't you," whispered Blake feeling Shigure shake slightly and hugging her tightly, as he changed backed to normal. "I can feel your fear and I get it Shigure, you don't want the same thing to happen to us."

Yang lost her anger seeing Shigure shake and feeling the sadness around him, she mentally berated herself forgetting about what happened to Fu, and knowing that Shigure really cares about them and wants them to be safe. Yang got up before placing her hand on Shigure's shoulder and giving it a small squeeze.

When Shigure looked at Yang, he saw her smiling softly, before giving him a small peck on his lips.

"I get that you're worried for us Shigure, but we can take care of ourselves even more now that you're training us." Replied Yang.

"She's right you know, there is no need to be worried with you training us Shigure." smiled Weiss as she joined on the hug.

"Okay I'll cut a tiny bit back in training, but I know how hard you like it Yang." Shigure said giving Yang a small smile.

"Keep talking Baby, you haven't seen how rough I can take it just yet," she said, not realizing how it sounded.

"Oh really!" he mocked. Blake and Weiss looked at their two teammates with wide eyes.

"Yep, it's gonna be a wild ride but I'll show you!" Yang continued.

"We shall see then, I'll be surprised if you could keep up," returned Shigure. "You'll have trouble walking straight in the morning."

"Is that a promise?!" she asked back, pressing her body against his.

"You guys should really choose your words more carefully," muttered Weiss blushing brightly.

Yang and Shigure looked at Weiss innocently before Yang spoke, "What do you mean Weiss, we are just talking about 'training' right Shigure."

"Yep definitely training." smiled Shigure as Yang leaned against him and whispered.

"I think I can go for a few more hours of training right now." She said seductively before licking his ear.

Blake saw this before pulling Yang away, earning a pout from her partner, "No Yang, we gotta rest for tomorrows training."

"But Blakey," whined Yang childishly, "We won't take long just an hour or three tops," Pleaded Yang but Blake wasn't haven't any of it as she started to pull her back to Fortuna City. "You can even go after." This caused Blake to stop as if thinking about it.

"…"

"…"

"Two hours only and we rotate." said Blake after a moment of silence.

"That does sound reasonable." Muttered Weiss.

"Deal." replied Yang grinning.

"Don't I get a say in this." asked Shigure.

"No." said Blake, Weiss and Yang at the same time before dragging Shigure away.

"The person you're dragging has feelings ya know!" said Shigure as the girls kept dragging him, "I WILL NOT BE OBJECTIFIED!" he ranted.

* * *

 **Ch.20 End**

 **That's Ch.20 of Nephilim in Remnant. Seems Shigure is training the girls hard. Will they be strong enough to win the tournament? Until Next Time.**

 **Next Chapter: Round One.**

 **Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please?**


	21. Chapter 21: Round One- RWBY

**HikariKit here with Ch.21 of Nephilim in Remnant.**

 **Normally I would say sorry for not posting this story but I was still working on it when I posted Son of Nightmare Moon, but with the recent storm/tornado that damaged the bridge that my job uses to import/export trailers, been working a lot and staying late.**

 **Anyways enough about me on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, DMC, or Naruto. Only my OC and ideas.**

* * *

"Red Like Roses."- Speech

" **Mirror."-** Demon/God/Bijuu talking, Jutsu's

' _I Burn.'-_ Thinking

' _ **From Shadows.'-**_ Demon/God/Bijuu thinking

* * *

 **Last time in Nephilim in Remnant:**

 _"You guys should really choose your words more carefully," muttered Weiss blushing brightly._

 _Yang and Shigure looked at Weiss innocently before Yang spoke, "What do you mean Weiss, we are just talking about 'training' right Shigure."_

" _Yep definitely training." smiled Shigure as Yang leaned against him and whispered._

" _I think I can go for a few more hours of training right now." She said seductively before licking his ear._

 _Blake saw this before pulling Yang away, earning a pout from her partner, "No Yang, we gotta rest for tomorrows training."_

" _But Blakey," whined Yang childishly, "We won't take long just an hour or three tops," Pleaded Yang but Blake wasn't haven't any of it as she started to pull her back to Fortuna City. "You can even go after." This caused Blake to stop as if thinking about it._

"…"

"…"

" _Two hours only and we rotate." said Blake after a moment of silence._

" _That does sound reasonable." Muttered Weiss._

" _Deal." replied Yang grinning._

" _Don't I get a say in this." asked Shigure._

" _No." said Blake, Weiss and Yang at the same time before dragging Shigure away._

" _The person you're dragging has feelings ya know!" said Shigure as the girls kept dragging him, "I WILL NOT BE OBJECTIFIED!" he ranted._

* * *

 **-Story Start-**

* * *

The view of the morning sun was seen over Vale. On the edge of a cliff, there was a young girl with a familiar red-cloak billowing petals in the breeze. Her hands clasped as if saying a prayer, in front of a gravestone that she would visit every year.

This was none other than Ruby Rose, Leader of Team RWBYS, it had been a week since their training with Shigure but now the day has finally arrived. The Vytal Festival was starting today and instead of going in their usual outfits they decided to go with the ones they used when fighting Roman and the Paladin a few months back.

Her outfit that she called 'Slayer' was a long-sleeve, light gray shirt with black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves. Over top of the gray shirt is a black pinafore with two vertical lines of red stitching that resemble the lacing on a corset. She wears a red skirt with a large print of her emblem on the side of it in black and black tulle underneath.

Her stockings and shoes remain the same as her Original outfit, except the boots no longer have red trim around the top. A few pieces of metal arranged in an abstract shape are attached to her sleeve on her left shoulder, and her hooded cloak has been wrapped around her neck similar to a scarf before hanging down her back.

"Hey, mom…" Ruby begun greeting her deceased mother, looking down at the grave that had the inscription: _'Summer Rose – Thus Kindly I Scatter'_. "Sorry I haven't come by in a while. Things have been…well, things have been, pretty busy."

"Oh, Dad's here, too! He's uh, you know…Dad." She said shrugging, before she turned her eyes to her mother's grave. "He's still teaching at Signal. But he told me that he's going to be on some mission soon. I think he misses adventuring with you."

"I miss you too…" Ruby pauses giving a sad look, then continues. "Haven't gotten kicked out of Beacon yet! …So that's cool… I think being on a team with Yang helps. I keep her in line… That was a joke. She's actually a really great fighter! You can tell she's learned a lot from Dad!"

Ruby keeps telling her mother everything about their adventures.

"There's also Weiss and Blake." Ruby added, until her head came to realization.

"Oh! They're my teammates, along with Shigure. Together, we form Team RWBYS! And yes, before you ask, that does cause a bit of confusion…" She explained. "Anyways, I made a bunch of new friends, and then I met some…let's just say, uh, 'odd' teachers."

"Oh! We've also stopped some bad guys, too!" She informed. "Along with Shigure who I mentioned earlier, you know he is my boyfriend. Along with Yang, Weiss and Blake… Well…it's a long story, mom. Blake was the one who suggested we date him at the same time. We've been dating for weeks and uh…I enjoy our relationship with the team. I think you would have like him, he is super strong but he cares for us just like his mother from what Daniela told us."

After a bit, Ruby spoke up again with couple of questions to her mother.

"…I still wonder why Ozpin let me into the school early. But uh, I guess he'll tell me one day. You know how he is. It's funny, the more I get to know him, the more he's starting to sound like Uncle Qrow."

A sudden bark alerts Ruby, upon turning to see Zwei and the sight of her father Taiyang, in the trees behind her. Seeing her father waved to her, Ruby turned back to her mother's grave.

"Oh! Looks like Dad's back! I gotta go! He's dropping me off at Beacon for the tournament match before he goes on his next mission. Wish me luck!"

As Ruby starts to walk away, she turns and delivers one final message to her mother.

"It was good to talk…" She said, "I love you."

With that said, Ruby jogs back to her Dad and Zwei, and began making her way back to the tournament where she along with her team, minus Shigure, will be facing off Team ABRN (Auburn) of Haven.

 **-Later-**

 _ **["It seems we have another astounding match ahead of us, wouldn't you agree Professor."]**_ said Port above the announcer box in the stadium, towards Doctor Oobleck, who muttered Doctor at him.

With both Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck, as the tournament announcers, they explained the rules of the tournament:

There are three rounds in the tournament, the first being a 4-on-4 team round. The winners of the team round may select two of their team to fight in the 2-on-2 doubles round, the victors of which may choose one representative to fight in the final 1-on-1 round. Contenders are knocked out of the battle by either losing their Aura or by being thrown out of the fighting arena.

 _ **["Yes, it is Peter, now let's get back to the fight between Team RWBYS and Team ABRN."]**_ said Oobleck as they watched.

 **-In the Arena-**

Blake was wearing her outfit 'Intruder' which was a white, V-neck, zip-up crop shirt with a black hem and three quarter sleeves. Her emblem is printed in off-white on the left side of the shirt. She wears black pants that have a vertical gray stripe on the outer side of each leg and a black belt.

Attached to the rear of the belt is a black piece of fabric that covers her from hip to hip. Underneath this is a longer, translucent, purple piece of fabric. She also wears black high-heel boots with two straps and buckles and purple undersoles, reaching to mid-calf. She retains the black ribbons on her forearms and her black bow.

She was fighting against Reese Chloris, who attacked her with her hoverboard. Blake countered and slashed the board in half, Reese backflipped into the air as her board changed into twin pistols. She tried shooting at her when she was flipping but landed on her tailbone in the ice side of the field. The crowd and people around Remnant watching either flinched or gave an 'oooh!' as they felt sorry for the hoverboard user getting hurt.

Blake didn't waste any time as she went behind the pillar of ice hiding from Reese who had managed to stand and saw her hiding. Reese moved closer to the pillar before seeing Blake come from the left side to attack her, she started to block as Blake swiped at her but noticed another Blake coming at her. Reese was shocked as she thought the Blake she blocked was the real one before she tried to defend from the two Blakes', she was able to shoot both Blakes which caused them to dissolve into shadows.

This shocked Reese even more until she felt a pain in the back of her head before seeing black. Everyone saw Blake, as Reese fought her clones, coming out of a shadow of an ice crystal before silently creeping up to Reese and knocking her out in one hit.

With Yang, she was fighting against Team ABRN's leader Arslan, who was a hand-to-hand fighter just like her. She was wearing her outfit codename 'Hunter', which is a deep-collared cream vest over a low cut black shirt and covered by a dark gray shrug with a raised collar, three quarter sleeves with a single black stripe down the outside of each sleeve, and gold cuffs. A black miniskirt is worn under the cream vest.

A pair of crooked black belts with gold accents are slung around her hip, with a purple piece of fabric attached to the left-rear of the lower belt. She wears thigh high stockings attached to her miniskirt by garter-belts on the front and back of each thigh and decorated with four golden studs above her knee and her emblem on the outside of each thigh in gold. She also wears black ankle boots with multiple buckles and white ribbons on the back tied in a bow. Around her neck is a purple pendant set in silver.

She dodged a punch from Arslan but she did see her string wrapping around her gauntlet and tried to remove it, but didn't notice that Arslan wanted this as she got in her guard and knocked her to the ice. Yang growled as she got up but failed to keep her balance on the ice.

Arslan saw this as she sped towards her and delivered a strike to her stomach sending her farther to the ice. Yang slid by Nadir, who was about to shoot her but was shot from behind causing his feet to get frozen. Nadir whined sadly at being captured as Yang looked behind Nadir to see Ruby with Crescent Rose.

"I got your back sis." yelled Ruby before hearing a voice behind her and turned to see Bolin Hori with his staff above him.

"But who has yours." He replied as he swung down at her.

Time seemed to slow down for Ruby as the staff was getting near her before she smirked as her form disintegrated into rose petals that separated and swirled around Bolin.

Bolin tried to swat away the petals never noticing a glyph infront of him before he was kicked in the back by Weiss and into the boulder on lava side of the field.

Weiss was wearing her outfit name 'Snowpea', which consists of a white, double breasted jacket with black piping, cuffs and buttons over a white, pleated full skirt with black lace trim. She also wears a pair of white, thigh high boots with black heels and lace-topped black stockings.

"My Sister from another Mister." said Ruby happily as Weiss gave a deadpan look.

"Remind me to yell at Yang for teaching you that." She said as she jumped to fight Bolin.

Ruby giggled as she joined her teammate against Bolin, who got up and was blocking the swipes from Weiss. Ruby ran behind Weiss who used a glyph to give Ruby a boost as she flipped in the air and slashed at Bolin. Bolin lifted his staff, blocking the strike from Ruby causing the field around them to create a small crater. Ruby growled and pressed the trigger ricocheting her back to Weiss as they got ready to attack him.

"Ruby go help Yang." said Weiss as Ruby nodded before using her semblance to go help Yang against Arslan.

Bolin saw this and looked behind Weiss to see his teammate Nadir still trapped and decided to free him first.

Weiss rushed at him slashing her rapier as Bolin blocked her strikes before he was able to knock Myrtenaster off her hand. He grinned at disarming her that he didn't notice Weiss smirking back.

" **Weissschabel**." yelled Weiss as she slammed her fingertips together making a light blue glow as she moved her hands away creating ice shards around her sending them at Bolin who began to dodge them.

 **-With Yang-**

Yang at the moment was exchanging blows with Arslan, who was shocked that Yang was strong enough to match her punches. They punched each other again causing the field to create a large crater from the force of their punch sending them back a few feet.

Arslan got up and before she could attack Yang she was covered in red rose petals as she tried to swipe them away. Yang saw this and smirked knowing Ruby was doing this before she rushed at Arslan, who was busy swiping the petals.

Arslan saw the petals move away from her but saw Yang close and noticed her hair was glowing and her eyes were red. She managed to move her head away from being punched before feeling a strong force hit her square in the jaw sending her flying out of the arena.

 _ **["Ooh double whammy, Arslan Altan is eliminated by ring out and Aura level."]**_ said Prof. Port as the screen showing Arslan Aura drop down to the red as a red 'X' appeared on her picture.

 **-Weiss-**

Weiss was dodging the strikes from both Bolin and Nadir as they kept her from getting to her rapier. Weiss landed back as she took a deep breath concentrating on her Aura, before slamming her hands down as pillars of ice were sent to them. Bolin and Nadir tried to dodge but couldn't as there were many pillars that slammed into them sending them back.

When they got up they saw Ruby was next to Weiss, who managed to get her rapier back. However, before they could attack them, they heard a scream as both turned to see Blake spinning around with her ribbon as Yang came flying to them as she managed to sucker punch them to a fire crystal causing it to explode and eliminate them thus ending the match.

The female members of Team ABRN were surprised that each member of Team RWBY had somehow a newer version of their semblance from what they knew.

They were not the only ones, most of the crowd were astonished for those girls and their new semblances; Ruby could turn into roses and move around to avoid getting hit, Weiss can control environment without dust, Yang can punch someone without actually hitting them, and Blake's realistic clones and being able to silently attack from the shadows.

Unknown to the crowd, most people around the world of Remnant were curious of how their semblance looked more evolved than what they know. Even a certain raven-haired villain was curious about it and wondered what the secret to these new abilities was.

It's completely unheard about an evolving semblance in during the time in Huntsman/Huntress life.

 _ **["And there you have it, ladies and gentlemen. Team RWBYS is victorious!"]**_ Port announced in the mic, causing everyone in the stadium to cheered.

Now, with Team RWBY after gaining their victorious win were finding not only something to eat but also their husband/boyfriend.

 **-Vytal Festival Fairgrounds-**

"Is it me, or was that fight way too easy?" Yang asked her team, with her hands behind her head as they walked through the fairgrounds.

The fairgrounds was quite large surrounded by a lightly wooden area, consisting of many temporary buildings and tents that are set up just outside the Beacon Campus, where visitors from all four kingdoms can congregate and intermingle. There are shops and stalls set up to get food, as well as tables and chairs for people to sit.

"Well, with the people we've been fighting since entering Beacon, and Shigure not only training us but also due to him mating with three of us, we are bound to become strong." Weiss pointed out.

"All this talk about training with Shigure is making me hungry, am I the only one?" said Ruby looking around holding her stomach.

"I may have worked an appetite." said Blake, before they all heard a grumbling that was akin to a roar of an Ursa coming from her stomach, which made her blush as the others laughed.

"C'mon I know the best place to eat!" Yang said as she walked ahead a bit as the others followed before suddenly Weiss stopped as her scroll began ringing and check to see a received call from her 'father'.

Weiss saw this but she decided to not answer it while glaring at the name. However before the girls could continue, a voice they all knew called for them.

"Hey! Wouldn't it be hard to eat without this?" Emerald's voice called out, holding a familiar red wallet filled with Lien.

"Wha-wait…! Gah-but…where?" Ruby blabbered, as she begun to frantically patting around her outfit along with her pockets, panicking. "No, no, no, no!"

Emerald laughs, and greeted. "Good to see you, Ruby." He said as she handed Ruby her wallet back.

"Oh! Thanks, Emerald!" Ruby cheered, as she takes the wallet from her 'friend' and puts it away, in Emerald's case for just so that no one has to see her having a spasm attack.

"Oh. Guess I dropped it. Guh, girl pockets are the worst!" She added slouching her shoulders as she was annoyed for the small pockets. Until Yang came in besides her half-sister.

"What's up, Em?" Yang greeted.

"Not much. Just left the stadium after your amazing fight!" Emerald replied. "You guys were awesome back there."

Ever since the mint-haired girl observed the match and deduced about their semblances seeming to be evolved. Cinder had suspected that there had to be a 'source' that made any of the huntresses-in-training base semblance looked new and powerful. So she gave Emerald a side mission to find the source of the power that was capable to evolve the 'ability' the person had, if the source was a person then the sudden action would be to convince the person to join their cause.

"Oh, shut your little face…" Ruby mumbled blushing, as Emerald's praises made her at a loss of words.

Until Blake came over to hear Ruby's incoherent gushing, and spoke up. "I heard your team progressed to the next round too."

"You know, I feel that we haven't seen your other teammates, except for that black-haired girl, Cinder." Weiss added.

"How'd they do in the fight?" Yang asked Emerald.

Emerald tilts her head up in thought, in her flashback, looking back at the sheer brutality that her teammates had delivered in their previous round; remembering how she blasted opponents with her revolvers, then changes into sickles and slashes behind her as Mercury jumps over her and kicks out a shotgun blast with his boots.

Cinder did the same with her own target, kicking the poor soul at the feet of their final teammate, a mysterious black-haired girl who leans over and stares down as her green eyes blink into a pair of familiar pink and brown irises as she smirks while delivering a stomp on her victim's face into darkness.

Coming back to reality, Emerald was trying to find the right words to describe their fight in the nicest way possible.

"We did…really well." Emerald replied as she nodded.

"That's great. Uh. Why don't we all go and get a victory food together." Ruby offered to her.

"Can you invite me as well?" A familiar voice, interjected, which startled Team RWBY and Emerald turn to see a familiar white-haired teen.

"Shigure!" Ruby exclaimed for seeing her boyfriend as she jumped on him.

"Hey girls." Chuckled Shigure hugging Ruby back.

"Hi Shigure." said Emerald blushing at him.

"Hey Em, I heard your team passed, congrats on winning." He told her.

"T-thank you." She responded looking away blushing more as he smiled before he looked behind her.

"What is that guy doing?" he said with a confused look.

"Uh…What did you mean?" Emerald replied confused as well. Shigure pointed behind her, as she and Team RWBY turn their direction to see Mercury looking at the boots on one of the stands. "Oh…that's Mercury, my teammate."

"Why is he sniffing those boots? Is he trying to get high or something?" Ruby questioned Emerald who looks back again and sweat-drops at seeing her teammate/partner sniffing a boot.

"I'm…not sure…" Emerald replied, not really understanding why Mercury is sniffing boots, "While Cinder and I wouldn't mind going with you guys to go eat. But the thing is…Mercury and my final teammate are kinda…introverted."

They looked back to see Mercury still sniffing the boots, which it was true honesty from Emerald, as the females in Team RWBYS saw her point.

"Really socially awkward." She whispered to Team RWBYS.

"Ooh, yeah, I can see that." Yang nodded.

"Oh yeah, looks like Merc and I are going to move on to the doubles round." Emerald stated. "What about you guys?" she asked as the girls narrowed their eyes at her, which confused her.

"Rule 10: _there are times when information is more important than life._ " They spoke as one freaking Emerald out at how in sync they sounded.

"Um…" Emerald was stumped before they all chuckled.

"Sorry Em, but we aren't giving away that information easily." said Yang smirking.

"What kind of match would it be if you already knew which of us was fighting, in the real world you don't get that luxury and must adapt at what life throws at you." said Blake next Yang.

"Sorry Emerald, we don't wanna tell you since Shigure has been training us and it was one of his rules." said Ruby smiling softly at Emerald.

"She's right though Shigure did train us hard all last week and because of him we became strong." said Weiss nodding.

"Well I can't take all the credit, all I did was increase your speed and taught you a few fighting moves. Your fight with ABRN was all you." stated Shigure as Ruby got comfortable on his back and rested her head on his shoulder, blushing bashfully about being praised again.

"Well I'm going to catch some more fights, so I'll see you later." Emerald asked him.

"It's a date…well we better leave now to get some food. Also you should probably tell your friend to stop sniffing shoes infront of the owner." Shigure said, they could plainly see the owner just shaking his head side to side at seeing Mercury sniffing the shoes.

"See ya later, Emerald! Have fun!" Ruby waved at her, as she and her team began walking away, while Emerald turns away from them and made her way to Mercury.

"What the hell were you doing?!" Emerald questioned Mercury who just follows after her.

"Thinking of buying some new boots." He replied to her, but she just face-palms.

"And to do that you sniff the shoes in public!? Do you realized that because of you, I didn't find out anything about their evolving semblances?" She exclaimed, which hearing that, Mercury shrugged.

"Well, orders are orders." He said seeing her scowling and disgusted face.

"I can't take at how everything that's happened to them, they can still smile and be happy." Emerald exclaimed mashing her fingers, angrily.

"Probably from that Shigure guy, he must be doing something that's making them happy." Said Mercury as Emeralds looked turned dark before he heard her mutter.

"Those stupid sluts using my Shigure as their personal fuck toy. I'm gonna hurt those bitches for using him." She said.

"Did you at least get what we want?" Mercury asked her a little freaked out by her mood.

Emerald waves his question away, replied. "No it seems Shigure taught them about the importance about keeping information."

Mercury nods placing a hand on his chin as they walk off. "Hmm, shame. It seems we are just going to have to wing it then."

 **-With Team RWBYS-**

Team RWBYS were sitting in the stalls of Wok's stand shop as that was the place they were gonna eat.

"I'll have the regular please." said Yang to the old man, who slid a gigantic bowl of ramen infront of her.

Ruby marveled at the size of the bowl and didn't wanted to bested by her sister, "I'll take the same."

"Can I have one with shrimp." Weiss said politely as the chef handed her a bowl with shrimp, but it was the same size as Ruby's and Yang's bowl, which made her look at the giant bowl wondering if she was gonna be able to eat it all.

Blake and Shigure just gave the old man a nod, who gave one in return before seemingly speeding to the back of the kitchen and came out as they both got the food. In Blake's case, hers was filled with fish making her gain stars in her eyes with a bit of drool coming out of her mouth.

Weiss pulled out her card that had the Schnee logo as the old man took it, "Aw Weiss what's the occasion?" said Yang.

"Do I really need a reason to treat not only my teammates but also our small family Yang?" said Weiss looking at her with a small smile, before the card was stabbed into the table as the Old Man coughed to get their attention.

He pointed to the register as in big red letters said 'DENIED', "How can this be? I barely used my monthly allowance." She muttered as the Old Man was about to get the bowl before he caught a card and looked to see Shigure had thrown it.

"Use mine Old Man," said Shigure as he clasped his hands in a prayer, "Also charge me for their bowls as well." He said as Team JNPR and Team CFVY walked up to the stand.

"We can't do that to you Shigure." said Velvet as she sat next to him.

"It's no issue Velvet, I got a lot of money to spend." shrugged Shigure as Velvet felt a bit bad but nodded.

"Say Shigure, how about we go shopping later?" said Coco as she pulled her glasses down giving him a wink.

"Yeah no, I learned my lesson with females in my life, you want me to be your pack mule as you buy yourself clothes." Shigure said causing Coco to chuckle nervously.

"What if I let you see me try on clothes." She offered.

"I would say, you better run." As he said this Coco saw Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss looking at her with a glare. Coco smiled nervously before she saw even Velvet glaring at her.

* * *

 **Ch.21 End**

* * *

 **That's Ch.21 of Nephilim in Remnant. Seems that the training has made the girls stronger, Until Next Time.**

 **Next Chapter: Round One-JNPR**

 **Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please?**


	22. Chapter 22:Round One- JNPR

**HikariKit here with Ch.22 of Nephilim in Remnant.**

 **Alright another chapter up for you all been a little busy with Fourth of July yesterday but anyways enough rambling.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, DMC, or Naruto. Only my OC and ideas.**

* * *

"Red Like Roses."- Speech

" **Mirror."-** Demon/God/Bijuu talking, Jutsu's

' _I Burn.'-_ Thinking

' _ **From Shadows.'-**_ Demon/God/Bijuu thinking

* * *

 **Last time in Nephilim in Remnant:**

" _Do I really need a reason to treat not only my teammates but also our small family Yang?" said Weiss looking at her with a small smile, before the card was stabbed into the table as the Old Man coughed to get their attention._

 _He pointed to the register as in big red letters said 'DENIED', "How can this be? I barely used my monthly allowance." She muttered as the Old Man was about to get the bowl before he caught a card and looked to see Shigure had thrown it._

" _Use mine Old Man," said Shigure as he clasped his hands in a prayer, "Also charge me for their bowls as well." He said as Team JNPR and Team CFVY walked up to the stand._

" _We can't do that to you Shigure." said Velvet as she sat next to him._

" _It's no issue Velvet, I got money to spend." shrugged Shigure as Velvet felt a bit bad but nodded._

" _Say Shigure, how about we go shopping later?" said Coco as she pulled her glasses down giving him a wink._

" _Yeah no, I learned my lesson with females in my life, you want me to be your pack mule as you buy yourself clothes." Shigure said causing Coco to chuckle nervously._

" _What if I let you see me try on clothes." She offered._

"I would say, you better run." As he said this Coco saw Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss looking at her with a glare. Coco smiled nervously before she saw even Velvet glaring at her.

* * *

 **-Story Start-**

* * *

 _ **["In a few minutes, we shall be commencing the upcoming round between teams JNPR of Beacon Academy, and BRNZ of Shade Academy."]**_ Peter announced as everyone in the fairgrounds heard.

"Well it seems it's our time now." said Pyrrha as she stood up and placed her hand on her boyfriend's back, who seemed to be looking sick from eating the large bowl.

"Are you sure it's wise to have eaten before a fight?" asked Ren to Pyrrha.

"Of course! It will give us energy!" replied Pyrrha smiling as Nora gave a hearty belch.

"If I barf, I'm blaming you and Shigure." Groaned Jaune as he held his stomach more.

"Ooh! Aim it at the enemy!" grinned Nora evilly at the thought of their foes covered in barf, which was the next best thing besides breaking their legs.

"Nora, that's disgusting. But if you feel the urge..." commented Ren as anything was a good tactic against the other team.

"Got it." was all Jaune said as he gave Ren a weak thumbs-up.

Everyone else seemed to sigh in relief as they had their fills from the bowls.

"Well good luck you guys." said Shigure as he put the bowl on top of the pile next to him that had two empty bowls.

"Did…did you eat three bowls?" asked Weiss as the others were shocked that Shigure ate that much and in so little time to.

"I can turn into a flaming cat the size of a mountain, is eating three bowls that much of a shock?" Shigure asked.

"Shigure, I think she meant that you were able to eat three bowls faster before everyone finished their first." said Velvet nervously as she looked away from him when he turned to her.

"Oh well what about Yatsuhashi he ate five bowls," Shigure said as everyone looked to see five bowls piled over one another infront of Yatsuhashi as he had his eyes closed.

"Anyways are you guys ready?" said Ruby as the shopkeeper gathers all the bowls and takes them away.

"Of course!" said Nora as she gestured to her teammates. "We've got a world-renowned fighter on our team, one's basically ninja, I can bench five of me, Jaune…we trained all year, our weapons are awesome, Glynda barely yells at us anymore, and uh... Jaune!"

"Are you gonna take that?" Ren asked to Jaune as Nora pretty much offended his fighting skills.

"She's not wrong." Replied Jaune weakly.

"I'm kidding, he knows I'm kidding." said Nora before she went on a little rant about losing the match which will make them lose their friends, social status and being renamed Team Lose-iper till graduation.

"Don't fret. If anything, we should be looking forward to a fight with actual guidelines, and not, well...murderers." said Pyrrha trying to cheer her two teammates up as everyone got up and left to the arena.

 **-Stadium-**

As Team JNPR were already on the ring, Team RWBYS were walking to their seats with Mercury and Emerald coming behind them. Emerald glared at Ruby, who was hanging onto Shigure's back as he had his tails secured around her waist, while he scratched her behind her wolf ears.

Team RWBYS turned to the right as Mercury and Emerald turned the other way. Yang looked back mostly at Emerald before looking at Shigure.

"Why didn't Em come and sit with us?" she asked him.

"I don't know maybe her team wanted to be closer to the match." shrugged Shigure as Yang nodded before they took their seats, however Ruby wanted to be bold and sat on his lap and leaned back on his chest.

"Someone sure has gotten bold." Teased Shigure as Ruby blushed a bit before getting his arms and wrapping them around her waist.

"I think Ruby is waiting for you to mark her already." Yang said as the others chuckled, making Ruby blush more before looking at the match.

 **-In the Ring-**

Each team took their stances to attack as the circle of holographic roulettes starts spinning frantically through various symbols and colors before finally landing on a green pine tree and gray thunderstruck mountain.

With these random selections, half of the field opens to reveal a forest, while the other was a small rocky mountain to fill in the other half of the circle.

Many audience were cheering loudly from their seats.

 _ **["3…2…1…"]**_ Port begin the counter down of the match starts. _**["BEGIN!"]**_ Port announced.

All four members of JNPR charge forward, but only three fighters from BRNZ had done the same; the beanie-wearing named May Zedong turns around and heads into the trees.

In the center of the field, BRNZ's leader Brawns Ni delivers a knee kick to Pyrrha's shield that sends her skidding back, right before she blocks the claws on his fist with her Xiphos. She jerks her sword away and makes him leap back, just as May jumps up into the branches of the forest with the bladed butt of her sniper rifle.

Nolan Porfirio was attacking Ren before ducking down from a swing from Nora's Warhammer as he tries to attack her with his Cattle Prod in which she dodges back. Ren was about to attack Nolan when he moved out of the way as two shots pass him and destroyed the rocks behind, courtesy of May.

Jaune manages to block the buzzsaw attack from Roy Stallion with his shield before he notices the bullets flying and sees a glint of the gun in the trees.

Jaune's eyes widen at the sniper and which Team BRNZ has an advantage over them.

"R-R-Retreat!" He exclaimed, stumbling over his order.

Ren glances back at his leader as a shot hits the ground by his feet. He and Nora start running back into the mountains as Jaune and Pyrrha cover their escape by blocking the bullets with their shields.

"What do we do?" Pyrrha asked to Jaune for orders as the projectiles keeps coming overhead from the boulders they were using as cover.

Jaune looked over the edge to see the melee fighters closing in, knowing that they could be boxed in together he decided for another tactic.

"Spread out! Try to keep moving!" He exclaimed, with his team follows this, just as Brawnz leaps over the boulder and lands a punch on his shield pushing Jaune back.

May gets even higher in the tree and smiles from behind her scope as she looks at the fight below. Brawnz and Pyrrha continues to duke it out while Nolan slowly advances on Ren when he slides into his path. The prod wielding warrior looks back at the tress and nods at his hidden ally, who shoots at Ren's feet again and makes him jump around trying to dodge them.

Just as he lands, Nolan hits him upside the head with his weapon, and is able to miss the retaliatory kick with another blow to the knee and a final hit to the chest using the business end of his prod. Electricity shoots through Ren's body before he collapses to the ground besides his girlfriend.

"Ren!" Nora yelled, seeing her boyfriend took some damage.

Scowling, Nora takes a swing at Nolan, who promptly dodges it and again unleashes his weapon's power into her corset, though this causes a quite different reaction from the grinning orange haired hammer wielder.

 _ **["Oh-ho! Looks like one of my favorite students, Nora Valkyrie, is charging up to use her semblance!"]**_ Port declared, speaking from his spot on the giant hologram screen overhead with Dr. Oobleck beside him.

"What?" Nolan asked, confusing, looking up at the screen with a panicked look.

 _ **["Yes, Ms. Valkyrie's Semblance lets her produce, as well as channel, electrical energy straight to her muscles!"]**_ Oobleck explained about Nora's semblance. _**["This allows her to jump explosively into the air, wield her mighty hammer, or in this case, absorb Nolan's attacks and send the young man flying!"]**_ He said bluntly at the end.

"What?!" Nolan exclaimed, turning back to his opponent.

Nolan finally takes his cattle prod away, but the damage is done: Nora flexes her arms as pink lightning is seen coursing through her body. Nolan attempts to lift his hands in surrender, but no use as he sees Nora rushing towards him.

Nolan gave a horrified face while Nora gave a victorious smile before the hammer hits head-on and Nolan bounces back across the field, crashing through a rock and staying there when he stopped moving.

Jaune looks back at the mountaintop on his team's side as a dark storm cloud appears over it, cackling with lightning. He gained an idea as he looks over at his orange-haired teammate.

"Nora! Get to the mountain!" Jaune commanded, pointing at the mountain.

"You got it!" Nora yelled excitedly as she saluted and sprinted off to get to the top of the mountain.

"Ren! Distract the sniper!" The blond knight instructed to the ninja, as another shot nearly misses Ren's head.

Ren gave a slouch and sarcastically replied. "Sure…why not."

While Ren went to distract May, the remaining two members of JNPR run forward giving Nora time to climb the mountain. Roy throws the saws from his gloves into Jaune's shield, which still manages to bend the metal and slammed JNPR's leader own defense in his face before the weapons return back to their master. He then sees Pyrrha getting up close to him, and delivers a series of spinning swings with his arms into her shield as Jaune shakes off his disorientation and charges into the battle yet again.

 **-At the Audience Seats-**

"Yeah! Go get 'em, Jaune!" Ruby cheered to Jaune and his team.

"Kick their ass, Jaune!" Yang added. Shigure just smiled as he was impressed about how far Jaune improved since he first entered Beacon.

"Well, he's certainly improved." Weiss comment with an impressed look.

"I agreed, but he still has ways to go." Blake said as the others agreed with her.

 **-Back to the Fight-**

Pyrrha is then seen taking on both Brawnz and Roy, delivering a kick to one as she swiftly dodges and blocks the discs of the other, throwing her javelin to distract Roy while she somersaults back to use both feet in landing a blow on Brawnz.

With May, she was attempting to shoot Ren while he dashes his way towards her position, leaping out of the way of her shots, the flying saws and even sliding under Pyrrha before he runs at Nolan, weapons blasting until he is close enough to start swing his blades away.

He ducks and deflects each of the cattle prod's attempted hits until Ren manages to hold it in the pistol's blades and double kicks his opponent, giving him the opportunity to catch Nolan's weapon in his own as the prod is forced onto Nolan's throat and leaves Nolan trapped in a chokehold. Ren hides behind the teammate of the sniper, who stops aiming at him and lifts her barrel up to another target.

"Nora!" Ren yelled, while keeps the struggling Nolan in place, attempting to warn Nora seeing where May takes aim.

Brawnz's claws being caught by Jaune's sword, which the blonde swordsman was aware of the danger, while Nora lifts herself higher and higher to the top.

"Pyrrha up!" Jaune called out, which he was giving enough time to address the situation and ordered his girlfriend to perform a move together.

Seeing his partner rushes forward towards him, dodging rolling to avoid a launched saw until she bounds over Brawnz and lands on Jaune's shield. He manages to throw her into the air with her own shield raised to block the kill-shot aimed at Nora. This gives the hammer wielder just enough time to reach the peak, and lifts her hammer up as a bolt of lightning hits the weapon directly.

She changes it back into its grenade launcher form and opens the front to reveal barrels as six explosives shoot out over the field in a heart-shaped formation onto May. The poor girl barely had any time to gawk before she leaps out just as the grenades land on the tree and dousing it in pink flames, leaving only a giant scorch mark billowing smoke around the area.

May jumps down from the branches, coughing, as the smoke from the explosion block her view for a moment. She sees three figures in the smoke and prepares to shoot before she sees her teammates, however they hear a noise and look up to see the energizer bunny Nora coming down on them like a meteor, slamming her hammer into the ground and sending the enemies back at the feet of their disoriented teammate.

"This is it, guys! Let's finish 'em with team attacks!" Jaune declared raising his sword. "Ren! Nora! Flower Power!"

Silence filled the area until a gust of wind passed through.

"Wait…what?" Nora confused.

Jaune lowing his blade as he looks back at his befuddled team.

"F-Flower Power." He stated, seeing his friends shrugged. "That's your team attack name."

"Since when?" Ren asked.

"Guys, we've been over this!" Jaune said, gesturing at his teammates, not noticing the other team getting up, ready to fight again. However, they didn't move since it was a bit awkward for this conversation between teammates.

 **-In the Stands-**

"Are they seriously doing this right now?" asked Weiss as she saw Team JNPR having a conversation in the middle of the fight.

"It seems like it." Yang replied to her as she facepalmed at this.

"Leave it to Jaune to talk about attack names in a fight." Muttered Ruby.

"Well what about you Mrs. We Need Awesome Attack Names." Teased Shigure as Ruby blushed.

 **-Back in the Ring-**

"Flower Power is Ren and Nora! Ren brings a flower, Nora brings the power!" He stated.

"How do I bring a flower?" Ren asked, about this awkward name, rubbing the back of his head with one of his guns.

"No silly! Not a flower! 'Flour', like in baking." Nora said.

"Why would I bring that?" Ren asked again.

"I- Uh- No! It's your symbol!" Jaune replied to Ren about his symbol, straighten the point, the blond tried to say something about this conversation.

"Sooo, what are we?" Pyrrha asked about what her's and Jaune's codename team-attacks.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune complained.

"Sorry! I just want to make sure it's clearly defined." She stated.

"Pyrrha, you and I are Arkos. It's that thing, when we take our shields? Remember?" Jaune said, trying to be patient while team BRNZ looked more confused at their opponents, seeing them having an argued conversation.

"'Arkos'?" Pyrrha asked, as she did not understand his instructions, much her partner's frustration.

"Yeah! It's our names put together!?" Jaune answered, still trying to explain his gameplan to his teammates.

"Right…no, I get it…" She stated, get the point about her partner/boyfriend's statement.

"What, do you not like it?" Jaune stated.

"No, no! it's…good?" Pyrrha hesitated slightly.

"Hmm…I sense hesitation." Nora smirked about this awkward moment between Jaune and Pyrrha.

Brawnz started to become impatient, before he finally had enough and called out to them.

"Hey!"

Team JNPR looks back with a collective. "Huh?"

"What do you think you're doing!?" Brawnz yelled, demanded.

Jaune gave a 'isn't it obvious' look, and replied. "Trying to have a team meeting, thank you very much!"

"Yeah! Team ears only!" Nora added, pointed to her own bunny ears to demonstrate.

Brawnz looks at his shrugging teammates, before he goes back to yelling.

"WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT!" The BRNZ leader yelled, which made Jaune turn back and screaming even louder.

"AND WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A CONVERSATION! WHAT DON'T YOU GET ABOUT THAT!?" The JNPR leader replied.

"Um, Jaune?" Pyrrha called out.

"Yes, Pyrrha?" Jaune asked.

"I think that he means that we're 'all' in the middle of the fight." The redhead answered about the match still on. That was when Jaune heard the crowds cheering surrounding them causing him to remember about the match.

"Ugh…" Jaune begun, as he putting his sword up to his forehead in exasperation. With a sigh he then called out Nora. "Nora, just…hit them with the hammer."

Nora's already excited smile was replaced with a smirk from what Jaune said, which looked more evil to some people.

"Nora Smash." She responded.

"Wait…what?!" Brawnz exclaimed with confusion along with his teammates.

Before anyone could react, Nora jumps over in front of Team BRNZ, then brings her hammer around to collide with all four screaming fighters as they soar straight into the force-field surrounding the arena's rim, sliding down to the ground with arms and legs in bent positions they really shouldn't be.

 _ **["And with that, it appears Team JNPR wins by knockout. Literally!"]**_ Professor Port declared. _**["…Can someone go make sure they're okay?"]**_

With the crowd cheering, more, which seeing JNPR won the first round.

 _ **["Amazing, wouldn't you say so, Doctor."]**_ Peter asked at his associate.

 _ **["You won't be hearing any complaints for me, but until then everyone out in the stadium, we'll continue the next match in thirty minutes."]**_ Dr. Oobleck said nodding.

"That was a great match, I'm glad JNPR won they deserve it." said Blake as everyone stood up.

"I agree Jaune and his team did work for that win." Nodded Weiss as they walked to the ships to go back to Beacon.

"So now what?" asked Ruby as the boarded the ships.

Yang gained a smirk before wrapping an arm around Ruby, "Well little sister it is time for you to lose your virginity to Shigure, and as your protective older sister I should watch and make sure things go smoothly." Ruby blushed as red as her hood before pushing Yang away.

"Y-YANG!" shrieked Ruby as Yang laughed at her sisters expense.

"Teasing aside, she is right what now Sun's team won't fight for another few hours." said Blake.

"Well why not decide on who will fight in the second round and work on team attacks later?" said Weiss as the others gave thought on this.

"Yeah, let's do that now, c'mon lets go." said Ruby still blushing from Yang's teasing earlier as they followed her to their room.

"Hey kid!" they all heard a voice as they turned to see Daniela walking towards them.

"Hey Daniela." said Shigure as he waved to her.

"I got a mission and wondered if you wanted to tag along?" she asked him.

"Right now?"

"No, I figured you would want to see the second round of the tournament, and the mission won't be until after that."

"How long will you be gone?" asked Weiss.

"If things go smoothly then just two days minimum but four days the most." Replied Daniela nonchalantly.

"What is this mission about?" Blake asked her as her ears twitched.

"All we know is that we lost word from a nearby town outside the kingdom and were asked to check on it, if things do go bad I want Shigure to come just in case." said Daniela as the girls nodded before they went to their room.

 **-Hours Later-**

"So we agreed on whose going into the second round?" said Ruby as her team nodded.

"This is gonna be good." Yang said giddy in excitement.

"I agree, though I feel bad about the opponents, only slightly." smirked Weiss as Yang wrapped an arm around her.

"Look at Ice Queen being evil right now, I love it." Yang laughed as Weiss pushed her away.

"It's almost time for Sun's team to fight shall we get going?" asked Blake as they nodded.

"Shigure are you ready to go?" said Ruby as they all looked to Shigure and saw him laying on Blake's bed with her headphones on, listening to music while sleeping.

"Should we wake him up?" asked Weiss as the others shrugged.

"Not really, unless you want his katana in your neck." said Yang as the others paused in thought before they left, leaving him to sleep.

* * *

 **-Omake- First meeting with the Cat-**

"So Shigure who is this?" asked Blake seeing Matatabi, in her human form, as she approached her boyfriend who was on a table eating food.

"This is Matatabi or Nibi, I was able to transform into her to kill that Leviathan." Replied Shigure as Matatabi nodded.

"She's a Bijuu like the Kyuubi right?" asked Weiss politely.

"Yeah, but we met way before the war started."

"Really how?" Ruby asked, which made both Shigure and Matatabi nervous.

"Let's just say that our first meeting wasn't a simple hello." said Shigure.

"Oh this I gotta hear." said Yang as she sat on the table and placed her head on her hands and began to listen attentively.

Shigure looked at Matatabi, who started blushing but nodded nonetheless.

"Well it was when Jiraiya took Naruto, Fu and I to Kumo…" began Shigure.

 **-Flashback-**

After meeting with the Raikage, Shigure was in the process of getting along with Team Bee. All except Yugito, she stayed away as if she were having a massive headache, which she was.

Why, because she's the host of a certain perverted Two-tailed cat.

 _' **Kitten, you must jump him!'**_

 _'No, Nibi!'_ She mentally screamed for the third time, _'Besides, he's already taken.'_

 _' **What she doesn't know won't hurt her**_ _.'_ Nibi countered.

 _'Dammit Nibi, you sho-'_

' _ **What, we both need this!'**_

 _'No,_ _you_ _need this.'_ Yugito corrected

 _' **YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I DO!'**_ Nibi snapped, _'_ **I'VE HAVEN'T BEEN LAID IN OVER TWENTY** ** _-FIVE_** **YEARS! Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way.'**

 _'Ni-'_

' **TOO LATE! I'm making the choice.'**

Yugito was feeling something she hadn't felt in a long time. So long that it took her a minute to realize what was happening. Her Tailed beast was trying to get control.

No, not trying.

She already did.

 _'Nibi, how could you?'_

 _' **Sorry kitten, but I need this. Now sit back and watch me bag this stud.'**_

The Nibi possessed body walked towards Shigure in a sexy manner. She latched her arms around his neck and twisted her body around. She made sure to grind her bottom unto his crotch.

 **-Flashback Pause-**

The girls jaw dropped at what happened, causing Matatabi to blush.

"She did what?!" yelled Yang.

"She grinded on me, but she also told me that she likes a big piece of meat, but unlike most girls she always wanted more." said Shigure causing Matatabi to blush even more.

"And did you, ya know give it to her?" asked Weiss blushing at the implication Matatabi said.

"I did." Nodded Shigure causing the girls to look at him with wide eyes. "I still haven't received a thank you for all that Salmon though."

"Wha?" Ruby looked on confused.

"I gave her salmon considering that it is a big piece of meat and that she is a cat so she likes fish." Replied Shigure before Yang began laughing holding her sides after processing what Shigure said.

 **-Flashback Resume-**

 **-Next Day-**

Shigure had been in the hospital for nearly half a day. Apparently the 'spar', if anyone could call it that, with Killer Bee was so bad, it ended up with him being knocked unconscious for that half a day. He was fine now but the Doctors wanted to be sure. Now he had to wait until the Doctors dismissed him.

" **Shigure-Kun.** " A familiar voice purred as Shigure heard the door being locked.

' _Nibi!'_ Yugito shouted in protest, _'He's healing!'_

' _ **Exactly!'**_ Nibi agreed, ' _ **Now he can't fight back.'**_

' _What!?'_

' _ **I'm a cat, I like to toy with my prey.'**_

' _You need to stop this!'_

' _ **There ain't no brakes on this train.'**_

' _Wha-'_

' _ **NO BRAKES!'**_

"Yes Yugito?" Shigure asked, "Can I help you?"

" **No,** " she answered, " **But maybe I can help you.** "

"Well if you don't mind," He began, "Could you hand me some water?" After sweat dropping she did so. A minute later he was finished drinking and stared at Yugito. "Is there something else you want?"

The Kunoichi crawled into his bed and straddled his hips. She leaned over and whispered.

" **I want you to send me somewhere I've never been.** " She smirked, " **Know what I'm saying?** "

He responded by wrapping his arms around her, "Oh, I think I do." He answered.

Shigure had done exactly as he was asked and sent Yugito/Nibi to a place she had never been. ' _I just hope she doesn't mind me leaving her there. Nah she'll probably cool down enough._ ' He thought to himself as he walked back to the hotel they were staying at.

 **-Later-**

Nibi was no longer amused. Ironically enough, Yugito was. When Nibi had asked for Shigure to send her to a place she had never been.

He did so literally.

To the bottom of a lake!

' **No more games!'**

 _'HAHAHAHAHA!'_

 _' **I'm going to get what I want!'**_

 _'HAHAHAHAHA!'_

 _' **And keep it in a jar!'**_

 _'HAHA...WHAT?!'_

 _' **NO BRAKES!'**_

However, Nibi was confused.

In another time, in some twisted way, she could understand the outcome with Shigure.

She wanted meat, she got it in the form of Salmon. She wanted to go somewhere she'd never been, she went. And was definitely never going back.

She had found them, them being Team Samui, Killer Bee, Naruto, Fu and her target-Shigure.

" **Oh Shigure-Kun,** " She growled walking towards the Nephilim, " **I've been trying to be a team player, trying to be a good kitty but I've had it!** " She snapped, " **I. Want** **.Sex!** "

"I know." Shigure stated, "But Yugito doesn't."

The entire area went silent.

" **W-what do you mean?** " Nibi asked as he explained.

Shigure had felt the shift in the Chakra when Nibi took over and knew what was happening. He would have said something but trusted in Yugito's faith in Nibi. She did not take this well.

" **YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU AND FUCK YOUR COCK!** " She shouted giving control back to Yugito.

"So you had no intention of sleeping with me?" She asked almost...sadly as she did enjoy being around Shigure and developed a small crush on him.

"I'm sorry Yugito, you are one of the most beautiful girls I know, but I won't betray Fu." Shigure honestly answered.

"I'm cool with it." Fu stated with a shrug.

" **WHAT?!** " Nibi heard and took re-control. " **Hold still!** " She ordered making her way to him, " **It's not your first time so I** _ **won't**_ **be gentle.** " She continued, " **Relax while I grab hold of your...assets.** "

"…I need an adult?"

" **I AM AN** **ADULT!"**

No one in Kumo slept that night.

 **-Flashback End-**

The girls were looking at Shigure and Nibi, who was blushing, with shocked eyes at what happened.

"All night?" asked Yang as Shigure nodded.

"Yeah, the Raikage literally dragged me back to Konoha after that," chuckled Shigure. "Though I was able to give Tsunade some sake from Kumo that I managed to swipe. It helped me get an easy punishment from her."

"Which was?" this time Ruby asked.

"Capture Tora for three months." Replied Shigure with a sigh, "I almost miss that cat."

* * *

 **Ch.22 End**

 **That's Ch.22 of Nephilim in Remnant. JNPR moves on to the next round while Shigure will go on a mission with Daniela soon. Who has Team RWBYS pick for round two? Until next time.**

 **Omake was inspired by The Mirage Blade Fox by Howling Behemoth.**

 **Next Chapter: Round Two**

 **Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please?**


	23. Chapter 23: Round Two

**HikariKit here with Ch.23 of Nephilim in Remnant.**

 **Alright another chapter up for you all been a little busy with work doing double shifts but to also put the torches away there will be a lemon between Shigure and everyone's adorable Rose. Now enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, DMC, or Naruto. Only my OC and ideas.**

"Red Like Roses."- Speech

" **Mirror."-** Demon/God/Bijuu talking, Jutsu's

' _I Burn.'-_ Thinking

' _ **From Shadows.'-**_ Demon/God/Bijuu thinking

* * *

 **Last time in Nephilim in Remnant:**

" _So we agreed on whose going into the second round?" said Ruby as her team nodded._

" _This is gonna be good." Yang said giddy in excitement._

" _I agree, though I feel bad about the opponents, only slightly." smirked Weiss as Yang wrapped an arm around her._

" _Look at Ice Queen being evil right now, I love it." Yang laughed as Weiss pushed her away._

" _It's almost time for Sun's team to fight shall we get going?" asked Blake as they nodded._

" _Shigure are you ready to go?" said Ruby as they all looked to Shigure and saw him laying on Blake's bed with her headphones on, listening to music while sleeping._

" _Should we wake him up?" asked Weiss as the others shrugged._

" _Not really, unless you want his katana in your neck." said Yang as the others paused in thought before they left, leaving him to sleep._

* * *

 **-Story Start-**

* * *

"I guess it's our turn now." said Yang as she stretched her arms a bit smiling slightly. "This will be easy."

"Yeah but don't let that arrogance get through your head." Shigure smiled slightly.

"It's confidence not arrogance," she huffed slightly. "So what did Weiss say about the team we are facing."

"From what Weiss told us, the team is from Atlas, so they will be stricter, militant fighters with advanced technology and carefully rehearsed strategies." said Shigure in Weiss' tone as Yang nodded with a small laugh.

Before Yang could say anything a rainbow streak passed by them before it stopped to show Neon in her outfit next to a dark-skinned teen dressed in a classic jazz suit with a fedora and sunglasses holding a trumpet.

"Or they could be that." Chuckled Shigure.

"I hear that Weiss Schnee is your teammate huh?" said Flynt towards Yang.

"Yep." Responded Yang.

"I also heard that she was on a mission that turned her to a Faunus, it seems that she got what she deserved, she hated on the Faunus and now she is one." said Flynt as Yang looked furious while Shigure narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Hey! Why don't you-" began Yang before she was cut off by Neon.

"' _Hey! Why don't you?'_ " imitated Neon before she smiled. "That's what _you_ sound like!"

"Uh..." said Yang not knowing how to respond to that.

"Hey! Where'd you get your hair extensions?" asked Neon out of the blue.

Yang, a little confused about the randomness of the question, replied. "This is just my normal hair."

"Ooh, really?" said Neon not buying what Yang said.

Yang was getting annoyed, "Yeah! Is that a prob-"

"You should try rollerblading sometime!" Neon said cutting her off again as she began to skate around Flynt. "It's _super_ fun! It'd probably take you a while, though, since you're so... you know, _top-heavy._ " This confused Yang for a moment as she looked at her chest before getting angry.

"Excuse me!?" she yelled as the holo-roulettes were spinning.

"Oh, now she's done it." muttered Shigure eyeing Yang who was getting mad.

The field opens around the four combatants, and up rises a volcanic area, sandy desert, steaming geysers, and ruined buildings.

 _ **["Three! Two! One! Begin!"]**_ said Port over the comms as the people cheered.

Right as it starts, Flynt raises the instrument to his lips and blows, issuing forth a sound wave that blows both Shigure and Yang back from the force. Shigure used Yamato on the ground to stop sliding back, but sees Neon spinning into the attack and using it to push herself forward as she passes him towards Yang in a rainbow burst of speed and push her into the city portion.

"I see your man of culture as well." said Shigure standing straight up when Flynt stopped playing and saw the trumpet before a flash of light a guitar appeared in his hands. It was a purple electric guitar that had lightning for strings.

"Nice guitar." said Flynt as Shigure strung a few strings reminiscing when he got the guitar.

 **-Flashback-**

"I don't have time for this." muttered Shigure as he swept his hair back spiking it up and getting it out of his eyes as Abyss demons surrounded him.

He was given a small mission by Daniela before the second round started to go to a cave just outside of Vale to bring back something that will help him. Kaguya, Matatabi and Shukaku decided to stay in Vale to explore the city on their own while Isobu was in his mindscape sleeping.

When he entered he was attack by some demons which caused the cave's entrance to collapse on him, he couldn't get out due to a red barrier blocking him from destroying the rocks with Pandora.

Summoning Yamato the white haired teen watched with narrowed eyes as the creatures approached. He watched as two of the demons jumped and moved to bring their blades down on him. Moving quickly he smacked the two blades away with the sword still in the sheath before quickly turning and slicing a third demon in half vertically haven drawn Yamato mid turn. Parrying another attack from his side he moved quickly and slashed another demon in half vertically.

Almost casually he leaned back dodging a swipe from another demons scythe only to split it up the middle with a quick swipe of his blade. Finally having enough of the games he charged towards the remaining five, his blade a blur before he finally came to a stop having passed all of them. Just as he stopped each of the demons were split in half as their blood sprayed out. Standing to his full height the teen sighed as he sheathed his blade and dismissed it before walking off.

' _This better be worth it._ ' He thought.

It took him about twenty minutes to arrive at the end of the stone walkway he found himself in a large room the walls of which were lined with candles. In front of him sat a set of steps leading up to what appeared to be a stage while to the side of him was an organ with golden pipes traveling up the wall.

His observations were halted however as he noticed a swarm of bats converging on a single point in front of him. As they continued to converge the form of a woman could be made out. She had light green skin with long blood red hair she wore no shirt but had parts of her hair hanging down her front to cover her rather large breast. She wore what looked to be a long black skirt which completely covered her lower half though Shigure was surprised as he noticed that the bats were actually forming the skirt as they converged upon her while those that didn't flew behind her.

Finally he noticed the fangs she had within her mouth. The woman laughed as she noticed the reaction she had elicited from the teen with her appearance. The sound was sweet on Shigure's ears and he would've taken her for a water goddess if he didn't know she was a demon.

' _ **Careful Master**_ _._ ' Came the warning from a young feminine voice breaking Shigure's thoughts. ' _ **That is Nevan the Lightning Witch. As you can most likely guess she has power over lightning**_ _._ '

' _You know her Pandora?_ ' questioned the teen mentally. During the way here he met Pandora in his mindscape and was shocked as she looked like a girl that looked around five or six years old wearing a black sundress with a small pendant around her neck that was of the same design that was on the side of her briefcase form. She had long silver hair that went down to her feet with bangs that covered her forehead completely and bright red eyes that saw what Shigure was seeing.

' _ **Yes she's a succubus and one of the few with any real power and was famous for it. The bats hovering behind her will act as shields for her so your guns are out. The bats only clear when she gets ready to attack other than that you'll have to force past them. You'll need to be careful with this one.**_ _ **Otherwise she'll suck you dry and even with your healing that'll take a short while**_ _ **.**_ ' Explained Pandora.

The demonic woman walked down the stage and sauntered over to him. As she did he could practically feel her 'eye-raping' him, which caused him to repress a shiver.

The succubus then spoke in a soft but extremely arousing voice breaking him away from his discussion with Pandora. " **Oh my, what do we have here? It's been so long since I've seen such a handsome man. I take it this is your** **first time around here** **.** "

"Yea, it is. You'll be nice to me won't you?"

" **Of course I will**." Stated the woman as she walked around the boy taking in his appearance rubbing her hand across his chest. " **I'll treat you so nicely you'll never want to leave**." Stated the woman as she came to stand in front of the boy and started caressing his face.

"I doubt that. I have girls waiting for me back home and I'm actually in the middle of something important right now." stated Shigure catching the woman by surprise.

" **Very well** ," said the woman getting a raised eyebrow from the Nephilim. " **If I win our battle you will stay here with me until your death.** " she stated running her hand down his chest near his crotch as she turned to walk away.

Shigure blushed a bit at the action as she walked away, looking up he found he was just in time to see her turn and blow him a kiss as a purple mist-like substance was coming from her mouth. Suddenly the bats that had been quietly flying around behind her came up in front of her.

The succubus laughed as she launched her attack, bat's that were covered in lightning. Shigure easily dodged before teleporting in front of the startled demon, and proceeded to launch a combo of hits that destroyed most of the bat shield that surrounded the woman. Nevan then teleported to one of the alcoves and began to summon groups of bats, but these had bolts of lightning coming out of them. Shigure dodged with contemptuous ease before closing the distance and attacking with Sabaku's power, encasing the woman in sand, thus allowing him to attack without restraint.

Shigure's attacks had some effect on the woman, before she teleported away again and summoned a new group of bats to continue her attacks with. And so a pattern began to emerge, Nevan would attack ferociously only for Shigure to dodge and then get in close and begin to beat her with ease. But after two more rounds of this Nevan surprised him by teleporting to the center of the room, and charged towards him as if to give the Nephilim a hug. It was only because of his subconscious warning that he was able to activate his devil trigger, and deliver a devastating counter attack that brought Nevan to her knees.

Said succubus was caught by Shigure before she could break her skull on the hard ground, which was a distinct possibility due to the fact that her bats were no longer there to protect her. When the woman opened her eyes she saw that Shigure was back to normal and had a thoughtful frown on his face, as if contemplating something. She let out a sigh before speaking: " **I guess this is it then, you'll probably leave me here like Daniela Sparda did; it's a shame to, you are probably my best hope of freedom.** "

She was surprised when Shigure chuckled, "Who said I was going to leave you here? Daniela made me come here since she thought you would benefit me in the long run. So if you want you may come along as your weapon, and when you wish I can let you out in your normal form. Do you accept?"

Nevan didn't even think for a second, as streaks of white and purple lightning began to arch off her body before it was engulfed in a white light. She instantly transformed into her weapon form; but before she completely changed Shigure noticed that she had tears of joy coming out of her eyes. The newest addition to Shigure's arsenal was a purple electric guitar that had lightning for strings. After testing out his new guitar's sound he let Nevan rest within his mindscape and walked back out the cave.

 **-Flashback End-**

"Before we begin I wanna ask some questions." asked Shigure as Flynt looked at him confused.

"Aren't we supposed to be fighting?" he asked.

"Why are you so eager to blame Weiss when it's her father that is in control of the company? Why condemn the sins of the father on the child?" said Shigure ignoring Flynt's question.

"Because it's the Schnee's that are making life horrible for the Faunus and those who sell Dust like my father, he was really good at them until the company bankrupt him." Flynt replied as his tone turned hostile.

"So is that a reason you hate her?"

"Yes, unless you count spoiled attitude and being a bitch then yes." said Flynt before the air around him felt cold as Shigure narrowed his now red eyes at him.

"While you may have valid points, you have to look underneath the underneath to understand her." Shigure said in a cold tone making Flynt flinch. "You may not think so but Weiss does have some issues with her father, but also since she was a child, she has watched family friends disappear; board members executed and you think her father wouldn't be furious about this? Imagine how Weiss was when she saw her father angry especially after her mother was killed by the White Fang."

"Fine I can get that she may have had a bad childhood, but my point still stands."

"Have you ever tried talking to her?"

"…Well not really." admitted Flynt sheepishly.

"Then don't take someone else's word unless you made your own assumption."

"Alright I won't, can we fight now?"

"If you promise that after this we get together with our teams and you can see that Weiss isn't what people say."

"That's only if you win this round." challenged Flynt as he got ready.

"Very well." smiled Shigure as he played Nevan causing bats in lightning to appear behind him before sending them to Flynt as they began their own battle.

Back in the ruined city, Neon manages to roll ahead of every blast from Ember Celica, skating on the railings and making faces at an irritated Yang.

"Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat!" Neon muttered to herself as she flips and slides over any terrain in her way.

She eventually comes down to the ground and charges at Yang, becoming a rainbow blur while hitting the blonde multiple times. Yang grits her teeth, unloading the spent shells in her gauntlets, as Neon smirks and cracks her glow sticks, turning them blue. She comes forward again, dashing past Yang before she even realizes that her right leg is now encased in ice.

"Hm-hmm! Look! Now you're _bottom-heavy_ , too!" giggled Neon as she smacked her butt for emphasis.

Getting quite irate now, Yang slams her foot down and frees her entire leg, but is unable to stop Neon from freezing her left arm now. She sees Neon rollerblading on rails and through archways, gaining distance until she speeds forth and kicks Yang back into a wall, cracking it behind her.

"You should _cool off!_ Get it? Because you're angry."

Not appreciating the pun one bit, Yang smashes her arm against the wall, once again shattering the ice and the structure itself.

Shigure back flipped before playing Nevan once more sending a soundwave at Flynt, who matches with his own blowing, creating a standstill. Shigure smirked as he added another tune creating the lightning bats but they all had blue lightning instead of its regular purple. Flynt stopped blowing and dodged the lightning from the bats before one was able to hit him but he didn't feel any electricity going through him, which confused him till he heard a whistle and turned to Shigure.

Shigure summoned Jogikuen on his arms and legs before using the bats to teleport around Flynt hitting him multiple times.

Shigure stopped as he turned and propelled himself to Flynt, but nothing prepared him for a second Flynt appearing next to the first, and then another, and another after that, each color-coordinated musician blowing their waves of noise together to send Shigure flying back.

"Didn't see that coming." Shigure mused to himself as he crashed into the ruined buildings as it collapse on him.

 _ **["What's this?"]**_ asked Prof. Port shocked by what happened as he turned to Oobleck who was equally shocked as well.

 _ **["It appears young Flynt has just activated his Semblance! And quite a remarkable one at that. Ladies and gentlemen, feast your eyes on Flynt Coal's Killer Quartet!"]**_ Responded Dr. Oobleck.

The Flynts flip their hats around to the audience before joining back to one, then look up towards his teammate who was still giving trouble to Yang, using a ramp to outrun her as she kept annoying her.

"Shut up, shut up, _**SHUT UP!**_ " yelled Yang chasing after the rainbow cat.

"I wasn't trying to say that you _should_ go on a diet, I was saying you _**really**_ _**need**_ to go on a diet!" Neon said skating around Yang lazily.

"Get back here!" growled Yang as she used her gauntlets to propel herself to Neon, who dodged.

"You're fat." Neon said bluntly getting one last insult causing Yang's anger to reach new heights.

" _ **THAT'S IT!**_ " she yelled as her hair gained white streaks and her eyes turned red while her veins around the eyes seemed to glow red, coincidently four lava geysers burst from behind her.

Flynt looked back at were Shigure was before deciding to focus his attention on Yang, once more becoming four fighters and ready to blow her away from Neon.

However, before he could do anything he heard a noise and turned to where Shigure was buried before he saw something broke through the rubble and landed infront of him. He saw Shigure but he was covered in a shroud, a translucent blue with bubbles of aura, which seemed to be imitating a boiling liquid, forming all around him.

 _ **["Oh-ho! It seems Shigure has activated his own semblance, I presumed?"]**_ asked Port as Oobleck nodded.

 _ **["You are right, Shigure calls his Semblance 'Jinchuuriki' or 'Power of Human Sacrifice' from what I've been told this is the initial form of this Semblance. It activates when Shigure is in trouble and heals all wounds he received along with an enhance in speed and strength but this is a double edge sword as the more he is in this state the more animalistic he becomes and he changes."]**_ commented Oobleck pushing his glasses back in place.

' _ **So how long are you gonna play this charade?**_ ' asked Matatabi as Shigure cracked his neck and got on all fours.

' _Just for another minute, I do have to restrict my power a bit._ ' replied Shigure as he looked at Flynt who seemed to get ready for any attack Shigure could make.

' _ **But it's so boring playing weak.**_ ' whined Shukaku.

' _I know Shuka, but it's necessary okay._ '

' _ **Is it because you feel something wrong?**_ ' asked Kaguya as she munched on a carrot.

' _Somewhat, I can't explain it but I think something is gonna happen, I just don't know when._ ' he replied before he rushed at Flynt in great speeds making not only him but others watching widened their eyes.

Flynt unconsciously dodged to the left and just in time as Shigure punched the ground he was on creating a crater shocking him and everyone as well. Flynt quickly activate his semblance before they all surrounded Shigure and began to blow on the trumpets creating a somewhat sound barrier making Shigure fall to his knees as he held his ears.

 _ **["It seems Flynt has the advantage as Shigure's senses are also increased when in this state."]**_ said Oobleck before they all heard Shigure roar blasting away the Flynts away as they became one.

 _ **["It seems Shigure is about to end this one."]**_ commented Port as they all saw Shigure stand to his full height as the bubble aura went away.

However, before Shigure could make a move, he saw a rainbow blur past him before he noticed his left arm was incased in ice. He looked around before he noticed Neon infront of Flynt in a defensive stance as her sticks were blue.

"Get back here!" Shigure heard Yang yell as she landed next to him.

"Calm down Yang." muttered Shigure as he flexed his arm to break to ice.

"No she is gonna pay for annoying the hell out of me." Yang growled before she felt Shigure spin her around and felt his lips on hers.

Yang relaxed as she deepened the kiss ignoring the cat calls from everyone around them.

- **In the Stands** -

Mercury scooted a bit away from Emerald, who had a dark aura surrounding her as she growled at Yang.

"That bitch." she snarled as Cinder smirked at her reaction.

' _She is almost ready._ ' thought Cinder before she looked at Shigure. ' _But you will pay for playing her like that Shigure Sparda._ '

 **-In the Ring-**

"You calm now? Don't forget the lessons." said Shigure as Yang nodded when they separated from the kiss.

"Yeah sorry about that." she muttered feeling a bit embarrassed from everyone staring at them.

"It's okay, now let's finish this match." He grinned as she grinned back. "You wanna switch, you take Flynt while I take Neon." he said as she nodded.

They both stood next to each other before running towards Flynt and Neon, who both got ready, as Flynt blows another wave with Neon infront of him giving her the boost she needs.

Shigure was ready for this as he used his Devil Bringer to grabbed Yang and throw her towards Flynt while he parried a strike from Neon. Flynt saw this before using his semblance once more to create a fourfold attack on Yang.

Yang used Ember Celica to give her the boost to shoot pass through the wave before clasping her hands over the mouth of the trumpet, blowing the wave back into Flynt's face as he turned back to one and was unconscious.

 _ **["Oh a sour note for Flynt."]**_ commented Dr. Oobleck as Flynt's Aura went to red.

Neon and Shigure were battling each other in a battle of speeds as Neon tried getting some distance away from him but every time she turned back, she saw Shigure right behind her giving her an ominous/creepy look that scared her.(1)

"Kyah!" screamed Neon as she sped away before tripping on a rock as she rolled into a geyser, however before she could get out, it burst keeping her in the air.

Yang landed next to Shigure as he held a Fire Dust in his hand making Yang smirk. Shigure tossed the Dust up towards Neon before Yang fires a single shot, causing it to explode, thus ending the match.

"Like I said, this is easy." smiled Yang as Shigure shook his head.

"I feel like Weiss is gonna get at us for not using proper form and Ruby for not using Team Attacks." he muttered as Yang giggled knowing that it was true.

" _ **WHAT!?**_ We lost? We lost?" freaked out Neon getting their attention as they turned to see her losing color. "Team FNKI lost? That was... that was..." she whispered before color returns to the suddenly-overjoyed redhead as her eyes turn into rainbow sparkles for a moment. "...amazing! Oh my gosh, you guys were super crazy awesome! We should definitely party together sometime, right Flynt?"

"If only you know any good clubs here in Vale." Flynt grinned as Yang and Shigure chuckled.

"Deal."

 **-Later-With Ruby-**

Ruby, in her original attire, was on her way to her room as the girls were going to go out to Vale and as she walked she started to think of why Shigure was doing it with the others and not her.

' _I wonder why Shigure hasn't done me yet. Maybe he thinks I'm too young?_ ' she thought as she walked in the elevator. _'Maybe he doesn't care about me?_ ' she shook her head of that thought.

' _No that can't be right he wouldn't have taken me on dates and love me if he thought that.'_ Ruby thought to herself before frowning. _'But then why?'_

She kept thinking more and more not noticing that she was just outside her dorm and with every thought she kept making herself feel more and more uncharacteristically depressed.

So lost in her thoughts she never noticed the door opening infront of her before she felt someone bump into her making them fall to the floor. Ruby looked at who it was and saw Shigure nursing his horns.

"Shigure." Ruby said depressed as she looked up and the back down.

"Sorry Ruby let me help you up." Shigure said offering his hand.

"Thanks." Ruby said still sounding depressed.

"What's wrong Ruby?" Shigure asked knowing something was wrong with the sound of Ruby's voice.

"It's nothing." Ruby replied while looking down.

"Come on Ruby you can tell me." Shigure replied back.

"It's ok Shigure I'm fine." She said.

"Ok but if you want to talk I'm here for you." Shigure said before starting to walk away.

As Shigure began walking away, Ruby was thinking of a way to ask him.

"Shigure." a very soft voice said that was hard to hear but he did. Shigure turned around and started to walk back to Ruby.

"Yeah what is it Ruby? You can tell me what's on your mind."

"Why…" Ruby said softly while looking down

"Why what?" Shigure said but Ruby didn't say anything. "Listen Ruby if you don't tell me what's wrong I can't help yo-"

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU FUCK ME LIKE YOU DO WITH THE OTHERS!" Ruby shouted as she was on the verge of crying.

"Shhhh not so loud. Also I didn't fuck you like I do with them is because they are more forceful and I didn't think you wanted to." Shigure said as he cupped her left cheek gently.

Ruby started to cry, not because Shigure didn't think she was ugly, or because he didn't care. He did care and he was thinking of her and her feelings.

"Hey come now no need to cry. You're too beautiful to cry." Shigure said as he cupped both of her cheeks and wiped away the tears that started to fall as well as to make her look at him.

Ruby pull Shigure into a hug, which he returned, they stayed like this for what seemed like forever until Ruby pushed to get a little separation and said.

"Take me."

"What?" Shigure said with a shocked face hearing what Ruby said.

"I said take me right here and now." Ruby said with a determined look on her face

"Are you sure? I mean we don't need to rush into it if you don't want to." Shigure said caressing her cheeks.

"Yes." was the only thing Ruby said before pulling Shigure into a ferocious kiss.

 **-Lemon Start-**

Shigure was shocked at first with this sudden action that Ruby had taken at him, but he then relaxed and melted into the kiss. He then brought his arms around her back and held her tightly in a comfortable hug and made sure that her body was firmly pressed against his. Shigure then used his tongue and clashed with hers, they tongue tied themselves a bit with both of them feeling absolute bliss. After a while of tongue battle, Shigure came out victorious in their struggle and was now exploring Ruby's mouth. Ruby herself conceded to the advantage he was taking and simply enjoyed his tongue in her mouth.

Shigure managed to get inside their room as he lifted Ruby inside and they landed on Weiss' bed. His hands roamed around her petite body before he petted and stroked her tail. Ruby tensed up and squirmed a little, a small squeak escaping her lips as she was starting to feel her body get warmer and her face burned with a sort of passion she'd never felt before.

Within a few seconds, Ruby was whimpering from a sensitive mixture of pleasure and pain from her ears. Shigure wasn't just using his teeth to nibble on one of Ruby's wolf ears, he was dragging his tongue along the fur as well.

At this point, neither of the lovers could contain themselves. Shigure's torturous teasing and Ruby's irresistible adorableness were too much to handle. Shigure shifted his hand from Ruby's tail to her inner thighs, massaging her through the stockings. He pulled her mouth off of Ruby's ear, a thin strand of saliva dripping down and matting the fur of the ear. Ruby bit her lip, blushing harder than she'd ever blushed before and arching her back a few inches off the bed. Shigure smiled, dropping his other hand to caress Ruby's chest, curling his fingers around one of Ruby's C-cup breasts, it seemed the corset and cape did very well to hide them. Shigure's hand fit perfectly around it as he squeezed, groped, and played with it.

Shigure then stopped as he moved to the edge of the bed sliding both of his hands to Ruby's waist, pulling her skirt bottoms and stockings to her ankles and revealing a pink pair of panties with red lace bordering and a rather large wet spot in the dead center.

Ruby was blushing beyond control as she submitted herself to Shigure. She had only heard about the sexual interactions from Yang and read those books from Blake, but never thought it would be this good. She felt a terrifyingly new throbbing sensation in her abdomen that had to be satisfied somehow. She herself was curious on how Shigure would fulfill that sensation.

It would start off easy for Ruby, Shigure made sure of that by pressing two fingers to the wet spot and pressing them in teasingly. Ruby bit her lip and leaned her head back. The unbearable teasing made Ruby more uncontrollably horny, forcing her to push her abdomen towards Shigure's fingers.

"I-I'm...so hot...S-Shigure...D-Don't stop..." Ruby begged through gritted teeth, wiggling her tail underneath of her.

Shigure listened to Ruby's pleas and removed his fingers, instead pinching Ruby's panties and slowly pulling them down to Ruby's ankles. Her legs were spread just enough to give Shigure a perfect view of Ruby's plump, juicy, untouched pussy, deliciously dripping wet. Ruby's ears flicked impatiently as she needed stimulation, something Shigure wasn't giving just yet.

Suddenly, Shigure lurched forward to kiss Ruby's lips while simultaneously pressing two fingers against Ruby's folds, wiggling his fingers as a warning that he was about to press them inside. Ruby arched her back higher while meeting Shigure's lips and forcing her own tongue into Shigure's mouth, taking control of the fiery and passionate kiss. Shigure retaliated by shoving his own tongue as Ruby gave a muffled squeak that quickly turned into a soft drawn out moan as he was plowing his fingers deeper, already halfway in.

Ruby's moans seeped from her mouth as juices dripped excitedly onto Shigure's fingers to lube them up. Ruby panted as she started grinding her hips, needing more of Shigure, his fingers weren't cutting it, she wanted more.

In response, Shigure wasted no time in removing his fingers before shoving his tongue deep inside, swirling it around and pressing against Ruby's inner walls. Her pussy throbbed intensely from the tongue, having never experienced anything like it. Pleasure flooded her womanhood and only immensely increased her drive. Ruby was squirming around like a little squirrel, squeaking and squealing, unable to cope with the rising temptation to release her orgasm.

He picked up the pace as Ruby's inner walls began to tense up and squeeze tighter around his tongue, radiating an aura of pleasure that Shigure knew would result in a climax soon. Ruby found herself relaxing into a comfortable state of pleasure, gently grinding her abdomen against Shigure's mouth and panting heavily like a dog. Ruby moaned and forced her abdomen to lurch upwards suddenly, feeling herself reach an uncontrollable climax.

Ruby was panting heavy, watching Shigure drink her cum was making her feel even more horny than before. Shigure cleaned her pussy, making sure to not drop any and to taste it all. Ruby's cum had an indistinguishable taste, it wasn't salty but rather sweet and had a particular vanilla flavoring to it.

Both lovers looked into each other's eyes before Ruby pulled Shigure up to capture his lips in an intense kiss, which he didn't mind. She then rolled him over to be on top, standing up and removed their clothes before attacking his lips on more.

Shigure then flipped her over as he kissed her neck gently as he held her hips and rubbed his length against her pussy. Before he could push however, he was stopped by Ruby who looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm scared Shigure. What if it hurts?" She whispered sobbing and he lifted her on his lap and began rubbing her back softly as he cooed the crying girl.

"Shh, it's alright." He whispered as he calmed her down and she looked at him with puffy cheeks and sniffed as he smiled and kissed her tears away softly making her smile. He cupped both of her cute puffy cheeks in his hands and looked at her lovingly.

"Do you love me?" he asked and she nodded.

"Do you trust me?" he asked and she nodded yet again.

"I'll be as gentle as possible Ruby, you have my word. It will hurt a lot at first, but I'll take it all away don't worry. It'll feel really good after the little pain." He whispered softly and she nodded with a sniff and smiled as she kissed him softly.

"Thank you Shigure, you could always take my fears away my cuddly rabbit." She said softly and he smiled and nodded.

"All your fears are mine and my happiness is yours my love." He said softly and she smiled and nodded as he guided himself to the entrance of her pussy and rubbed his tip on her lips as he looked at her nervous face and biting lip as he captured her lips and pushed himself in slowly as his head was engulfed in her and she gasped in pleasure and moaned. He knew she hadn't ever done anything to relieve herself that way and was a pure virgin, which would make it even more painful for her. He kept his lips on hers softly kissing her as he pushed himself inch by inch in her and she felt really good as he engulfed four inches of his shaft in and hit a barrier as she gasped a bit in the kiss from the little pain and he broke off the kiss as he looked at her gently.

"Now I will push in Ruby, it'll hurt you but please bear with it. It'll pass in a few moments and then we'll move on." He said softly and she nodded as he pulled out till only his head was in and looked into her eyes and pushed himself in forcefully, slamming his hips onto hers and buried himself into her. She cried out in pain as a few drops of blood dropped and she screamed.

"AHHH IT HURTS SHIGURE! IT HURTS SO MUCH!" she screamed as tears streamed down her eyes and her nails embedded in his back as she whimpered in his shoulder and he held her close to him brushing her hair and kissing her hair softly as she cried in his arms.

"Shh I'm here Ruby, shh it's alright." He whispered and rubbed her back as she scratched his back and he winced but held her softly cradling her in his arms and was amazed at the vice grip her pussy had on his cock and how good it felt but concentrated on the crying girl as he kept still and held her close rubbing her back for ten minutes as she calmed down and was only sobbing a little bit. She moved her hips a bit and he looked into the eyes of the sniffing girl and kissed her softly.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked gently rubbing her cheek and she nodded as she spoke up.

"Yes, but it's a lot less. You can move now but please go slow." She said in a vulnerable voice and he nodded as he put his forehead on her and looked at her lovingly.

"I'll be as gentle as I can love, don't worry." He said softly and she nodded as he pulled it to his head and buried himself hallway as she winced in pain and he did it again slowly as he found a slow and nice rhythm and her wincing started turning into small gasps and slowly into soft sensual moans.

"Oh My...My...Dust!" Ruby said in ecstasy as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her tongue sticking out. He smiled at her pleasure filled voice as he buried himself deeper and started going through the same slow and deep hard rhythm as she moaned loudly and her body moved up and down. Their hips slapped together as Shigure grunted in pleasure and kissed her neck burying himself in it and she pulled his head closer her eyes closed in pleasure as she heaved up and down from his thrusts.

Both lovers worked their hips together and the young woman wiggled her hips as her lover's throbbing cock slammed into her. He began nibbling her neck and she trickled her fingers through his hair. She held onto Shigure's shoulders as she shook her hips and thrust down onto him and pleasured his member.

He fondled her breasts and she moaned with him as a hickey formed on her neck which would be easy to hide through her clothes. Shigure's face was then cupped by Ruby as she stroked his cheek and he held onto her as she wrapped her legs around him.

Ruby's warmth grew hotter as she rode his member and her breasts jiggled in his pleasing hold. He groaned as Ruby's pussy wrapped around his manhood and squeezed it just as it spasmed; unleashing a white geyser that filled up the petite teen. They moaned together as they released simultaneously and she bit his shoulder while he did the same marking each other as they were sweating profusely.

 **-Lemon End-**

Ruby relaxed her body as Shigure shifted so that she was laying on the bed. Shigure knew that Ruby was too young to be pregnant so he began doing the handseals for a certain Jutsu. He was glad that Matatabi knew the Anti-Pregnant Jutsu from Yugito, he knew that this would protect Ruby until she was older.

"S-Shigure...?" Ruby managed to work out, curiously watching Shigure do something with his hands before they started to glow green and placed them on her stomach. Shigure didn't need any further input from Ruby to know what she wanted to know.

"It's to protect you from getting pregnant. I don't think you wanna be having children so early, and besides, with this we can have a little fun here and there." Shigure collapsed beside Ruby after making sure the Anti-Pregnant Jutsu finished its job. Ruby stared up at the bottom of her bunk bed, smiling to herself at what happened as she snuggled closer to Shigure. They laid next to each other, deciding to take a nap and deal with the consequences later.

 **-Later-**

Shigure heard a giggle as he slowly opened his eyes to see rest of his team watching them and each had different expressions.

Yang was giggling at them, while Weiss seemed to be blushing either from anger from having sex on her bed or embarrassment from seeing them naked, it was a mystery to him. Blake was by her bed reading her book but was blushing as she tried, but failed, to not look at them.

"So I guess you two have done the deed." smiled Yang as Shigure rubbed the mark on Ruby's shoulder.

"Yep." he muttered sleepily but smiling as well as Ruby sleepily nuzzled his neck softly.

* * *

 **-Omake-Taking Responsibilities-**

 **-Beacon Academy-**

Shigure was seated next to Blake, and in front of him Ghira Belladonna fixed his intimidating stare on him.

"So...it has come to my attention that you were seeing Blake in a _romantic_ manner," Ghira said breaking the silence.

"Exactly, I hope this didn't disturb you," Shigure said matching his hard stare.

"Father...are you angry?" Blake asked.

"No, I'm just making sure to know who you are seeing," the man answered briefly, watching her.

"I have serious intentions with her, know this," Shigure said.

"I find it difficult to believe this, especially with how young you are." Ghira answered, glaring at him.

"I may be young but I lived through enough shit to last lifetimes, but I assure you that I won't let you or anyone else stop me from seeing Blake, SHE will be the one to actually break up with me," Shigure answered, getting up and walking to the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" Ghira asked.

"Out, if you are trying to scare me so I stop seeing her, then you are just wasting time. It's her right to choose, not yours." he said glaring at him.

"…You have a strong spirit, very well, I will wait and see what happens then," Ghira said getting up as well.

"Good! The baby will need his/her father!" Shigure said happily.

"...The...baby?" Ghira asked slowly.

"Blake didn't tell you?" Shigure asked, watching as the girl began blushing and looking at her folded hands in her lap.

"I was waiting the right moment," she muttered.

"Well... I guess now is as good as time as any. She will be a mother soon and I am the father!" Shigure said smiling.

"..." Ghira stood in silence, his eyes blankly shifting between the two before him.

"Dad?" Blake said, shaking him.

" **RAAAAH!** " Ghira yelled, attacking Shigure.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Shigure yelled running around Beacon trying to dodge the attacks of the enraged, even if still collected, Father.

"Poor guy!" Jaune said chuckling.

"Jaune..." Pyrrha said getting close to him.

"Pyrrha? What's wrong?" the boy asked.

"I'm...I'm...I'm pregnant," she said, blushing.

"Really? That's wonderful! Don't worry, I'll take care of you two. I'll be the perfect Dad!" Jaune said, ecstatic.

"Yes...you see..." she said trailing off.

"What's wrong? The kid has problems?" Jaune asked, getting his ear near her belly.

"The father...the father is not, not really you," she said in a low voice.

"WHAT? Then who is he?" he asked enraged.

"..." she didn't answer, her face flushing crimson red as her hair.

"OOOH! NO HE DIDN'T!" He asked enraged, glaring at the Sparda, as she just nodded. Jaune yelled in absolute fury, chasing Shigure, trying to slash at the running teen.

"I'M SORRY OKAY? I'LL TAKE FULL RESPONSIBILITIES!" Shigure yelled at the duo.

"YOU BET YOU WILL!" they yelled back.

Turning a corner, Shigure found himself in front of Salem and Roman.

"H-Hi there!" he tried saying.

" **...Apparently Cinder and Emerald are both waiting upon a child, stopping me from my plans of world domination...do you know anything about this?** " Salem asked angered, about the plans being put on hold, Cinder and Emerald behind her waving at him.

"Neo, too, is in the same situation. I managed to make her talk...pointing you as the father," the orange-haired thief said, behind him Neo was also waving at Shigure, lifting a sign that said 'I'm Sorry'.

"THERE YOU ARE!" yelled a furious Winter.

"Shi...Hi Winter!" Shigure said sweating bullets.

"DON'T _HI!_ Me! YOU DARE DEFLOWER WEISS WITH YOUR CHILD!" The woman said, pointing her blade at the white-haired Sparda, who was now surrounded by furious family members/Teammates/friends of the several females.

"SHIGUUUUUREEEEE! HOW DARE YOU KNOCK UP RUBY AND YANG, YOU BASTARD!" came Tai's enraged scream as he, Qrow and Raven joined the group as well.

"SHIGURE! I finally found you!" Coco said glaring at the boy, with Velvet behind her.

"Mr. Sparda I would like to have a word with you." came Ironwood's cold and collected voice as Penny was behind him, smiling and holding her stomach.

"...Is there any way we can discuss this like civilized people," Shigure tried saying.

" **HELL NO!** " they all yelled, converging their attacks on the teen.

"KKKKYYYAAAAAAAH!" Shigure screamed in pain.

* * *

(1)- think of how Yamato from Naruto and Saitama from One Punch Man do it

 **Ch.23 End**

 **That's Ch.23 of Nephilim in Remnant. Ruby is officially now Shigure's mate, Will Velvet and Emerald get the chance or will it pass them? Until next time.**

 **Next Chapter: She Did What?!**

 **Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please?**


End file.
